Corona de Medianoche
by Cellyta G
Summary: Un corazón de hielo. Una voluntad de hierro. Una mortal asesina que es también la única esperanza del reino. Su nombre es Candy White. continuación de Trono de Cristal.
1. Chapter 1

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

_Sinopsis._

La lealtad de una asesina siempre está en duda.

Pero su corazón nunca titubea.

Después de un año de trabajos forzados en las minas de sal de Endovier, la asesina de dieciocho años, Candy White ha ganado el concurso del rey para convertirse en el nuevo asesino real. Sin embargo, Candy está lejos de ser leal a la corona – un secreto que esconde incluso de sus confidentes más íntimos.

Mantener la moral farsa –mientras pretende cumplir las órdenes del rey- la pondrá a prueba de aterradoras formas, especialmente cuando se le da una tarea que podría poner en peligro todo lo que ha llegado a importarle. Y hay fuerzas más peligrosas reuniéndose en el horizonte –fuerzas que amenazan con destruir su mundo entero, y que seguramente forzaran a Candy a tomar una decisión.

¿Dónde yace la lealtad de la asesina, y por quien está más dispuesta a luchar?


	2. Chapter 2

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**La Campeona del Rey**

Capitulo 1.

Las persianas batientes por el viento de la tormenta eran el único signo de su entrada. Nadie la había notado escalando el muro del jardín de la oscura mansión, con los truenos y las ráfagas de viento desde el mar cercano, nadie la escucho mientras subía el tubo de drenaje, se inclino en el alféizar y se deslizo en los pasillos del segundo piso.

La Campeona del Rey se presiono a si misma dentro de una alcoba con el ruido sordo de pasos aproximándose. Se oculto bajo una mascara negra y capucha y se obligo a si misma a desaparecer entre las sombras, para convertirse en nada más que un desliz de oscuridad- una empleada de servicio camino penosamente hasta llegar a la ventana abierta, quejándose mientras la cerraba. Segundos después ella despareció bajo el hueco de la escalera, al otro lado del pasillo. La chica no se dio cuenta de las mojadas huellas en el suelo.

Los relámpagos iluminaban el pasillo, la asesina tomo una larga respiración, reposando los planes que memorizo, cuidadosamente, en los tres días que estuvo observando la casa señorial a las afueras de Bellhaven. Cinco puertas en cada lado. La habitación de Lord Nirall era la tercera a la izquierda.

Ella escucho por algún otro sirviente, pero la casa permaneció en silencio mientras la tormenta hacia estragos alrededor de ellos.

Silenciosa y suave como un fantasma, se movió por el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de Lord Nirall se balanceaba abierta con un leve quejido. Espero hasta el siguiente quejido de los truenos antes de dejar que la puerta se cerrara tras de ella.

Otro relámpago ilumino dos figuras durmiendo en la cama de con dosel. Lord Nirall no tenía más de treinta y cinco años y su esposa, hermosa y de cabello negro, dormía profundamente en sus brazos. ¿Qué han hecho ellos para ofender al rey tan gravemente que los quiere muertos?

Se deslizo al borde de la cama. Ese no era el lugar para hacer preguntas. Su trabajo era obedecer. Su libertad dependía de ello. Con cada paso hacia Lord Nirall, ella repasaba el plan de nuevo.

Su espada se deslizo fuera de su vaina con apenas un gemido. Tomo un aliento tembloroso fortaleciéndose a si misma para lo que vendría después.

Los ojos de Lord Nirall volaron abiertos mientras la campeona del rey sostenía la espada sobre su cabeza.

_Continuara…_

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno antes que nada gracias por leer…_

_¡ES LA CONTINUACION DE TRONO DE CRISTAL! xD_

_Daniela: me alegra mucho saber que quieres compartir tú felicidad conmigo._

_Como hoy estamos festejando el cumple de nuestro querido Terry habrá varios capítulos (pero no diré cuentos) espero y los disfruten._

_Saludos a…_

_CONNY DE G, jimena Andrew, Laura GrandChester, Irene, Guest y Carito Andrew._

_Atte: Cellyta G._


	3. Chapter 3

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 2.

Candy White camino majestuosamente por los pasillos del Castillo de Cristal en Rifthold. El pesado saco en su mano se balanceaba con cada paso, golpeando de vez en cuando sus rodillas. A pesar del manto negro que le topaba gran parte de su cara los guardias no la detuvieron mientras ella se dirigía hacia la cámara del concilio del Rey de Adarlan. Ellos sabían exactamente quien era y lo que hizo por el rey. Cómo Campeona del Rey, ella les superaba de rango. Actualmente, sólo eran pocos que ella no superaba. Y muy pocos que no la temían.

Se acercó a las puertas de cristal abiertas, su capa barriendo detrás de ella. Los guardias a cada lado de la puerta se enderezaron mientras ella les guiño el ojo antes de entrar a la cámara. Sus botas casi silenciosas contra el suelo de mármol rojo.

Sobre el trono de cristal en el centro de la sala estaba sentado el Rey de Adarlan, su oscura mirada concentrada en la bolsa que colgaba de sus dedos.

Justo como lo había hecho las tres últimas veces, Candy se arrodilló delante de su trono e inclinó la cabeza.

Terry Gandchester estaba junto a su padre y ella podía sentir sus ojos zafiro mirándola fijamente. Y al pie de la tarima, siempre entre ella y la familia real, se puso Albert Andley, el capitán de la guardia.

Ella lo miró desde las sombras de su capucha, disfrutando de las líneas de su rostro. A pesar de la expresión que mostraba, ella bien podría haber sido una extraña. Pero eso era de esperar, y fue simplemente parte del juego que había llegado a ser tan hábil en jugar en estos últimos meses. Albert podría ser su amigo, podría ser alguien que de alguna manera había llegado a confiar, pero seguía siendo el capitán. Siendo responsable de la vida real en esta sala por encima de todos los demás. El rey habló:

—Levántate. Candy mantuvo la barbilla alta, se puso pie y se quitó la capucha. El rey hizo un gesto con la mano hacia ella, el anillo de obsidiana en su dedo brillando a la luz de la tarde. — ¿Está hecho?

Candy metió una mano enguantada en el saco, y sacó la cabeza cortada hacia él. Nadie habló cuando esta rebotó e hizo un vulgar sonido sordo, la carne podrida sobre el mármol. Rodó hasta detenerse al pie de la tarima, los ojos lechosos se volvieron hacia la ornamentada araña de cristal sobre su cabeza. Terry se enderezó, mirando lejos de la cabeza. Albert se la quedó mirando.

—El empezó la pelea, —dijo Candy.

El rey se inclinó hacia delante, examinando el rostro mutilado y los cortes irregulares en el cuello. —Apenas lo puedo reconocer. Candy le dio una sonrisa torcida, aunque su garganta estaba hecha un nudo.

—Temo que las cabezas cortadas no viajan bien. — Buscó en su bolsa otra vez, sacando una mano. —Aquí está su anillo del sello. — Trató de no centrarse demasiado en la carne en descomposición, el hedor empeoraba con cada día que pasaba. Ella extendió la mano hacia Albert, cuyos ojos bronces eran distantes, él se lo quitó y se lo ofreció al rey. El labio del rey se curvó, pero agarró el anillo del tieso dedo. Tiró de la mano a sus pies mientras examinaba el anillo.

Junto a su padre, Terry se movió. Cuando Candy había estado en duelo en la competición, él no había pensado sobre su historia ¿Qué _esperaba _que sucediera cuando se convirtió en Campeona del Rey? A pesar de que suponía que miembros amputados y cabezas revolvería el estómago de la mayoría de la gente, incluso después de haber vivido durante una década bajo el gobierno de Adarlan. Y Terry, que nunca había visto la batalla, nunca fue testigo de las líneas arrastrando los pies encadenados su camino a los bloques de carnicería... Tal vez debería ser impresionante que aún no hubiese vomitado.

— ¿Y su esposa? — demandó el rey, girando el anillo entre los dedos una y otra vez.

—Encadenada a lo que queda de su marido en el fondo del mar, —Candy respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, y sacó la esbelta, pálida mano de su saco. Llevaba un anillo de bodas de oro, grabado con la fecha del matrimonio. Ella se lo ofreció al rey, pero él negó con la cabeza. No se atrevió a mirar a Terry o Albert mientras ponía la mano de la mujer de vuelta en la bolsa de lona gruesa.

—Muy bien, entonces, — murmuró el rey. Se quedó quieto, inmóvil, mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre ella, el saco, la cabeza. Después de un momento demasiado largo, volvió a hablar. —Hay un movimiento rebelde que crece aquí en Rifthold, un grupo de individuos que están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para sacarme del trono y están tratando de interferir en mis planes. Su próxima tarea es erradicar y despachar a todos antes de que se conviertan en una verdadera amenaza para mi imperio.

Candy apretó el saco con tanta fuerza que sus dedos le dolían. Albert y Terry estaban mirando al rey, como si fuera la primera vez que estaban oyendo esto también.

Había oído rumores de las fuerzas rebeldes antes de que ella hubiese ido a Endovier, ella _conoció _a algunos rebeldes caídos en las minas de sal. Pero para tener un movimiento real que crece en el corazón de la capital... enviarla a ella para despacharlos uno a uno... Y los planes, ¿Qué planes?

¿Qué sabían los rebeldes sobre las maniobras del rey? Empujó las preguntas abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta que no hubo posibilidad de leerlas en su rostro. El rey tamborileó con los dedos el brazo del trono, todavía jugaba con el anillo de Nirall en la otra mano. —Hay varias personas en mi lista de presuntos traidores, pero yo sólo te daré un nombre a la vez. Este castillo está lleno de espías.

Albert se tensó ante eso, pero el rey hizo un gesto con la mano y el capitán se acercó a ella, con el rostro aún en blanco mientras extendía un pedazo de papel para Candy.

Ella evitó la tentación de mirar a la cara de Albert mientras le daba la carta, aunque sus dedos enguantados rozaron los suyos antes de que él la soltara. Manteniendo sus rasgos neutrales, miró el papel. En él había un solo nombre. _Archie__Cornwell. _

Le tomó hasta la última gota de la voluntad y el instinto de conservación para evitar que la sorpresa se mostrase en su rostro. Sabía quién era Archie, le había conocido desde que tenía trece años y él había ido a buscar lecciones en la Fortaleza de los Asesinos. Él era varios años mayor, y ya un codiciado cortesano... que estaba en necesidad de algún tipo de formación sobre la manera de protegerse a sí mismo de sus clientas celosas. Y sus maridos.

Nunca le había importaba su ridículo enamoramiento de infancia hacia él. De hecho, él la había dejado probar a coquetear con él, y por lo general la convertía en un desastre completo de risas. Por supuesto, ella no lo había visto desde hace varios años, desde antes de irse a Endovier, pero nunca había pensado que fuese capaz de algo así. Había sido guapo, amable y jovial, no un traidor a la corona tan peligroso que el rey quiere muerto.

Era absurdo. El que le daba al rey su información era un maldito idiota.

— ¿Sólo él, o de todos sus clientes, también?— Espetó Candy. El rey le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Conoces a Archie? No estoy sorprendido. —Un insulto, un desafío. Ella se quedó mirando la nada, obligándose a calmarse, a respirar.

—Yo solía conocerlo. Él es un hombre extraordinariamente bien guardado. Necesitaré tiempo para conseguir ir más allá de sus defensas. — Así lo dijo con cuidado, con tanta indiferencia que sea su enunciado. Lo que realmente necesitaba era tiempo para encontrar la manera en la cual Archie había conseguido enredarse en este lío, y si el rey estaba realmente diciendo la verdad. Si Archie realmente fuera un traidor y un rebelde... bueno, ella se pensaría en eso después.

—Entonces tienes un mes, — dijo el rey. —Y si no está enterrado para entonces, tal vez voy a reconsiderar su posición, niña.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, rendida y graciosa. —Gracias, Su Majestad.

—Una vez que hayas eliminado a Archie, yo te daré el siguiente nombre en la lista.

Había evitado la política de los reinos, especialmente las fuerzas, rebeldes, por tantos años, y ahora estaba en el medio de ellas. Maravilloso.

—Sé rápida, — advirtió el rey. —Sé discreta. Su pago por Nirall ya está en tus aposentos.

Candy volvió a asentir, y empujó el trozo de papel en su bolsillo. El rey la miraba fijamente. Candy le devolvió la mirada, obligándose a hacer que una de las comisuras de su boca temblara hacia arriba, para que sus ojos brillasen con la emoción de la caza. Por fin, el rey levantó la mirada hacia el techo. —Toma esa cabeza y vete. — Se guardó el anillo de Nirall y Candy tragó su matiz de disgusto. Un trofeo.

Ella levantó la cabeza por su pelo oscuro, también le quitó la mano cortada, y los metió en el saco. Con sólo una mirada a Terry, cuyo rostro se había puesto pálido, se volvió sobre sus talones y se fue.

Terry Grandchester quedó en silencio mientras los criados reorganizaban la sala del consejo, arrastrando la mesa de roble gigante y sillas adornadas al centro de la habitación. Tenían una reunión del consejo en tres minutos.

Apenas oyó como Albert se despidió, diciendo que le gustaría interrogar más a Candy. Su padre gruñó su aprobación. Candy había matado a un hombre y su esposa. Y su padre lo había ordenado. Terry apenas había sido capaz de mirar a ninguno de ellos. Pensó que había sido capaz de convencer a su padre para reevaluar sus políticas brutales después de la masacre de los rebeldes en Eyllwe antes de Yulemas, pero parecía que no había cambiado nada. Y Candy...

Tan pronto como los funcionarios terminaron la organización de la mesa, Terry se deslizó en su asiento habitual en la derecha de su padre. Los concejales comenzaron a entrar, junto con el Duque Perrington, que fue directamente hacia el rey y comenzó a murmurar con él, demasiado suave para que Terry pudiera escuchar.

Terry no se molestó en decir nada a nadie y simplemente se quedó mirando la jarra de cristal con agua ante él. Candy no parecía ella en ese momento. En realidad, durante los dos meses desde que había sido nombrada Campeón del Rey, que había estado así. Sus preciosos vestidos y ropas adornadas habían desaparecido, reemplazados por una túnica negra implacable y pantalones, el pelo recogido en una larga trenza que le caía en los pliegues de ese manto oscuro que siempre llevaba. Era un hermoso espectro, y cuando ella lo miraba, era como si ella ni siquiera sabía quién era. Terry miró a la puerta abierta, en la que Candy.

Si ella era capaz de matar gente como esta, quizás manipularlo en la creencia de que sentía algo por él había sido demasiado fácil. Hacer un de él un aliado, haciendo que la amara lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a su padre a su favor, para asegurarse de que ella fuese nombrada Campeona…

Terry no podía decidirse a terminar la frase. Él iba a visitarla, mañana, tal vez. Sólo para ver si existía de que estuviese equivocado.

Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si alguna vez significo algo para Candy en lo absoluto.

Candy se dirigió rápido y en silencio por los pasillos y las escaleras, tomando la ahora familiar ruta a la alcantarilla del castillo. Era la misma fuente de agua que fluía por el túnel secreto, aunque aquí olía muchos peor gracias a los siervos que se negaban a dejar de tirar cosas cada pocas horas.

Sus pasos, junto con un segundo par, Albert, hicieron eco a lo largo en el paso subterráneo.

Pero ella no dijo nada hasta que se detuvo en el límite del agua, echando un vistazo a los varios arcos que se abrían a ambos lados del río. No había nadie.

—Entonces, — dijo ella sin mirar a su espalda, — ¿Vas a decir hola, o solamente me vas a seguir a todas partes? — Ella se volvió hacia él, la bolsa todavía colgando de su mano.

— ¿Sigues actuando como el Campeón del Rey, o has vuelvo a ser Candy?

A la luz de las antorchas, sus ojos color bronce brillaban.

Por supuesto que Albert notaría la diferencia, él se da cuenta de todo. Ella no podía decir si le gustaba eso o no. Especialmente cuando hubo una pequeña mordida detrás de sus palabras.

Al ver que ella no respondía, él pregunto: — ¿Cómo estuvo Bellhaven?

—Igual que siempre. — Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, quería saber cómo había ido su misión.

— ¿Él lucho contigo? — hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el saco en su mano.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el oscuro río. —No es nada que no pueda manejar. — Ella tiró la bolsa a la alcantarilla. Observaron en silencio como se movía, luego se hundió lentamente. Albert se aclaró la garganta. Ella sabía que él odiaba esto. Cuando se había ido a su primera misión, en una finca de la costa en Meah, habían paseado tanto antes de irse que ella honestamente pensó que le pediría que no fuera.

Y cuando ella volvió, con una cabeza cortada a remolque y rumores volando sobre el asesinato de Lord Carlin, había pasado una semana para que él siquiera la mirara a los ojos. ¿Pero que había esperado? Ella no tenía otra opción.

— ¿Cuándo va a comenzar tu nueva misión? — él pregunto.

—Mañana. O al día siguiente. Necesito descansar, — añadió rápidamente cuando él comenzó a fruncir el ceño. — Además, solo me va a tomar un día o dos averiguar cómo está vigilado Archie y ordenar mi enfoque. Ni siquiera voy a necesitar el mes que el rey me dio.

Y con suerte Archie tendría algunas respuestas sobre cómo había ido a parar a la lista de rey, y que _planes_, exactamente, eran los que había mencionado el rey. Entonces ella averiguaría que hacer con él.

Albert se acercó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar al agua inmunda, donde el saco fue sin duda atrapado por la corriente y flotando hacia la deriva por el río Avery y más allá del mar. — Me gustaría interrogarte.

Ella levantó una ceja. — ¿No vas a llevarme por lo menos a cenar primero? — Sus ojos se estrecharon y ella hizo un puchero.

—No es una broma, quiero saber los detalles de lo que pasó con Nirall.

Ella lo apartó con una sonrisa, limpiándose los guantes en sus pantalones antes de que ella se encaminara hacia las escaleras.

Albert la agarró del brazo. — Si Nirall de defendió, es posible que haya testigos que hayan oído-

—Él no hizo ningún sonido, — espetó Candy, sacudiéndoselo de encima mientras irrumpían en las escaleras. Después de dos semanas de viaje, ella solo quería _dormir_. Incluso ir hasta su habitación se sentía como una caminata. —Tú no necesitas _interrogarme _a mí, Albert.

Él la detuvo de nuevo en un sombrío rellano con una firme mano en su hombro. — Cuando tú te vas, — él dijo, la lejana antorcha iluminando los escarpados planos de su cara, — No tengo _ni _idea de lo que te está pasando. No sé si estás herida o pudriéndote en un zanja en algún lugar. Ayer, escuché un rumor de que atraparon al asesino responsable de la muerte de Nirall. — Él acerco su cara a la de ella, sus palabras eran roncas. —Hasta que llegaste hoy, yo pesaba que se referían a _ti_. Estaba a punto de bajar a buscar yo mismo.

Bueno, eso explicaría por qué ella había visto el caballo de Albert luego de que ella llegara a los establos. Ella soltó un suspiro, con el rostro repentinamente caliente. — Ten un poco más de fe en mí en esto. Soy la Campeona del Rey, después de todo.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de prepararse a sí misma cuando la atrajo hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de ella.

Ella no vacilo antes de entrelazas sus brazos sobre sus hombros, respirando su olor. Él no la había abrazado desde el día que había descubierto que había ganado oficialmente la competición, aunque el recuerdo de aquel abrazo aun derivaba a menudo por sus pensamientos. Y mientras que ella lo abrazaba ahora, el deseo de que nunca se detuviera rugía a través de ella.

Su nariz rozó la nuca de su cuello. —Por todos los dioses, hueles horrible, — murmuró.

Ella siseó y lo empujó, su cara estaba ardiendo en serio ahora.

— ¡El tener que llevar por allí partes muertas del cuerpo por semanas no es ayuda exactamente a oler muy bien! Y tal vez me hubiese dado tiempo para un baño en lugar de recibir la orden de informar de inmediato al rey, yo podría haber-

Se detuvo al ver su sonrisa, y lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Idiota. — Candy lo cogió del brazo, tirando de él por las escaleras.

—Vamos. Iremos a mi cuarto para que me puedas interrogar como un perfecto caballero.

Albert resopló y la empujo con el codo, pero no se soltó.

Después de que una alegre Ligera se calmara lo suficiente como para que Candy hablara sin ser lamida, Albert exprimió hasta el último detalle de ella y la dejo con la promesa de volver para cenar en unas pocas horas. Y luego de dejar que Philippa la mimara en el baño y se lamentara de la situación de su cabello y sus uñas, Candy se derrumbó sobre su cama. Ligera saltó a su lado, enrollándose al lado de ella. Acariciando la sedosa piel dorada del perro, Candy se quedo mirando el techo, el agotamiento filtrándose fuera de sus adoloridos músculos. El rey le había creído.

Y Albert no había dudado de su historia una vez que le pregunto acerca de la misión. Ella no podía decidir si eso la hizo sentir presuntuosa, decepcionada, o totalmente culpable. Pero las mentiras habían simplemente rodado fuera de su lengua.

Nirall despertó justo antes de que lo mata, ella tuvo que cortarle la garganta a su esposa para que no gritara, y la pelea fue un poco más desordenada de lo que le hubiese gustado. Ella había lanzado datos reales, también: la ventada del corredor del segundo piso, la tormenta, el sirviente con la vela… Las mejores mentiras siempre están mezcladas con la verdad.

Candy agarró el amuleto en su pecho. El Ojo de Elena. Ella no había visto a Elena desde su último encuentro en la tumba, con suerte, ahora que era El Campeón del Rey, la antigua reina fantasma la dejaría sola. Sin embargo, en los meses que Elena le había dado el amuleto de protección, Candy había llegado a buscar su presencia tranquilizadora. El metal era siempre cálido, como si tuviese vida propia.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza. Si el rey se enteraba de la verdad hacer de lo que hizo, de lo que había estado haciendo los pasados dos meses…

Ella se había embarcado en la primera misión con la intención de despachar rápidamente al objetivo. Se había preparado a sí misma para matar, se dijo a si misma que Lord Carlin no era nada más que un extraño y que su vida no significaba para ella. Pero cuando ella llegó a su propiedad y fue testigo de la inusual bondad con la que él trataba a sus sirvientes, cuando ella lo vio tocar la lira junto con el trovador ambulante en el abrigo de su sala, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo su agenta estaba ayudando… Ella no podía hacerlo. Ella trató de intimidarse, convencerse y sobornarse a sí misma para hacerlo. Pero no podía.

Aun así, ella tenía que producir una escena de muerte, y un cuerpo.

Ella le había dado a Lord Nirall la misma elección que le había dado a Lord Carlin: morir en ese momento, o fingir su propia muerte y huir, huir lejos, y nunca usar su nombre otra vez. Hasta ese momento, de los cuatro hombres que se le había asignado para eliminar, todos ellos habían elegido escapar.

No fue difícil de conseguir que se separaran de sus anillos o elementos simbólicos.

Y fue aun más fácil el conseguir que entregasen sus ropas de dormir para que ella pudiese reproducir a conformidad las heridas que diría haberles dado. Los cuerpos eran fáciles de conseguir, también.

Las casas de enfermos estaban siempre rebozando de cadáveres frescos. Tampoco fue difícil el encontrar uno que se pareciera lo _suficiente _a sus objetivos, especialmente porque dada las ubicaciones de las muertes habían sido lo suficiente lejos como para darle tiempo al cuerpo para podrirse.

Ella no sabía a quién le pertenecía la cabeza de Lord Nirall, solo que él tenía el cabello similar, y cuando ella le infringió unas pocas cortadas en la cara y dejo que todo la cosa se descompusiera un poco, el trabajo estaba hecho. La mano también venía de ese cadáver. Y la mano de la dama… aquella había venido de una joven mujer que apenas estaba en su primer sangrado, atacada de muerte por una enfermedad que hace unos diez años, pudo haber sido fácilmente curada por un sanador dotado. Pero con la magia desaparecida y los sabios curanderos ahorcados o quemados, la gente se moría en masa. Muriendo por estúpidas enfermedades que una vez fueron curables.

Ella se dio la vuelta para enterrar su cara en el suave pelaje de Ligera.

Con Archie. ¿Cómo iba a fingir _su _muerte? Él era tan popular y tan reconocible. Ella todavía no podía imaginárselo teniendo una conexión con lo que sea que ese movimiento subterráneo fuese. Pero si él estaba en la lista del rey, quizás en los años que ella no lo había visto, Archie había utilizado su talento para hacerse poderoso.

Aun así, ¿La información sobre el movimiento tendría posibilidades de poner los planes del rey en una verdadera amenaza? El rey había esclavizado a un continente entero ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Había otros continentes, por supuesto. Otros continentes con ricos reinos, como Wendlyn, esa lejana tierra al otro lado del mar.

Se había mantenido en contra de sus ataques navales hasta hora, pero ella no había seguido oyendo nada de esa guerra desde antes de haberse ido a Endovier.

Y ¿Por qué un movimiento rebelde se preocuparían acerca de otros reinos en otros continentes cuando tienen sus propios reinos sobre los que preocuparse? Así es que los planes tenían que ser sobre _esta _tierra, sobre _este _continente.

Ella no quería saber. No quería saber que era lo que el rey estaba haciendo, lo que él se imaginaba para el imperio. Ella tenía que utilizar este mes para averiguar qué hacer con Archie y pretender que nunca había oídos esa horrible palabra: _planes_.

Candy lucho contra un estremecimiento. Ella está jugando un muy, _muy _letal juego. Y ahora que sus objetivos eran personas en Rifthold, hora que estaba _Archie_… Ella tendría que encontrar una manera de jugar mejor. Porque si el rey alguna vez se entera de la verdad, si él descubre lo que ella ha estado haciendo…

Él la mataría.


	4. Chapter 4

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 3.

Candy corrió a través de la oscuridad del pasadizo secreto, con la respiración entrecortada. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para encontrar que Neil le sonreía, sus ojos como carbones encendidos.

Por más rápido que corrió, su perseguidor se mantuvo justo detrás de ella. Tras de él fluía una estela de marcas del Wyrd brillando, sus extrañas formas verdes y símbolos iluminando los antiguos bloques de piedra. Y detrás de Neil, con sus largas uñas raspando pesadamente el suelo, el Ridderak.

Candy tropezó, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Cada paso se sentía como si estuviera vadeando a través del barro. No podía escapar. La alcanzaría con el tiempo. Y una vez que el Ridderak la atrapase... No se atrevía a alzar la vista de nuevo hacia esos dientes tan grandes que sobresalían de la boca o a esos ojos insondables, brillando con el deseo de devorarla poco a poco.

Neil rió entre dientes, el sonido rechinaba en las paredes de piedra. Estaba cerca. Tan cerca que sus dedos rozaron la nuca de su cuello.

Él susurró su nombre, su verdadero nombre, y ella gritó mientras él…

Candy despertó con un grito, agarrando el Ojo de Elena. Recorrió la habitación en busca de las sombras más densas, de marcas del Wyrd brillantes, en busca de señales de que la puerta secreta tras el tapiz estuviera abierta. Pero, el ruido era sólo el crepitar del fuego agonizante.

Candy se hundió en las almohadas. Fue sólo una pesadilla. Neil y el Ridderak se habían ido, y Elena no la molestaría de nuevo. Se había acabado.

Ligera, dormida bajo las muchas capas de mantas, apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de Candy. Candy se acurrucó más, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la perrita mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se había acabado.

En la fría niebla de la madrugada, Candy lanzó un palo en el amplio campo del parque de juego. Ligera despegó por la hierba pálida como un rayo de oro, tan rápido que Candy dejó escapar un bajo silbido de sorpresa. A su lado, Annie chasqueó la lengua, con sus ojos mirando a la perrita. Con Annie tan ocupada ganándose a la reina Eleonor y rebuscando información acerca de los planes del rey de Eyllwe, el amanecer solía ser el único momento en el que podían verse. ¿El rey sabía que ella era uno de los espías que había mencionado? No podía, o de lo contrario nunca habría confiado en Candy para ser su campeón, no cuando su amistad era ampliamente conocida.

— ¿Por qué Archie Cornwell? —Annie murmuró en Eyllwe, manteniendo la voz baja. Candy le había explicado su última misión, reservándose los detalles.

Ligera alcanzó el palo y corrió hacia ellas, con su larga cola en movimiento. A pesar de que aún no estaba totalmente crecida, la perrita ya estaba anormalmente grande. Terry no había dicho de qué raza era exactamente, solo sospechaba con que se había apareado su madre y a partir del tamaño de Ligera, podría haber sido un perro lobo. O simplemente un lobo.

Candy se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Annie, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos forrados de piel de su capa. —El rey piensa... piensa que Archie es parte de algún movimiento secreto contra él. Un movimiento aquí en Rifthold para derrocarlo del trono.

—Sin duda, nadie sería tan atrevido. Los rebeldes se esconden en las montañas y los bosques, lugares donde los lugareños los pueden ocultar y apoyar, no aquí. Rifthold sería una trampa mortal.

Candy se encogió de hombros mientras Ligera regresaba y exigía que le lanzara el palo de nuevo. —Aparentemente no. Y al parecer el rey tiene una lista de personas que piensa que son los principales responsables de este movimiento en su contra.

— ¿Y tú vas a... matarlos a todos?—La cara marrón crema de Annie palideció ligeramente.

—Uno a uno, — dijo Candy, lanzando el palo tan fuerte como pudo en el campo brumoso. Ligera salió disparada, lanzando hierba seca y haciendo crujir bajo sus enormes patas los restos de la última tormenta de nieve. —Él me revelará los nombres de uno en uno. Un poco dramático, si me preguntas. Pero, al parecer, están interfiriendo con sus planes.

— ¿Qué planes? —Dijo Annie bruscamente.

Candy frunció el ceño. —Tenía la esperanza de que tú supieses.

—No lo sé. —Hubo una pausa demasiado tensa. —Si averiguas algo... —Annie comenzó.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, —mintió Candy. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si ella realmente quería saber lo que el rey estaba planeando, por no hablar de compartir esa información con nadie más. Era egoísta y estúpido, tal vez, pero no podía olvidar la advertencia que el rey había hecho el día en que la coronó como campeona: si ella se salía de la línea, si lo traicionaba, él mataría Albert. Y luego mataría a Annie y, a continuación, la familia de la princesa.

Y todo esto, cada muerte que fingiera, todas las mentiras que dijera, los pondría en riesgo.

Annie negó con la cabeza, pero no respondió. Siempre que la princesa, Albert o incluso Terry la miraban así, era casi imposible de soportar. Pero tenían que creer las mentiras, también. Por su propia seguridad.

Annie comenzó a retorcerse las manos, y su mirada se volvió distante.

Candy había visto esa expresión a menudo en el último mes. —Si estás preocupándote por mí...

—No lo estoy—dijo Annie. —Sabes cuidar de ti misma.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?—Se le encogió el estómago a Candy. Si Annie hablaba más sobre los rebeldes, no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar.

Sí, quería ser libre del rey, tanto como su campeona y como una niña de un país conquistado, pero no quería tener nada que ver con lo que los rebeldes estaban organizando en Rifthold, y la desesperada esperanza que todavía saboreaban. Oponerse al rey no sería más que una locura. Todos serán destruidos.

Pero Annie dijo: —Los números en el campo de trabajo de Calaculla aumentan. Cada día, más y más rebeldes de Eyllwe llegan. La mayoría consideran un milagro llegar vivos. Después de que los soldados masacraron a esos quinientos rebeldes... Mi gente tiene miedo—. Ligera volvió de nuevo, y fue Annie quien cogió el palo de la boca de la perrita y lo tiró en el gris amanecer. —Pero las condiciones en Calaculla...

Hizo una pausa, probablemente recordando las tres cicatrices de la espalda de Candy. Un recuerdo permanente de la crueldad de las minas de sal de Endovier, y un recordatorio de que a pesar de que ella era libre, miles de personas aún trabajaban y morían allí. Calaculla, el hermano de Endovier, se rumoreaba que era aún peor.

—El rey no se reunirá conmigo, —dijo Annie, ahora jugando con una de sus finas y delgadas trenzas. —Se lo he pedido tres veces, para discutir las condiciones en Calaculla, y cada vez dice estar muy ocupado. Al parecer, él está demasiado ocupado encontrando personas para que mates.

Candy se sonrojó ante la dureza en el tono de Annie. Ligera regresó de nuevo, pero cuando Annie cogió el palo, la princesa lo sujetó en sus manos.

—Tengo que hacer algo, Elentiya, —dijo Annie, con el nombre que le había dado la noche en que Candy admitió que era una asesina. —Tengo que encontrar una manera de ayudar a mi gente. Cuando llega la información se convierte en punto muerto ¿Cuándo vamos a actuar?

Candy tragó saliva. Esa palabra, actuar, la asustaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Peor que la palabra planes. Ligera se sentó a sus pies, moviendo la cola mientras esperaba que lanzasen el palo de nuevo.

Pero cuando Candy no dijo nada, cuando no le prometió nada, como siempre hacía cuando Annie hablaba de estas cosas, la princesa dejó caer el palo en el suelo y luego en silencio se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Candy esperó hasta que los pasos de Annie se desvanecieran y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ella debía reunirse con Albert para correr por la mañana en unos pocos minutos, pero después de eso... después de eso, ella iba a ir a Rifthold. Dejemos a Archie para esta tarde.

Después de todo, el rey le había dado un mes, y, a pesar de sus propias preguntas para Archie, quería salir un poco de los terrenos del castillo.

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 4.

Albert Andley corría por el parque, Candy permanecía a su lado. El aire frío de la mañana era como fragmentos de cristal en sus pulmones; su aliento se nublaba delante de él. Ellos se habían puesto encima todo lo que podían sin llegar a agobiarse, sobre todo capas de camisetas y guantes, pero aún con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, Albert estaba congelado.

Albert sabía que Candy también estaba congelada, su nariz estaba rosada, el color aumenta en sus mejillas, y sus orejas brillaban al rojo vivo. Notando que la miraba fijamente, ella le dirigió una sonrisa, aquellos impresionantes ojos turquesas llenos de luz.

— ¿Cansado? — ella bromeo. —Yo _sabía _que tú no te habías molestado en entrenar mientras yo estaba lejos.

Él soltó una sonrisa entrecortada. —_Tú _seguramente que no entrenaste mientras estabas en tu misión. Esta es la segunda vez esta mañana que he tenido que ir más despacio por ti.

Una mentira descarada. Ahora ella le siguió el ritmo fácilmente, ágil como un ciervo saltando a través de los bosques. A veces él encontraba enormemente difícil no mirarla, mirar la manera en que ella se movía.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, — ella dijo, y corrió un poco más rápido.

Él aumentó su velocidad, no quería que ella le dejase atrás. Los siervos habían limpiado un camino cubierto de nieve a través del parque, pero el suelo seguía todavía helado y resbaladizo bajo sus pies.

Él se estaba dando cuenta más y más últimamente, cuánto odiaba cuando ella le dejaba atrás. Cómo odiaba sus salidas a aquellas malditas misiones y sin contactar con él durante días o semanas.

No sabía cómo o cuándo había sucedido, pero de algún modo había comenzado a preocuparse por si ella regresaría o no. Y después de todo lo que ellos habían soportado juntos…

Él había matado a Neil en el duelo. Lo mató para salvarla. Una parte de él no se arrepentía, lo volvería a hacer en un instante. Pero la otra parte aún le despertaba en medio de la noche, empapado de sudor que se sentía como la sangre de Neil.

Ella le miró. — ¿Qué pasa?—

Él luchó contra la creciente culpabilidad. —Mantén tus ojos en el camino o te resbalaras.

Por una vez, ella le obedeció. — ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Sí. No. Si había alguien que pudiera comprender la culpa y la rabia que él confrontaba cuando pensaba en cómo había matado a Neil, sería ella. — ¿Con qué frecuencia, — dijo entre respiraciones, — piensas en la gente que has matado?

Ella giro su cabeza hacia él, entonces redujo la marcha. Él no tenía ganas de parar, y podría haber seguido corriendo, pero ella lo agarró del codo y le obligó a hacer una pausa. Sus labios formaron una delgada línea. — Si piensas juzgarme antes de que haya tomar el desayuno no es de _ninguna _manera una buena idea-

— No, — él la interrumpió, jadeando fuerte. – No, yo no quise que significara como…

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones. — No te estoy juzgando—. Si sólo pudiera recobrar el maldito aliento, él podría explicar lo que él había querido decir.

Sus ojos estaban tan congelados como el parque que le rodeaba, pero entonces ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. — ¿Esto es sobre Neil?

Escucharla decir su nombre hacia que su mandíbula se apretara, pero logró asentir con la cabeza.

El hielo en sus ojos se derritió completamente. Odiaba la simpatía en su cara, la comprensión.

Él era el Capitán de la Guardia, tenía que matar a alguien en algún momento. Ya había visto y hecho lo suficiente en nombre del rey, había luchado contra hombres, les había hecho daño. Así que no debería ni siquiera tener estos sentimientos, no debería estar diciéndole a _ella_, especialmente. Había una línea entre ellos, en algún lugar, y estaba bastante seguro de que él había estado conformándose cada vez más estos días.

—Nunca voy a olvidar a la gente que he matado, — dijo ella. Su aliento permanecía en el aire entre ellos. — Incluso a los que maté para sobrevivir. Aún veo sus rostros, aún recuerdo el golpe exacto que los mató. — Miró a los árboles esqueléticos. — Algunos días, parece como si otra persona hizo esas cosas. Y la mayoría de esas vidas, me alegra que terminaran. Sin importar la causa, sin embargo, todavía se llevan una parte de mi cada vez. Así que no creo que jamás los olvide.

Encontró su mirada de nuevo, y él asintió.

—Pero, Albert, — dijo ella y apretó su agarre en su brazo, un agarre que ella no se había dado cuenta que había estado aguantando. — Lo qué pasó con Neil, eso no fue un asesinato, o incluso un asesinato a sangre fría. — Él trató de dar un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo firme. — Lo que hiciste no fue deshonroso, y yo no lo estoy diciendo porque era mi vida la que estabas salvando. — Se detuvo durante un largo momento.

— Nunca olvidarás la muerte de Neil, — dijo al fin, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que podía sentirlo por todo su cuerpo, — pero yo nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste para salvarme.

La necesidad de inclinarse hacia su calor era asombrosa. Él dio un paso atrás, lejos del agarre de su mano, obligándose a asentir otra vez.

_Había _una línea entre ellos. El rey no podría llegar a pensar dos veces acerca de su amistad, pero cruzar esa línea final podría ser mortal para los dos, podría hacer que el rey se cuestionara su lealtad, su posición, todo.

Y si alguna vez tendría que escoger entre el rey y Candy… Él rezaría al Wyrd para que nunca se encontrase ante esa decisión. Permanecer firmemente en _este _lado de la línea era la opción lógica. Lo único honorable, además, desde Terry… Había visto la manera en que Terry todavía la miraba. Él no quería traicionar a su amigo de esa manera.

—Bueno, — Albert dijo con una ligereza forzada, — Supongo que tener al asesino de Adarlan en deuda _podría _serme útil.

Ella le hizo una reverencia. —A tu servicio.

Esta vez, su sonrisa era auténtica.

—Vamos, Capitán, — dijo ella, empezando un movimiento lento. —Tengo hambre y no me apetece que mi trasero se congele aquí fuera.

Él soltó una risa bajo su aliento, y corrieron a través del parque.

Cuando ellos terminaron de correr, las piernas de Candy estaban temblando y sus pulmones estaban tan en carne viva por el frío y el esfuerzo que ella pensó que podrían estar sangrando. Ellos redujeron su paso enérgico cuando se dirigieron hacia el cálido interior del palacio, y el gigante desayuno que ella estaba muy impaciente por devorar antes de ir de compras.

Ellos entraron en los jardines del castillo, abriéndose paso a través de los senderos de grava y los setos elevados. Ella mantuvo sus brazos cruzados. Incluso con los guantes, sus dedos estaban congelados. Y sus oídos realmente le dolían. Tal vez ella empezaría a usar una bufanda sobre su cabeza, aunque Albert la molestaría despiadadamente sobre eso.

Ella miró de reojo a su compañero, quién se había quitado la ropa revelando una camiseta empapada de sudor aferrada a su cuerpo. Ellos rodearon un seto, y Candy rodó sus ojos cuando vio lo que la esperaba en el camino de delante.

Cada mañana, cada vez más mujeres encontraban excusas para caminar por los jardines justo después del amanecer. Al principio, habían sido sólo algunas mujeres jóvenes, quienes miraban a Albert y su ropa sudada, ceñida, y se detenían. Candy podía jurar como sus ojos saltaban fuera de sus cabezas y sus lenguas rodaban por el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente, ellas aparecían en el camino _otra vez_, vistiendo mejores ropas. Al día siguiente, más chicas aparecían.

Y luego varias más. Y ahora cada camino desde el parque hacia el castillo tenía al menos un conjunto de mujeres jóvenes patrullando, esperando a que él caminara por ahí.

—Oh, por favor, — siseó Candy cuando pasaron dos mujeres, quienes levantaron su mirada hacia él y pestañearon. Ellas debían de haberse despertado antes del amanecer para vestirse tan elegantes.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Albert, levantando sus cejas.

Ella no sabía si él no se había dado cuenta, o no quería decir nada, pero… — Los jardines están bastantes concurridos durante las mañanas de invierno, — dijo cuidadosamente.

Él se encogió de hombros. — Algunas personas se vuelven un poco locas encerrándose dentro todo el invierno.

_O simplemente disfrutaban mirando al Capitán de Guardia y sus músculos_.

Pero todo lo que ella dijo fue, — Claro, — y luego cerró su boca. No había ninguna necesidad de indicarle lo obvio. Sobre todo cuando algunas mujeres eran extraordinariamente guapas.

— ¿Hoy vas a ir a Rifthold para espiar a Archie?— Albert preguntó en voz baja, cuando el camino estaba afortunadamente libre de risas, chicas ruborizadas.

Ella asintió. — Quiero conocer sus planes, así que probablemente lo seguiré de cerca.

— ¿Por qué no te ayudo?

—Porque no necesito tu ayuda. — Ella sabía que probablemente lo interpretaría como arrogancia, y en parte lo era, pero…si él se implicaba, entonces las cosas se complicarían cuando llegara el momento de llevar de contrabando a Archie a un lugar seguro. Sobre todo después de que ella supo la verdad sobre él, y conoció los planes que tenía el rey en mente.

—Sé que no necesitas mi ayuda. Sólo pensé que tal vez querías…— su voz se fue apagando, entonces movió su cabeza, como si se estuviera regañando a sí mismo. Ella se encontró queriendo saber lo que él había estado a punto de decir, pero era mejor dejar el tema.

Ellos rodearon otro seto, el interior del castillo estaba cerca ella casi gimió al pensar en esa calidez deliciosa, pero entonces–

—Albert, — la voz de Terry atravesó la fría mañana.

Entonces ella gimió, un sonido apenas audible. Albert la disparo una mirada perpleja antes de que ellos se dieran la vuelta para encontrarse a Terry dando zancadas hacia ellos, acompañado de un joven rubio. Ella nunca había visto al joven, quien vestía con elegancia y parecía de la misma edad que Terry, pero Albert se puso rígido.

El joven no parecía una amenaza, aunque ella sabía bien que no se debía subestimar a nadie en un palacio como éste. Él sólo llevaba una daga en su cintura, y su cara pálida parecía bastante jovial, a pesar del frío de la mañana de invierno.

Ella encontró a Terry mirándola con una media sonrisa, un brillo divertido en sus ojos que hacía que ella quisiera abofetearle. Entonces el príncipe miró a Albert y soltó una sonrisita. — Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que todas las mujeres estaban tan temprano por mí y Roland. Cuando todas ellas cojan un cruel resfriado, dejaré que sus padres sepan que ha sido culpa tuya.

Las mejillas de Albert se sonrojaron un poco. Así que él no era tan ignorante sobre su público de esta mañana como la había hecho creer —Lord Roland, — dijo firmemente al amigo de Terry, y se inclinó.

El joven rubio se inclinó hacia Albert. — Capitán Andley. — Su voz era bastante agradable, pero algo en ella la hizo vacilar. No era la diversión o la arrogancia o la ira… ella no sabría cómo decirlo.

—Permíteme que te presente a mi primo, — le dijo Terry a ella, palmeando el hombro de Roland, — Señor Roland Gradchester de Meah. — Él extendió su mano a Candy. — Roland, esta es Lillian. Ella trabaja para mi padre.

Ellos todavía usaban su seudónimo siempre que ella no se encontrara con miembros de la corte, aunque todos sabían hasta cierto punto que ella no estaba en el palacio por tonterías administrativas o políticas.

—Un placer, — dijo Roland, inclinándose. — ¿Hace poco qué has llegado a la corte? No creo que te haya visto en años anteriores.

Sólo la manera en la que habló le dijo a ella lo bastante sobre su historia con las mujeres. —Llegué este otoño, — dijo ella en voz baja.

Roland le dio una sonrisa de cortesía. — ¿Y qué clase de trabajo haces para mi tío?

Terry cambió de postura, y Albert se quedó muy quieto, pero Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: — Entierro a los oponentes del rey donde nadie nunca los encontrará.

Roland, para su sorpresa, realmente se rió. Ella no se atrevió a mirar a Albert, estaba convencida de que la regañaría por esto más tarde.

—Había oído sobre el campeón del rey. No pensé que sería alguien tan… encantadora.

— ¿Qué te trae al castillo, Roland?— exigió el capitán. Cuando Albert la miraba de _esa _manera, ella normalmente encontraba la forma de correr en la otra dirección.

Roland sonrió otra vez. Sonrió demasiado, y muy suavemente. —Su Majestad me ha ofrecido un puesto en su consejo. — Los ojos de Albert miraron a Terry, quien se encogió de hombros confirmándolo. —Llegué ayer por la noche, y voy a empezar hoy.

Albert sonrió, si tú podías llamarlo así. Más bien enseño sus dientes.

Sí, ella definitivamente correría si Albert la miraba de esa manera.

Terry también entendió la mirada, y soltó una sonrisita.

Pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera hablar, Roland la estudió un poco más, muy fijamente. — Quizás tú y yo deberíamos trabajar juntos un poco, Lillian. Tu posición me intriga.

Ella no se opondría a trabajar con él, pero no de la manera en la que Roland quiso decir. Su manera incluiría una daga, una pala, y una tumba en perfecto estado.

Como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Albert presionó su mano en su espalda. — Llegamos tarde al desayuno, — él dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia Terry y Roland. — Enhorabuena por tu puesto. — Sonó como si se hubiera tragado una leche rancia.

Cuando ella dejó que Albert la condujera al interior del castillo, se dio cuenta de que estaba desesperada por tomar un baño. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver con su ropa sudada, y todo con la sonrisa empalagosa y los ojos distraídos de Roland Grandchester.

Terry miró a Candy y a Albert desaparecer detrás de los setos, la mano del capitán seguía en el centro de su espalda. Ella no hizo nada para apartarla.

—Una elección inesperada debe hacer tu padre, incluso con esa competición, — reflexionó Roland al lado de él.

Terry notó su enfado antes de que él contestara. Al él nunca le había gustado su primo, a quien sólo había visto dos veces al año cuando crecía.

Albert realmente odiaba a Roland, y siempre que él intervenía en la conversación, era por lo general con frases como "el desgraciado intrigante," y "llorica, imbécil consentido." Al menos, esto es lo que Albert había estado soportando desde hace tres años, después de que el capitán había golpeado a Roland en la cara con tal fuerza que el joven se desmayó.

Pero Roland se lo merecía. Se lo merecía lo suficiente que no había interferido con la excelente reputación de Albert y más tarde con el nombramiento de Capitán de Guardia. En todo caso, esto había favorecido a la reputación de Albert entre los guardias y la baja nobleza.

Si Terry se armara de valor, le preguntaría a su padre en que estaba pensando cuando nombró a Roland en el consejo. Meah era pequeña, aunque una próspera ciudad costera de Adarlan, pero no tenía un verdadero poder político, aún no tenía un ejército permanente, salvo los guardias de la ciudad. Roland era el hijo del primo de su padre; tal vez el rey sintió que necesitaba un poco más de sangre Grandchester en la sala del consejo. Todavía, Roland era inexperto, y siempre parecía más interesado en las chicas que en la política.

— ¿De dónde es la campeona de tu padre?— preguntó Roland, llamando la atención de Terry haciéndolo que regresara al presente.

Terry se dio la vuelta hacia el castillo, dirigiéndose a una entrada diferente a la que habían utilizado Albert y Candy. Él todavía recordaba la forma en que ellos se veían abrazados cuando él entró en la habitación de ella después del duelo, hace dos meses.

—La historia de Lillian sólo te la puede contar ella, — mintió Terry. No le apetecía explicar la competencia a su primo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que su padre le ordenara caminar con Roland esta mañana. La única cosa que había merecido la pena había sido ver a Candy plantear las formas de enterrar al joven Lord.

— ¿Ella es sólo de uso personal de tu padre, o también está al servicio de los otros concejales?

— ¿Has estado aquí por menos de un día, y ya tienes enemigos que apartar, primo?

—Nosotros somos Grandchester, primo. Siempre tendremos enemigos que apartar.

Terry frunció el ceño. Aunque era cierto. Dijo, — Su contrato es exclusivamente con mi padre. Pero si tú te sientes amenazado, entonces yo puedo asignar al Capitán Andley-

—Oh, por supuesto que no. Era simplemente curiosidad.

Roland era como un dolor en el culo, y demasiado consciente del efecto que tenían sus miradas y su nombre Grandchester en las mujeres, pero era inofensivo. ¿No?

Terry no sabía la respuesta, y no estaba seguro aunque quisiera.

Su sueldo como Campeona del rey era considerable, y Candy gastaba hasta el último centavo. Zapatos, sombreros, túnicas, vestidos, joyas, armas, adornos para su pelo, y libros. Libros y libros y libros. Muchos libros que hicieron que Philippa tuviera que subir otra librería a su habitación.

Cuando Candy regresó a su habitación por la tarde, cargando cajas con sombreros, bolsas coloridas llenas de perfumes y dulces, y paquetes de papel marrón con los libros que ella estaba deseando leer, a ella casi se la cae todo al ver a Terry Grandchester sentado en su vestíbulo.

—Oh Dios mío, — dijo él, cogiendo todas sus compras. Él no había visto ni la mitad. Esto era solo lo que ella podía llevar. Más cosas habían sido pedidas, y se entregarían pronto.

—Bien, — dijo él cuando dejo las bolsas en la mesa, casi cayéndose un montón de papel de seda y cintas, —al menos hoy no estás llevando el negro espantoso.

Ella le hecho una mirada sobre su hombro cuando se enderezó. Hoy ella llevaba puesto un vestido lila y marfil, un poco brillante para el final del invierno, pero se lo puso con la esperanza de que la primavera llegara pronto. Además, vestía tan bien garantizada por el mejor servicio de las tiendas que ella había visitado. Para su sorpresa, muchos de los comerciantes la recordaban de años atrás, y habían creído su mentira sobre un largo viaje al sur del continente.

— ¿Y a qué debo este placer?— Ella se desató su capa de piel blanca, otro regalo para sí misma, y la echo en una de las sillas de alrededor de la mesa del vestíbulo. — ¿No te vi esta mañana en el jardín?

Terry permaneció sentado, con una familiar, juvenil sonrisa en su cara. — ¿No les permiten a los amigos visitarse más de una vez al día?

Ella apartó la mirada. Ser amiga de Terry no era algo con lo que estaba segura que podía lidiar. No cuando siempre tenía ese brillo de color zafiro en sus ojos, y no cuando él era el hijo del hombre que le había arrebatado su destino de sus manos. Pero en los dos meses desde que ella había terminado lo que había pasado entre ellos, a menudo se había encontrado echándole de menos. No los besos y el coqueteo, sólo a _él_.

— ¿Qué quieres, Terry?

Un destello de ira atravesó su cara, y él se levantó. Ella tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. —Dijiste que todavía querías ser mi amiga. — Dijo en voz baja.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento. —Lo dije.

—Así que eres mi amiga, — él dijo, elevando su tono. — Cena conmigo, juega al billar conmigo. Dime qué libros lees, o compras, — añadió con un guiño en dirección a sus bolsas.

— ¿Ah sí?— ella preguntó, forzándose a darle una medio sonrisa. — ¿Y tienes tanto tiempo estos días que tú puedes otra vez pasar horas conmigo?

—Bien, yo tengo mi multitud habitual de chicas para atender, pero _siempre _puedo buscar tiempo para ti.

Ella pestañeó hacia él. —Realmente me honras. — En realidad, pensar en Terry con otras mujeres hacía que ella quisiera romper una ventana, pero no sería justo dejarle saber esto. Ella hecho un vistazo al reloj de la pequeña mesa de al lado de la pared. —Tengo que volver a Rifthold ahora mismo, — dijo. No era una mentira. Ella todavía tenía unas pocas horas de luz, suficiente tiempo para observar la casa adosada y elegante de Archie antes de arrastrarle por unas horas hasta conseguir su habitual paradero.

Terry asintió, su sonrisa se desvanecía.

El silencio permaneció, solo interrumpido por el tictac del reloj de la mesa. Ella cruzó sus brazos, recordando cómo había olido, cómo habían sabido sus labios. Pero esta distancia entre ellos, este horrible vacío que se extendía cada día, era lo mejor.

Terry dio un paso más cerca, exponiendo sus palmas hacia ella. — ¿Quieres que yo luche por ti? ¿Es lo que quieres?

—No, — ella dijo en voz baja. —Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Sus ojos parpadearon con las palabras que no dijo. Candy le contemplo, sin moverse, hasta que silenciosamente se fue.

Sola en el vestíbulo, Candy apretó y aflojó sus puños, de repente indignada con todos los preciosos paquetes de la mesa.

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 5.

Sobre un tejado en una zona muy moderna y respetable de Rifthold, Candy se agazapó en las sombras de la chimenea y frunció el ceño hacia la ráfaga de viento frío proveniente de Avery. Comprobó su reloj de bolsillo por tercera vez. Las dos anteriores citas de Archie Cornwell habían durado solo una hora. Había estado en la casa de enfrente de la calle por al menos dos.

No había nada interesante en la elegante casa de tejado verde, y no sabía nada acerca de quien vivía allí, bueno, nada que no fuera el nombre de la clienta, una mujer llamada Balanchine. Había utilizado el mismo truco que en las dos casas anteriores para obtener un poco de información: se hacía pasar por un mensajero con un paquete para el señor _fulanito_. Y cuando el mayordomo o el ama de llaves decían que ésta no era la casa del señor _fulanito_, fingía vergüenza, preguntaba qué casa lo era, habla un poco con el sirviente y luego seguía su camino.

Se oyó un crujido, Candy se enderezó en su posición y se apresuró a bajar del tejado. Tras la desgarradora escalada, y unos cuantos saltos después, tenía su espalda sobre las calles empedradas.

Siguió la pista del carruaje de Archie, entrando y saliendo de las sombras mientras se abría camino a través de la ciudad, un lento trayecto debido al tráfico.

Aunque no tenía prisa por buscar la verdad detrás de su propia captura y de la muerte de Anthony, y aunque estaba bastante segura de que el rey estaba equivocado respecto a Archie… una parte de ella se preguntaba si cualquiera que fuera la verdad que ella encubría acerca del movimiento rebelde y de los planes del rey, la destruiría a ella también.

Y no solo destruirla a ella sino, también, todo aquello que le importaba.

Saboreando el calor del chispeante fuego, Candy apoyo la cabeza contra la parte trasera del pequeño sofá y colgó sus piernas en el apoyabrazos. Las líneas del papel que tenía delante comenzaron a difuminarse, lo que no era sorprendente, dado que eran bien pasadas las once y se había levantado antes del alba.

Tumbado sobre la alfombra roja gastada en frente de ella, la pluma de cristal de Albert parpadeaba con la luz del fuego mientras él escaneaba los documentos, señalaba cosas y escribía notas. Dando un pequeño suspiro, Candy bajo el papel que sostenía en sus manos.

A diferencia de la espaciosa suite de ella, el cuarto de Albert era una larga habitación, amueblada con solo una mesa junto a la ventana solitaria y el viejo sofá delante de la chimenea de piedra. Unos tapices colgaban de las paredes de piedra gris, un gran armario de roble en una esquina y su cama con dosel estaba decorada con un desteñido y bastante viejo edredón de color carmesí. Había un baño unido, no tan grande como el de ella, pero si suficientemente espacioso para acomodar su propia bañera y un retrete. Había un único pequeño estante de libros, lleno y cuidadosamente organizado. En orden alfabético, suponiendo que conocía bien a Albert. Y probablemente contenía solamente sus libros más queridos, a diferencia de Candy quién obsesivamente guardaba cualquier título que pasaba por sus manos, tanto si le gustaba el libro o no. A pesar de su estantería extrañamente organizada a ella le gustaba el lugar, era acogedor.

Había comenzado a venir a la habitación hace unas cuantas semanas, cuando los pensamientos de Elena y Neil y los pasadizos secretos le hacían querer salir de su propia habitación. Y a pesar de que se quejó de su imposición en su vida privada, Albert nunca la había echado u objetado algo acerca de sus continuas visitas tras la cena.

El rasgueo de la pluma de Albert se paró. — Recuérdame otra vez en qué estás trabajando.

Se dejó caer sobre su espalda mientras ella agitaba el papel en el aire. — Solo información de Archie. Clientes, sus lugares favoritos, su horario diario.

Los ojos azules de Albert se fundían en la luz del fuego. — ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias con seguirle la pista cuando podrías simplemente disparar y acabar con todo ello? Dijiste que estaba bien vigilado, pero parece que no tuviste problema en seguirlo hoy.

Ella frunció el ceño. Albert era demasiado listo para su propio bien. — Porque, si el rey tiene un grupo de gente conspirando contra él, entonces debería conseguir la mayor cantidad de información que pueda antes de matar a Archie. Además seguir a Archie podría revelarme más conspiradores, o al menos pistas sobre sus paraderos. — Era la verdad, y hoy había seguido el decorado carruaje de Archie a través de las calles de la ciudad por esa misma razón.

Pero en las horas que había pasado siguiéndole, solo había ido a algunas citas antes de regresar a su elegante casa.

— Cierto, — dijo Albert — así que ahora… ¿estás simplemente memorizando la información?

— Si estás sugiriendo que no tengo ninguna razón para estar aquí y debería irme, entonces solo dime que me vaya.

— Solo trataba de entender que era tan aburrido para que te estuvieras durmiendo desde hace diez minutos.

Se apoyó sobre su codo, — No lo estaba.

Sus cejas se levantaron. — Te oí roncar.

— Eres un mentiroso, Albert Andley. — Lanzó su papel hacia él y se dejó caer otra vez sobre el sofá. — Solamente cerré mis ojos durante un momento.

Él simplemente sacudió su cabeza otra vez y volvió al trabajo.

Candy se sonrojó. — Realmente no ronqué, ¿lo hice?

Su cara era totalmente seria cuando dijo, — Como un oso.

Ella golpeó con el puño el cojín del sofá. Él sonrió. Ella se enojó y extendió su mano fuera del sofá, recogiendo los antiguos hilos de la alfombra mientras miraba al techo de piedra. — Dime por qué odias a Roland.

Albert miro hacia arriba. — Nunca dije que lo odiara.

Ella se lo esperaba.

Albert suspiró. — Creo que es bastante fácil para ti ver por qué lo odio.

— Pero ha habido algún incidente que…

— Ha habido _muchos _incidentes, y no tengo ganas de hablar de ninguno de ellos.

Ella giró sus piernas del reposabrazos del sofá y se sentó erguida, — De mal humor, ¿verdad?

Ella cogió otro documento suyo, un mapa de la ciudad el cual había marcado con las localizaciones de los clientes de Archie. Muchos de ellos parecían localizarse en el distrito lujoso, donde vivía la mayoría de la élite de Rifthold. La misma casa de Archie se encontraba en ese vecindario, situada en un lado de la calle, tranquila y respetable. Trazó una línea a lo largo de ella, pero paró cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre una calle justo unos bloques después.

Conocía esa calle, y conocía la casa que se encontraba en esa esquina. No importaba lo mucho que se aventurara por Rifthold, siempre tenía cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella. Hoy no había sido diferente; siempre se iba unos cuantos bloques fuera de su camino para evitar caminar cerca.

Sin atreverse a mirar a Albert le preguntó, — ¿Sabes quién es Rourke Farran? –

El nombre le hacía enfermarse con sorprendente rabia y dolor, pero se controló para decirlo. Porque aunque no quería toda la verdad, había cosas de su captura que necesitaba saber. Aún necesitaba saber, después de todo este tiempo.

Sintió la atención de Albert en ella. — ¿El señor del crimen?

Ella asintió, con los ojos aún puestos sobre la calle donde tantas cosas horriblemente malas habían pasado. — ¿Has tratado alguna vez con él?

— No, — dijo Albert — pero eso es porque Farran está muerto.

Ella bajo el papel. — ¿Farran está muerto?

— Hace nueve meses. Él y sus tres mejores hombres fueron hallados muertos por… — Albert se mordió el labio, pensando en el nombre. — Wesley. Un hombre llamado Wesley acabó con ellos. Él era… — Albert inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. — Era un guardia personal de Arobynn Hamel. — su respiración se apretó en el pecho. — ¿Lo conocías?

— Pensaba que sí, — dijo ella suavemente. Durante los años que había pasado con Arobynn, Wesley había sido siempre silencioso, una presencia mortal, un hombre que no la toleraba mucho, siempre le había dejado claro que si amenazaba a su maestro, él la mataría. Pero la noche que había sido traicionada y capturada, Wesley había tratado de detenerla. Pensó que fue porque Arobynn le ordenó encerrarla en su habitación. Eso había sido una forma de detenerla de vengarse por la muerte de Anthony en manos de Farran pero…

— ¿Qué le paso a Wesley? — Preguntó ella, — ¿lo atraparon los hombres de Farran?

Albert pasó una mano por su pelo, mirando hacia la alfombra. — No. Encontramos a Wesley un día después, cortesía de Arobynn Hamel.

Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cara, pero se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Cómo?

Albert la estudio más de cerca, cuidadosamente. — El cuerpo de Wesley estaba clavado en la valla de hierro fuera de la casa de Rourke. Había… suficiente sangre para saber que Wesley estaba vivo cuando ellos lo hicieron. Nunca confesaron, pero supimos que los sirvientes en la casa tuvieron instrucciones de _dejarlo _allí hasta que muriera. Pensamos que era un intento de equilibrar la disputa de sangre. Así que cuando el siguiente señor del crimen ascendiera, no debería ver a Arobynn y a sus asesinos como enemigos.

Comenzó otra vez a quitar los hilos de la alfombra. Esa noche había salido de la guardia de los asesinos para ir detrás de Farran. Wesley había tratado de detenerla. Él trato de advertirla.

Candy apartó el pensamiento después de llegar a la conclusión. Esa era la verdad que tenía que sacar y examinar en otro momento, cuando estuviera sola, cuando no tuviera a Archie y el movimiento rebelde y todo este sinsentido para preocupase. Cuando pudiera entender porque Arobynn Hamel podría haberla traicionado. Cuanto le haría sufrir y sangrar por ello.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Albert preguntó, — Nunca supimos porque Wesley fue ante Rourke Farran. Wesley era solo un guardia personal. ¿Qué tenía en contra de Farran?

Sus ojos estaban quemando, y miro por la ventana, donde el cielo de la noche estaba bañado por la luz de la luna. — Fue un acto de venganza. — Ella aún podía ver el cuerpo retorcido de Anthony, cayendo en la mesa en la sala tras la guardia de los asesinos, seguía viendo a Farran agacharse frente a ella, sus manos en su paralizado cuerpo. Se tragó el nudo de la garganta. — Farran capturó, torturó y luego asesinó… a uno de mis… compañeros. Después la noche siguiente, fui a devolverle el favor. No acabo tan bien para mí.

Hubo un movimiento en el fuego, abriendo e iluminando la habitación con un rayo de luz.

— ¿Esa fue la noche en qué te capturaron? — preguntó Albert. — Pero pensaba que no sabías quien te había traicionado.

— Aún no lo sé. Alguien nos contrató a mí y a mi compañero para matar a Farran, pero fue todo una trampa, y Farran, fue el cebo.

Silencio; — ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Apretó sus labios, apartando el recuerdo de como él se veía cuando lo vio por última vez, roto en una mesa. — Anthony, — probó otra vez — Su nombre era Anthony — tomo una profunda respiración — No sé ni siquiera donde lo incineraron. Ni tampoco a quién tengo que preguntárselo.

Albert no dijo nada, y tampoco sabía porque seguía hablando, pero las palabras simplemente salían de ella.

— Le falle — dijo. — En todos los sentidos, le falle.

Otro largo silencio, después un suspiro. — No de esa forma, — dijo Albert. — Estoy seguro de que él quería que sobrevivieras, que _vivieras_. Así que no le fallaste, no en ese sentido.

Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para forzar a sus ojos a dejar de quemar mientras asentía.

Tras un momento, Albert habló otra vez. — Su nombre era Lithaen. Hace tres años, trabajaba para una de las damas de la corte. Y Roland de alguna manera nos descubrió, pensó que sería divertido para mí encontrarlo en la cama con ella. Sé que no es nada como por lo que tú pasaste…

Nunca supondría que él había estado interesado en alguien, pero…

— ¿Por qué _ella _hizo eso?

Se encogió de hombros, su cara estaba aún sombría con sus pensamientos.

— Porque Roland es un Grandchester, y yo soy solo el capitán de la guardia. También la convenció de volver a Meah con él, pienso que nunca sabré que fue de ella.

— La amabas.

— Pensé que sí. Y pienso que ella me amaba. — agito su cabeza, como una silenciosa reprimenda. — ¿Anthony te amaba?

Sí. Más que nadie. La había amado lo suficiente para arriesgarlo todo, para entregarle todo. La había amado tanto que aún sentía su eco, incluso ahora. – Mucho — suspiró.

El reloj señalaba las once y media, y Albert sacudió su cabeza, la tensión cayendo sobre él. — Estoy cansado.

Ella se levantó, de alguna manera sin saber cómo habían acabado hablando de gente que había significado tanto para ellos. — Entonces debería irme.

Él se levantó, sus ojos tan brillantes. — Caminaré contigo a tu habitación.

Elevo su mentón. — Creo que no necesito ser escoltada a ningún sitio.

— No lo necesitas, — dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta. — Pero _es _algo que los amigos suelen hacer.

— ¿Caminas con Terry hasta su habitación? — batió sus pestañas hacia él, pasando a través de la puerta que él había abierto para ella. — ¿O es un privilegio que solo reciben tus amigas femeninas?

— _Si _tuviera alguna amiga femenina, sin duda le propondría la oferta. No estoy seguro de que _tú _clasifiques como señorita.

— Que caballeroso. No es de extrañar que esas chicas encuentren excusas para estar en los jardines todas las mañanas.

Él resopló, y se hizo un silencio mientras caminaban a través del tranquilo y sombrío pasillo del castillo de piedra, haciendo el camino de vuelta hacia su habitación en el otro lado. Era una caminata frecuentemente fría, porque muchos de los pasillos tenían ventanas que hacían entrar el frío. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, le dio a ella un rápido buenas noches y comenzó a andar lejos. Sus dedos estaban alrededor del pomo de la puerta cuando se giró hacia él.

— ¿Vale la pena, Albert? — dijo. Se enfrentó a ella, sus manos en los bolsillos. Le dio a él una ligera sonrisa. — Si eligió a Roland por encima de ti, eso la hace la mayor tonta que jamás haya vivido.

La miro durante un momento antes de decir silenciosamente, — Gracias — y echó a andar hacia su habitación.

Candy lo vio irse, miro esos grandes músculos moviéndose en su espalda, visibles incluso a través de su túnica negra, agradecida de que esa tal Lithaen abandonara el castillo hace mucho.

La campanada de media noche sonó por el castillo, el profundo sonido de la maldita torre del reloj en el jardín hacía eco a través de los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos. Aunque Albert la había acompañado a la puerta, cinco minutos de pasearse en su habitación la habían llevado a salir otra vez, esta vez en dirección a la biblioteca. Tenía montañas de libros esperando en su habitación pero no quería leer ninguno de ellos. Necesitaba algo que _hacer_. Algo que llevara a su mente lejos de su charla con Albert, de los recuerdos que la habían arrastrado hacia esa noche.

Candy envolvió su capa bien a su alrededor, mirando a los fuertes vientos que azotan la nieve fuera de las ventanas con corrientes de aire. Por suerte había unos cuantos fogones encendidos en la biblioteca. Si no tendría que haber cogido un libro, que le interesara, haber corrido de vuelta a su habitación y acurrucarse con Ligera en su calentita cama.

Candy giró en la esquina, entrando en la oscuridad, una línea de ventanas en el pasillo que llevaba más allá de las imponentes puertas de la biblioteca, y se congeló.

Con el viento de la noche no le sorprendía ver a alguien completamente oculto por un manto negro, la capucha dibujaba el extremo de su cara. Pero la figura encapuchada de pie entre las puertas abiertas de la biblioteca le recordaba algo, una parte primordial de ella enviaba un pulso de advertencia tan fuerte que no pudo dar otro paso.

La persona giró su cabeza hacia ella y también se paró. Fuera de la sala de las ventanas, la nieve se arremolinaba, presionando contra el cristal. Era solo una persona, se dijo a si misma mientras la figura ahora giraba toda la cabeza para enfrentarla. Una persona que llevaba un manto tan oscuro como la noche, y una capucha tan grande que le ocultaba toda la cara. Olfateó hacia ella, jadeó, como un sonido animal. Ella no se atrevió a moverse. Olfateó otra vez, y avanzó un paso hacia ella. La forma en que se _movió_, como el humo y las sombras…

Un leve calor floreció en su pecho, y luego una pulsante luz azul.

El Ojo de Elena estaba radiante.

La cosa se detuvo y Candy dejó de respirar.

Silbó y luego se deslizó un paso atrás en las sombras más allá de las puertas de la biblioteca. La pequeña gema azul en el centro de su amuleto brillaba, y Candy parpadeó ante la luz. Cuando abrió sus ojos, el amuleto estaba negro, y la criatura encapuchada se había ido.

Ni rastro, ni siquiera un sonido de pasos.

Candy no entró a la biblioteca. Oh no, simplemente ando rápido de vuelta a su habitación con la mayor dignidad que pudo mostrar. Mientras se decía así misma que lo había imaginado todo, que era una alucinación por estar tantas horas despierta, Candy no pudo parar de oír esa maldita palabra una y otra vez.

_Planes._

_Continuara…_

_Hola chicas, saludos para todas._

_Veo que andan muy cosquillosas por saber sobre si es se va a quedar con Albert o con Terry, no quiero decir nada, para que ustedes mismas se den cuenta cuando llegue el momento, pero si son mayoría que más le podemos hacer._

_xD nos leemos luego…_

_y si tienen alguna pregunta sobre todo el drama, las contestare la siguiente vez._


	7. Chapter 7

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 6.

La persona fuera de la biblioteca probablemente no tenía nada que ver con el rey, Candy se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba, _sin _correr aún, por el pasillo hacia su cuarto. Había un montón de gente extraña en un castillo tan grande e, incluso aunque raramente vieron otra alma en la biblioteca, quizás solo algunas personas… deseaban ir a allí solos. Y sin ser identificados. En una corte donde la lectura estaba tan fuera de moda, tal vez solo era algún cortesano tratando de esconder un amor apasionado por los libros de sus amigos burlones.

Algún cortesano animalístico, misterioso. Quien había causado el brillo de su amuleto.

Candy entró a su habitación justo cuando el eclipse lunar estaba comenzando, y gimió. —Por supuesto que hay un eclipse— se quejó, volviendo desde las puertas del balcón y acercándose a la tapicería a lo largo de la pared.

Y aunque ella no quería, a pesar de que esperaba nunca ver a Elena otra vez… necesitaba respuestas.

Tal vez la reina muerta se reiría de ella, le diría que no era nada. Por los dioses del cielo, _esperaba _que Elena dijera eso, porque si no…

Candy sacudió la cabeza y echo un vistazo a Ligera.

— ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

La perra, como si sintiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hizo un buen espectáculo dando círculos en la cama y enrollándose con una rabieta. —Ya me lo imaginaba.

En cuestión de segundos, Candy empujó la cómoda desde su lugar frente al tapiz que ocultaba la puerta secreta, agarró una vela, y comenzó a bajar, bajar, bajar las olvidadas escaleras que daban al rellano más allá.

Los tres arcos de piedra la recibieron. El que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo daba a un pasaje que permitía espiar la gran sala.

El del centro llevaba a las cloacas y a la salida oculta que quizás algún día podría salvar su vida. Y el de la derecha… ese conducía hasta la olvidada tumba de la Antigua reina.

Mientras caminaba hacia la tumba, no se atrevió a mirar hacia el rellano donde había descubierto a Neil convocando al Ridderak de otro mundo, incluso aunque los restos de la puerta que la criatura había destrozado aún llenaban las escaleras. Había agujeros en la pared de piedra atreves de la que el Ridderak se había venido a estrellar, persiguiéndola hacia la tumba, hasta que había apenas alcanzado a Damaris, la espada del rey , muerto hace tanto tiempo, Gavin, a tiempo para matar al monstruo.

Candy echó un vistazo a su mano, donde un anillo de cicatrices blancas punzaba su mano y rodeaba su pulgar.

Si Annie no la hubiera encontrado aquella noche, el veneno de la mordida del Ridderak la habría matado.

Al fin, alcanzó el fondo de la escalera de caracol y se encontró a si misma mirando fijamente el llamador de bronce con forma de calavera en su centro.

Quizás esto no había sido una buena idea. Quizás las respuestas no valían la pena.

Debía volver arriba. Pensándolo bien, esto solo podría ser malo.

Elena había parecido satisfecha de que Candy haya obedecido su orden de convertirse en Campeona del rey, pero si ella se lo señalaba, entonces solo se vería como que estaba _dispuesta _a hacer otra de las tareas de Elena. Y el Wyrd sabía que tenía suficiente en sus manos ahora mismo.

Incluso si esa, esa _cosa _en el pasillo justo ahora no había parecido amistosa.

El llamador de cráneo parecía sonreírle, sus ojos hundidos aburridos en los de ella.

Por los dioses del cielo, ella debía solo irse.

Pero sus dedos de alguna manera estaban alcanzando el picaporte, como si una mano invisible la estuviera guiando-

— ¿No vas a llamar?

Candy saltó hacia atrás, con una daga en su mano y posicionada para derramar sangre mientras se presionaba a sí misma contra la pared. Era imposible, debió de haberlo imaginado.

El llamador de cráneo había hablado. Su boca se había movido arriba y abajo.

Si, era verdadera, absoluta, e innegablemente _imposible_. Mucho más improbable que cualquier cosa que Elena haya alguna vez dicho o hecho.

Mirándola fijamente con sus brillantes ojos de metal, la calavera de bronce chasqueó su lengua. Tenía una _lengua_.

Tal vez se había resbalado de las escaleras y golpeado la cabeza con las piedras. Eso tenía más sentido que _esto_.

Una interminable, asquerosa corriente de maldiciones comenzó a fluir a través de su cabeza, una más vulgar que la otra mientras miraba boquiabierta al llamador.

—Oh, no seas tan patética. — El cráneo resopló, sus ojos estrechándose. — Estoy atado a esta puerta. No puedo hacerte daño.

—Pero tú eres…—Tragó duro—…mágico.

Era imposible, _debía _ser imposible. La magia se había ido, desapareció de la tierra hacia diez años, antes siquiera de que fuera declarada ilegal por el rey.

—Todo en este mundo es mágico. Te agradezco amablemente por decir lo obvio.

Candy calmó su tambaleante mente lo suficiente para decir —Pero la magia ya no funciona.

—La nueva magia no. Pero el rey no puede borrar viejos hechizos hechos con poderes más viejos, como las marcas del Wyrd. Esos antiguos hechizos siguen permaneciendo, especialmente aquellos que infunden vida.

— ¿Tú estás… vivo?

El llamador rio entre dientes. — ¿Vivo? Estoy hecho de bronce. No respiro, no como ni bebo. Así que no, no estoy vivo. Tampoco estoy muerto, para el caso. Simplemente existo.

Ella contempló el pequeño llamador. No era más grande que su puño.

—Tú deberías disculparte— dijo. —No tienes idea de cuán escandalosa y molesta has sido estos pasados par de meses, con toda tu marcha aquí abajo y matanza viles bestias. Guardé silencio hasta que creí que habías presenciado suficientes cosas extrañas como para poder aceptar mi existencia. Pero al parecer, voy a ser decepcionado.

Con sus manos temblando, envainó su daga y puso abajo su vela. —Estoy _tan _contenta de que finalmente me encontraras digna de hablar contigo.

El cráneo de bronce cerró sus ojos. El cráneo tenía parpados. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? — ¿Por qué debería hablar con alguien que no tiene la cortesía de saludarme, o siquiera llamar?

Candy tomó una respiración calmante y miró la puerta. Las piedras del umbral todavía tenían marcas de donde el Ridderak había pasado. — ¿Está allí?

— ¿Quién está ahí?— Dijo tímidamente el cráneo.

—Elena, la reina.

—Por supuesto que está. Ha estado allí durante mil años—. Los ojos de la calavera parecían brillar.

—No te burles de mí. O te sacare de esta puerta y te fundiré.

—Ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte del mundo me podría sacar de esta puerta. El propio rey Brannon me puso aquí para vigilar su tumba.

— ¿Eres tan viejo?

El cráneo resopló. —Que insensible de tu parte insultarme sobre mi edad.

Candy cruzó sus brazos. Tonterías, la magia siempre llevaba a tonterías como esta. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Cómo te llamas _tú_?

—Candy White, — le soltó.

El cráneo ladró una risa. —Oh, ¡eso es muy gracioso! ¡Lo más gracioso que he escuchado en siglos!

—Cierra la boca.

—Mi nombre es Mort, si debes saberlo.

Candy recogió la vela. — ¿Puedo esperar que todos nuestros encuentros sean tan agradables como este?— Alcanzó la manija de la puerta.

— ¿No vas a llamar, después de todo esto? Realmente no tienes modales.

Usó todo su autocontrol para evitar machacar su pequeña cara cuando dio tres golpes innecesariamente fuertes a la puerta de madera.

Mort sonrió burlonamente cuando la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. —Candy White, — se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a reír otra vez. Candy siseó en su dirección y pateó la puerta cerrada.

La tumba estaba tenue con la luz brumosa, y Candy se acercó a la rejilla a través de la cual se vertía, trasportada desde la superficie por un eje cubierto de plata. Normalmente era más brillante aquí, pero el eclipse en curso hacía a la tumba cada vez más tenebrosa.

Se detuvo no muy lejos del umbral, colocó la vela sobre el piso y se encontró mirando a, a la nada.

Elena no estaba allí.

— ¿Hola?

Mort se rió entre dientes desde la puerta.

Candy hizo rodar sus ojos y volvió a abrir la puerta. Por supuesto.

Elena no estaría realmente ahí cuando ella tenía una pregunta importante.

Por supuesto solo tendría algo como Mort a quién hablarle. Por supuesto, por supuesto, por supuesto.

— ¿Va a venir esta noche?— Candy demandó.

—No, — dijo Mort simplemente, como si ya debería haberlo sabido. —Ella casi se quema a sí misma ayudándote estos meses pasados...

— ¿Qué? Entonces se ha… ¿ido?

—Por el momento, hasta que recobre su fuerza.

Candy cruzó sus brazos, tomando un largo, largo aliento. La cámara parecía igual a como había sido la última vez que había estado aquí. Dos sarcófagos de piedra en el centro, uno representando a Gavin, esposo de Elena y el primer Rey de Adarlan, y el Segundo a Elena, ambos con una calidad sorprendentemente realista. El cabello plateado de Elena se derramaba al lado del ataúd, interrumpido solamente por la corona en la cima de su cabeza y las orejas delicadamente puntiagudas que la marcaban como mitad humana-mitad hada.

La atención de Candy se demoró en las palabras grabadas a los pies de Elena_: ¡Ah! ¡La grieta del tiempo! _

Brannon, el padre de Elena, sin mencionar el primer Rey de Terrasen, había tallado las palabras él mismo en el sarcófago.

La tumba entera era extraña, de hecho. Las estrellas habían sido talladas en el suelo y los árboles y las flores adornaban el techo arqueado. Las paredes estaban todas grabadas con marcas del Wyrd, los antiguos símbolos que podían utilizarse para acceder a un poder que aún funcionaba, un poder que Annie y su familia habían mantenido en secreto, hasta que Neil de alguna manera logró dominarlo.

Si el rey alguna vez aprendía de su poder, si supiera que podría invocar criaturas como Neil había hecho, podría soltar un mal interminable sobre Erilea.

Y sus planes serían aún más mortales.

—Pero Elena _si _me dijo que si te dignabas a venir aquí de nuevo, —Mort dijo, —Tenía un mensaje para ti.

Candy tenía la sensación de estar parada frente a una ola creciente, esperando, esperando, esperando a romperse.

Podía esperar, el mensaje podía esperar, la carga venidera podía esperar, por otro momento o dos de libertad. Caminó hasta la parte posterior de la tumba, que había sido amontonada con joyas y oro y troncos rebosantes de tesoros.

Ante todo se desplegaba un traje de armadura y Damaris, la legendaria espada del rey Gavin. Su empuñadura era de oro plateado, y tenía poca ornamentación excepto por una perilla en forma de ojo. No había ninguna joya en la cuenca, solo un vacío anillo de oro. Algunas leyendas clamaban que cuando Gavin empuñaba a Damaris, el solo veía la verdad, y que por eso había sido coronado rey. O alguna tontería como esa.

La vaina de Damaris estaba decorada con algunas marcas el Wyrd. Todo parecía estar conectado con esos malditos símbolos. Candy frunció el ceño y examinó la armadura del rey. Todavía tenía arañazos y hendiduras en su superficie de oro. De batallas, sin duda. Tal vez incluso la lucha con Erawan, el señor oscuro que había encabezado un ejército de demonios y muertos contra el continente cuando los reinos eran poco más que territorios en guerra.

Elena había dicho que fue una guerrera, también. Pero su armadura no se veía por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde había ido? Probablemente yacía olvidada en un castillo, en algún lugar de los reinos.

Olvidada. Del mismo modo la leyenda había reducido a la feroz princesa guerrera a no más que una damisela en una torre, a quien Gavin había rescatado.

—No ha terminado, ¿No es así?— Candy preguntó por fin a Mort.

—No, — dio Mort, más calmado de lo que había estado. Esto era lo que Candy había estado temiendo por semanas, por meses.

La luz de luna en la tumba estaba desvaneciéndose. Pronto el eclipse estaría completo, y la tumba estaría en penumbras, salvo por la vela.

—Entonces, escuchemos su mensaje, — dijo Candy, suspirando.

Mort aclaró su garganta y dijo en una voz que inquietantemente sonó como la de la reina: —Si pudiera dejarte en paz, lo haría. Pero has vivido tu vida consciente de que nunca escaparás de ciertas cargas. Te guste o no, estás atada al destino de este mundo. Como la Campeona del rey, ahora estás en una posición de poder, y puedes hacer una diferencia en la vida de muchos—. El estómago de Candy dio un vuelco.

—Neil y el Ridderak fueron solo el principio de lo que amenaza a Erilea, —Mort dijo, las palabras haciendo eco en la tumba. —Hay un poder mucho más mortal allí a punto de devorar el mundo.

—Y yo tengo que encontrarlo, ¿supongo?—

—Sí. Habrá pistas que te llevarán a él. Señales que debes seguir. Negarse a matar a los objetivos del rey es solo el primer y más pequeño paso.

Candy miró hacia el techo, como su pudiera ver a través de la superficie tallada con árboles a la biblioteca muy, muy arriba. —Vi a alguien en el pasillo del Castillo esta noche_. Algo_. Hizo que el amuleto brillara.

— ¿Humano?— preguntó Mort, sonando resignadamente intrigado.

—No lo sé, — Admitió Candy. —No se sentía de esa manera. — Cerró sus ojos, tomando un estabilizante respiro. Había estado esperando por esto, durante meses. —Todo está conectado con el rey, ¿verdad? ¿Todas estas horribles cosas? Incluso la orden de Elena, es acerca de encontrar cualquiera que sea el poder que él tiene, la amenaza que representa.

—Tú ya sabes la respuesta a eso.

Su corazón retumbó, con temor, enojo, no lo sabía. —Si ella es tan condenadamente ponderosa y sabe tanto, entonces puede ir a buscar la fuente de poder del rey ella misma.

—Este es _tu _destino, y _tu _responsabilidad.

—No existe tal cosa como el destino— Candy siseó.

—Dice la chica que fue salvada del Ridderak porque una fuerza la arrastró aquí abajo en Samhuinn, para ver a Damaris y aprender que estaba aquí.

Candy dio un paso más cerca de la puerta. —Dice la chica que pasó un año en Endovier. Dice la chica que sabe que los dioses se interesan por nuestras vidas no más de lo que nosotros nos interesamos por un insecto bajo nuestros pies. —Miró ferozmente a la brillante cara de Mort. —Ahora que lo pienso, no sé _por qué _debería molestarme en ayudar a Erilea, cuando los dioses claramente no se molestan en ayudarnos, tampoco.

—No quieres decir eso, — él dijo.

Candy tomó la empuñadura de su daga. —Lo hago. Dile a Elena que encuentre algún otro tonto para imponerle cosas.

—Tú _debes _descubrir de donde viene el poder del rey y lo que planea hacer, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Candy resopló. — ¿No lo entiendes? Ya es demasiado tarde. Ha sido demasiado tarde por _años_. ¿Dónde estaba Elena hace diez años, cuando había multitud de héroes entre los cuales podría elegir? ¿Dónde estaban ella y sus ridículas misiones cuando el mundo verdaderamente lo necesitaba, cuando los héroes de Terrasen fueron reducidos o cazados o ejecutados por los ejércitos de Adarlan? ¿Dónde estaba cuando los reinos cayeron, uno por uno, por el rey?— Sus ojos ardían, pero empujó el dolor a ese lugar oscuro dentro de ella en donde habitaba. —El mundo ya está en la ruina, y no me lanzaré en el encargo de algún tonto.

Los ojos de Mort se estrecharon. Dentro de la tumba, la luz se había desvanecido; la luna estaba casi totalmente cubierta. —Lo siento por lo que has perdido, — dijo en una voz que no era del todo suya. —Y lo siento por la muerte de tus padres esa noche. Eso fue-

—No hables _nunca _acerca de mis padres, — gruñó Candy, apuntando un dedo a su rostro. —Me importa un demonio si eres mágico o si eres el lacayo de Elena o solo un producto de mi imaginación. Habla de mis padres otra vez, y cortaré esta puerta en pedazos. ¿Entendido?

Mort solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Eres tan egoísta? ¿Tan cobarde? ¿Por qué viniste aquí abajo esta noche, Candy? ¿Para ayudarnos a todos, o solo a ti misma? Elena me habló sobre ti, sobre tu pasado.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, — espetó y saltó escaleras arriba.

_Continuara…_


	8. Chapter 8

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 7.

Candy despertó antes del amanecer con un dolor de cabeza palpitante. Tomó sólo un vistazo a la vela, sobre todo, derretida en su mesa de noche, para saber que su encuentro en la tumba no había sido un sueño horrible. Lo que significaba que muy por debajo de su cuarto, _había _una aldaba hablante influenciada por un antiguo hechizo de animación. Y que Elena había encontrado una vez más una manera de hacer su vida infinitamente más complicada.

Candy gimió y hundió la cara en la almohada. Ella había querido decir lo que había dicho la noche anterior. El mundo estaba más allá de la ayuda. Incluso si... incluso si ella había visto de primera mano cuan peligrosas las cosas podrían convertirse, cuánto peor podría ser. Y esa persona en la sala...

Ella se volvió sobre su espalda, y Ligera empujo su mejilla con la nariz húmeda. Ociosamente acariciando la cabeza del perro, Candy miró hacia el techo y la luz gris pálida filtrándose a través de las cortinas.

No quería admitirlo, pero Mort tenía razón. Ella había ido a la tumba sólo para que Elena tratara con la criatura en el pasillo, para estar segura de que no tendría que hacer nada.

_Mis planes_, había dicho el rey. Y si Elena le estaba advirtiendo a descubrirlos, para encontrar la fuente de su poder... Entonces tendría que ser malo. Peor que los esclavos en Calaculla y Endovier, peor que sofocar más rebeldes.

Ella observó el techo por un momento, hasta que dos cosas quedaron claras:

La primera era que si ella _no _descubría esta amenaza, podría ser un error fatal. Elena había dicho que tenía que _encontrarla_. Ella no había dicho nada acerca de destruirla. Nada acerca de enfrentar al rey. Lo cual era un alivio, Candy supuso.

Y la segunda era que tenía que hablar con Archie, lo necesitaba para acercarse y empezar a averiguar una manera de fingir su muerte. Porque si de verdad era una parte de este movimiento que sabía lo que el rey estaba haciendo, entonces tal vez él había salvarla de la molestia de espiar al rey, y así resolver cualquiera de las pistas que pudiera encontrar. Pero una vez que ella tomara ese pasó para acercarse a Archie... Bueno, entonces todo se habría sin duda convertido en un letal juego.

Así que Candy se bañó rápidamente y luego se vistió con sus mejores ropas, más cálidas antes de llamar al Albert.

Ya era hora de que ella corriera se encontrara con Archie Cornwell.

Gracias a la nieve de la noche anterior, algunas pobres almas habían sido reclutadas para palear los distritos más de moda de Rifthold. Los negocios permanecían abiertos durante todo el año, y a pesar de las aceras resbaladizas y calles empedradas cubiertas de nieve blanda, la capital fue tan vibrante como una tarde en el apogeo del verano.

No obstante, ella _deseaba _que fuese verano, ya que las calles mojadas empapaban el dobladillo de su vestido azul hielo, y hacía tanto frío que ni siquiera su manto de piel blanca podría mantenerla fuera del frío. Mientras caminaban por la avenida principal llena de gente, ella se mantuvo cerca de Albert. Él había estado molestándola de nuevo para permitir que lo ayudara con Archie, e invitarlo a lo largo de hoy ha sido la cosa más inofensiva que pudo hacer para sacarlo de su espalda. Ella había insistido en que usara ropa normal en lugar de su uniforme de capitán.

Para él, eso significaba aparecer con una túnica de color negro.

Afortunadamente, nadie les prestó mucha atención, no cuando había tantas personas y tantas tiendas. ¡Oh, cómo _adoraba _esta avenida, donde se vendían y trocaban todas las cosas bellas en el mundo! Joyeros, sombrereros, confeccionistas, confiterías, zapateros... Como era de esperar, Albert pisoteaba más allá de todas las ventanas de la tienda, ni siquiera echando un vistazo a las delicias que se mostraban en el interior.

Como de costumbre, había una multitud fuera de The Willows, el tribunal de té donde ella sabía que Archie estaba teniendo su almuerzo. Parecía comer aquí todos los días con algunas otros cortesanos masculinos. Por supuesto, no tenía _nada _que ver con el hecho de que la mayoría de las patronas de élite de Rifthold también cenaban aquí.

Ella agarró el brazo de Albert a medida que se acercaban a la corte del té.

—Si caminas pareciendo que vas a golpear a alguien —canturreó, cruzando el codo a través del de él. —Entonces él sin duda va a saber que algo está mal. Y, de nuevo, _no _digas nada. Deja la conversación y el encanto para mí.

Albert enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Así que estoy aquí para la decoración?

—Agradece que te consideré digno de accesorio.

Él masculló algo en voz baja que ella estaba bastante segura de que _no _quería oír, pero de todos modos aminoró su paso a un elegante paseo.

Fuera de la entrada de piedra y cristal arqueado de la corte del té, carros finos merodeaban en la calle, la gente saltando dentro y fuera de ellos. Podrían haber tomado un carruaje, _deberían _haber tomado un carruaje, dado el frío que hacía y su vestido, ahora empapado. Pero ella tontamente había querido a caminar, para ver la ciudad del brazo del capitán de la guardia, a pesar de que él pasó todo el tiempo mirando como si una amenaza estuviera acechando en cada esquina y abajo de cada callejón. Ahora que lo piensa ella, un carro, probablemente habría hecho una mejor entrada, también.

La entrada a Willows requiere una difícil de lograr la afiliación y Candy había tomado el té allí varias veces durante su crecimiento gracias al nombre de Arobynn Hamel. Aún podía recordar el tintineo de la porcelana, los chismes silenciosos, la habitación pintada de menta y crema y ventanas de piso al techo que daban a un jardín exquisito.

—No vamos a ir allí —dijo Albert, y no era exactamente una pregunta. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa felina.

— ¿No tienes miedo de un montón de señoras mayores y risueñas mujeres jóvenes, verdad?

Él la miró, y ella le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

— ¿No estabas escuchando cuando le expliqué mi plan? Sólo vamos a _pretender _que estamos esperando a nuestra mesa. Así que no te preocupes: usted no tendrá que luchar contra todas las pequeñas señoras arañándolo.

—La próxima vez que entrenemos —dijo, mientras pasaban entre la multitud de mujeres bellamente vestidas. —me recuerdas que te de una paliza.

Una anciana se volvió para mirarlo, y Candy le dio una mirada de disculpa y de exasperación, como si dijera: ¡_Hombres_! Luego cavó rápidamente las uñas en la gruesa túnica de invierno de Albert y susurró:

—Esta es la parte en la que cierras la boca y pretendes ser un encabezado de la decoración. No debería ser muy difícil para ti.

Su apretón de regreso le dijo que él _realmente _iba a hacerla sudar la próxima vez que estuvieran en la sala de entrenamiento. Ella sonrió.

Después de encontrar un punto justo por debajo de los pasos que llevaban hasta las puertas dobles, Candy miró su reloj de bolsillo. Archie había empezado a cenar a las dos, y por lo general la comida terminaría dentro de noventa minutos, lo que significaba que estaría yéndose de un momento a otro... Ella hizo un buen espectáculo de pretender hurgar en su pequeño monedero y Albert, gracias a Dios, se mantuvo callado, observando a la multitud a su alrededor, como si estas mujeres de lujo podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

Pasaron unos minutos, y sus manos enguantadas comenzaron a adormecerse mientras la gente seguía entrando y saliendo de la corte del té, tan a menudo que nadie se molestó realmente en darse cuenta de que ellos eran los únicos que _no _estaban a punto de entrar. Pero entonces las puertas delanteras se abrieron, y Candy alcanzó a ver un pelo bronce, una sonrisa deslumbrante, y ella se movió.

Albert siguió el juego con la habilidad de un experto, acompañándola por las escaleras, arriba, arriba, hasta que…

— ¡Oomph! —Exclamó ella, chocando contra amplios, hombros musculosos.

Albert incluso la atrajo hacia él, apoyando una mano en su espalda para evitar que se cayera por las escaleras. Ella levantó la vista a través de sus pestañas, y luego

Un parpadeo, dos parpadeos.

La cara exquisita mirándola rompió en una sonrisa.

— ¿Andy?

Ella había planeado sonreír, de todos modos, pero cuando escuchó su viejo apodo para ella...

— ¡Archie!

Ella sintió como Albert se tensaba ligeramente, pero ella no se molestó en mirarlo. Era difícil apartar la mirada de Archie, que había sido y seguía siendo el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca. No guapo, _hermoso_. Su piel brillaba de oro, incluso en pleno invierno, y sus ojos castaños...

_Por todos los dioses y Wyrd sálvenme_.

Su boca era una obra de arte, también, todo líneas sensuales y suavidad que le rogaba ser explorado.

Como si saliera de un sueño, Archie repente sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenemos que bajar las escaleras. —dijo, extendiendo una mano amplia hacia la calle por debajo de ellos. —A menos que usted y su compañero tengan una reservación…

—Oh, estamos unos pocos minutos antes, de todos modos, —dijo ella, soltando el brazo de Albert para caminar de regreso a la calle. Archie siguió a su lado, dándole una mirada a su ropa, expertamente entallada túnica y pantalones, botas hasta la rodilla, una pesada capa... Nada de eso _gritaba _riqueza, pero ella se dio cuenta de que todo era caro. A diferencia de algunos ostentosos y blandos cortesanos masculinos, la apelación de Archie había sido siempre más... resistentemente más masculina.

Los amplios y musculosos hombros y marco poderoso, la sonrisa de complicidad, incluso su hermoso rostro irradiaba _masculinidad _que la tenía tratando de recordar lo que había planeado decir.

Incluso Archie parecía estar buscando las palabras a medida que se enfrentan entre sí en la calle, a pocos pasos de la muchedumbre ocupado.

—Ha pasado un tiempo —comenzó ella, sonriendo de nuevo. Albert quedó a un paso, en completo silencio. Y sin sonreír.

Archie se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Casi no te reconozco. Eras sólo una niña cuando te vi por última vez. Eras... Por todos los dioses, tenias trece años, creo.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, ella lo miró desde debajo de las pestañas y ronroneó.

—Ya no tengo 13 años.

Archie le dio una sonrisa lenta y sensual mientras la miraba en pies a cabeza antes de decir.

—Ciertamente parece de esa manera.

—Tú también creciste un poco más —dijo, devolviendo el favor de inspeccionarlo.

Archie sonrió.

—Viene con la profesión.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, luego movió sus magníficos ojos a Albert, que ahora estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados. Ella todavía recordaba cuan experto era Archie para prestar atención a los detalles. Probablemente fue parte de la razón de por qué se había convertido en el cortesano masculino más popular en Rifthold. Y un formidable oponente cuando Candy estaba entrenando con los Asesinos.

Echó un vistazo a Albert, que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia Archie para notar su atención.

—Él lo sabe todo. —Ella le dijo a Archie.

Algo de la tensión fluyó lejos de los hombros de Archie, pero la sorpresa y la diversión fueron disipadas, sustituidos por piedad vacilante.

— ¿Cómo saliste? —Archie preguntó con cuidado sin mencionar nada de su profesión o Endovier, a pesar de su tranquilidad de que Albert sabía.

— Me dejaron salir. Por el rey. Yo trabajo para él ahora.

Archie la miró de nuevo, y ella dio un paso hacia el cortesano.

—Es un amigo —dijo en voz baja. ¿Fue sospecha o miedo en sus ojos? Y era simplemente porque trabajaba para un tirano que el mundo temía, o porque en realidad se había vuelto rebelde y tenía algo que ocultar. Ella se mantuvo mirando tan casual como sea posible, tan amenazante y relajado como cualquier persona podría ser al encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

Archie Preguntó.

— ¿Sabe Arobynn que estás de vuelta?

_Esa _no era una pregunta para la que se había preparado, o quería escuchar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Él tiene ojos en todas partes, me sorprendería que no lo supiera.

Archie asintió solemnemente.

—Lo siento. Oí hablar de Anthony y sobre lo que pasó en la casa de Farran esa noche. —Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. —Sólo lo siento.

Aunque su corazón se retorció por sus palabras, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Albert, de repente necesitaba sólo tocarlo, para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Necesitaba de dejar de hablar de _esto_, también, ella suspiró y fingió mirar interesada las puertas de cristal en la parte superior de las escaleras.

—Tenemos que ir dentro. —mintió. Ella le dio a Archie una sonrisa. —Sé que yo era una mocosa desgraciada cuando entrenaste en la torre, pero... ¿quieres cenar conmigo mañana? Tengo libre por la noche.

—Por supuesto que tenías tus momentos en ese entonces. —Archie le devolvió la sonrisa y una reverencia. —Voy a tener que mover algunas citas por ahí, pero me encantaría.

Metió la mano en su capa y sacó una tarjeta de color crema, grabado con su nombre y dirección.

—Sólo tienes que decir dónde y cuándo, y voy a estar allí.

Candy había estado callada desde que Archie se fue, y Albert no había tratado de iniciar una conversación con ella, aunque estaba cerca de una explosión que decir algo.

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Durante todo el intercambio, todo lo que realmente había sido capaz de pensar era en lo mucho que quería a golpear la cara bonita de Archie en contra de la construcción de piedra.

Albert no era un tonto. Él sabía que algunas de sus sonrisas y rubor no había sido actuado. Y aunque él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, aunque reclamar derechos sobre ella sería la cosa más estúpida que jamás podría hacer, el pensamiento de ella siendo susceptible a los encantos de Archie le dio ganas de tener una pequeña charla con el cortesano.

En lugar de dirigirse de regreso al castillo, ella comenzó a caminar por el barrio de ricos en el corazón de la ciudad, sus pasos sin prisa. Después de casi treinta minutos de silencio, Albert pensó que había enfriado su temperamento lo suficiente como para ser civil.

— ¿Andy? –Exigió.

_Ligeramente _civilizado, por lo menos.

Las vetas de oro en sus ojos turquesa brillaban en el sol de la tarde.

—De todas las cosas que dijimos allí, ¿_eso _es lo que más te molesta?

Lo hizo. Que el Wyrd lo mantuviera, le molestaba el infierno fuera de él.

—Cuando dijiste que lo conocías, no me di cuenta que quería decir _qué _tan bien.

Luchó contra el extraño humor repentino se afilaba en sí de nuevo. Incluso si ella hubiera estado encantada por su aspecto, ella iba a matar a Archie, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma.

—Mi historia con Archie me permitirá llegar a él para proporcionar información acerca de lo que este movimiento rebelde es —dijo, mirando a las bellas casas que pasaban. Las calles residenciales eran tranquilas a pesar del animado centro a pocas manzanas hacia abajo.

—Es una de las pocas personas a las que realmente le _agrado_, tú sabes. O lo hizo hace años. No debería ser demasiado difícil de conseguir un poco de ideas de lo que este grupo podría estar planeando contra el rey, o quienes podrían ser los otros miembros.

Una parte de él, sabía, debería avergonzarse de encontrar algo de alivio en el hecho de que ella iba a matarlo. Era un hombre mejor que eso, y desde luego no era el tipo territorial.

Y por los dioses sabía que no tenía derecho sobre ella. Había visto la expresión de su cara cuando Archie había mencionado Anthony.

Había oído hablar de la muerte de Anthony Brower, de paso. Nunca había sabido que Candy y Anthony habían cruzado caminos, que Candy lo había... _amado _con tanta fiereza. En la noche en que fue capturada, ella no había salido para recoger la moneda de frío para un contrato, no ella había ido a esa casa para obtener venganza por el tipo de pérdida que no podía empezar a imaginar.

Caminaron por la calle, su lado casi pegado al suyo. Luchó contra la tentación de apoyarse en ella, para mantenerla aún más cerca.

— ¿Albert? —Dijo después de unos minutos.

— ¿Hmm?

—Sabes yo absolutamente _odio _cuando él me llama Andy, ¿de acuerdo?

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, junto con un destello de alivio.

—Así que la próxima vez que yo quiera molestarte...

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Su sonrisa se extendió, y el destello de alivio se convirtió en algo que le dio un puñetazo en el estómago cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Continuara…_

_Hola~ _

_irene: Hola, el que traiciono a Candy y a Anthony fue Arobynn._

_Erika de Andrew: Gracias por leer, sus reviews me motivan / sobre terry-candy-albert... ya se vera más adelante. Un saludote._

_CONNY DE G: ¿sabes cuanto he extrañado tus reviews? x-) mi conclusión es que eres __psíquica, pero dejare que hagas tus propias conclusiones sobre el tema._

_a todas mis queridas lectoras anonimas espero y alguna vez se anime a dejarme un review para saber su opinion._

_bueno les quiero desear un feliz día de San Valentin, no importa si no tienen con quien compartirlo... un buen amigo llena el vació de cualquier cosa xDD mi especial abarcara dos bellos días así que espero y los disfruten. _

_¡Saludos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 8.

Ella había planeado pasar el resto del día siguiendo a Archie desde la distancia, pero mientras caminaban después de salir de la corte del té, Albert le informó que el rey había ordenado que asistiera como guardia real en una cena de estado esa noche. Y a pesar de que se le ocurrieron más de mil excusas para salir de ello, cualquier comportamiento sospechoso por parte de ella podría atraer el tipo de atención equivocada. Y si ella en realidad iba a escuchar a Elena en esta ocasión, ella necesitaba que el rey, que todo su _imperio_, pensara que ella era su obediente servidora.

La cena de gala fue en el Gran Salón, y tomó todo el autocontrol de Candy para no correr a la larga mesa en el centro de la habitación y engullir toda la comida que estaba en los platos de los concejales reunidos y la acicalada nobleza. Cordero asado frotado con tomillo y lavanda, pato glaseado con salsa de naranja, faisán nadando en salsa de cebolla verde... En verdad, no era justo.

Albert la había colocado por un pilar cerca de las puertas de cristal del patio.

A pesar de que no llevaba el uniforme negro de la guardia real con el dragón heráldico de oro bordado en el pecho, ella se mezclaba lo suficientemente bien con su ropa oscura. Al menos estaba tan lejos de todos que nadie podía oír gruñir su estómago.

Otras mesas se habían formado también, llenas de nobleza menor que habían sido invitadas a participar, todos impecablemente vestidos para la ocasión. La mayor parte de la atención, de los guardias y de la nobleza, se mantuvo en la mesa del centro, donde el rey y la reina se sentaron con su corte más cercana. El Duque Perrington, la bestia descomunal, también se sentó allí, y Terry y Roland estaban cerca, charlando con los preciosos y mimados hombres que formaban el consejo del rey. Los hombres que habían sangrado muchos reinos secos para pagar por la ropa, las joyas y el oro de esa sala. No es que ella fuera mucho mejor, en algunos aspectos.

A pesar de que trató de evitar mirar al rey, cada vez que le robaba una mirada, se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en asistir a esos eventos cuando podía acabar con ese disparate completo. Aunque ella no podía deducir nada. Y ella no pensó ni por un minuto que él sería tan estúpido como para revelar algo sobre su verdadera agenda delante de toda esta gente.

Albert estaba situado en la columna más cercana a la silla del rey, sus ojos como dardos en todas partes, siempre estaban alerta. Tenía a sus mejores hombres allí esa noche, todos reclutados personalmente por él esa tarde. No parecía darse cuenta de que nadie sería tan suicida como para atacar al rey y su corte en un evento tan público. Había intentado explicarle eso, pero Albert tan solo la había mirado ferozmente y le había dicho que no causara problemas.

Como si _ella _fuera a ser tan suicida.

La comida terminó con el rey de pie, despidiéndose de sus comensales, la reina Eleonor debidamente y en silencio lo siguió fuera del gran salón. Los otros huéspedes se quedaron, y ahora se arremolinaban de mesa en mesa, charlando con mucha más facilidad de lo que tenían, mientras el rey estaba presente.

Terry se puso de pie, mientras Roland todavía a su lado hablaba con tres extraordinariamente hermosas y jóvenes cortesanas. Roland dijo algo que hizo que las niñas rieran y se ocultaran detrás de sus abanicos de encaje, mientras que los labios de Terry formaban una sonrisa.

A él no _podía _agradarle Roland. Ella no tenía nada más que una corazonada y la historia de Albert pero... Había algo en sus ojos esmeralda que le daban ganas de tirar de Terry lo más lejos posible de él. Terry estaba jugando un juego peligroso, también, ella se dio cuenta. Como príncipe heredero, tenía que caminar una línea muy cuidadosa con ciertas personas. Quizás ella le hablaría a Albert al respecto.

Candy frunció el ceño. Decirle a Albert sólo podría conducir a tediosas explicaciones. Tal vez acabaría advirtiéndole a Terry ella misma una vez que la cena hubiese terminado. Ella había terminado las cosas con él sentimentalmente, pero todavía se preocupaba por él. A pesar de su historia con las mujeres, él era todo lo que un príncipe debía ser: inteligente, amable y encantador. ¿Por qué Elena no se había acercado a _él _para hacer sus tareas?

Terry no podía saber lo que su padre estaba haciendo, no, él no podía actuar de la manera que lo hacía si sabía que su padre tenía esas intenciones siniestras. Y tal vez él no debía de saberlo nunca.

No importaba lo que ella sentía por él, Terry gobernaría. Y tal vez su padre algún día revelaría su poder y obligaría a Terry a tomar una decisión sobre qué tipo de gobernante quería ser. Pero ella no tenía ninguna prisa en que Terry tomara esa elección, todavía no. Y cuando lo hiciera, ella solo podría rezar para que él fuera un mejor rey que su padre.

Terry sabía que Candy lo estaba observando. Ella le había estado robando miradas durante toda la insufrible cena. Pero también había estado mirando a Albert, y cuando lo había hecho, él habría jurado que todo su rostro cambiaba. Se convertía en uno más suave, más contemplativo.

Ella se apoyó contra un pilar de la puerta del patio, limpiando sus uñas con una daga. Gracias al Wyrd su padre se había ido, porque estaba bastante seguro de que el rey la hubiese desollado por ello.

Roland dijo algo más a las tres mujeres al frente de ellos, niñas cuyos nombres Terry había oído e inmediatamente había olvidado, y ellas se rieron de nuevo. Roland ciertamente rivalizaba con él por ser encantador. Y parecía que la madre de Roland había venido con él para encontrar una novia para el joven señor, una chica con la tierra y el dinero que se sumaría al valor de Meah. Terry no tuvo que preguntarle a Roland para saber que hasta la noche de bodas, su primo iba a disfrutar de todos los beneficios de vivir en el castillo como un joven Lord.

Al escucharlo coqueteando y viéndole sonreír a esas chicas, Terry no sabía si quería golpear a Roland o salir de allí. Pero años de vivir en esta irritante corte mantuvieron a Terry haciendo cualquier otra cosa sin verse gloriosamente aburrido.

Echó un vistazo a Candy de nuevo, sólo para verla observar a Albert, cuyos ojos estaban a su vez fijos en Roland. Sintiendo la atención de Terry, Candy le miró a los ojos.

Nada. Ni una pizca de emoción. El temperamento de Terry se encendió, tan rápido que se encontró luchando por el control. Especialmente cuando miró de nuevo, y la atención de ella volvió al capitán. Y se quedó allí.

Suficiente.

Sin molestarse en decir adiós a Roland o a las chicas, salió de la gran sala. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer, cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, que pensar en lo que sentía Candy por su amigo. Él era el Príncipe Heredero del imperio más grande en el mundo. Toda su existencia se unía a la corona y al trono de cristal que algún día seria suyo. Ella había terminado las cosas, _por _esa corona y ese trono, porque quería libertad, algo que él nunca le podría dar.

—Terry, — alguien llamó mientras entraba en el pasillo. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que era Candy. Ella le dio el alcance, coincidiendo fácilmente con el ritmo acelerado que no se había dado cuenta que había tomado. Ni siquiera sabía _a dónde iba_, sólo que tenía que salir de la gran sala. Ella le tocó el codo, y él se odió a sí mismo por saborear el tacto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó.

Pasaron más allá de las salas ocupadas y ella tiró de su brazo, frenándolo. — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— ¿Por qué algo debería de estar mal?

_¿Cuánto tiempo has estado deseándole? _era lo que realmente quería decir. Maldito sea por cuidarla. Maldito por cada momento que había pasado con ella.

—Parece que podrías estampar a alguien contra la pared.

Él arqueó una ceja. No había estado haciendo una mueca.

—Cuando tú te enojas, — explicó, — tus ojos toman esa... mirada fría. Glacial.

—Estoy bien.

Siguieron caminando, y ella se mantuvo siguiéndole a donde… a donde quiera que fuera. La biblioteca, el decidió, tomando uno de los pasadizos.

Iría a la biblioteca real.

—Si tienes algo que decir—, dijo arrastrando las palabras, manteniendo su temperamento a raya, —entonces dilo.

—No me fío de tu primo.

Hizo una pausa, en el pasillo completamente vacío. —Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Llámalo instinto.

—Roland es inofensivo.

—Puede ser. Pero tal vez no. Tal vez él tiene su propia agenda para estar aquí. Y tú eres demasiado inteligente para ser un peón en el juego de nadie, Terry. Es de Meah.

— ¿Y?

—_Y _Meah es una ciudad portuaria pequeña, insignificante. Esto significa que tiene poco que perder y mucho que ganar. Eso hace que la gente se haga peligrosa. Implacable. El te usara, si puede.

— ¿De la misma manera que la asesina de Endovier me utilizó para convertirse en Campeona del rey?

Sus labios se hicieron líneas. — ¿Es eso lo que crees que hice?

—No sé qué pensar. — Se dio la vuelta.

Ella gruñó, en realidad le gruñó. —Bueno, déjame decirte lo que pienso, Terry. Creo que estas acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quieres, a quien quieres. Y sólo porque no pudiste conseguir lo que querías esta vez-

Se volvió hacia ella. —No sabes nada de lo que yo quería. Ni siquiera me dista la oportunidad de decirte.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No voy a tener esta conversación ahora. Vine a advertirte acerca de tu primo, pero claramente no te importa. Así que no esperes que _me _importe cuando te encuentres nada más que como un títere. Si tú no eres uno ya.

Abrió la boca, tan cerca de la explosión que podría haber perforado la pared más cercana, pero Candy ya había salido a zancadas de allí.

Candy se paró frente a las barras de la celda de Kaltain Rompier.

La una vez hermosa dama estaba acurrucada contra la pared, su vestido sucio y su cabello oscuro y enmarañado. Ella tenía el rostro enterrado en sus brazos, pero Candy todavía podía ver que su piel brillaba de sudor y tenía un tono ligeramente grisáceo. Y el olor...

No había vuelto a verla desde el duelo, desde el día que Kaltain había drogado el agua de Candy con acónito sanguino para que ella muriera a manos de Neil. Una vez que había derrotado a Neil, Candy se había ido sin presenciar los gritos que había lanzado Kaltain. Así que se había perdido el momento en que Kaltain había confesado accidentalmente que la había envenenado, clamando haber sido manipulado por su ex novio, el Duque Perrington. El Duque negó sus acusaciones y Kaltain fue enviada allí, a la espera de su castigo.

Dos meses más tarde, parecía que todavía no sabían qué hacer con ella, o simplemente no les importaba.

—Hola, Kaltain —, dijo Candy tranquilamente.

Kaltain levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros brillaron con el reconocimiento.

—Hola, Candy.

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 9.

Candy dio un paso más cerca de las barras. Un balde para aliviarse a sí misma, un balde de agua, las migajas de su última comida, y heno mohoso que formó un áspero camastro. Eso era todo lo que se le había dado a Kaltain.

_Todo lo que ella merece. _

— ¿Vienes para reírte?— dijo Kaltain. Su voz, la cual una vez había sido rica y refinad, era ahora poco más que un ronco susurro. Estaba muy frío aquí abajo, era una maravilla que Kaltain no hubiera ya caído enferma todavía.

—Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte— dijo Candy, manteniendo sus palabras suaves. Aunque los guardias no habían refutado su derecho a entrar en la mazmorra, ella no quería que ellos escucharan a escondidas.

—Estoy muy ocupada hoy. — Sonrió Kaltain, inclinando su cabeza contra el muro de piedra.

—Vuelve mañana. — Ella pareció mucho más joven con su cabello color ébano suelto.

Ella no podía ser mayor que la misma Candy. Candy se agachó, apoyó una mano contra la barra por equilibrio.

El metal de un frio penetrante. — ¿Qué sabes acerca de Roland Havilliard?

Kaltain miró hacia el cielo raso de piedra. — ¿Él está de visita?

—Él ha sido nombrado consejero del rey.

Los nocturnos ojos oscuros de Kaltain encontraron los suyos. Había un dejo de locura allí, pero también cautela y agotamiento. — ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

—Porque quiero saber si él es de fiar.

Kaltain resopló una risa. —_Ninguno _de nosotros puede ser de fiar. Roland particularmente. Las cosas que he oído acerca de él, apuesto a que son suficientes para incluso voltear tú estomago

— ¿Cómo qué?

Kaltain sonrió con suficiencia. —Sácame de esta celda y quizás te lo diga.

Candy le regresó la sonrisa de suficiencia. — ¿Qué tal si entro en esta celda y encuentro otra forma de hacerte hablar?

—_No lo hagas_, — susurró ella, desplazándose lo suficiente hasta que Candy pudo ver los moretones circulares rodeando sus muñecas, que parecían huellas.

Kaltain metió sus brazos dentro de los pliegues de su falda. —Los guardias nocturnos hacen la vista gorda cuando Perrington está de visita.

Candy mordió el interior de su labio. —Lo siento, — dijo ella, y lo sintió de verdad.

Y ella se lo mencionaría a Albert cuando lo viese, asegurándose de que él tendría una palabra con la guardia nocturna.

Kaltain descansó su mejilla en su rodilla.

—Él arruinó todo y no sé por qué. ¿Por qué no sólo me envía a casa?

Su voz adquirió un tono lejano que Candy reconoció muy bien de su época en Endovier. Una vez que los recuerdos, el dolor y el terror se apoderaron, no hubo oportunidad de hablarle.

Ella preguntó tranquilamente: —Tú eras tan cercana a Perrington. ¿No oíste por casualidad nada de sus planes?— Una pregunta peligrosa, pero si alguien pudiera decirle, esa era Kaltain.

Pero la chica estaba mirando a la nada, y no contestó.

Entonces Candy se puso de pie. —Buena suerte

Kaltain sólo tembló, metiéndose ahora sus manos bajo sus brazos.

Ella debería dejar a Kaltain congelándose hasta morir por lo que trató de hacerle. Ella debería caminar sonriente fuera de la celda, porque por _una vez _la persona indicada estaba encerrada.

—Ellos animan a los cuervos a volar más acá, — murmuró Kaltain, más para ella misma que para Candy. —Y mis dolores de cabeza son peores cada día. Más mal y peor, y llena de esos aleteos.

Candy mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. Ella no podía oír nada, nada de graznidos y ciertamente nada de aleteos. Incluso si fueran graznidos, la mazmorra estaba muy lejos bajo tierra, que no había manera de oírlos allí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero Kaltain ya estaba acurrucada sobre sí misma nuevamente, conservando tanto calor como pudiera. Candy no quería pensar cuan frígida debía ser la celda por la noche; ella sabía lo que se sentía al acurrucarse así, desesperada por cualquier mota de calor, preguntarte si te levantarás la mañana siguiente o si el frio te reclamará antes.

Negándose a sí misma a reconsiderarlo, Candy desató su capa negra.

Ella la arrojó a través de las barras, apuntando y evitando cuidadosamente el vómito siempre seco que estaba apelmazado sobre las piedras. Ella también había oído acerca de las chicas adictas al opio, estar encerrada y sin escapatoria tenía que haber llevado a su cierre cerca de la locura, si es que ella no estaba ya loca, para empezar.

Kaltain se quedó mirando la capa que aterrizó sobre su regazo, y Candy giró para regresar por el estrecho y frio pasillo y hasta los niveles anteriores más cálidos.

—A veces…, — empezó Kaltain suavemente, y Candy se detuvo, —a veces creo que ellos me trajeron aquí, no para casarme con Perrington, sino para otro propósito. Ellos quieren usarme.

— ¿Usarte para qué?

—Ellos nunca lo dicen. Cuando vienen aquí abajo, ellos jamás me dicen lo que quieren. Ni siquiera recuerdo. Son sólo… fragmentos. Fragmentos de un espejo roto, cada uno brillando con su propia imagen.

Ella estaba loca. Candy reprimió las ganas de hacer un comentario hiriente, la memoria de los moretones de Kaltain se quedó en su lengua.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

Kaltain envolvió la capa de Candy alrededor de sí misma. —Algo está viniendo, — susurró. —Y yo voy a darle la bienvenida.

Candy soltó el aliento que no se había dado cuenta de haberlo estado conteniendo. Esta conversación no tenía sentido. —Adiós, Kaltain.

La chica se rió en voz baja, y el sonido siguió a Candy mucho después de haber dejado las heladas mazmorras atrás.

—Esos _bastardos, _— escupió Annie, apretando su taza de té tan fuerte que Candy pensó que la princesa llegaría a romperla. Se sentaron juntas en la cama, con una gran bandeja de desayuno extendido entre ellas. Ligera observaba cada uno de sus bocados, listo para devorar las migajas que se perdiesen.

— ¿Cómo podrían los guardias simplemente dar la espalda de esa manera? ¿Cómo pueden mantenerla en esas condiciones? Kaltain es miembro de la corte, y si la tratan de esa forma, no puedo empezar a imaginas como tratan a los criminales de otros tipos. — Annie hizo una pausa, dándole a Candy una mirada de disculpa.

Candy se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza. Después de ver a Kaltain, ella había salido para acechar a Archie, pero una tormenta de nieve había golpeado, tan feroz que la visibilidad era casi imposible.

Después de una hora de tratar de seguirle la pista a través de la ciudad, de la nieve barrida, se había dado por vencido y regresó al castillo.

La tormenta había seguido toda la noche, dejando un manto de nieve muy profundo como para que Candy tomara su habitual carrera por la mañana con Albert. Así que había invitado a unirse a ella a Annie para el desayuno en la cama, y la princesa, que ahora estaba completamente harta de la nieve, estaba más que dispuesta a lanzarse a la habitación de Candy y saltó debajo de las cálidas mantas.

Annie dejó su té. —Hay que decirle al capitán Andley sobre cómo está siendo tratada.

Candy terminó su bollo y se recostó en las almohadas. —Ya lo hice. Él se ocupó de eso. — No había necesidad de mencionar que después Albert había regresado a su dormitorio, donde Candy había estado leyendo, su túnica estaba arrugada, con los nudillos en carne viva, y había un tipo mortal de brillo en sus ojos castaños que le dijo a Candy que la guardia de la mazmorra iba a tener serios cambios, y miembros nuevos.

—Sabes, — meditó Annie, usando el pie para empujar suavemente a Ligera lejos cuando el perro trató de arrebatar algo de comida de su bandeja, —las cortes no siempre fueron así. Hubo un tiempo cuando la gente valoraba el honor y la lealtad, cuando cumplía una regla no era por la obediencia y el miedo. — Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus trenzas de oro con punta retiñen. En el sol de la mañana, su piel era suave, avellana y encantadora. Sinceramente, era un poco injusto que Annie naturalmente se viera tan hermosa, sobre todo al amanecer.

Annie continuó: —Creo que tal honor se desvaneció de Adarlan hace generaciones, pero antes de la caída de Terrasen, su corte real era el que daba el ejemplo. Mi padre solía contarme historias del tribunal, de los guerreros y de los señores de Terrasen que sirvieron al Rey Orlon en su círculo más cercano, de la potencia sin igual y la valentía y la lealtad de su corte. Por eso el rey de Adarlan se dirigió a Terrasen primero. Debido a que era el más fuerte, y porque si Terrasen le daba la oportunidad de levantar un ejército contra él, Adarlan habría sido aniquilado. Mi padre sigue diciendo que si Terrasen se fortaleciera de nuevo, tal vez tendría una posibilidad, de ser una verdadera amenaza para Adarlan.

Candy miró hacia la chimenea. —Lo sé, — se las arregló para decir.

Annie se volvió para mirarla. — ¿Crees que otro tribunal así jamás podría subir de nuevo? No sólo en Terrasen, sino en cualquier lugar. He oído que la corte en Wendlyn todavía sigue las viejas costumbres, pero son a través del océano, y no nos hará ningún bien. Ellos miraron en otra dirección mientras el rey esclavizaba nuestras tierras, que aún se niegan todas las convocatorias de ayuda.

Candy se obligó a resoplar, para agitar la mano en despedida.

—Esta es una muy pesada discusión para el desayuno. — Ella llenó su boca con tostadas. Cuando se atrevió a echar un vistazo a la princesa, la expresión de Annie permaneció contemplativa. — ¿Alguna noticia sobre el rey?

Annie chasqueó la lengua. —Sólo que ha añadido a ese pequeño gusano, Roland, a su consejo, y Roland parece que se ha dado a la tarea de mi manipulación. Al parecer, he sido demasiado agresiva con Lord Mullison, el concejal responsable de tratar con el campo de trabajo de Calaculla. Se supone que Roland me debe aplacar.

—No puedo decir por quien me siento peor: tú o Roland.

Annie la pinchó en el costado, y Candy rió, golpeando su mano. Ligera usó su distracción temporal para deslizar un pedazo de tocino justo al lado de su plato, y Candy chilló. — ¡Tú, descarado ladrón!

Pero Ligera saltó de la cama, se escabulló hacia la chimenea y se quedó mirando a la _derecha _mientras Candy engullía el resto del tocino.

Annie se rió, y Candy se encontró uniéndose antes de que a Ligera la arrojasen otro trozo de tocino. —Vamos a quedarnos en cama todo el día.

Dijo Candy, echándose de nuevo sobre las almohadas y enclavándose en las mantas.

—Desde luego, desearía poder hacerlo, — dijo Annie, suspirando ruidosamente. —Por desgracia, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y también ella, se dio cuenta Candy. Como prepararse para la cena de esa noche con Archie.

_Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 11

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 10.

Terry se estremeció cuando él entró en la perrera esa tarde, cepillando nieve de su capa roja. Junto a él, Albert soplo aire en sus manos ahuecadas, y los dos jóvenes se apresuraron más adentro, los pisos de paja recubiertos crujieron bajo sus pies. Terry odiaba el invierno, el frío insoportable y la forma en que sus botas no parecían completamente secas.

Habían elegido entrar en el castillo a través de las perreras, porque era la manera más fácil de evitar a Hollin, el hermano de diez años de edad de Terry, que había regresado de la escuela por la mañana y ya estaba chillando demandas a cualquiera lo suficientemente desafortunado para cruzarse en su camino. Hollin nunca buscaría aquí. Odiaba a los animales.

Caminaron a través del coro de ladridos y lloriqueos, Terry deteniéndose de vez en cuando para saludar a un perro de caza favorito. Podría haber pasado el resto del día aquí, aunque sólo sea para evitar la cena de la corte en honor de Hollín.

—No puedo creer que mi madre lo sacó de la escuela —murmuró.

—Echaba de menos a su hijo. —dijo Albert, todavía frotándose las manos, aunque las perreras eran deliciosamente cálidas en comparación con el exterior. —Y ahora que hay este movimiento creciente en contra de su padre, quiere a Hollin donde podemos mantener un ojo sobre él hasta que se solucione.

_Hasta que Candy mate a todos los traidores_, fue lo que Albert no necesitaba decir.

Terry suspiró.

—Yo no quiero ni imaginar qué clase de regalo absurdo le compró mi madre. ¿Recuerdas el último?

Albert sonrió. Era difícil _no _recordar el último regalo que Eleonor había comprado a su hijo menor: cuatro ponis blancos con un pequeño carro de oro para que Hollin condujera por sí mismo. Había pisoteado la mitad del jardín favorito de la reina.

Albert los condujo hacia la puerta en el otro extremo de las perreras.

—No puedes evitarlo para siempre. —A pesar de que el capitán hablaba, Terry podía verle vigilando, como siempre, por cualquier señal de peligro, por cualquier amenaza. Después de tantos años, Terry estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero todavía le dolía su orgullo un poco.

Pasaron a través de las puertas de cristal y en el castillo. Para Terry, el salón era cálido y resplandeciente; coronas y guirnaldas de hoja perenne todavía decorando arcos y tableros de la mesa. Para Albert, supuso, un enemigo podría estar esperando en cualquier lugar.

—Tal vez ha cambiado en los últimos meses, madurado un poco. —dijo Albert.

—Dijiste eso el verano pasado, y casi le saco los dientes de un puñetazo.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias a la Wyrd mi hermano siempre estaba demasiado asustado de mí como para hablar de nuevo.

Terry intentó — Recuérdame de nuevo ¿por qué voy a la cena de esta noche?

— ¿Porque tu padre te matará a ti _y _a mí si tú no te presenta formalmente y saludas a su hermano?

—Tal vez él contrataría a Candy para hacerlo.

—_Ella _tiene planes para la cena de esta noche. Con Archie Cornwell.

— ¿No se supone que ella lo va a matar?

—Ella quiere información, al parecer. —Una pausa pesada. — No me gusta.

Terry se puso rígido. Habían conseguido, al menos por la tarde, no hablar de ella, y por unas horas, había sido como si nada hubiera cambiado alguna vez entre ellos. Pero las cosas _habían _cambiado.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte de que Archie se la lleve lejos, sobre todo si él va a estar muerto antes de finales de mes. —Salió más afilado y frío de lo que pretendía.

Albert lanzó una mirada hacia él.

— ¿Crees que es _eso _lo que me preocupa?

_Sí. Y es obvio para todo el mundo excepto para ustedes dos. _

Pero él no quería tener esta conversación con Albert, y Albert seguro que tampoco quería tener esta conversación con él, así que Terry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Ella va a estar bien, y te reirás de ti mismo por preocuparte. Incluso si él está tan bien protegido, como ella dice, ella es la Campeona por una razón, ¿verdad?

Albert asintió, aunque Terry aún podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

Candy sabía que el vestido escarlata era un poco escandaloso. Y ella sabía que definitivamente _no _era apropiado para el invierno, dado cuan bajo era el frente, y cuánto más baja la parte de atrás era. Lo suficientemente baja para revelar a través de la malla de encaje negro que no llevaba un corsé debajo.

Pero a Archie Cornwell siempre le habían gustado las mujeres que fueran atrevidas con sus ropas, que estaban delante de la tendencia. Y este vestido, con su blusa ajustada, mangas largas ajustadas, y una falda que fluye suavemente, eran tan nuevos y diferentes como estaba.

Razón por la cual, cuando se encontró con Albert a la salida de sus habitaciones, ella no estaba muy sorprendida cuando él se detuvo y parpadeó. Luego parpadeó de nuevo.

Candy le sonrió.

—Hola a ti también.

Albert estaba en el pasillo, con los ojos azules viajando por la parte delantera de su vestido, y luego de nuevo.

— No llevaras eso.

Ella resopló y pasó junto a él, deliberadamente dándole una vista de la parte trasera mucho más provocativa.

—Oh, sí. Si lo llevaré.

Albert se puso a caminar a su lado, mientras hizo su camino hasta la puerta principal y al carro que esperaba.

—Vas a coger tu muerte.

Se colgó su capa de armiño a su alrededor.

—No con esto, no lo haré.

— ¿Por lo menos tienes algún arma contigo?

Ella pisoteó por la escalera principal que conducía a la entrada.

—Sí, Albert, tengo armas. Y yo llevo este vestido _porque _quiero que Archie me pregunte lo mismo. Y piense que no tengo ninguna conmigo.

En efecto, tenía navajas atadas a sus piernas, y las horquillas barriendo su pelo en una cascada que se encrespaba por un hombro eran largas y afiladas como navajas, encargadas, para su deleite, por Philippa, por lo que no era necesario "ir por ahí con frío metal apretado entre sus pechos".

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo Albert.

Llegaron a la entrada principal, en silencio, y Candy se deslizó sus guantes de seda cuando se acercaron a las puertas dobles imponentes que llevaban al patio. Ella estaba a punto de caminar por los escalones de la entrada cuando Albert le tocó el hombro.

—Ten cuidado. —él dijo, examinando el carro, el conductor, el lacayo. Parecían pasar la inspección. —No te pongas en riesgo.

—_Hago _esto para ganarme la vida, ya sabes. —Ella nunca debería haberle dicho nada de su captura, nunca debería haber dejado que la viera tan vulnerable, porque ahora, sólo se preocuparía por ella y dudaría de ella y la irritaría sin fin. No sabía por qué lo hizo, pero se sacudió de su toque y susurró:

—Te veré mañana.

Él se puso rígido como si hubiera sido golpeado, sus dientes aparecieron.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _mañana_?

Una vez más, esa estúpida, ira brillante se hizo cargo, y ella le dio una lenta sonrisa.

—Eres un chico listo. —dijo ella, acechando por las escaleras al carro. —Averígualo tú mismo.

Albert se quedó mirando como si no la conociera, su cuerpo inmóvil. No lo tendría pensando en su vulnerabilidad, o estupidez, o inexperiencia, no cuando había trabajado tan duro y sacrificado tanto para llegar a este punto. Tal vez había sido un error dejarlo entrar, porque la idea de él pensando que era débil, que tenía que ser protegida, le daban ganas de romper los huesos de alguien.

—Buenas noches. —dijo ella, y antes de que pudiera reconsiderar todo lo que ella acababa de decir implícitamente, se metió en el coche y se fue.

Ella se preocuparía por Albert más tarde. Esta noche, su atención se centraba en Archie, y en conseguir la verdad de él.

Archie estaba esperando en el interior de un exclusivo comedor, frecuentado por la élite de Rifthold. La mayoría de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas, la ropa fina de los usuarios y las joyas brillaban en la penumbra.

Mientras el sirviente en la parte delantera la ayudó a salir de su capa, se aseguró de que ella estaba inclinada lejos de Archie, para que pudiera obtener una imagen a la vista del encaje negro exquisito que cubría la espalda abierta (y en su mayoría ocultaba sus cicatrices de Endovier). Sintió los ojos del sirviente en ella, también, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

Archie dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió para encontrarlo sonriendo, moviendo lentamente la cabeza.

—Creo que "impresionante", "hermosa", y "deslumbrante" son las palabras que usted está buscando. —dijo ella. Ella lo tomó del brazo, ya que fueron escoltados a una mesa escondida en una alcoba de la sala adornada.

Archie pasó un dedo a lo largo de la manga de terciopelo rojo de su vestido.

—Estoy contento de ver que su gusto ha madurado junto con el resto de usted. Y con su arrogancia, me parece.

Ella habría sonreído de todos modos, se dijo.

Una vez sentados, y le hubieran recitado el menú para ellos, y ordenado el vino, Candy se encontró a sí misma mirando ese exquisito rostro.

—Entonces. —dijo ella, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. — ¿Cuántas mujeres quieren matarme esta noche por monopolizar su tiempo?

Él se echó a reír como un cosquilleo de aliento.

—Si te lo dijera, estaría escapando de regreso al castillo.

— ¿Sigues siendo tan popular?

Archie hizo un gesto con la mano, tomando un sorbo de su vino.

—Todavía tengo mis deudas a Clarisse. —él dijo, nombrando a la señora más influyente y próspera en la capital. —Pero... sí. —Un destello brilló en sus ojos. — ¿Y qué hay de tu amigo hosco? ¿Debo estar pendiente de mi espalda esta noche también?

Esto era todo un baile, un preludio de lo que vendría después. Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Él sabe que no debe tratar de mantenerme encerrada.

—Que el Wyrd ayude al hombre que lo intente. Todavía me acuerdo de lo demonio que eras.

—Y yo que pensaba que me encontraba encantadora.

—En la manera en que un cachorro de gato montés es encantador, supongo.

Ella se rió y bebió un pequeño sorbo de su vino. Tenía que mantener la cabeza lo más clara posible. Cuando ella dejó la copa sobre la mesa, se encontró con Archie dándole una contemplativa, triste mirada que él le había dado ayer.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo llegó a trabajar para él? –Ella sabía lo que quería decir, el rey, y también sabía que él era consciente de que no eran las únicas personas en el comedor. Él hubiera sido un buen asesino.

Tal vez las sospechas del rey no eran tan descabelladas.

Pero ella se había preparado para esta pregunta, y muchas otras, por lo que ella le dio una sonrisa malvada y dijo:

—Resulta que mis habilidades son más adecuadas para ayudar al imperio de lo que son a la minería. Trabajar para él y trabajar por Arobynn son casi lo mismo. —Eso no era una mentira, en realidad.

Archie dio un lento, considerado asentimiento.

—Nuestros profesionales siempre han sido similares, el tuyo y el mío. No puedo decir lo que es peor: entrenarnos para el dormitorio, o el campo de batalla

Si recordaba correctamente, él tenía doce años cuando Clarisse le había descubierto como un huérfano salvaje corriendo en las calles de la capital y lo invitó a entrenar con ella.

Y cuando él cumplió diecisiete años y tuvo la fiesta de licitación de su virginidad, había habido rumores de peleas reales estallando entre las aspirantes a patronas.

—No puedo decir tampoco. Son igual de horribles, supongo. —Ella levantó su copa de vino en un brindis. —A nuestros estimados propietarios.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en ella por un momento antes de que él levantara su vaso y murmuró:

—Por _nosotros_. —El sonido de su voz fue suficiente para que su piel entrara en calor, pero la _mirada _en sus ojos mientras lo decía, la curva de esa divina boca... Él era un arma, también. Una hermosa, arma mortal.

Se inclinó sobre el borde de la mesa, sujetándola contra el lugar con la mirada. Un reto y una invitación íntima.

_Por todos los dioses y Wyrd sálvenme_.

Ella en realidad tuvo que tomar un largo sorbo de su vino en esta ocasión.

—Va a tomar más de unas pocas miradas sensuales para hacerme su esclava voluntaria, Archie. Usted debe saber mejor que probar los trucos de su oficio en mí.

Él dejó escapar una risa baja retumbante que sintió en su núcleo.

—Y yo creo que sabes lo suficiente como para darte cuenta cuando no estoy realmente utilizándolos. Si lo _estuviera_, entonces nos habríamos ido del restaurante ya.

—Esa es una atrevida, atrevida afirmación. No creo que te gustaría ir de cabeza a cabeza conmigo cuando se trata de trucos del oficio.

—Oh, yo quiero hacer un montón de cosas con usted.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida de ver un sirviente en su vida, y nunca se dio cuenta de que un plato de sopa podía ser tan inmensamente interesante.

Debido a que había desestimado su coche sólo para fastidiar a Albert y respaldar su insinuación, Candy terminó en el carruaje de Archie después de la cena. La comida en sí era bastante agradable, charlaron sobre viejos conocidos, el teatro, los libros, el clima miserable. Todos los temas cómodos y seguros, aunque él seguía mirándola como si fuera su presa y esto fue una larga cacería.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro en el banco del carruaje, tan cerca que podía oler cualquiera que fuera la colonia que llevaba, una elegante mezcla tentadora que le hizo pensar en sábanas de seda y luz de las velas. Así concentró su mente a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El carruaje se detuvo, y Candy miró por la ventanilla para ver una hermosa casa que le resultaba familiar. Archie la miró, y suavemente entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos antes de levantar su mano a los labios. Fue un beso suave y lento que ardía en su interior. Murmuró en su piel.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —Ella tragó saliva. — ¿No quieres una noche libre? —Esto no era lo que había esperado. Y... y esto _no _era lo que ella quería, dejando el coqueteo a un lado.

Él levantó la cabeza, pero aún sostenía su mano, su pulgar acariciando pequeños círculos en su piel de llama caliente.

—Es inmensamente diferente cuando es mi elección, ya sabes.

Alguien más podría haberlo pasado por alto, pero también había crecido sin opciones, y reconoció el destello de amargura. Ella bajó su mano de la suya.

— ¿Odias tu vida? —Sus palabras eran apenas más que un susurro.

Él la miró, _verdaderamente _la miró, como si de alguna manera no la hubiera visto hasta ahora.

—A veces. —dijo, y sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana detrás de ella y a la casa urbana más allá de ella. —Pero algún día. –prosiguió. —algún día, voy a tener suficiente dinero para pagar a Clarisse para siempre, para ser realmente _libre _y vivir por mi cuenta.

— ¿Dejarías de ser un cortesano?

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa que era más real que cualquier expresión que había visto dar esta noche.

—En ese momento, voy a ser lo suficientemente rico, ya sea que no voy a tener que trabajar nunca, o lo suficientemente viejo que nadie va a querer contratarme.

Ella tenía un destello de memoria de una época en que, por un momento, ella había sido libre, cuando el mundo había sido abierto y había estado a punto de entrar en él con Anthony a su lado. Era una libertad para la cual ella todavía estaba trabajando, porque a pesar de que sólo la había probado durante un latido del corazón, había sido el más exquisito latido del corazón que jamás había experimentado.

Ella tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos. Había llegado el momento.

— El rey me mandó a matarte.

_Continuara…_


	12. Chapter 12

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 11.

Su entrenamiento con los asesinos debe haber dado sus frutos, porque Archie estaba cruzando el carruaje y blandiendo una daga oculta entre ellos antes de que ella pudiera parpadear.

—Por favor – suspiró, su pecho alzándose y cayendo con irregularidad — Por favor, Andy — Ella abrió su boca, lista para explicar todo, pero él estaba jadeando, sus ojos muy abiertos — Puedo pagarte.

Una pequeña y miserable parte de ella se sentía bastante engreída ante la vista de él acobardándose. Pero ella levantó sus manos, enseñándole que iba desarmada, al menos hasta donde él podía ver.

—El rey piensa que tú eres parte de un movimiento rebelde que está interrumpiendo su agenda.

Él ladró una risa áspera, tan bruta que nada del suave y adorable hombre se reconoció en ese sonido.

— ¡No soy parte de ningún movimiento! Wyrd me maldiga, yo puedo ser un puto, ¡pero no soy un _traidor_! – ella mantuvo sus manos donde él pudiera verlas, y abrió su boca para decirle que se callara, se sentara y _escuchara_. Pero el volvió a hablar – Yo no sé nada acerca de un movimiento como ese. Ni siquiera he _escuchado _de alguien quien se atreviera a directamente tratar de meterse en el camino del rey. Pero, pero… — Su jadeo se normalizó. — Si me perdonas, te puedo aportar información sobre un grupo que _conozco _que está empezando a reunir poder en Rifthold.

— ¿El rey está enfocando en las personas equivocadas?

—No lo sé – dijo rápido – pero este grupo… Este, él probablemente querría saber más. Parece como que _ellos _recientemente aprendieron que el rey puede estar planeando un nuevo horror para todos nosotros, y ellos quieren pararlo.

Si ella fuera agradable, una persona decente, le diría que se tomara un tiempo para calmarse, para corregir su mente. Pero ella no era una agradable, una persona decente, y su pánico estaba dando a su lengua rienda suelta, así que ella le dejó continuar.

—Solo he escuchado a mis clientes susurrar acerca de ello, de vez en cuando. Pero ahí hay un grupo que se formó, justo aquí en Rifthold, y ellos quieren poner a Aelin Galathynius de vuelta al trono de Terrasen.

Su corazón dejó de latir. Aelin Galathynius, la heredera perdida de Terrasen.

—Aelin Galathynius está muerta – suspiró.

Archie sacudió su cabeza

—Ellos no piensan eso. Ellos dicen que ella está viva y que está levantando un ejército en contra del rey. Ella busca restablecer su corte, para encontrar lo que queda del círculo íntimo del rey Orlon.

Ella se le quedó mirando, deseando aflojar sus dedos, dejando que el aire entre en sus pulmones. Si fuera cierto... No, no era cierto. Si en realidad estas personas afirmaron haber conocido a la heredera al trono, entonces ella _tenía _que ser una impostora.

¿Era mera coincidencia que Annie mencionó el tribunal de Terrasen esta mañana? ¿Que Terrasen era la única fuerza capaz de mantenerse en contra del rey, si pudieran conseguir estar en pie de nuevo, con o sin el verdadero heredero? Pero Annie juró de nunca le mentiría; si ella sabía algo, le habría dicho.

Candy cerró los ojos, aunque estaba al tanto de cada movimiento de Archie. En la oscuridad, ella se recompuso, empujó hacia abajo está desesperada, tonta esperanza hasta que nada más que un miedo sin edad cubrió de nuevo.

Candy cerró sus ojos, aunque era consciente de cada movimiento de Archie. En la oscuridad, ella se recompuso, empujó fuera la desesperada, tonta esperanza hasta que nada más que un miedo perenne lo cubrió de nuevo.

Ella abrió los ojos. Archie estaba mirándola, su cara blanca como la muerte.

—No tengo intención de matarte, Archie – dijo ella.

Él se apoyó en el banco, liberando su control sobre la daga

– Y voy a darte a elegir. Puedes fingir tu propia muerte aquí misma y dejar la ciudad antes del amanecer. _O _puedo darte hasta el final del mes, 4 semanas. 4 semanas para que discretamente pongas tus cosas en orden; supongo que tienes dinero invertido en Rifthold. Pero el tiempo tiene un precio; te mantendré vivo solo si tú puedes conseguirme información sobre lo que este movimiento rebelde de Terrasen es, y lo que sea que ellos saben acerca del plan del rey. Al final del mes, tú _fingirás _tu muerte, y tú _dejaras _la ciudad, ve a algún lugar lejos y no vuelvas a usar el nombre de Archie Cornwell de nuevo.

Él la miro cuidadosamente, cautamente.

—Necesitaré el resto del mes para desenredar el dinero – el soltó el aliento, entonces froto su cara con las manos. Después de un largo momento, dijo – a lo mejor eso es una bendición disfrazada. Conseguiré ser libre de Clarisse y empezar una nueva vida donde sea.

Aunque él le dio una temblorosa sonrisa a ella, sus ojos estaban todavía asustados.

— ¿Por qué el rey sospecha de mí?

Ella se odio por sentir pena por él.

—No lo sé, el solo me dio un pedazo de papel con tu nombre en él, y dijo que tú eras parte de algún movimiento para alterar su plan, los que sea que puedan ser – Archie resopló.

—Ojalá yo pudiera ser ese tipo de hombre.

Ella lo estudió, la mandíbula fuerte, el marco amplio, todas las cosas que sugerían fuerza. Pero lo qué había visto hace un momento... eso no era fuerza. Albert supo de inmediato qué clase de hombre era Archie. Albert ha visto a través de la ilusión de la fuerza, y ella no. Vergüenza calentó sus mejillas, pero se hizo hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Tú crees de verdad que puedes descubrir información acerca de este, este movimiento de Terrasen? – incluso aunque la heredera tenía que ser una impostora, el movimiento en sí merecía la pena de ser investigado. Elena había dicho que buscara pistas; ella podría haber encontrado alguna aquí.

Archie asintió.

—Mañana hay un baile en la casa de un cliente, he escuchado que él y sus amigos murmuraban acerca del movimiento. Si yo te meto en la fiesta, puede darte la oportunidad de mirar en su oficina. Quizás encuentres a _verdaderos _traidores en la fiesta, no solo sospechosos.

Y algunas ideas acerca de lo que el rey podría estar detrás. Oh, esta información podría ser _muy _útil.

—Envía los detalles al castillo mañana por la mañana, a la atención de Lillian Gordaina – le dijo ella – pero si esta fiesta resulta ser una sarta de tonterías, reconsideraré mi oferta. No me hagas parecer una tonta, Archie.

—Usted es la protegida de Arobynn — dijo en voz baja, al abrir la puerta del carruaje. Manteniendo las distancias lo mejor que pudo mientras salía — No me atrevería.

Bien — dijo ella. — ¿Y Archie? — Se detuvo, con una mano en la puerta del carruaje. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que un poco brillo de oscuridad malvada atravesara sus ojos. — Si me entero de que no estás siendo discreto, si llamas demasiada atención hacia ti mismo o intentas huir, _voy _a acabar contigo. ¿Queda claro? – Él le dio una reverencia.

—Soy tu eterno sirviente, Milady.

Y entonces él le dio a ella una sonrisa que la hizo preguntarse si se arrepentiría de su decisión de dejarlo vivo.

Inclinada en el banco del carro, ella golpeó el techo, y el conductor se dirigió al castillo. A pesar de que estaba exhausta, tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de acostarse.

Llamó una vez, luego abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Albert lo suficiente como para mirar. Él estaba de pie congelado delante de la chimenea, como si hubiera estado en el medio de la estimulación.

—Pensé que estaría dormido – dijo ella, colándose dentro – son pasadas las 12 – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con su uniforme de capitán arrugado y se desabrochado en el cuello.

— ¿Entonces por qué molestarse en venir? Pensé que no ibas a venir a casa esta noche, de todos modos.

Ella apretó su capa aún más alrededor de ella, sus dedos clavándose en la piel suave. Ella levanto su barbilla.

—Resulta que Archie no era tan apuesto como recordaba. Es gracioso como un año en Endovier puede cambiar la manera de ver a la gente.

Los labios de él tiraron hacia arriba, pero su cara se mantuvo solemne.

— ¿Conseguiste la información que buscabas?

—Sí, y algo más – dijo. Ella explicó lo que Archie le conto, (pretendiendo que él accidentalmente le dio la información, por supuesto). Ella explico los rumores que rodean al heredero de Terrasen, pero dejo fuera el pequeño dato acerca Aelin Galathynius buscando restablecer su corte y levantar un ejército. Y acerca de que Archie no estaba en el movimiento. Oh y acerca de querer descubrir los verdaderos planes del rey.

Cuando terminó de contarle a Albert sobre el próximo baile, él caminó hasta el manto y apoyó las manos contra él, mirando el tapiz que cuelga en la pared por encima. A pesar de que estaba deteriorado y gastado, ella reconoció al instante la antigua ciudad situada en la ladera de una montaña sobre un lago de plata: Anielle, el hogar de Albert.

— ¿Cuándo vas a contarle al rey? – pregunto él, girando su cabeza para mirarla.

—No hasta que sepa si esto es en realidad verdad o hasta que use a Archie para conseguir tanta información como pueda antes de matarlo.

El asintió, quitando el manto.

—Solo ten cuidado.

—Sigues diciendo eso.

— ¿Hay algo mal en que lo diga?

— ¡Si, lo hay! ¡No soy como una tonta quien no puede protegerse ella misma o que no use su cabeza!

— ¿Alguna vez dije eso?

—No, pero sigues diciendo ``ten cuidado´´ y diciéndome como te preocupas, e insistiendo en ayudarme con cosas, y…

— ¡Porque lo _hago_! ¡Me preocupo!

— ¡Bueno, no deberías! Soy tan capaz de cuidar de mi misma como tú.

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

—Créeme, Candy – gruño, sus ojos brillando – sé que puedes cuidar de ti misma. Pero me preocupo porque me _importa_. Dios me ayude, sé que no debería pero lo hago. Así que _siempre _te diré que tengas cuidado porque _siempre _me importará lo que pase.

Ella parpadeó.

— ¡Oh! – fue todo lo que dijo.

Él se pellizco el puente de la nariz, cerró los ojos y luego tomo un largo y profundo respiro.

Candy le dio una tímida sonrisa.

_Continuara…_


	13. Chapter 13

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 12.

La fiesta de máscaras se realizó en una finca a orillas del río Avery, y estaba tan lleno que Candy no tuvo problemas para deslizarse dentro con Archie. Philippa había logrado encontrarle un delicado vestido blanco, hecho de capas de gasa y seda simulando plumas intercaladas. Una máscara a juego escondía la mitad superior de su rostro, y plumas de marfil y perlas se entrelazaban en su cabello.

Era una suerte de que fuera una fiesta de máscaras y no una fiesta normal, ya que ciertamente reconoció algunas caras en la multitud. En su mayoría eran cortesanas que alguna vez había conocido, junto a Madame Clarisse.

Durante el paseo hasta aquí, Archie había prometido que Arobynn Hamel no asistiría, y tampoco Lysandra— una cortesana con la cual Candy tenía una larga y violenta historia, y alguien que estaba bastante segura mataría si alguna vez volvía a ver. Como estaban las cosas, solo ver a Clarisse revoloteando a través de la fiesta, arreglando conexiones entre sus cortesanas y los invitados, era suficiente para ponerle a Candy los nervios de punta.

Mientras que ella había asistido como un cisne, Archie se había vestido como un lobo, con su túnica de estaño, sus delgados pantalones gris perla y sus botas de un brillante negro. Su máscara de lobo lo cubría todo excepto sus labios sensuales, los cuales frecuentemente tenían una lobuna sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano que ella tenía sobre su brazo.

—No es la fiesta más grandiosa a la que hayamos ido. — Dijo — pero Davis tiene el mejor chef de pastelería de Rifthold.

De hecho, en toda la habitación, mesas enteras se desbordaban con los más hermosos pasteles que ella jamás había visto. Pasteles rellenos con crema, galletas espolvoreadas con azúcar, y chocolate, chocolate que la llamaban por todas partes. Tal vez ella podría llevarse algunos antes de irse. Fue todo un esfuerzo mirar hacia Archie.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido tu cliente?— La sonrisa lobuna volvió a aparecer.

—Unos pocos años, es por eso que noté un cambio en su comportamiento— su voz se convirtió en un susurro, las palabras provocando cosquillas en su oído muestras él se inclinaba hacia ella— Está más paranoico, come menos y se encierra en su oficina cada vez que puede.

En el otro extremo del salón abovedado, ventanas enormes mostraban la vista del brillante tramo del Avery. Ella podía imaginar aquellas puertas abiertas de par en par en el verano, y lo bonito que sería bailar junto a la orilla del río bajo las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad.

—Tengo como 5 minutos antes que tener que hacer mis rondas. — Archie dijo, con sus ojos siguiendo a Clarisse mientras patrullaba por la habitación.

—Ella esperará una subasta para mí en una noche como esta. —Su estómago dio vueltas, y se encontró buscando su mano, pero él sólo le dio una sonrisa confundida.

— ¿Solo unas semanas más, cierto?— Había todavía la suficiente amargura por lo que ella le apretó los dedos de manera tranquilizadora.

—Correcto. — Ella juro.

Archie hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia un fornido hombre de la corte de mediana edad con un grupo de gente bien vestida.

—Ese es Davis. — Él dijo en voz baja. — No he visto mucho durante mis visitas, pero creo que podría ser un líder clave en este grupo.

— ¿Estás asumiendo eso basado en lo que vislumbraste en algunos papeles en la casa?

Archie se metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Una noche hace 3 meses, estaba aquí cuando 3 de sus amigos vinieron aquí, todos ellos clientes míos también. Era urgente, dijeron y cuando Davis se escabulló de su habitación…— Ella le dio una media sonrisa.

— ¿De alguna manera escuchaste accidentalmente todo?

Archie le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se desvaneció cuando miró nuevamente a Davis, quien estaba sirviendo vino para las personas que estaban con él, incluyendo a unas jóvenes que parecía años menores de 16 años. La sonrisa de Candy también desapareció. Ese era un lado de Rifthold que ella no se había perdido en lo más mínimo.

—Pasan más tiempo despotricando contra el rey que haciendo planes. Y a pesar de lo que puedan afirmar, no creo que realmente se preocupen por Aelin Galathynius. Creo que lo que quieren es encontrar un líder que le sirva mejor a _sus _intereses, y tal vez solo quieren que se levante un ejército para que sus empresas puedan prosperar durante la guerra que se produciría. Si la ayudan, le darán los suministros que tanto necesitan...

—Entonces ella estará en deuda con ellos. Ellos quieren una marioneta como reina, no una verdadera líder— Por supuesto que ellos querrían algo como eso.

— ¿Son siquiera _de _Terrasen?

—No, La familia de Davis lo fue, años atrás, pero él pasó toda su vida en Rifthold. Si clama lealtad a Terrasen solo es una verdad a medias— Ella apretó los dientes.

—Bastardos egoístas — Archie se encogió de hombros.

—Eso puede ser cierto. Pero ellos también han salvado un buen número de aspirantes a víctimas de la horca del Rey, al parecer. La noche en que sus amigos irrumpieron en la casa, fue porque lograron salvar a uno de sus informantes de ser interrogado por el Rey. Lo pasaron por contrabando fuera de Rifthold antes que el amanecer llegara al día siguiente.

¿Albert sabia de esto? Dada la forma en que había reaccionado a la muerte de Neil, ella no creía que la tortura y el colgar a los traidores del Rey fuera parte de sus funciones o fueran siquiera cosas que se pudieran relacionar a él. O a Terry, para el caso.

Pero si Albert no estaba a cargo de interrogar a posibles traidores, entonces ¿Quien lo estaba? ¿Era esta persona la fuente quien le había dado al Rey la reciente lista de traidores a la corona? Oh había demasiadas cosas que considerar, demasiados secretos y redes enmarañadas.

Candy preguntó.

— ¿Crees que puedes colarme en la oficina de Davis ahora mismo?, quiero dar un vistazo

Archie sonrió.

—Querida ¿Por qué crees que te traje hasta aquí?

El suavemente la llevó a un lado cerca de la puerta de entrada de los sirvientes. Nadie se dio cuenta mientras se deslizaban a través y si lo hicieron, las manos de Archie vagando por su corpiño, brazos, hombros y cuello, sugeriría que iban por la puerta por un poco de intimidad.

Con una seductora sonrisa en su rostro, Archie tiró de ella por el pequeño pasillo, luego por las escaleras, siempre teniendo cuidado de mantener sus manos moviéndose sobre ella, no sea que alguien los viera. Sin embargo, todos los sirvientes estaban preocupados, y la sala de arriba estaba vacía y tranquila, con las paredes revestidas de madera y moqueta roja impecable. Los cuadros, varios de artistas que ella reconoció, valían una pequeña fortuna. Archie se movía con un sigilo que probablemente provenía de años de deslizarse dentro y fuera de dormitorios. La llevó a un conjunto de puertas dobles cerradas.

Antes de que ella se pudiera quitar una de sus horquillas para el pelo y desbloquear la puerta, una ganzúa apareció en la mano de Archie. Él le dio una sonrisa conspiradora. Un latido después la puerta del despacho se abrió, revelando una habitación llena de estanterías sobre una alfombra azul ornamentada y helechos en macetas dispersados por la habitación. Un gran escritorio se encontraba en el centro y dos sillones ante él, y un largo sillón se encontraba frente a una apagada chimenea. Candy se detuvo en la puerta con una mano sobre su corpiño solo para sentir la delgada daga metida dentro. Ella juntó las piernas, comprobando.

—Debo ir abajo— dijo Archie, mirando el pasillo detrás de ellos. Los sonidos de un vals flotaban desde la sala de baile —Trata de ser rápida.

Ella levantó una ceja, a pesar de que la máscara cubría su rostro.

— ¿_Me _estás diciendo como hacer mi trabajo?— Él se inclinó, rozando sus labios contra su cuello.

—Ni en sueños— dijo sobre su piel.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. Candy rápidamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia las ventanas en el otro lado de la habitación y cerró las cortinas. La tenue luz que brillaba debajo de la puerta era suficiente para ver mientras ella caminaba al escritorio de madera e hierro y encendía una vela. Los diarios de la tarde, una pila de tarjetas de respuesta al baile de esta noche, los gastos de personal... normal. Completamente normal. Buscó en el resto de la mesa, rebuscó en los cajones y tocó en todas las superficies para detectar compartimentos ocultos. Cuando nada de lo que hizo produjo algo, se acercó a una de las estanterías, aprovechando los libros para ver si alguno se ahuecada.

Ella estaba a punto de darle la espalda cuando un título le llamó la atención. Un libro con una simple marca del Wyrd escrita en el lomo con tinta color rojo sangre. Lo sacó y corrió al escritorio, poniéndolo debajo de la vela mientras abría el libro. Estaba lleno de marcas de Wyrd, cada página marcada con ellos, y con palabras en un idioma que ella no reconoció. Annie había dicho que era un conocimiento secreto. Que las marcas de Wyrd eran tan viejas que habían sido olvidadas durante siglos. Títulos como éste habían sido quemados con el resto de los libros de magia. Había encontrado uno en la biblioteca del palacio, _Los Muertos Andantes_, pero eso había sido un golpe de suerte. El arte de usar las marcas de Wyrd se había perdido, sólo la familia de Annie sabía cómo utilizar adecuadamente su poder. Pero aquí, en sus manos...

Ella hojeó el libro. Alguien había escrito una frase en el interior de la cubierta posterior, y Candy acercó la vela mientras miraba lo que habían garabateado.

Era un acertijo o un extraño giro de la frase.

_Es sólo con el ojo que uno puede ver correctamente_.

Pero ¿qué demonios significa? ¿Y qué es lo que Davis, un medio corrupto hombre de negocios, hace con un libro con marcas del Wyrd, de todas las cosas? Si él estaba tratando de interferir con los planes del rey... por el bien de Erilea, ella rezó para que el rey ni siquiera hubiera oído hablar sobre las marcas de Wyrd.

Memorizó el enigma. Lo tendría notado para cuando regresara al castillo, tal vez le preguntaría a Annie si sabía lo que significaba. O si ella había oído hablar de Davis. Archie podría haber dado información vital, pero obviamente no lo sabía todo.

La fortuna se había roto con la pérdida de la magia, gente que había vivido por años el aprovechando su energía de repente se quedo sin nada. Parecía natural para ellos buscar otra fuente de energía, a pesar de que el rey la había prohibido. Pero qué…

Pasos sonaron en el pasillo. Candy rápidamente puso el libro en el estante, y luego miró hacia la ventana. Su vestido era demasiado grande, y la ventana era demasiado pequeña y alta, para que le fuera fácil salir por ella. Y sin otra salida...

El seguro de las puertas hizo clic.

Candy se apoyó en la mesa, sacando su pañuelo, inclinando los hombros, y comenzó a sollozar miserablemente mientras Davis entraba en su estudio.

El hombre bajo y sólido se detuvo ante la vista de ella, la sonrisa que había estado en su cara desapareció. Afortunadamente, estaba solo. Ella se enderezó, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer avergonzada.

—Oh— dijo, secándose los ojos con el pañuelo por los agujeros de la máscara. —Oh, lo siento, yo, yo necesitaba un lugar para estar sola por un momento y ellos di dijeron que podía venir aquí.

Los ojos de Davis se estrecharon, luego miró a la llave en la cerradura.

— ¿Cómo entraste?— dijo con una voz suave y resbaladiza, calculadora y una pizca de miedo.

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo estremecido.

—El ama de llaves me dejó entrar.

Con suerte la pobre mujer no sería desollada viva después de esto. Candy, comenzó a chillar, tropezando con las palabras.

—Mi-mi prometido me d-d-dejó.

Honestamente, a veces se preguntaba si había algo un poco mal con ella por ser capaz de llorar con tanta facilidad.

Davis la llevó de nuevo, sus labios curvándose, no por simpatía, se dio cuenta, sino que de disgusto por esta tonta mujer llorosa sollozando sobre su novio. Como si fuera una colosal pérdida de su precioso tiempo para consolar a una persona que sufre.

La idea de Archie tener que servir a estas personas, que lo miraban como si fuera un juguete que se utiliza hasta romperse...

Se concentró en su respiración. Sólo tenía que salir de allí sin levantar las sospechas en Davis. Una palabra a los guardias en el pasillo y estaría en más problemas de lo que quería, y, posiblemente, podría arrastrar Archie con ella.

Ella soltó otro estremecimiento y sollozó.

—Hay un tocador de damas en el primer piso— dijo Davis, dando un paso hacia ella para escoltarla a la salida. Perfecto.

Al acercarse, se quitó la máscara de pájaro que llevaba, dejando al descubierto un rostro que probablemente había sido guapo en su juventud. La edad y demasiada bebida habían golpeado sus mejillas caídas, su fino cabello rubio rojizo y una tez apagada. Sus vasos capilares habían estallado en la punta de su nariz, manchando de un color rojo, púrpura que compensaba sus llorosos ojos grises.

Se detuvo lo bastante cerca para tocarla, y le tendió una mano. Ella se secó los ojos una vez más y luego deslizó el pañuelo de nuevo en el bolsillo de su vestido.

—Gracias— susurró ella, mirando al suelo mientras tomaba su mano. —Y-yo lo siento por interrumpir.

Ella oyó su repentina inspiración antes de captar el destello del metal.

Lo tenía desarmado y en el suelo en un instante, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la punzada de la daga de Davis cortando su antebrazo. Los metros de tela que conformaban su vestido se volvían hacían engorrosos mientras ella lo sujetaba contra la alfombra, un hilo de sangre brotaba y corría por su brazo desnudo. .

—Nadie tiene las claves de este estudio— susurró Davis, a pesar de su posición tumbada. ¿Valiente o estúpido? — Ni siquiera mi ama de llaves.

Candy movió su mano, pasando por los puntos en su cuello que lo dejarían inconsciente. Si era capaz de ocultar su antebrazo, entonces todavía podía salir de aquí desapercibida.

— ¿Qué estabas buscando?— Davis exigió, con su aliento apestando a vino mientras se retorcía contra su agarre.

Ella no se molestó en contestar, y él se movió, tratando de despojarse de ella. Ella descansó su peso en él, levantando la mano para darle un golpe. Él rió entre dientes.

— ¿No quieres saber lo que había en que la hoja?

Ella podría haber arrancado su cara con las uñas por la sonrisa de seda que le dio. En un movimiento suave y rápido, le arrebató la daga Davis y olfateó.

Nunca olvidaría ese olor almizclado, ni en mil vidas: gloriella, un veneno suave que causaba horas de parálisis. Había sido utilizado la noche en que fue capturada para derribarla, para hacerla incapaz de defenderse mientras que era entregada a los hombres del rey y arrojada a las mazmorras del rey.

La sonrisa de Davis se volvió triunfante.

—Lo suficiente para noquearte hasta que mis guardias llegan y te lleven a un lugar más privado.

Donde ella sería torturada, cosa que él no necesitaba añadir.

_Bastardo_.

¿A cuánto había estado expuesta? El corte fue superficial y corto. Pero ella sabía que la gloriella ya estaba corriendo a través de ella, justo como lo había hecho en los días después de que había permanecido junto al cadáver destrozado de Anthony, oliendo el humo almizclado que todavía se aferraba a él. Se tenía que ir. _Ahora_.

Movió su mano libre para noquearlo, pero sus dedos se sentían frágiles, desconectados, y a pesar de ser pequeño, él era _fuerte_. Alguien debía haberlo entrenado, porque en un movimiento demasiado rápido, él la agarró por las muñecas, girándola en contra del suelo. Ella golpeó la alfombra tan fuerte que el aire dejó sus pulmones, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y perdió el control sobre la daga. La gloriella actuaba rápido, demasiado rápido. Tenía que salir de allí.

Un rayo de pánico la atravesó, puro y sin diluir. Su vestido se puso en su camino, pero se enfocó en que le quedaba muy poco control levantando una de sus piernas y _pateando _tan duro que él la soltó por un momento.

— ¡Perra!— Se abalanzó sobre ella de nuevo, pero ella ya había cogido la daga envenenada. Un instante después, él se aferraba a su cuello mientras su sangre se rociaba sobre ella, su vestido y sus manos.

Se dejó caer a un lado, agarrando su garganta como si pudiera mantenerla unida, evitando que la sangre saliera. Él estaba haciendo un conocido ruido de gorgoteo, pero Candy no le daría la misericordia de acabar con su vida, mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus pies. No, ella ni siquiera le dio una mirada de despedida cuando tomó la daga y le arrancó la falda de su vestido hasta las rodillas. Un momento después ella estaba en la ventana de la oficina, estudiando a los guardias y los carros parqueados debajo, cada uno más borroso que el anterior mientras se subía a la cornisa.

No sabía cómo lo hacía, o el tiempo que le tomó, pero de repente estaba en el suelo y corriendo hacia la puerta principal abierta.

Los guardias o lacayos o siervos empezaron a gritar. Ella ya estaba corriendo, corriendo tan rápido como pudo, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo con cada latido del corazón que bombeaba la gloriella a través de ella.

Estaban en la parte rica de la ciudad, cerca del Teatro Real y escudriñó el horizonte, buscando, buscando por el castillo de cristal. ¡Ahí! Las torres brillantes nunca le habían parecido más hermosas, más bienvenida. Ella tenía que volver.

Con su visión borrosa, Candy apretó los dientes y corrió.

Ella tenía la suficiente conciencia como para arrebatar una capa de un borracho durmiendo en una esquina y limpiar la sangre de su cara, a pesar de que tomo varios intentos de mantener sus manos quietas mientras corría. Una vez que la capa ocultó su vestido arruinado, entró por las puertas principales del recinto del castillo, donde los guardias la reconocieron, la luz estaba demasiado tenue para que la pudieran ver de cerca. La herida había sido breve y superficial ella podía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que entrar, ponerse a salvo...

Pero se topó con el sinuoso camino que conduce hasta el castillo, y la corrida se convirtió en un paseo impresionante incluso antes de llegar al propio castillo.

Ella no podía ir por la parte delantera, no a menos que quisiera que todos la vieran, no menos que quisiera que todos supieran que era responsable de la muerte de Davis.

Se tambaleó con cada paso que ella daba hacia una puerta lateral, donde las puertas de hierro con clavos quedaban parcialmente abiertas en la noche, El cuartel. No era el mejor lugar para entrar, pero lo suficientemente bueno. Tal vez los guardias serían discretos.

_Un pie delante del otro. Sólo un poco más... _

No recordaba haber llegado a las puertas de los cuarteles, sólo la picadura de los clavos de metal mientras se abrió. La luz de la sala de la quemó ojos, pero al menos estaba dentro...

La puerta del comedor estaba abierta, y la risa y el tintineo de tazas flotaron hacia ella. Estaba entumecida por el frío, ¿o era la gloriella haciéndose cargo?

Tenía que decirle a alguien para que le dieran el antídoto, sólo decirle a alguien...

Una mano se apoyó contra la pared, la otra la agarrando su capa con fuerza alrededor de ella mientras pasaba junto al comedor, cada respiración duraba toda una vida. Nadie la detuvo, ni siquiera la miraron.

Había una puerta al final de este pasillo a la que tenía que llegar, una habitación donde estaría a salvo. Mantuvo una mano en la pared de piedra, contando las puertas que pasaron. Tan cerca. Su capa se quedó atrapada en la manija de una puerta que pasaba y se la arrancó.

Pero ella llegó a la puerta, a la habitación donde estaría segura. Sus dedos no acababan de sentir la veta de la madera mientras empujaba contra ella y se balanceaba en el umbral.

La luz brillante, una mancha de madera y piedra y papel... Y a través de la bruma, un rostro que conocía, mirándola desde detrás de un escritorio.

Un ruido ahogado salió de su garganta, y ella se miró a sí misma lo suficiente para ver la sangre que cubría su vestido blanco, sus brazos y manos. En la sangre, podía ver Davis, y la herida abierta en la garganta...

—Albert — gimió, buscando ese rostro familiar de nuevo.

Pero él ya estaba en marcha, imponente a través de su oficina. Gritó su nombre mientras sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó. Ella sólo vio el dorado de sus ojos, y se mantuvo mirándolo el tiempo suficiente para susurrar: "gloriella" antes de que todo volviera negro.

_Continuara…_


	14. Chapter 14

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 13.

Fue una de las noches más largas de la vida de Albert.

Cada segundo que había pasado con horrible claridad, cada agonizante segundo de como Candy yacía en el suelo de su oficina, su corpiño cubierto de tanta sangre que no podía decir desde dónde estaba sangrando.

Y con todas las estúpidas capas de volantes y pliegues, que no le permitían ver la entrada de las heridas.

Así es que está perdido. Completamente perdido. No había ningún pensamiento en su cabeza más allá de un rugido de pánico mientras cerraba la puerta, sacó su cuchillo de caza, y rasgó allí su vestido.

Pero no había heridas, solo una aguja enfundada que cayó al suelo, un rasguño en su antebrazo. Con el vestido fuera, casi no había sangre en ella. Y fue entonces cuando el pánico se aclaró lo suficiente como para que recordase lo que ella había susurrado: _gloriella. _

Un veneno utilizado para paralizar temporalmente a las víctimas.

Todo a partir de entonces se convirtió en una serie de pasos: convocar silenciosamente a Ress; decirle al joven, talentoso guardia para mantener la boca cerrada y para encontrar a los curanderos estaban más cerca; envolverla en su capa para que nadie pudiera ver la sangre en la piel; sacar en brazos y llevarla sus habitaciones; ladrar órdenes a los curanderos; y finalmente inmovilizándola en la cama ya que forzaron el antídoto por su garganta hasta que se ahogó en él. Luego de las largas, largas horas dedicadas a sostenerla mientras ella vomitaba, torciéndole el pelo hacia atrás, gruñéndole a cualquier persona que entrase en la habitación.

Cuando ella estaba durmiendo profundamente al final, él se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla cuando envió Ress y sus hombres más confiables en la ciudad y les advirtió que no volviera sin respuestas. Cuando ellos regresaron y le contaron sobre el empresario que al parecer había sido asesinado por su propia daga envenenada, Albert tenía las suficientes piezas como para estar seguro de una cosa:

Se alegró de Davis estuviese muerto. Porque si Davis hubiese sobrevivido, Albert habría vuelto para terminar el trabajo él mismo.

Candy despertó.

Su boca estaba completamente seca y le dolía la cabeza, pero no podía moverse. Ella podía mover sus dedos de los pies y de sus manos, y ella reconoció el olor de las sabanas lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba en su cama, en su habitación, y que estaba a salvo.

Sus párpados estaban pesados cuando los abrió, parpadeando para alejar la visión borrosa que aún persistía. Su estómago le dolía, pero la gloriella había desaparecido. Miró a su izquierda, como si hubiera sabido de alguna manera, incluso en el sueño, donde se encontraba él.

Albert dormitaba en la silla, con los brazos y las piernas desparramador, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el cuello desabrochado de su túnica y la fuerte columna de su garganta. Por el ángulo de la luz del sol, era probablemente cerca del amanecer.

– Albert, – jadeó.

Él estaba instantáneamente despierto y alerta, inclinándose hacia ella, como si también él siempre sabía dónde estaba. Cuando la vio, la mano que había estado tambaleado hacia su espada se relajado.

– Estás despierta, – dijo, su voz era un murmullo oscuro, mezclado con humor. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se veía a sí misma, alguien había lavado la sangre y la puso en un camisón. Simplemente moviendo la cabeza hizo que todo girara.

– Horrible, – admitió.

Él puso su cabeza entre las manos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

– Antes de decir nada más, sólo dime una cosa: ¿Mataste a Davis porque estabas husmeando en su oficina, él te atrapo y te cortó con una cuchilla envenenada? – Un flash de dientes, con un destello de furia en sus ojos marrón dorado.

Sus entrañas retorcidas debido al recuerdo, pero ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Muy bien, – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Vas a decirle al rey?

Él se cruzó de brazos, llegando hasta el borde de la cama y mirándola fijamente. – No. – Una vez más, ese temperamento volátil ardía en sus ojos. – Porque yo no tengo ganas de tener que argumentar de que aún eres capaz de espiar sin ser descubierta. Mis hombres van a mantener la boca cerrada, también. Pero la próxima vez que tenga que hacer algo como esto, yo te voy a tirar en las mazmorras.

– ¿Para matarlo?

– ¡Para asustarme como la mierda a mí!– Él se paso las manos por el pelo, caminando por un momento, y luego giró, apuntando hacia ella. – ¿Sabes lo que parecía cuando apareciste?

– ¿Voy a aventurar una respuesta y decir... malo?

Le dio una mirada plana. – Si yo no hubiera quemado el vestido, me gustaría hacer que se mire en estos momentos.

– ¿Tú quemaste mi vestido?

Extendió sus brazos. – ¿Quieres una prueba de lo que hiciste ahí?

– Tu podría tener problemas por cubrirme de esta manera.

– Yo me encargo si llegase a ocurrir eso.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Vas a tratar con él?

Él se inclinó sobre la cama, apoyando las manos en el colchón mientras le gruñía en su rostro. – Sí. Yo me encargo de él.

Ella tragó saliva, pero tenía la boca tan seca que no tenía nada que tragar.

Más allá de su enojo, no era suficientemente para ocultar el persistente miedo en sus ojos, ella hizo una mueca. – ¿Tan malo era?

Se dejó caer sobre el borde del colchón. – Tú estabas enferma. Realmente enferma. No sabíamos cuánta gloriella estaba en la herida, por lo que los curanderos se equivocaron con la medida correcta y te dieron una fuerte dosis del antídoto, eso te hizo pasar unas horas con la cabeza en un cubo.

– No recuerdo nada de eso. Apenas recuerdo que volver al castillo.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se quedó mirando la pared. Había manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, barba cubriendo su mandíbula, y agotamiento total alinean cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Probablemente había caído dormido hace no mucho tiempo.

Casi no había sabido dónde iba, mientras que el gloriella la atravesó, todo lo que sabía era que tenía que llegar a un lugar _seguro_.

Y de alguna manera, se había acabado exactamente donde sabía que estaría más segura.

_Continuara…_


	15. Chapter 15

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 14.

Candy odiaba que le tomara una buena cantidad de coraje para entrar en la biblioteca real después de encontrarse con. . . esa _cosa _hace un par de noches. Y más que eso, odiaba que el encuentro hubiera convertido su lugar favorito en el castillo en algo desconocido y posiblemente mortal.

Se sentía un poco tonta mientras empujaba para abrir las imponentes puertas de roble de la biblioteca, armada hasta los dientes, la mayor parte de sus armas ocultas de la vista. No hay necesidad de tener a alguien empezando a preguntar por qué la Campeona del Rey iba a la biblioteca pareciendo como si estuviera caminando sobre un campo de muerte.

No sintiéndose en absoluto inclinada a entrar en Rifthold después de la noche anterior, ella había optado por pasar el día digiriendo lo que había aprendido en la oficina de Davis, y buscando una conexión entre el libro de las Marcas de Wyrd y los planes del rey. Y puesto que ella sólo había visto _un _atisbo de algo que andaba mal en el castillo... Bueno, ella endureció su valor para tratar de aprender lo que aquella cosa había estado buscando en la biblioteca. O si había algún indicio de dónde se había ido.

La biblioteca lucía como siempre: oscura, cavernosa, dolorosamente hermosa en su antigua arquitectura de piedra y corredores sin fin llenos de libros. Y totalmente silenciosa.

Ella sabía que había unos pocos estudiosos y bibliotecarios alrededor, pero la mayoría mantenían sus estudios privados. El tamaño del lugar era abrumante, era un castillo en sí mismo.

¿Qué había estado haciendo esa cosa aquí?

Ella estiró la cabeza hacia atrás para abarcar los dos niveles superiores, ambos rodeados de barandas ornamentadas. Candelabros de hierro fundido emitían luz y sombra a lo largo de la sala principal en la que estaba de pie. Amaba esta sala, amaba la dispersión de mesas pesadas y sillas de terciopelo rojo, y los sofás desgastados tendidos antes hogares masivos.

Candy se detuvo junto a la mesa que siempre había utilizado cuando investigaba las Marcas de Wyrd, una mesa en la que había pasado horas con Albert.

Tres niveles que podía ver. Muchos lugares para esconderse en todos ellos, salas y alcobas y escaleras medio en ruinas.

¿Y por _debajo _de este nivel? La biblioteca estaba probablemente demasiado lejos para conectar con los túneles conectados a sus habitaciones, pero podría haber _más _lugares olvidados bajo el castillo. El suelo de mármol pulido brillaba bajo sus pies.

Albert había dicho algo una vez sobre una leyenda con respecto a una _segunda _biblioteca debajo, en catacumbas y túneles. Si _ella _estuviera haciendo algo que no quería que otros supieran, si ella fuera una criatura sucia y necesitara un lugar para esconderse...

Tal vez era una tonta por investigarlo, pero tenía que saber.

Tal vez esta cosa podría ser capaz de darle algunas pistas sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando en este castillo.

Se dirigió hacia la pared más cercana, y pronto fue tragada por la oscuridad de las estanterías. Le tomó unos minutos llegar a la pared del perímetro, que se entremezcla con estanterías y escritorios rotos. Sacó un trozo de tiza de su bolsillo y dibujó una X en uno de los escritorios. La mayor parte de la biblioteca probablemente tenía el mismo aspecto después de un tiempo; sería bueno saber si ella había hecho un barrido completo del perímetro. Incluso si le tomaba horas cubrirlo todo.

Pasó pila tras pila de libros, algunas de las vitrinas simples, algunas de ellas talladas. Los apliques eran pocos, y lo suficientemente separados que ella a menudo había tenido que dar varios pasos casi en la oscuridad. El suelo había pasado de reluciente mármol a antiguos bloques de color gris, y el roce de sus botas contra la piedra era el único sonido. Se sentía como que había sido el único sonido durante mil años.

Pero alguien debe haber llegado hasta este pasaje para encender los candelabros. Así que si ella se perdía, no podía permanecer así para siempre.

No que perderse era una posibilidad, se aseguró a sí misma cuando el silencio de la biblioteca se convirtió en un ser viviente. Había sido entrenada para marcar y recordar las vías y salidas y vueltas. Ella estaría bien.

Las probabilidades eran que tenía que ir tan atrás en la biblioteca como fuera posible, a un lugar donde incluso los estudiosos no se molestaban en ir.

Hubo un día, recordó, un día cuando ella había estado estudiando minuciosamente _El Muerto Viviente_, y había _sentido _algo bajo sus botas. Albert más tarde reveló que había estado arrastrando su daga por el suelo para asustarla, pero la vibración inicial había sido _diferente_.

Como alguien dibujando un zarpazo a lo largo de piedra.

_Basta_, se dijo. _Detente ahora. Tu imaginación es absurda. Fue solo Albert tomándote el pelo. _

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando cuando finalmente golpeó otra pared, una esquina. Las estanterías aquí fueron todas talladas en madera antigua, sus extremos en forma de centinelas, guardias por siempre protegiendo los libros mantenidos entre ellos. Fue aquí donde los apliques acabaron, y una mirada por la pared posterior de la biblioteca reveló absoluta oscuridad.

Afortunadamente, uno de los eruditos había dejado una antorcha junto al último aplique, suficientemente pequeña para no quemar toda la maldita biblioteca, pero demasiado pequeña para durar mucho tiempo.

Podría acabar con ello ahora, volver a sus habitaciones y contemplar formas de reunir información de los clientes de Archie. Una pared explorada, una pared que no reveló nada. Ella podía explorar la pared del fondo mañana.

Pero ella ya estaba aquí.

Candy recogió la antorcha.

Terry se despertó con el sonido de una campanada del reloj, y se encontró sudando a pesar del feroz frío en su habitación.

Ya era bastante extraño que se hubiera quedado dormido, pero la temperatura fría fue lo primero que le pareció inusual. Sus ventanas estaban selladas, la puerta cerrada, también.

Y sin embargo, sus respiraciones superficiales se nublaban frente a él.

Se sentó, su cabeza doliendo.

Una pesadilla, de dientes y sombras y dagas relucientes. Sólo una pesadilla.

Terry negó con la cabeza, la temperatura en la habitación ya en aumento. Tal vez solo había sido una corriente solitaria. La siesta era el producto de quedarse hasta muy tarde anoche, la pesadilla en sí probablemente desencadenada por escuchar de Albert sobre el encuentro de Candy.

Apretó los dientes. Su trabajo no estaba exento de riesgos -y aunque estaba furioso por lo que había pasado, tenía la sensación de que sólo lo odiaría más si le gritaba a ella sobre eso.

Terry se sacudió el último poco del frío y se dirigió a su camerino para cambiar su túnica arrugada. Cuando se volvió, él podría haber jurado que alcanzó a ver un tenue anillo de hielo alrededor de donde su cuerpo había yacido en el sofá.

Pero cuando miró hacia atrás para ver con más detalle, no había nada allí.

Candy oyó una campanada de reloj en algún lugar lejano, y no lo creía cuando escuchó la hora. Ella había estado allí durante _tres _horas. Tres horas. La pared del fondo no era como la pared lateral, se sumergía y curvaba y tenía armarios y nichos y pequeñas salas de estudio llenos de los ratones y polvo. Y justo cuando ella había estado a punto de dibujar una X en la pared y nombrarla una jornada, se dio cuenta de la tapicería.

Ella lo vio sólo porque era el único pedazo de la decoración que había encontrado a lo largo de la pared. Teniendo en cuenta cómo los últimos seis meses de su vida habían ido, parte de ella sólo _sabía _que tenía que significar algo.

No había representación de Elena, o un ciervo, o algo precioso y verde. No, este tapiz, tejido con hilo rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro, representaba... nada.

Tocó los antiguos hilos, maravillándose por el tono tan profundo que parecía tragarse sus dedos en su oscuridad. El pelo en la parte de atrás de su cuello se levantó y Candy puso una mano en su daga mientras hacía el tapiz a un lado. Ella juró. Y juró de nuevo.

Otra puerta secreta la recibió.

Mirando alrededor de las estanterías, escuchando por pasos o roce de ropa, Candy la abrió.

Una brisa, almizclado y espesa, flotó junto a ella desde las profundidades de la escalera de caracol revelada por la puerta abierta. La luz de la antorcha alcanzó solo unos pocos metros en el interior, iluminando las paredes ricamente talladas que representaba una batalla.

Había una ranura delgada en la pared de mármol, un canal de apenas unos 8 centímetros de profundidad. Se curvaba a lo largo de toda la longitud de la pared, extendiéndose más allá de los límites de su vista. Pasó el dedo en la parte superior de la ranura. Era lisa como el cristal, y tenía un leve residuo de algo viscoso...

Una pequeña lámpara de plata colgaba de la pared, y ella puso la antorcha en su lugar mientras cogía la lámpara, liquido salpicado dentro.

—_Inteligente, _— murmuró.

Sonriendo para sí, asegurándose de que su antorcha estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Candy coloco la boquilla delgada de la lámpara en la ranura y la ladeó. Aceite se derramó y viajó por el conducto. Candy agarró su antorcha y tocó la pared. Al instante, la ranura brillaba con fuego, proporcionando una fina línea de luz todo el camino hasta la escalera oscura y llena de telarañas. Con una mano en la cadera, ella se quedó mirando, admirando la superficie grabada de los muros.

Dudaba que alguien pudiera estar de vuelta aquí en busca de ella, pero ella puso el tapiz de nuevo en su posición original y cogió una de sus largas dagas. Mientras bajaba, las imágenes de la batalla cambiaron y movieron a la luz del fuego, y ella podría haber jurado que las caras de piedra se volvieron para verla pasar. Ella dejó de mirar a las paredes.

Un soplo de aire frío le rozó la cara y ella por fin vio la parte inferior de la escalera. Era un pasillo oscuro que olía a cosas viejas y podridas. Una antorcha descansaba descartada en la parte inferior del escalón, cubierta de suficientes telarañas para revelar que nadie había estado aquí desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

_A menos que esa cosa pudiera ver en la oscuridad. _

Ella apartó ese pensamiento, también, y recogió la antorcha, encendiéndola en la pared iluminada de la escalera.

Telarañas colgaban del techo arqueado, rozando el suelo empedrado. Estanterías tambaleantes llenaban el pasillo, los estantes repletos de libros tan gastados que Candy no podía leer los títulos.

Rollos y piezas de pergamino estaban metidos en todos los rincones, o tirados desenrollados sobre la madera hundida, como si alguien apenas se hubiera alejado de su lectura. De alguna manera, era más una tumba que el lugar de descanso de Elena.

Caminó por el pasillo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para examinar los rollos. No eran más que mapas y recibos de reyes antiguos ya convertidos en polvo.

_Registros del Castillo. Todo este caminar y preocupación, y acabas de descubrir inútiles registros del castillo. Eso es probablemente tras lo que la criatura estaba: una factura de supermercado antigua del rey_.

Iniciando un coro de maldiciones realmente despreciables, Candy agitó la antorcha delante de ella y siguió caminando hasta que apareció un pasillo a la izquierda.

Otra escalera. Tenía que llevar aún más abajo que la tumba de Elena, ¿pero cuán profundo? Había una antorcha y una ranura en la pared, y así Candy encendió una vez más el paso en espiral. Esta vez, la piedra gris representaba un bosque. Un bosque, y-

Un hada. Era imposible pasar por alto esas orejas delicadamente puntiagudas y colmillos alargados. El hada descansaba y bailaba y tocaba música, contenida para disfrutar de su inmortalidad y la belleza etérea.

No, el rey y sus compinches _no podían _saber acerca de este lugar, ya que sin duda ya habrían desfigurado estas esculturas. Candy no necesitaba un historiador para saber que esta escalera era vieja, mucho más vieja que la que acababa de descender, tal vez más antigua que el propio castillo.

¿Por qué _había _Gavin elegido este lugar para construir su castillo? ¿Había habido algo aquí antes?

_¿O algo debajo que merecía la pena esconder? _

Un sudor frío se deslizó por su espalda mientras ella se asomaba en la escalera. Contra todo pronóstico, otra brisa se colaba desde abajo. Hierro.

Olía como el hierro.

Las imágenes en las paredes parpadearon mientras bajaba la escalera de caracol. Cuando por fin llegó al fondo, ella tomó una respiración demasiado superficial y encendió una antorcha en un soporte cercano. Ella estaba en un largo pasillo pavimentado con piedras grises. Sólo había una puerta en el centro de la pared de la izquierda, y no había salida excepto por las escaleras detrás de ella.

Escaneó el pasillo. Nada. Ni siquiera un ratón. Después de observar durante un momento, dio un paso hacia abajo, encendiendo las pocas antorchas en la pared mientras caminaba.

La puerta de hierro no tenía nada especial, aunque sin lugar a dudas era impenetrable.

Su superficie tachonada era como un trozo de cielo sin estrellas.

Candy extendió una mano, pero se detuvo antes de que sus dedos pudieran rozar el metal.

¿Por qué _estaba _hecha de hierro?

El hierro era el único elemento inmune a la magia, recordó bien. Había habido tantos tipos de portadores de magia hace 10 años, personas cuyo poder algunos creían se había originado de los Dioses mismos, a pesar de la afirmación del Rey de Adarlan de que la magia era una afrenta a lo divino. Dondequiera que venga, la magia había llegado en innumerables variaciones: habilidades para sanar, cambiar de forma, para convocar a las llamas o agua o una tormenta, para favorecer el desarrollo de los cultivos y plantas, para vislumbrar el futuro, y así sucesivamente. La mayor parte de esos dones se habían diluido a lo largo de milenios, pero para algudynos raros fuertes, cuando se aferraban a su poder demasiado tiempo, el hierro en su sangre causó desmayos. O peor.

Había visto cientos de puertas en el castillo, de madera, de bronce, de vidrio, pero nunca una de hierro sólido. Esta era antigua, de una época en que una puerta de hierro _significaba _algo. Así que se supone esto mantendrá a alguien fuera... ¿o mantiene algo dentro?

Ca tocó el Ojo de Elena, escaneando de nuevo la puerta. No dio respuestas sobre lo que podría estar detrás de ella, puso una mano alrededor del mango y tiró.

Estaba cerrada. No había ojo de la cerradura a la vista. Pasó una mano por los surcos. ¿Tal vez se había oxidado el cierre?

Ella frunció el ceño. No había señales de oxidación, tampoco.

Candy dio un paso atrás, estudiando la puerta. ¿Por qué poner una manija en ella, si no había manera de abrirla? Y ¿por qué utilizar un bloqueo a menos que hubiera algo valioso escondido detrás de ella?

Ella se dio la vuelta, pero el amuleto se calentó contra su piel, y un destello de luz brilló a través de su túnica. Candy se detuvo.

Podría haber sido la chispa de la antorcha, pero... Candy estudio la brecha delgada entre la puerta y la piedra. Una sombra, más oscura que la oscuridad de más allá, persistía en el otro lado.

Poco a poco, sacando su daga más delgada y plana con la mano libre, puso la antorcha hacia abajo y se recostó sobre su estómago, tan cerca de la puerta como se atrevió. Sólo sombras, eran sólo sombras. O ratas.

De cualquier manera, tenía que saber.

Con absoluto silencio, deslizó la brillante daga debajo de la puerta.

El reflejo a lo largo de la cuchilla no reveló nada más que oscuridad, oscuridad y luz de las antorchas.

Movió la daga, sólo un poco más abajo.

Dos relucientes orbes verdes y oro brillaban en la penumbra más allá.

Se lanzó hacia atrás, deslizando la daga con ella, mordiéndose el labio para no maldecir en voz alta. Ojos. Ojos brillando en la oscuridad, ojos como un... un...

Suspiró por la nariz, relajándose un poco. Ojos como un animal.

Como una rata. O ratón. O algún gato salvaje.

Sin embargo, ella se arrastró de nuevo hacia delante, conteniendo la respiración mientras inclinaba la hoja debajo de la puerta para explorar la oscuridad.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ella miró la hoja de la daga por un minuto completo, esperando que esos dos ojos reaparecieran.

Pero sea lo que fuera había huido.

_Una rata. Probablemente era una rata_.

Sin embargo, Candy no podía sacudirse el frío que había se envuelto a su alrededor, o ignorar el calor del amuleto en su cuello. Incluso si no había una criatura detrás de esa puerta, las respuestas estaban detrás. Y ella las encontraría, pero no hoy. No hasta que estuviera lista.

Debido a que puede haber maneras de conseguir pasar a través de esa puerta. Y teniendo en cuenta lo antiguo que este lugar era, tenía la sensación de que el poder que la había sellado se conectaba a las Marcas de Wyrd.

Pero si _había _algo detrás de la puerta... Ella movió los dedos de la mano derecha mientras recogía su antorcha, estudiando el arco de las cicatrices dejadas por la mordida del Ridderak.

Era sólo una rata. Y ella no tenía interés, ninguno, en estar equivocada ahora mismo.

_Continuara…_


	16. Chapter 16

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 15.

El gran salón estaba lleno durante la cena esa noche. Aunque Candy normalmente prefería comer en su habitación, cuando se enteró que Rena Goldsmith se presentaría durante la cena para honrar el regreso del Príncipe Hollin, ella misma se metió en una de las largas mesas del final. Era el único lugar donde la nobleza menor, algunos hombres Albert, y cualquier otro que quisiera desafiar al nido de víboras, se les permitía sentarse. La familia real cenaba en su mesa en la cima de la tarima al frente de la sala con Perrington, Roland, y una mujer que parecía ser la madre de Roland. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Candy apenas podía ver al pequeño Príncipe Hollin, pero parecía estar pálido, corpulento, y feliz con la cabeza llena de rizos de ébano. Pareció algo injusto que pusieran a Hollin al lado de Terry, ya que se harían comparaciones fácilmente, y aunque ella había oído los desagradables rumores acerca de Hollin, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de compasión por el chico.

Albert, para su sorpresa, optó por sentarse a su lado, cinco de sus hombres se unieron a ellos en la mesa. Aunque había varios guardias alrededor de la habitación ella sabía sin duda que los de su mesa estaban tan alertas y atentos como los que estaban colocados por la puertas y tarima.

Sus acompañantes eran todos corteses con ella, cautelosos, pero educados. Ellos no mencionaron lo que había pasado anoche, pero le preguntaron tranquilamente cómo se sentía. Ress, quien la había protegido durante la competencia, pareció sinceramente aliviado de que ella estuviera mejor, y estuvo cotilleando tanto como una vieja gallina de la corte.

— Y _entonces_, — decía Ress, poniendo su cara infantil con un placer diabólico, — justo cuando él entró en la cama de ella, completamente desnudo como el día que nació, su _padre _entró —muecas y gemidos provenientes de los guardias, incluso de Albert — y él le _arrastró _fuera de la cama por sus pies, lo sacó al pasillo, y lo empujó por las escaleras. Todo el tiempo él estuvo chillando como un cerdo.

Albert se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzando sus brazos. —Tú también lo harías, si alguien te estuviera arrastrando completamente desnudo por el suelo helado— Albert sonrió con satisfacción cuando Ress trató de negarlo. Albert se veía tan cómodo con esos hombres, su cuerpo relajado, sus ojos iluminados. Y ellos le respetaban, siempre mirándole para la aprobación, la confirmación, el apoyo. Cuando la sonrisita de Candy se desvaneció, Albert la miró, elevando sus cejas. —Tú no deberías reírte. Te quejas de los suelos fríos más que nadie que yo conozca.

Ella se enderezó cuando los guardias soltaron unas sonrisas vacilantes. –Si no recuerdo mal, _tú _te quejas sobre ello cada vez que limpio el suelo contigo cuando entrenamos.

— ¡Caramba! – gritó Ress, y Albert elevó sus cejas. Candy le dio una sonrisa.

— Palabras Peligrosas— dijo Albert. — ¿Necesitamos ir a la sala de entrenamiento para ver si tú puedes repetirlas?

— Bien, mientras que tus hombres no se opongan a ver como pateo tu trasero.

— Desde luego que _no _nos oponemos a eso— se jactó Ress. Albert le echó una mirada, más divertida que de advertencia. Ress rápidamente añadió —Capitán. Albert abrió su boca para contestar, pero entonces una mujer alta y delgada caminó por encima de la tarima erigida a lo largo de un lado de la sala.

Candy estiró su cuello cuando Rena Goldsmith surgió a lo largo de la tarima de madera donde una enorme arpa y un hombre con un violín esperaban. Ella había visto a Rena actuar solo una vez antes, hace unos años, en el Teatro Real durante una noche fría de invierno como ésta. Durante dos horas, el teatro parecía como si cada uno hubiera dejado de respirar.

La voz de Rena había permanecido después en la cabeza de Candy durante días. Desde su mesa, Candy apenas podía ver a Rena, solo lo suficiente para decir que ella llevaba un largo vestido verde (ninguna combinación, ningún corsé, ningún complemento excepto un cinturón de cuero tejido que rodeaba sus estrechas caderas), y que su pelo cobrizo estaba suelto. El silencio se extendió por toda la sala y Rena hizo una reverencia en la tarima. Cuando ella tomó asiento detrás del arpa verde y de oro, los espectadores estaban esperando. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo mantendría el interés de la corte?

Rena asintió con la cabeza al violinista, y sus dedos largos y blancos comenzaron a puntear una melodía en el arpa. Después de un par de notas el ritmo se estableció, seguido de un movimiento lento y triste del violín. Ellos tocaron juntos, mezclando, elevando cada vez más alto, hasta que Rena abrió su boca.

Y cuando ella cantó, el mundo entero se desvaneció.

Su voz era suave, etérea, el sonido de la canción medio recordada. Las canciones que cantó, una tras otra, mantuvieron a Candy en su lugar. Canciones de tierras lejanas, de leyendas olvidadas, de amantes que siempre están esperando reunirse.

Ni una sola alma se movió en la sala. Incluso los criados permanecieron a lo largo de las paredes y en las puertas y en los huecos. Rena hizo una pausa entre canciones lo suficientemente larga para permitir unos fugaces aplausos antes de que el arpa y el violín comenzaran de nuevo, y ella volvió a hipnotizar a todos una vez más.

Y entonces Rena miró hacia la tarima. —Esta canción— dijo suavemente —es en honor a la familia real quien me invitó aquí esta noche.

La canción era una antigua leyenda, en realidad un viejo poema. Uno que Candy no había escuchado desde su infancia, y nunca le había puesto música.

Ella la escuchó como si fuera la primera vez: la historia de una mujer hada bendecida con un poder horrible y profundo que fue buscado por reyes y Lords en cada reino. Ellos la usaron para ganar guerras, conquistar reinos, todos ellos le temían, y mantenían la distancia.

Era valiente cantar esa canción, y era aún más valiente dedicarla a la familia del rey.

Pero la familia real no hizo ninguna protesta. Incluso el rey sólo miró fijamente a Rena como si ella no estuviera cantando sobre el gran poder que él tuvo hace diez años. Quizás su voz podría conquistar hasta el corazón de un tirano.

Quizás había una magia imparable e inherente en la música y el arte.

Rena continuó, soltando la eterna historia de los años en los que la mujer hada sirvió a aquellos reyes y Lords, y la soledad que la consumió poco a poco. Y entonces, un día, un caballero vino buscando su poder de parte de su rey. Cuando ellos viajaron a su reino, su miedo se volvió amor, y él la vio no por el poder que ella manejaba, sino por la mujer que era. De todos los reyes y emperadores que habían estado cortejándola con sus promesas de una riqueza más allá de la imaginación, era el regalo del caballero, de verla como era, no por lo que era, lo que ganó su corazón.

Candy no sabía cuándo comenzó a llorar. De alguna manera soltó un suspiro y cerró sus labios tambaleantes. No debería llorar, no aquí, no con toda esta gente alrededor de ella. Pero entonces una mano caliente, cogió su mano por debajo de la mesa, y ella giró su cabeza encontrando a Albert mirándola. Él sonrió ligeramente, y ella sabía que él la entendía.

Entonces Candy miró al Capitán de la Guardia y le sonrió.

Hollin se retorcía junto a él, siseando y quejándose sobre lo aburrido que estaba y sobre la estúpida actuación, pero la atención de Terry estaba en la larga mesa al final de la sala.

La música sobrenatural de Rena Goldsmith se abrió paso a través del espacio cavernoso, envolviéndolos a todos en un hechizo que él habría llamado magia sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero Candy y Albert sólo se sentaron allí, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

Y no sólo mirándose fijamente, sino algo más que eso. Terry dejó de oír la música.

Ella nunca le había mirado así. Ninguna vez. Ni siquiera por un instante.

Rena estaba terminando su canción, y Terry apartó sus ojos de ellos. Él no creía que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos, todavía no.

Albert era testarudo y bastante leal para hacer su movimiento, o incluso para darse cuenta de que miraba a Candy de la misma manera que ella le miraba a él.

Las quejas de Hollin se volvieron más fuertes, y Terry dio un largo, largo suspiro.

Él seguiría adelante. Porque él no sería ser como los reyes antiguos de la canción y la mantendría para sí mismo. Ella se merecía un caballero leal y valiente que la viera por lo que era y no le temiera. Y él merecía a alguien que le mirara de esa forma, aunque no fuera el mismo amor, o aunque la chica no fuera ella.

Así que Terry cerró sus ojos, y dio otro largo suspiro. Y cuando abrió sus ojos, la dejó ir.

Unas horas más tarde, el Rey de Adarlan permaneció de pie detrás de la cámara del calabozo ya que sus guardias secretos arrastraban a Rena Goldsmith hacia adelante. El bloque de carnicero en el centro de la habitación estaba empapado con sangre. El cadáver sin cabeza de su compañero estaba a unos metros de distancia, su sangre goteaba hacia el desagüe del centro del suelo.

Perrington y Roland estuvieron de pie en silencio al lado del rey, observando, esperando.

Los guardias empujaron a la cantante de rodillas ante el bloque manchado.

Uno de ellos agarró un puñado de su pelo cobrizo y tiró de él, obligándola a mirar al rey cuando dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Se castiga con la muerte el hablar o alentar la magia. Es una ofensa a los dioses y una ofensa para mí que tú cantaras esa canción en mi salón.

Rena Goldsmith sólo le contempló, sus ojos brillantes. Ella no había gritado cuando habían degollado a su compañero, e incluso había luchado cuando sus hombres la habían agarrado después de su actuación. Como si ella lo hubiera estado esperando.

— ¿Alguna última palabra?

Una rabia extraña y tranquila se mostró en su cara, y ella levantó su barbilla.

–He trabajado durante los últimos diez años para ser lo suficientemente famosa para que me invitaran a este castillo. Diez años, para que yo pudiera venir aquí y cantar las canciones sobre magia que tú intentas borrar. Así yo podría cantar esas canciones y tú sabrías que nosotros todavía estamos aquí, que tú puedes prohibir la magia, que puedes matar a miles, pero nosotros todavía recordamos las antiguas costumbres.

Detrás de él, Roland resopló.

— Suficiente, — dijo el rey, y chasqueó sus dedos.

Los guardias empujaron su cabeza hacia abajo poniéndola en el bloque.

—Mi hija tenía dieciséis años— continuó ella. Las lágrimas recorrieron su nariz y cayeron al bloque, pero su voz permaneció fuerte, alta.

—Dieciséis, cuando tú la quemaste. Su nombre era Kaleen, y ella tenía unos ojos como las nubes. Yo todavía oigo su voz en mis sueños.

El rey movió su barbilla hacia el verdugo, quien ando hacia adelante.

—Mi hermana tenía treinta y seis años. Su nombre era Liessa, y tenía dos niños que eran su alegría.

El verdugo levantó su hacha.

—Mi vecino y su esposa tenían setenta años. Sus nombres eran Jon y Estrel. Ellos murieron porque intentaron proteger a mi hija cuando tus hombres fueron a por ella.

Rena Goldsmith seguía recitando la lista de muertos cuando el hacha cayó.

_Continuara…_


	17. Chapter 17

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 16.

Candy hundió la cuchara en su avena, la probó, para luego arrojarla en una montaña de azúcar. —Me gusta mucho más desayunar juntos que salir en el glacial frío. — Ligera, con la cabeza en el regazo de Candy, resopló con fuerza. —Creo que ella también lo hace, —añadió con una sonrisa.

Annie rió suavemente antes de tomar un bocado de pan. —Esto se ve como si fuera el único momento en el día juntas que tenemos para vernos— dijo en Eyllwe.

—He estado ocupada.

— ¿Cansada cazando a los conspiradores en la lista del Rey?— Una mirada puntiaguda en su dirección, le dio otra mordida de su pan tostado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?— Ella agitó el azúcar en su avena, centrándose en la intensa expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

—Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que crees que tu libertad vale la pena el precio.

— ¿Es por eso que has estado tan en el borde últimamente?

Annie dejo su tostada — ¿Cómo podre decirle a mis padres acerca de ti?, ¿Qué excusas puedo hacer que los convenzan de mi amistad con la _Asesina del Rey_? —Usó el idioma común para las dos palabras, escupiéndolas como veneno, — ¿Es de alguna manera una cosa honorable?, ¿Cómo los convenceré de que tu alma no está podrida?

—No me di cuenta de que necesitaba la aprobación de los padres.

—Estas en una posición de poder, y conocimiento, y sin embargo sólo obedeces órdenes. Obedeces y no lo cuestionas, y trabajas sólo hacia un objetivo: la libertad.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

—Te apartas de mí porque sabes que es verdad.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en querer mi libertad? ¿No he sufrido lo suficiente como para merecerlo? ¿Y qué si los medios son desagradables?

—No voy a negar que hayas sufrido, Elentiya, pero hay miles más que también han sufrido y sufren más. Y ellos no se venden a sí mismos al rey para conseguir lo que ellos también se merecen. Con cada persona que matas me estoy encontrando cada vez con menos excusas para que quedar como tu amiga.

Candy arrojó la cuchara sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la chimenea. Ella quería arrancar todos los tapices y las pinturas y aplastar a todos los pequeños adornos y ornamentos tontos que había comprado para decorar su habitación. Sobre todo ella sólo quería hacer que Annie parara de mirarla de esa manera, como si fuera tan mala como el monstruo que se sentó en el Trono de Cristal. Tomó aire, y luego otro, escuchando signos de cualquier otra persona en sus aposentos y se volvió.

—No he matado a nadie—dijo suavemente

Annie se quedó inmóvil. — ¿Qué?

—No he matado a nadie. — Ella se quedó dónde estaba, necesitaba de la distancia entre ellas para sacar las palabras a la derecha. —Yo he fingido todas sus muertes y les he ayudado a huir.

Annie se pasó las manos por la cara, manchándose de oro en polvo que había desempolvado de sus párpados. Después de un momento, ella bajó los dedos.

Sus ojos preciosos ojos oscuros estaban amplios. — ¿No has matado a una sola persona que se te ordenó a matar?

—Ni uno solo.

— ¿Qué pasa con Archie Cornwell?

—Ofrecí a Archie una ganga: Le daré hasta el final del mes para poner sus asuntos en orden antes de que él finja su muerte y huya, y él me va a dar información sobre los _verdaderos _enemigos del rey.

Ella quería decirle a Annie el resto más tarde, los planes del rey, la librería catacumbas, pero mencionar esas cosas solo traería a coacción más preguntas

Annie tomó un sorbo de su té, el líquido dentro de la copa derramándose ya que le temblaban las manos. —Él te va a matar si se entera.

Candy miró a las puertas del balcón, era un día hermoso amaneciendo en el ancho mundo, abierto más allá. —Lo sé.

—Y esta información que Archie te da, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿Qué tipo de información es?

Candy explicó brevemente lo que le había dicho acerca de las personas participando en el programa del heredero perdido de Terrasen en el trono, aun contando lo que había sucedido con Davis.

El rostro de Annie palideció. Cuándo Candy hubo terminado, Annie tomó otro sorbo de té temblando. — ¿Y confías en Archie?

—Creo que él valora su vida más de lo que valora cualquier otra cosa.

—Es un cortesano ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que confías en él?

Candy volvió a caer en su silla, encrespando a Ligera entre sus pies. —Bueno, _tú _confías en _mí_, y yo soy una asesina.

—Eso no es lo mismo.

Candy miró al tapiz en la pared a su izquierda, y la cómoda en frente de ella.

—Mientras que yo te estoy diciendo todo lo que podría conseguir ejecutarme, tengo algo más que debería decirte.

Annie siguió su línea de visión hacia el tapiz. Después de un momento, dejó escapar un suspiro. —Eso es Elena en el tapiz, ¿No es así?

Candy sonrió torcidamente y se cruzó de brazos. —Eso ni siquiera es lo peor de todo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la tumba, Candy le contó a Annie acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Elena desde Samhuin, y todas las aventuras que habían caído sobre ella.

Ella le mostró la habitación donde Neil había convocado al Ridderak, y al acercarse a la tumba, Candy estremeció al recordar miserable un detalle nuevo.

— ¿Trajiste un amigo?

Annie gritó. Candy saludó a la puerta de bronce, con forma de calavera aldaba. —Hola, Mort.

Annie echó un vistazo al cráneo. — ¿Cómo es esto…?— Miró sobre su hombro a Candy. — ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Hechizos antiguos y sin sentido, —dijo Candy, cortando a Mort mientras él comenzó recitar la historia de cómo el rey Brannon lo creó. —Alguien utilizó un hechizo con las marcas del Wyrd.

—Alguien— farfulló Mort. —_Ese _alguien es-

—Cállate, —dijo Candy, y abrió la puerta de la tumba, dejando a Annie pasar al interior. —Guárdalo para alguien a quien le interese.

Mort resopló lo que sonaba como una corriente violenta de maldiciones, y los ojos de Annie brillaron cuando entraron en el sepulcro.

—Es increíble— susurró la princesa, mirando a las paredes donde las marcas del Wyrd estaba escritas.

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—Muerte, eternidad, gobernantes, — recitó Annie. —Escritura estándar para tumbas—. Ella continuó moviéndose a través de la habitación. Mientras Annie se dirigía alrededor, Candy se apoyó contra una pared y se desplomó en el suelo. Suspirando, se frotó el talón contra una de las estrellas planteadas en el suelo, examinando la curva que ellos hicieron a través de la habitación.

_¿Ellos hicieron una constelación? _

Candy se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo. Nueve de las estrellas estaban formadas por un patrón familiar, libélulas. Sus cejas se levantaron. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes. A unos metros de distancia otra constelación estaba en el piso, el Dragón Heráldico. Estaba sentado a la cabecera del sarcófago de Gavin.

_Un símbolo de la casa de Adarlan, así como la segunda constelación en el cielo. _

Candy siguió la línea de las formas hechas, tejidas a través de la tumba. El cielo de la noche pasó por debajo de sus pies, y en el momento en que llegó a la constelación final, habría chocado con la pared si Annie no la hubiera agarrado por el brazo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Candy estaba mirando hacia abajo en la última constelación, el Ciervo, el Señor del Norte. El símbolo de Terrasen, el país de origen de Elena.

La constelación de cara a la pared, y su cabeza parecía estar señalado hacia arriba, como si estuviera buscando algo...

Candy siguió la mirada del ciervo, a través de las decenas de marcas del Wyrd que cubrían la pared, hasta que-

—Por el Wyrd. Mira esto, —dijo, señalando.

Un ojo, no más grande que su palma, fue grabado en la pared. Un agujero fue perforado en su centro, una punción perfectamente diseñada que había sido cuidadosamente ocultada dentro del ojo. La marca del Wyrd se hizo una cara a sí mismo, y mientras el otro ojo estaba llenó y suave, este tenía un hueco en el iris.

_Es sólo con el ojo que se puede ver bien_. No había manera de que fuera tan afortunada, fue sin duda nada más que una mera coincidencia. Calmando su creciente entusiasmo, se alzó sobre sus dedos de los pies para ver en el ojo.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de esto antes? Ella dio un paso atrás, y la marca del Wyrd se desvaneció en la pared. Dio un paso atrás en la constelación y apareció de nuevo.

—Sólo se puede ver la cara cuando uno se para en el ciervo, —Annie susurró.

Candy pasó las manos por la cara, detectando posibles grietas o ligeras brisas que podrían sugerir una puerta a otra habitación. Nada. Con una respiración profunda, se levantó sobre sus pies y miró a los ojos, su daga sostenida en alto por si algo saltara sobre ella.

Annie rió suavemente. Y Candy concedió una sonrisa cuando ella puso su ojo en la piedra y miró en la penumbra. No había nada. Sólo una pared distante iluminada con un pequeño rayo de luna.

—Es sólo, sólo una pared en blanco. ¿Tiene esto algún tipo de sentido? —Ella había estado sacando conclusiones, tratando de ver las cosas y hacer conexiones que no estaban allí. Candy se apartó para que Annie pudiera verlo por sí misma.

—Mort— ella gritó, mientras la princesa miró. — ¿Qué demonios es ese muro? ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti que eso este ahí?

—No, — dijo Mort debidamente.

— No me mientas.

— ¿Mentirte a ti? ¿A ti? Oh, yo no podría mentirte. Me preguntaste si tiene sentido, y yo dije que no. Tienes que aprender a hacer las preguntas correctas antes de poder recibir las respuestas adecuadas.

Candy gruñó. — ¿Qué clase de pregunta puedo preguntar para recibir la respuesta correcta?

Mort chasqueó la lengua. —Yo no sé nada de eso. Vuelve cuando tengas algunas preguntas correctas.

— ¿Prometes que me dirás entonces?

—Yo soy una puerta, no está en mi naturaleza hacer promesas.

Annie se apartó de la pared y rodó los ojos. —No escuches sus bromas. No puedo ver nada más.

—Incluso si es sólo una broma. Los viejos castillos están llenos de disparates destinados sólo para confundir y molestar a las generaciones posteriores. Pero todas estas marcas del Wyrd…

Candy tomó una corta respiración y, a continuación, hizo la petición que había estado contemplando desde hace algún tiempo. — ¿Podrías, podrías enseñarme a leerlas?

— ¡Oh!— Cacareó Mort de la sala. — ¿Estás segura de que no eres demasiado distraída como para entender?

Candy no le hizo caso. No le había dicho Annie sobre la última exigencia de Elena acerca de descubrir la fuente de poder del Rey, porque sabía lo que la respuesta de Annie sería: escuchar a la reina muerta.

Pero las marcas del Wyrd parecían tan _conectadas _con todo, de alguna manera, incluso con el acertijo del ojo y estúpido truco de la pared.

Y después de aprender cómo utilizarlos, entonces podría abrir la puerta de hierro en la biblioteca y encontrar algunas respuestas más allá de él, también.

— ¿Tal vez... tal vez sólo lo básico?

Annie sonrió. —Lo básico es la parte más difícil.

Utilidad de lado, se trata de un lenguaje secreto olvidado y el sistema de acceder a un poder extraño. ¿_Quién _no quiere aprender acerca de él? — ¿Lecciones de mañana en lugar de nuestra caminata, entonces?

Annie sonrió y Candy sintió una punzada de culpa por no decirle lo de las catacumbas mientras la princesa decía: —Por supuesto.

Cuando se fueron, Annie dedicó unos minutos para estudiar a Mort, sobre todo a hacerle preguntas acerca de su hechizo de creación, que según él había olvidado, afirmó entonces que era muy privado, y luego dijo que ella tenía la audiencia no comercial.

Después de que la infinita paciencia de Annie se agotó, maldijo a Mort profundamente y tomaron por asalto al piso de arriba, donde estaba Ligera esperando ansiosamente en el dormitorio. El perro se negó a poner los pies en el pasaje secreto, probablemente a causa de algún hedor sobrante de Neil y su criatura. Incluso Annie no había sido capaz de convencerla de bajar las escaleras con ellas.

Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada y oculta, Candy se apoyó en su escritorio. El ojo en la tumba no había sido la solución al enigma. Ahora se preguntó si Annie podría tener una mejor idea de lo que era.

—Encontré un libro sobre las marcas del Wyrd en la oficina de Davis. No puedo decir si es un acertijo o un refrán, pero alguien escribió esto en el interior de la contraportada: _Es sólo con el ojo que se puede ver bien _—, dijo a Annie.

Annie frunció el ceño. —Suena como una tontería de un señor ocioso para mí.

—Pero, ¿crees que es una coincidencia que él fuera parte de este movimiento contra el rey y que tuviese un libro sobre las marcas del Wyrd? ¿Y si esto es una especie de acertijo acerca de ellos?

Annie resopló. — ¿Qué pasa si Davis no estaba aún en este grupo? Quizás Archie tuvo información incorrecta. Apuesto a que el libro ha estado allí durante años, y apuesto a Davis ni siquiera sabía que existía. O tal vez lo vio en una librería y lo compró para atreverse a buscar.

—Pero tal vez no lo hizo, y tal vez Archie estaba en algo. — Ella se lo preguntaría al verlo después.

Candy jugueteó con la cadena de su amuleto, luego se fue de barra recta. El Ojo...

— ¿Crees que podría ser _este _ojo?

—No, —dijo Annie. —No sería tan fácil.

—Pero… —Candy se apartó de la mesa.

—Confía en mí, —dijo Annie. —Es una coincidencia, al igual que el ojo en la pared. El ojo, podría referirse a cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa en absoluto. Y tener los ojos plantados en todas las cosas se usaba para mantener tranquilos los pasados siglos populares como un escudo del mal, te vas a volver loca, Elentiya. Puedo hacer una investigación sobre el tema, pero... puede ser que tome un tiempo antes de que encontrar algo.

El rostro de Candy se calentó. Bien, tal vez se había equivocado. Ella quería creer en Annie, no quería pensar que el enigma podría ser algo imposible de resolver, pero... La princesa sabía mucho más sobre antigua tradición que ella. Candy se sentó en su mesa de desayuno de nuevo. Sus gachas se habían enfriado, pero se las comió de todos modos.

—Gracias, —dijo con la boca llena mientras Annie se sentó de nuevo, también. —Por no hartarte de mí.

Annie rió. —Elentiya, estoy sinceramente sorprendida de que me lo dijeras.

La puerta de abrió y cerró, y luego pasos, entonces Philippa golpeando la puerta y, llevando una carta para Candy.

—Buenos días hermosas damas— ella chasqueó, haciendo que Annie hiciera una mueca. —Una carta para nuestra Campeona más estimada.

Candy sonrió a Philippa y la tomó, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras ella leyó el contenido tan pronto como la sirvienta se fue. —Es de Archie, — ella dijo a Annie. —Él me ha dado algunos nombres de personas que podrían estar involucrados en este movimiento, las personas asociadas con Davis.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida ya que él había puesto riesgo de ponerlo todo en una carta. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era enseñarle una cosa o dos acerca de escritura de código.

Nehemías había dejado de sonreír, sin embargo. — ¿Qué clase de hombre justo reparte esta información como si fuera nada más que un chisme por la mañana?

—Un hombre que quiere su libertad y ha tenido suficiente de servir a los cerdos.

Candy dobló la carta y se levantó. Si los hombres de esta lista no fueron nada como Davis, entonces tal vez entregarlos al rey y utilizarlos como palanca no sería tan terrible después de todo.

—Debería vestirme, tengo que ir a la ciudad—. Estaba a mitad de camino a su vestidor cuando se dio la vuelta. — ¿Vamos a tener nuestra primera lección sobre el desayuno mañana?

Annie asintió con la cabeza, excavando en su comida de nuevo.

Le tomó todo el día para cazar a los hombres y para saber dónde vivían, con quienes hablaron, cuan bien custodiados estuvieron. Ninguno de ellos le dio algo útil.

Estaba cansada y de mal humor y con hambre cuando ella estaba caminando de vuelta al castillo al caer el sol, y su estado de ánimo sólo tomo un giro para peor cuando llegó a su habitación y encontró una nota de Albert.

El rey había ordenado que estuviera de guardia una vez más para el baile real esa noche.

_Continuara…_


	18. Chapter 18

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 17.

Albert sabía que Candy estaba de mal humor sin siquiera hablar con ella. En realidad, no se había atrevido a hablarle desde antes que el baile hubiera comenzado más que para posicionarla afuera en el patio, escondida en las sombras de un pilar. Unas pocas horas en la noche invernal la enfriarían. Desde su lugar adentro, metido en una alcoba cerca de una entrada de servicio, podría mantener un ojo en el resplandeciente baile frente a él, así como a la asesina de pie montando guardia justo fuera de las imponentes puertas del balcón. No es que no confiara en ella, pero teniendo a Candy en uno de _esos _estados lo ponían al borde, también.

Ella actualmente estaba apoyada contra el pilar, de brazos cruzados, _no _escondiéndose en las sombras, como le había dicho. Él podía ver los zarcillos de su respiración enrollándose en el aire nocturno, y la luz de la luna brillando en la empuñadura de una de las dagas que llevaba a su lado.

El salón de baile había sido decorado en colores azul glacial y blanco, con franjas de seda flotando desde el techo y ornamentadas bolas de cristal colgaban en medio. Era algo sacado de un sueño de invierno, y era en honor a Hollin de todas las personas. Unas pocas horas de entretenimiento y una pequeña fortuna gastadas para un chico que actualmente estaba de mal humor en su pequeño trono de cristal, bajando dulces por su garganta mientras su madre le sonreía. Nunca le diría a Terry, pero Albert temía el día en que Hollin creciera y se convirtiera en un hombre. Lidiar con un niño mimado era más que suficiente, pero un líder mimado y cruel sería completamente otro tema. Entre él y Terry esperaban poder ver cualquier corrupción que estuviera ya pudriendo el corazón de Hollin, una vez que Terry ascendiera al trono.

El heredero estaba en la pista de baile, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones con la corte y la corona bailando con cualquier dama que demandaba su atención. Las cuales, como era de esperar, eran casi todas. Terry actuaba bien su papel y sonreía durante los valses, una agraciada y competente pareja, ni una vez quejándose o rechazando a una dama. El baile finalizó, Terry reverenció a su pareja, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, otra cortesana estaba haciendo una reverencia frente a él. Si Albert hubiera estado en los zapatos de Terry ya se hubiera quejado, pero el príncipe solo sonrió, tomó la mano de la dama y la balanceó sobre el suelo.

Albert miró afuera otra vez y se enderezó. Candy no estaba en el pilar.

Ahogó un gruñido. Mañana, tendrían una agradable y larga conversación sobre las reglas y las consecuencias de abandonar los puestos durante sus obligaciones de guardia.

Una regla que él estaba rompiendo, se dio cuenta mientras se deslizaba fuera de la alcoba y hacia la puerta que había sido dejada entreabierta para dejar pasar aire fresco en el cálido salón de baile. ¿A dónde diablos había ido? Tal vez ella había visto alguna señal de problemas, no era que alguna vez hubiera habido un ataque en el palacio, y no era que alguien fuera tan estúpido como para intentarlo durante un baile real. Pero aún así puso una mano en la empuñadura de su espada mientras se acercaba a lo alto de los escalones que bajaban hacia el jardín escarchado. Ella había estado parada justo aquí, y-

Albert la vio. Bueno, ciertamente ella había abandonado su puesto. Pero no para enfrentar una amenaza potencial. Albert cruzó sus brazos. Candy había abandonado su puesto para _bailar_. La música era lo bastante fuerte que llegaba ahí y al pie de la escalera, Candy bailaba consigo misma. Ella incluso sostenía el borde de su capa oscura como si fueran las faldas de un vestido de noche, su otra mano puesta en el brazo de una pareja invisible. Él no sabía si debería reír, gritar, o solo regresar dentro y fingir nunca haberla visto. Ella giró, un elegante movimiento que la trajo cara a cara con él, y se detuvo. Bueno, la última opción ya no era una posibilidad. Reír o gritar, entonces. Aunque ninguna se sentía apropiada ahora. Incluso en la luz de luna, él pudo ver su ceño. —Estoy totalmente aburrida y casi muerta de frío— dijo ella, soltando su capa.

Él permaneció arriba de los escalones, solo mirándola. —Y es tu culpa, —continuó ella, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. — Me hiciste venir aquí afuera, y alguien dejó la puerta del balcón abierta, por lo que pude oír esa hermosa música. — El vals seguía sonando, llenando el frío aire alrededor de ellos con su sonido. — Así que realmente deberías reconsiderar a quien culpar. Es como poner a un hombre hambriento frente a un festín y decirle que no coma. Lo que, por cierto, realmente _hiciste _cuando me hiciste ir a aquella cena estatal.

Ella estaba murmurando, y su cara estaba lo suficientemente oscura para que él supiera lo mortificada que estaba de que la hubiera atrapado. Él mordió su labio para evitar sonreír y bajó los cuatro escalones hacia el camino de grava del jardín. —Eres la mayor asesina en Erilea, ¿y sin embargo no puedes montar guardia por unas pocas horas?

— ¿Qué hay allí para vigilar?— ella siseó — ¿Parejas escondiéndose para acariciarse el uno al otro entre los setos? ¿O a su Alteza Real, danzado con cualquier dama elegible?

— ¿Estas celosa?

Ella ladró una risa. — ¡No! Dioses, no. Pero no puedo decir que sea particularmente divertido observarlo. O mirar a cualquiera de ellos divirtiéndose. Pienso que estoy más celosa de ese gran buffet que nadie está tocando.

Él se rió y lanzó una mirada a lo alto de los peldaños, al patio y a las puertas del salón más allá. Él ya debería haber regresado dentro. Pero aquí estaba, pisando esa línea de la que no podía alejarse. Se las había arreglado para permanecer en este lado de la línea la noche anterior, incluso aunque verla llorando durante la canción de Rena Goldsmith lo había conmovido hasta los hueso, fue como si hubiera encontrado una parte de él que no se había dado cuenta que estuviera perdida. La había hecho correr una milla más esta mañana, no para castigarla por ello, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en ella lo había mirado.

Ella suspiró ruidosamente y estudió la luna. Era tan brillante que ahogaba las estrellas. —Escuché la música y solo quería _bailar _por unos pocos minutos. Para solo… olvidar todo por un vals y fingir ser una chica normal. Así que...— ella lo miró —gruñe y regáñame por eso. ¿Cuál será mi castigo? ¿Tres millas extra mañana? ¿Una hora de ejercicio? ¿La armería?

Había una especie de sombría amargura en sus palabras que no le sentó bien. Y sí, ellos _tendrían _una conversación acerca de abandonar sus puestos, pero en este momento... En este momento... Albert cruzó la línea.

—Baila conmigo— dijo, y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Candy miró la mano extendida de Albert. — ¿Qué?

La luz de luna atrapó sus ojos dorados, haciéndolos brillar.

— ¿Qué no entendiste?

Nada. Todo. Porque cuando lo dijo, no había sido de la manera en que Terry le había pedido bailar en el baile de Yulemas. Esa apenas había sido una invitación. Pero esto... Su mano se mantenía extendida hacia ella.

—Si mal no recuerdo, —ella dijo, alzando su barbilla, — en el baile de Yulemas, te pedí bailar, y tú te negaste rotundamente. Dijiste que era demasiado _peligroso _para nosotros que nos vieran bailando juntos.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora—. De nuevo, otra declaración encubierta que no podía empezar a ordenar ahora.

Su garganta se apretó y miró hacia su mano, salpicada con callos y cicatrices.

—Baila conmigo, Candy—, dijo de nuevo, su voz áspera.

Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de él, se olvidó del frío, de la luna, y del castillo de cristal cerniéndose sobre ellos. La biblioteca secreta y los planes del rey y Mort y Elena se desvanecieron de la nada. Ella tomó su mano, y solo estaba la música y Albert. Sus dedos eran cálidos, incluso a través de sus guantes. Él deslizó su otra mano alrededor de su cintura mientras ella ubicaba una de las suyas en su brazo. Ella alzó su vista hacia él cuando comenzó a moverse, un paso lento, luego otro, y otro, acomodándose al tranquilo ritmo del vals.

Él la miró de vuelta, ninguno de ellos sonriendo, de alguna manera más allá de sonreír en ese momento. El vals se alzó, más alto, más rápido, y Albert la guió en él, nunca tropezando. Su respiración se volvió desigual, pero no podía apartar su mirada de él, no podía dejar de bailar. La luz de luna y el jardín y el brillo dorado del salón de baile se oscurecieron, ahora a millas de distancia. —Nunca seremos un chico y chica normales, ¿o sí?—, se las arregló para decir.

—No—, dijo él, sus ojos llameantes, —no lo seremos.

Y luego la música explotó alrededor de ellos, y Albert la llevó con ella, girándola tanto que su capa se desparramó alrededor de ella. Cada paso era impecable, letal, como la primera vez que habían fintado juntos hace tantos meses. Ella sabía cada paso suyo y él los de ella, como si hubieran bailado ese vals juntos toda su vida. Más rápido, nunca vacilante, nunca apartando su mirada. El resto del mundo se convirtió en nada. En ese momento, luego de 10 largos años, Candy miró a Albert y se dio cuenta que estaba en casa.

Terry Grandchester estaba de pie en la ventana del salón de baile, mirando a Candy y a Albert bailar más allá en el jardín, sus capas oscuras y ondeando alrededor de ellos como si no fueran más que dos fantasmas girando a través del viento. Luego de horas de bailar, se las había arreglado para liberarse de las damas que demandaban su atención, y había venido a la ventana para tener un muy necesitado aire fresco. Había tenido intención de salir, pero los había visto. Eso había sido suficiente para detener sus pasos, pero no suficiente para alejarse. Él sabía que debería. Debería alejarse y pretender que no había visto eso, porque aunque era solo un baile... Alguien pisó junto a él, y miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver a Annie detenida en la ventana. Luego de meses de poco frecuentar la corte debido a la masacre rebelde en Eyllwe, ella había hecho una aparición esta noche. Estaba resplandeciente en un vestido cobalto con acentos de hilo dorado, su cabello enrollado y trenzado en una corona sobre su cabeza.

Sus delicados aretes dorados brillaron en la luz del candelabro, dirigiendo sus ojos a su elegante cuello. Annie era fácilmente la mujer más hermosa en el salón, y él no había dejado de notar cuantos que muchos hombres, y mujeres, la habían estado mirando toda la noche.

—No les causes problemas— dijo silenciosamente, su acento marcado, pero mejorado desde que había llegado a Rifthold. Terry alzó una ceja. Annie trazó un patrón invisible en el panel de cristal.

—Tú y yo... siempre estaremos apartados. Siempre tendremos...— ella buscó la palabra. —Responsabilidades. Siempre tendremos cargas que nadie más puede entender. Que ellos, — ella inclinó su cabeza hacia Albert y Candy, —nunca entenderán. Y si lo hicieran, entonces no las querrían.

_Ellos no nos querrían, quieres decir. _

Albert giró a Candy, y ella se movía suavemente en el aire antes de volver a sus brazos.

—Ya he decidido continuar, —dijo Terry con igual silencio. Era la verdad. Se había despertado esta mañana sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Annie asintió, el oro y joyas en su cabello titilando. —Entonces te agradezco por ello. — Ella trazó otro símbolo en la ventana. —Tu primo, Roland, me dijo que tu padre ha aprobado el plan del Concejal Mullison para aumentar las filas de Calaculla, para expandir la labor de campo para acomodar... más... personas.

Él mantuvo su cara inexpresiva. Habían demasiados ojos sobre ellos.

— ¿Roland te dijo eso?

Annie bajó su mano de la ventana. —Él quiere que le diga a mi padre que apoyo su agenda, hacer que mi padre haga la expansión tan fácil como sea posible. Me rehusé. Él dice que hay una reunión del Consejo mañana en la que votarán los planes de Murrison. No se me permite asistir.

Dorian se concentró en su respiración. —Roland no tenía derecho de hacer eso. Nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿lo detendrías?—. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en su cara. —Háblale a tu padre en la reunión del consejo, convence a los demás para decir no.

Nadie excepto Candy se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera. Pero su audacia no tenía nada que ver con su respuesta cuando dijo: —No puedo.

Su cara se calentó mientras las palabras salían, pero era la verdad. Él no podía hacer frente a Calaculla, no sin causar problemas a él y Annie. Ya había convencido de dejar sola a Annie. Demandar que cerrase Calaculla podría forzarle a escoger lado... y tomar una decisión que podría destruir todo lo que tenía.

— ¿No puedes, o no quieres?— Terry suspiró, pero ella lo cortó. —Si Candy fuese enviada a Calaculla, ¿La liberarías? ¿Pondrías un alto al lugar? Cuando la sacaste de Endovier, ¿Pensaste dos veces en los cientos de personas que dejaste atrás?— Él había, pero...pero no tanto como debió. —Inocentes trabajan y mueren en Calaculla y Endovier. Cientos. Pregúntale a Candy sobre las tumbas que cavan, príncipe. Mira las cicatrices en su espalda y date cuenta que lo que por lo que ella ha pasado es una bendición comparado con lo que la mayoría aguanta.— Tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a su acento, pero podía jurar que ella estaba hablando más claramente. Annie apuntó al jardín, a Candy y Albert, que habían terminado de bailar y estaban hablando. —Si ella fuera regresada, ¿La liberarías?

—Por supuesto que lo haría— dijo cuidadosamente. —Pero es complicado.

—No hay nada complicado. Esa es la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo. Los esclavos en esos campos tienen personas que los aman tanto como amaste a mi amiga.

Él miró alrededor de ellos. Las damas estaban mirando con ansia desde detrás de sus abanicos, e incluso su madre había notado su larga conversación. Afuera, Candy había retomado su puesto en el pilar. En el otro lado del cuarto, Albert se deslizó por una de las puertas del patio y ocupó su lugar en la alcoba, sin expresión, como si el baile nunca hubiera pasado. —Este no es el lugar para esta conversación.

Annie lo miró por un largo momento antes de asentir.

—Tienes poder en ti, príncipe. Más poder del que te das cuenta—. Ella tocó su pecho, trazando un símbolo allí, y algunas de las damas de la corte jadearon. Pero los ojos de Annie estaban fijos en los suyos. —Duerme— ella susurró, palmeando su corazón, —Aquí. Cuando el tiempo llegue, cuando despierte, no temas—. Ella retiró su mano y le dio una sonrisa triste. —Cuando sea el tiempo, te ayudaré.

Con eso, se alejó de los cortesanos dividiéndose antes de desaparecer. Se quedó mirando a la princesa, preguntándose qué significaban sus últimas palabras.

Y por qué, cuando las había dicho, algo profundo dentro de él, algo antiguo e inactivo había abierto un ojo.

_Continuara…_


	19. Chapter 19

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 18.

Candy se sentó en la sala de la casa en pueblo de Archie, frunciendo el ceño ante la chimenea crepitante. No había tocado el té, que el mayordomo había dispuesto para ella en la mesa de mármol de baja altitud, aunque le había entregado dos bollos de crema y una torta de chocolate a la espera de Archie para volver. Ella podría haber llegado más tarde, pero hacía mucho frío fuera, y después de permanecer de guardia la noche anterior, estaba exhausta y con necesidad de algo que la distrajera de revivir ese baile con Albert.

Después de que el vals hubo terminado, él simplemente le dijo que si ella abandonaba su puesto una vez más, rompería un agujero en el hielo del estanque de truchas y lanzaría una encima de ella, entonces como si no acabara de bailar con ella de una manera que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran, él caminó hacia el interior y dejó que sufriera en el frío. Ni siquiera había mencionado el baile esta mañana durante su caminata. Tal vez imaginó todo el asunto. Tal vez el frío aire nocturno la había hecho estúpida.

Había estado distraída durante su primera lección las marcas del Wyrd con Annie esa mañana y se había ganado una buena cantidad de regaño como resultado. Culpó el complejo lenguaje, casi sin sentido. Había aprendido varios idiomas antes, lo suficiente para sobrevivir en lugares donde no se habían adoptado las leyes lingüísticas de Adarlan pero las marcas del Wyrd eran completamente diferentes. Tratando de aprender a la vez que trataba de desentrañar el laberinto que era Albert Andley era imposible.

Candy escuchó la puerta abrirse. Palabras ahogadas, pasos apresurados, entonces el hermoso rostro de Archie apareció—Dame un momento para refrescarme.

Ella se puso de pie. — Eso no será necesario. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo— Los ojos verdes de Archie brillaban, pero se metió en la sala, cerrando la puerta de caoba detrás de él.

—Siéntate, —le dijo ella, no especialmente cuidadosa de que ésta no era su casa. Archie obedeció, sentándose en el sillón frente al sofá. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por el frío, por lo que sus hermosos ojos estaban aún más cafés.

Ella se cruzó de piernas.

—Si su mayordomo no deja de escuchar por la cerradura, voy a cortar sus orejas y metérselas en la garganta.

Hubo una tos ahogada, luego pasos que se alejaban.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie más los escuchaba, ella se recostó en los cojines del sofá.

La cara de Archie palideció —Necesito más tiempo Candy—dijo Archie.

—Te di un poco más de tres semanas. —dijo Candy.

—Dame cinco. —dijo Archie.

—El rey sólo me dio un mes para matarte. Tuve un tiempo difícil para convencer a todos de que eras un blanco difícil. No te puedo dar más tiempo. —dijo Candy.

—Pero lo necesito, para concluir las cosas aquí en Rifthold, y para conseguir más información. Con Davis muerto, todos están siendo extra, cuidadosos. Nadie está hablando. Nadie se atreve a susurrar algo—dijo Archie.

— ¿Ellos saben que Davis fue un error?—pregunto Candy.

—Los errores suceden a menudo en Rifthold para nosotros como para saber que la mayoría de ellos son cualquier cosa _menos _errores. —Dijo mientras se pasó las manos por el pelo—Por favor. Sólo un poco más de tiempo –dijo Archie rogando

—No te puedo dar más tiempo. Necesito más que nombres, Archie—dijo Candy

— ¿Y el príncipe? ¿Y el capitán de la Guardia? Quizás tienen la información que necesita, eres cercana a los dos, ¿no es así? — pregunto Archie.

Ella le enseñó los dientes a él. — ¿Cómo sabes acerca de ellos?—

Archie le dirigió una firme mirada calculadora.

— ¿Crees que no reconocí a el capitán de la guardia el día en que acababas de pasearte pasándote por mi exterior fuera de los sauces?— Su atención se desvió hacia su lado, en su mano descansaba en la actualidad una daga.

— ¿Les ha dicho acerca de tu plan para mantenerme con vida?—pregunto Archie.

—No, — dijo ella, su control relajándose sobre la daga. —No, no lo he hecho. No quiero involucrarlos.

— ¿O es porque en realidad no confía en ninguno de los dos?

Ella se puso de pie. — No pretendas saber algo de mí, Archie.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. El mayordomo no estaba a la vista. Ella miró por encima del hombro a Archie, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras la miraba.

—Tienes hasta el final de la semana seis días, para obtener más información. Si no me das nada para entonces, mi próxima visita no será tan agradable.

No dándole tiempo para responder, ella salió de la habitación, cogió su capa del armario en frente, y se dirigió de vuelta a las heladas calles de la ciudad.

Los mapas y figuras delante de Terry tenían que estar equivocados. Alguien tenía que estar jugándole una broma, porque no había manera de Calaculla pudiera tener _esta _cantidad de esclavos. Sentado en la mesa larga en la cámara del consejo de su padre, Terry miró a los hombres que le rodeaban. Ninguno pareció sorprendido, ninguno parecía molesto. El Concejal Mullison, quien había tomado un interés especial en Calaculla, estaba prácticamente radiante.

Tendría que haber luchado para que Annie estuviese en la reunión del Consejo. Pero probablemente no habría nada que pudiera decir ahora mismo que diera un impacto en la decisión que ya había sido hecho con claridad.

Su padre sonreía débilmente a Roland, con la cabeza apoyada en un puño. El anillo negro en la mano del rey brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la bestial chimenea, un hogar cuya forma de boca parecía a punto de devorar a la habitación. Desde su puesto al lado Perrington, Roland hizo un gesto hacia el mapa.

Otro anillo negro brillaba en la mano de Roland el mismo que el que llevaba Perrington, también. —Como se puede ver, Calaculla no puede apoyar el actual número de esclavos, hay demasiados para caber incluso en las minas como están las cosa, y aunque tengamos que excavar en busca de nuevos yacimientos, la obra se ha estancado—Roland sonrió. — Pero, si nos fijamos un poco hacia el norte, a la derecha a lo largo del extremo sur de Oakland, nuestros hombres descubrieron un yacimiento de hierro que parece cubrir un área grande. Está lo suficientemente cerca de Calaculla que podríamos erigir unos nuevos edificios para albergar a los guardias y supervisores adicionales, traer aún más esclavos, si queremos, y empezar a trabajar en él de inmediato.

Murmullos impresionados, y un guiño de parte de su padre a Roland que hizo la mandíbula de Terry se apretara. Tres anillos, ¿Tres anillos negros a juego podrían significar qué? ¿Que fueron obligados de alguna manera entre ellos? ¿Cómo Roland había llegado junto a su padre y las defensas de Perrington tan rápidamente? ¿A causa de su apoyo a un lugar como Calaculla?

Las palabras de Annie de la noche anterior seguían sonando en su cabeza. Había visto las cicatrices en la espalda de Candy de cerca un desastre brutal de carne que lo enfermó de cólera a la vista. ¿Cuántas como ella fueron pudriéndose en estos campos de trabajo?

— ¿Y dónde dormirán los esclavos?— Terry preguntó de pronto. — ¿Van a construir refugios para ellos, también?

Todos, incluyendo a su padre, se volvieron para mirarlo. Pero Roland se encogió de hombros.

—Son esclavos. ¿Para qué los protegerlos, cuando pueden dormir en las minas? Entonces no perdemos el tiempo trayéndolos dentro y fuera todos los días.

Más murmullos y asentimientos. Terry miró a Roland. —Si tenemos un superávit de esclavos, ¿Por qué no dejar que algunos de ellos se vayan? Seguramente no todos son rebeldes y criminales.

Un gruñido desde abajo de la mesa de su padre.

—Cuida tu lengua, príncipe. — No como un padre a su hijo, pero si como un rey a su heredero.

Sin embargo, esa furia helada estaba creciendo, y no dejaba de ver las cicatrices de Candy, ver su cuerpo demasiado delgado el día en que ella había salido de Endovier, su rostro demacrado y la esperanza y la desesperación que se mezclaban en sus ojos.

Oyó las palabras de Annie:

_Lo que le pasó es una bendición en comparación con lo que los demás más perduran. _

Terry miró hacia abajo de la mesa a su padre, cuyo rostro era oscuro con irritación. — ¿Es este el plan? Ahora que hemos conquistado el continente, podrás tirar a todos en Calaculla o Endovier, hasta que no queda nadie en el reino, solo la gente de Adarlan?

Silencio.

La rabia lo arrastró hasta el lugar en el que había dejado el parpadeo de un antiguo poder, cuando Annie había tocado su corazón.

—Sigues apretando la correa, y esta se va a romper— Le dijo a su padre, luego miró al otro lado de la mesa hacia Roland y Mullison.

— ¿Qué acerca de _ustedes_? Vais a gastar un año en Calaculla, y cuando hayáis terminado, ustedes dos pueden sentarse aquí y me dicen acerca de sus planes de expansión.

Su padre cerró sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo sonar los vasos y jarras. —Va a cuidar su boca, príncipe, o será expulsado de la sala antes de la votación.

Terry salió disparado de su asiento. Annie tenía razón. No había mirado a los demás en Endovier. Él no se lo había permitido.

—He oído lo suficiente —le gruñó a su padre, a Roland, Mullison y Perrington, y todos los príncipes y los hombres en la habitación. — ¿Quieren mi voto? Entonces aquí está: _No_, no en mil años.

Su padre gruñó, pero Terry ya estaba caminando por el suelo de mármol rojo, pasando por esa chimenea horrible, fuera de las puertas y los pasillos brillantes del vidrio castillo.

No sabía a dónde iba, sólo que mucho frío, un frío que avivo la brillante, calmada rabia. Se fue en huida después de un gran tramo de escaleras, hacia abajo en el castillo de piedra, luego hacia largos pasillos y escaleras estrechas, hasta que encontró una sala olvidada donde no había ojos que vieran como retrocedió su puño y golpeó la pared.

La piedra sonó bajo su mano.

No era una pequeña grieta, sino una tela de araña que fue creciendo y creciendo hacia la ventana de la derecha, hasta que la ventana estalló, una ducha de vidrio en todas partes, Terry se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza. El aire entro, tan frío en sus borrosos ojos, pero él se arrodilló, con los dedos en su cabello, la respiración, la respiración, la respiración como la ira fluía de él.

Eso era posible. Tal vez acabara de golpear la pared en el lugar equivocado, y la maldita cosa era tan antigua que sólo había estado esperando que algo como esto ocurriera. Nunca había oído el sonido de la piedra golpeada de esa manera tendiéndose como una cosa con vida, y luego la ventana.

Con el corazón acelerado, Terry bajó las manos a la cabeza y las miró. No había un moretón o un corte, o incluso un rastro de dolor. Pero él había golpeado la pared tan fuerte como pudo. Él debería tener, debería de haberse, roto la mano. Sin embargo, sus nudillos estaban ilesos, sólo blancos de agarrar sus dedos en un puño apretado. Con las piernas temblorosas, Terry se levantó y revisó los daños.

El muro se había dividido, pero se mantuvo intacto. Pero la ventana antigua había sido destrozada por completo. Y a su alrededor, en torno a donde se había agachado. Un círculo perfecto, limpio de escombros, como si el cristal y la madera hubieran duchado a todo menos a él.

Eso era imposible porque la magia...

La magia.

Terry se puso de rodillas y se sintió violentamente enfermo.

Acurrucada en el sofá junto Albert, Candy tomó un sorbo de té y frunció el ceño. — ¿No puedes contratar a un siervo como Philippa?, así podremos tener a alguien con quien tratar.

Albert levantó una ceja. — ¿No te quedarás en tu habitación nunca más?

No, no si podía evitarlo. No con Elena y Mort y todas esas tonterías a sólo una puerta secreta de distancia. Por lo general, hubiera buscado refugio en la biblioteca, pero no ahora. No cuando la biblioteca celebró tantos secretos que le hizo hacer girar la cabeza al pensar en ellos.

Por un momento, se preguntó si Annie habría descubierto algo sobre el enigma de la oficina de Davis. Tendría que preguntarle mañana.

Pateó a Albert en las costillas con un pie cubierto por un calcetín. —Lo único que digo es que me gustaría un poco de pastel de chocolate de vez en cuando.

El cerró los ojos. —Y una tarta de manzana y una torta de pan, y una olla de guiso, y una montaña de galletas —Él se rió entre dientes mientras ella ponía su pie contra su cara y lo _empujaba. _

Él agarró su pie, y no lo dejó ir cuando intentó tirar de su pierna hacia atrás. —Es cierto, y tú lo sabes, _Andy_.

— ¿Y qué si lo es? ¿Acaso no he ganado el derecho a comer todo lo que quiero, cuando quiero?—Ella arrancó su pie fuera de su alcance mientras la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Sí, — dijo en voz baja, apenas audible por encima del crepitar del fuego. —Lo tienes. —Después de unos momentos de silencio, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ella se incorporó sobre los codos. — ¿A dónde vas?

El abrió la puerta. —A conseguirte una torta de chocolate.

A su regreso, y después de que ambos habían comido la mitad de la tarta que había birlado de las cocinas, Candy se recostó en el sofá, con una mano en la barriga llena.

Albert ya estaba tendido sobre los cojines, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Quedarse hasta el medio de la noche en el baile, y luego despertar a su amanecer esta mañana para su caminata había sido agotador.

¿Por qué el solamente no cancelo la caminata?

_Ya sabes, las cortes no siempre fueron así— _Había dicho Annie.

_Hubo un tiempo cuando la gente valoraba el honor y la lealtad, cuando cumplían una regla del gobernador no era acerca de la obediencia y el temor. ¿Crees que otra corte así podría nacer de nuevo alguna vez? _

Candy no le había dado a Annie una respuesta. No había querido hablar de ello. Pero al mirar a Albert ahora, en el hombre que era, y el hombre que todavía se estaba convirtiendo...

_Sí_, pensó. _Sí_, _Annie. Podría volver a ser así de nuevo, si pudiéramos encontrar a más hombres como él. _

Pero no en un mundo con este rey, se dio cuenta. El aplastaría una corte como esa antes de que Annie pudiera reunirla de nuevo. Si se va el rey, entonces el tribunal con el que Annie soñaba podría cambiar el mundo. Ese tribunal podría deshacer el daño de una década de brutalidad y terror, podría restaurar las tierras devastadas por la conquista, y renovar los corazones de los reinos que se rompieron cuando Adarlan los recorrió.

Y en ese mundo… Candy tragó saliva. Ella y Albert nunca serían un chico y una chica normales, pero en ese mundo ellos podrían hacer una vida para ellos mismos. Ella _quería _esa vida. Porque a pesar de que él había fingido que nada había sucedido después del baile que habían compartido la noche anterior, algo tenían y tal vez había tomado tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de ello, pero este hombre… quería tener esa vida _con _él.

El mundo soñado de Annie, y el mundo que ella a veces se atrevió a soñar, no era más que una pizca de esperanza y un recuerdo de lo que los reinos habían sido una vez. Pero tal vez el movimiento rebelde realmente sabía de los planes del rey y cómo arruinarlos como destruirlo, con o sin Aelin Galathynius y cualquiera que sea el ejército que ella estaba criando.

Candy suspiró y bajó del sofá, moviendo suavemente las piernas de Albert para que no le molestara. Se volvió, sin embargo, sólo una vez, inclinándose para rozar sus dedos por su pelo corto, una cepillada a lo largo de su mejilla. Luego se deslizó en silencio de su habitación, tomando los restos de la torta de chocolate con ella.

Se preguntaba si comer el resto de la torta de chocolate haría que enfermara gravemente cuando ella llego a su pasillo y vio a Terry sentado en el suelo fuera de su habitación. Levantó la mirada en cuando la diviso, sus ojos yendo al pastel en sus manos. Candy se sonrojó y levantó la barbilla. No habían hablado desde su discusión por Roland. Tal vez había llegado a pedir disculpas. Le sirvió bien.

Pero a medida que se acercaba, y Terry se puso en pie, echó un vistazo a la expresión de sus ojos color zafiro y sabía que no estaba aquí para una disculpa.

—Es un poco tarde para una visita, —dijo a modo de saludo.

Terry se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó contra la pared.

Su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos atormentados, pero él le dio una media sonrisa.

—Es un poco tarde para un pastel de chocolate, también. ¿Has estado atacando la cocina? —Se quedó fuera de su habitación, corriendo un ojo sobre él. Él se veía bien, no había hematomas, ni signos de lesiones sin embargo, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—pregunto ella.

El evitó su mirada. — Estaba buscando a Annie, pero sus siervos dijeron que ella estaba fuera. Pensé que quería decir con ello, entonces pensé que ustedes dos podrían estar fuera durante un paseo.

—No la he visto desde esta mañana. ¿Hay algo que necesites de ella?

Terry tomó una respiración entrecortada, y Candy de repente se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba en el pasillo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sentado aquí en el piso congelado? —No, — dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si convencerse de algo. —No, no lo hay.

Por un instante, había algo en sus ojos que le recordaba a ella como a un mundo a lo largo ya quemado por una luz de color y el poder que aún acechaba los bordes de sus pesadillas. Pero él parpadeó y desapareció.

—Nada. No hay nada malo en absoluto. —Él se alejó, con las manos todavía en los bolsillos— Disfruta de tu pastel, —dijo sobre su hombro, y luego se había ido.

_Continuara…_


	20. Chapter 20

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 19.

Albert estaba de pie ante el trono del rey, aburrido casi hasta las lágrimas mientras le daba el informe de ayer. Trató de no pensar en la noche anterior, en como el breve contacto de los dedos de Candy con su cabello, en la cara, había enviado una punzada de deseo a través de él tan fuerte que quería agarrarla y sujetarla en el sofá. Había tomado todo su autocontrol para mantener su respiración constante, para fingir que estaba aún dormido. Después de que ella lo había dejado, su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que le llevó una hora tranquilizarse lo suficiente para que en realidad pudiera dormir.

Mirando al rey ahora, Albert se alegró de haberse controlado a sí mismo.

La línea entre Candy y él estaba allí por una razón. Cruzarla podría poner en duda su lealtad al rey ante él, por no mencionar la forma en que había afectado su amistad con Terry. El príncipe se había esfumado la semana pasada; Albert tendría que hacer una cita hoy para poder ir a verlo.

Terry y el rey yacía su lealtad en él. Sin su lealtad, él no sería nadie. Sin ella, él habría abandonado a su familia y su título, para nada.

Albert terminó de explicar sus planes para la seguridad en el carnaval que llegaría ese día, el rey asintió. —Muy bien, capitán. Asegúrese de que los hombres vean los jardines del castillo, también. Sé a qué clase de suciedad le gusta viajar con estos carnavales, y yo no quiero que deambulen por aquí.

Albert inclinó la cabeza. —Considérelo hecho.

Normalmente, el rey lo despedía con un gruñido y un ademán, pero hoy, el hombre simplemente lo estudiaba, con un codo apoyado en el brazo de su trono de cristal. Tras un momento de silencio, durante el cual Albert se preguntó si un espía del castillo de alguna manera había estado mirando por la cerradura cuando Candy le tocó, el rey habló.

— La princesa Annie necesita ser vigilada.

De todas las cosas que el rey podía haber dicho, eso no era lo que había esperado Albert. Pero mantuvo su rostro en blanco y no puso en duda las palabras que implicaban tanto.

—Su... influencia está empezando a notarse en estos salones. Y estoy empezando a preguntarme si tal vez ya ha llegado el momento de regresarla nuevamente a Eyllwe. Sé que ya tenemos algunos hombres vigilándola, pero también he recibido la noticia de que había una amenaza anónima contra su vida.

Preguntas rugieron a través de él, junto con una creciente sensación de temor.

¿Quién la habría amenazado? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho o dicho Annie para justificar la amenaza?

Albert se puso rígido. —No he oído nada de eso.

El rey sonrió. —Nadie lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera la propia princesa. Parece que ha hecho algunos enemigos fuera del palacio, también.

—Voy a tener más guardias observando sus aposentos y patrullando el ala del castillo donde se encuentra. Le avisaré de inmediato.

—No hay necesidad de alertarla. A nadie. — El rey le dio una mirada mordaz. —Ella podría tratar de usar el hecho de que alguien la quiere muerta como una moneda de cambio, ella podría tratar de hacerse pasar como una mártir de la nobleza. Así que dile a tus hombres que permanezcan callados.

Él no creía que Annie fuera capaz de eso, pero Albert mantuvo la boca cerrada. Les diría a sus hombres que mantuvieran la discreción.

Y él no se lo diría a la princesa, o a Candy. Él era amigo de Annie, sólo porque era amigo de Candy, y eso no cambiaba nada. Aunque sabía que Candy se pondría furiosa cuando se enterara que no le dijo nada, él era el Capitán de la Guardia. Había luchado y sacrificado tanto como Candy para llegar a esa posición. Él la había dejado acercarse demasiado al pedirle que bailara con él, le había permitido acercarse demasiado.

— ¿Capitán?

Albert parpadeó, y luego hizo una reverencia. —Le doy mi palabra, Su Majestad.

Terry jadeó, blandiendo la espada en el aire de una manera precisa mientras luchaba con uno de los guardias. Su tercera partida, y su tercer oponente a punto de caer. No había dormido la noche anterior, ni había sido capaz de permanecer sentado esa mañana. Así que había llegado al cuartel, con la esperanza de conseguir a alguien que lo agotara lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar el relevo.

Paró y desvió el asalto del guardia. Tenía que ser un error. Tal vez había soñado todo. Era posible que simplemente hubiera sido una combinación de los elementos correctos en el momento equivocado. La magia _se había ido_, y no había ninguna razón por la que él tuviera ese poder, cuando ni siquiera su padre había sido dotado con magia. Había estado inactiva en el linaje de sangre de los Grandchester por generaciones.

Terry superó la defensa del guardia en una maniobra fácil, sin embargo, cuando el joven levantó las manos en señal de derrota, el príncipe tuvo que preguntarse si él le había dejado ganar. El pensamiento envió un ondulante gruñido a través de él. Estaba a punto de pedir otro encuentro cuando alguien caminó hacia ellos. — ¿Te importa si me uno?

Terry miró a Roland, cuya espada parecía que apenas se había utilizado nunca. El guardia echó un vistazo a la cara de Terry, hizo una reverencia y se encontró otro lugar para estar. Terry vio a su primo, el anillo negro en el dedo de Roland. —Creo que no quieres bailar conmigo hoy, primo.

—Ah—, dijo Roland, frunciendo el ceño. —Sobre lo de ayer... lo siento por eso. Si hubiera sabido que los campos de trabajo eran una cuestión tan delicada para ti, nunca hubiera tocado el tema o trabajado con el consejero Mullison. Llamé a la votación después de que te fuiste. Mullison estaba furioso.

Terry levantó las cejas. — ¿Ah, sí?

Roland se encogió de hombros. —Tenías razón. No sé nada acerca de lo que se hace en esos campos. Sólo tomé la causa porque Perrington sugirió que debía trabajar con Mullison, que nos beneficiaríamos mucho por la expansión a causa de sus vínculos con la industria del hierro.

— ¿Y se supone que debo creerte?

Roland le dirigió una sonrisa ganadora. —Somos una _familia_, después de todo.

Familia. Terry nunca se había considerado a sí mismo parte de una familia real. Y, ciertamente, tampoco lo hacía ahora. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que había pasado en ese pasillo el día anterior, acerca de la magia que podía tener, su padre lo mataría. Él tenía un segundo hijo, después de todo. Supuestamente las familias no deberían de pensar de esa manera ¿O sí?

Terry había ido en busca de Annie al anochecer por pura desesperación, pero a la luz del día, estaba agradecido de que no la había encontrado. Si la princesa tenía ese tipo de información sobre él, podría usarlo a su favor, chantajearlo todo lo que quisiera.

Y Roland... Terry comenzó a alejarse. — ¿Por qué no guardaba su maniobra para alguien a quien le importara?

Roland mantuvo el paso a su lado. —Ah, pero ¿quién más es más digno que mi propio primo? ¿Qué mayor desafío de lo que gana a mis planes? — Terry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y encontró al joven sonriendo. —Si tan sólo hubieras visto el caos que se desató después de que te fuiste, — Roland continuó. —Mientras yo viva, nunca olvidaré la mirada en el rostro de tu padre cuando le gruñó a todos ellos. — Roland se echó a reír, y, a pesar de sí mismo, Terry encontró una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. —Pensé que el viejo bastardo ardería allí mismo.

Terry negó con la cabeza. —Él ha colgado a hombres por llamarlo menos que eso, ya sabes.

—Sí, pero cuando estás tan guapo como yo, querido primo, te sorprenderá de lo lejos que puedes llegar con eso. — Terry puso los ojos en blanco, pero consideró a su primo por unos momentos.

Roland podría ser cercano con Perrington y su padre, pero... tal vez acababa de ser tirado en esquemas de Perrington y necesitaba a alguien para dirigirlo bien.

Y si su padre y el resto de concejales pensaron que podían usar a Roland para ganar apoyo para sus negocios oscuros, bueno, entonces era hora de Terry para jugar el juego, también. Podía volver el peón de su padre contra él.

Entre los dos de ellos, seguramente podría influir lo suficiente en el consejo para oponerse a las propuestas más desagradables.

— ¿Realmente anulaste el voto?

Roland hizo un gesto con la mano. —Creo que tienes razón en que estamos empujando nuestra suerte con los otros reinos. Si queremos mantener el control, tenemos que encontrar un equilibrio. Impulsar a la esclavitud no ayudará, tal vez sólo a su vez a impulsar más personas hacia la rebelión.

Terry asintió lentamente y se detuvo. —Tengo un lugar al que ir, —mintió, envolviendo su espada, —pero tal vez te veré en el salón para la cena.

Roland le dio una sonrisa fácil. —Voy a tratar de reunir unas bellas damas que nos hagan compañía.

Terry esperó a que Roland estuviera a la vuelta antes de salir, donde el caos del patio lo succionaba. El carnaval de su madre había sido encargado para Hollin, sus tardías Yulemas presentadas ante él, había llegado por fin.

No era un carnaval masivo, sólo unas pocas tiendas negras, una docena de jaulas, vagones y cinco carros cubiertos que se habían establecido en el patio abierto.

Todo se sentía más bien sombrío, a pesar de la sierra violinista a la distancia y los gritos alegres de los trabajadores luchando para terminar de instalar las tiendas a tiempo para sorprender a Hollin esa noche.

La gente apenas se fijaba en el camino de Terry mientras él serpenteaba por entre la multitud. Por otra parte, estaba vestido con ropa sudada, antigua y tenía su manto envuelto firmemente alrededor de él. Sólo los guardias, altamente capacitados y conscientes de todo, se dieron cuenta, pero entendían su necesidad de mantener el anonimato sin decirles.

Una increíblemente bella mujer salió de una de las tiendas de campaña, de cabello rubio, delgada y alta, y vestida con finas ropas de montar. Un hombre de tamaño montaña también surgió, llevando largas varas de hierro las cuales Terry dudaba en que la mayoría de los hombres pudieran incluso levantarlas.

Terry pasó por uno de los grandes carros cubiertos, haciendo una pausa en las palabras escritas con pintura blanca a un lado:

**¡El Carnaval de los espejos!**

**¡Ve como la Realidad y la Verdad chocan!**

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Tuvo su madre un momento de consideración con el regalo? ¿La forma en que podría parecer, el mensaje que mandaba? Carnavales, con sus ilusiones y trucos, siempre empujando al límite de traición pura y simple.

Terry resopló. Tal vez _él _pertenecía a una de estas jaulas.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, y Dorian se volvió para encontrar Albert sonriéndole. —Pensé que te encontraría aquí. — No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Albert lo hubiera reconocido.

Terry estaba a punto de devolverle la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de con quien estaba el capitán. Candy estaba de pie en una de las jaulas cubiertas, escuchando a través de las cortinas de terciopelo negro a lo que había dentro. — ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí tan temprano? La revelación no es hasta la noche.

Cerca de allí, el gran hombre comenzó a martillar clavos de gigantescos metros de largo en la tierra helada.

—Ella quería dar un paseo, y…— Albert repentinamente dio una violenta maldición.

Terry no quería en particular ir, pero él siguió a Albert mientras él se dirigía a Candy que tiraba de su brazo fuera de la cortina negra.

—Vas a perder la mano así, —el capitán le advirtió, y ella lo miró.

Luego le dio una sonrisa a Terry que se sentía más como una mueca de dolor. No le había mentido a ella la noche anterior sobre el deseo de ver a Annie.

Pero también se había encontrado a sí mismo queriendo verla... hasta que ella apareció con ese ridículo pastel a medio comer, el cual tenía claramente planes para devorar en privado.

No podía imaginar cómo ella iba a mirarlo si se enterara de que él podría, _podría_, se seguía diciendo a sí mismo, tener algo de magia en su interior.

Muy cerca, la hermosa mujer rubia sentada en un taburete comenzó a tocar el laúd. Sabía que los hombres, y las guardias, que comenzaban a acudir a ella no estaban allí sólo por la música encantadora.

Albert se movió en sus pies, y Terry se dio cuenta de que habían estado de pie en silencio, sin decir nada. Candy se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Encontraste Annie anoche?

Tenía la sensación de ya saber la respuesta, pero él dijo: —No. Volví a mi habitación después de verte.

Albert miró Candy, quien se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué significaba _eso_?

—Entonces, — dijo Candy, examinando el carnaval, — ¿Realmente tenemos que esperar a tu hermano antes de que podamos ver lo que hay dentro de todas estas jaulas? Parece que los artistas ya están empezando.

Y se quedaron allí. Todo tipo de malabaristas, traga-espadas y respiradores de fuego se arremolinaban y mantenían el equilibrio sobre cosas imposibles: respaldos de las sillas, postes, una cama de clavos...

—Creo que esto es sólo la práctica, —dijo Terry, y el esperaba que él tuviera razón, porque si Hollin se enterara de que alguien había comenzado sin su aprobación... Ah, Terry se aseguraría de que estaba muy lejos del castillo cuando ocurriera ese berrinche.

—Hmm, — dijo Candy, y caminó adentrándose más en el carnaval lleno.

Albert miraba al príncipe con cautela.

Había preguntas en los ojos de Albert, preguntas que Terry no tenía intención de contestar, por lo que se caminó tras Candy, porque dejar el carnaval se sentiría tanto como trazar una línea.

Se dirigieron al último y más grande vagón en el bruto semi, círculo de tiendas y jaulas.

— ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! —Gritó una anciana, doblada y retorcida con la edad, desde un podio, al pie de las escaleras. Una corona de estrellas adornaba su pelo plateado, y aunque su rostro bronceado era blando y manchado, había una chispa en sus ojos marrones.

— ¡Miren a mis espejos y vean el futuro! ¡Permítanme examinar sus palmas, así podría decírselos por mí misma! —La anciana señaló con un bastón con nudos a Candy.

— ¿Quieres conocer tu fortuna muchacha?— Terry parpadeó, luego parpadeó de nuevo a la vista de los dientes de la mujer. Eran afilados, como los de los peces, y estaban hechos de metal. De, de hierro.

Candy se puso su capa verde con fuerza alrededor de ella, pero se mantuvo mirando a la anciana.

Terry había oído las leyendas de las caídas Brujas Unidas, donde las brujas sanguinarias habían derrocado la pacífica dinastía Crochan y luego destrozaron el reino piedra por piedra.

Quinientos años después, todavía se cantaban canciones de las guerras mortales que habían abandonado los Clanes Dientes de Hierro los únicos de pie en un campo de matanza, muertas reinas Crochan a su alrededor.

Pero la última reina Crochan había lanzado un hechizo para asegurarse de que mientras los dientes de hierro siguieran volando ningún pedazo de suelo en la Tierra les daría vida.

—Entra en mi vagón, querida, —la anciana canturreó a Candy, —y deje que esta anciana Baba Yellowlegs eche un vistazo a tu futuro.

Efectivamente, asomándose por debajo de su túnica marrón sus tobillos eran de color azafrán.

El rostro de Candy se había drenado de color, y Albert fue a su lado y tomó su codo.

A pesar de la forma en que el gesto protector revolvía el estómago de Terry, estaba contento de lo que Albert lo hubiera hecho. Pero todo esto era sólo una farsa que esa mujer probablemente había elaborado, poniéndose un conjunto de falsos dientes de hierro y medias amarillas transparentes, y se llamándose a sí misma Baba Yellowlegs para poner más monedas en manos de los mecenas del carnaval.

—Eres una bruja—, dijo Candy, con voz estrangulada. No creía que se trataba de una farsa, al parecer. No, su cara seguía siendo blanca como la muerte. Dioses ¿Ella en realidad tenía miedo?

Baba Yellowlegs rió, como el cacareo de un gallo, y se inclinó. —La última bruja viva en el Reino. — Para sorpresa de Terry, Candy dio un paso atrás, más cerca de Albert ahora, una mano fue al collar que siempre llevaba.

— ¿Quiere saber de tu fortuna _ahora_?

—No, — dijo Candy, casi apoyándose en Albert.

— ¡Entonces sal de mi camino y aléjate de mi negocio! ¡Nunca he visto una multitud tan barata!— Baba Yellowlegs gruñó y levantó la cabeza para mirar por encima de ellos. — ¡Fortunas! ¡Fortunas!

Albert dio un paso hacia ella, con una mano en su espada. —No sea tan grosera con sus clientes.

La vieja sonrió, sus dientes brillando en la luz de la tarde mientras olfateaba de él. — ¿Y qué podría hacer un hombre que huele como el Lago Silver a una vieja bruja inocente como yo?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Terry, y fue el turno de Candy para agarrar el brazo de Albert mientras trataba de alejarlo. Pero Albert se negó a moverse. —No sé qué clase de farsa está ejecutando, vieja, pero será mejor que cuide su lengua antes de que la pierda.

Baba Yellowlegs lamió sus dientes afilados. —Ven por ella, —ronroneó.

Un desafío brilló en los ojos de Albert, pero Candy todavía estaba tan pálida que Terry la cogió por el brazo, la llevó lejos. —Vamos, —dijo, y la anciana movió sus ojos hacia él. Si ella realmente podía decir cosas acerca de ellos, el último lugar donde quería estar era aquí.

—Albert, vamos.

La bruja le sonreía mientras utilizaba un clavo largo, metálico para recoger algo de sus dientes. — Ocúltense del destino todo lo que quieran, —dijo Baba Yellowlegs mientras se alejaron. — ¡Pronto los encontrará!

—Estás temblando.

—No, no lo estoy, — dijo Candy entre dientes, golpeando la mano de Albert con su brazo. Ya era bastante malo que Terry estuviera allí, pero para Albert presenciar su encuentro cara a cara con Baba Yellowlegs...

Ella sabía que los cuentos, leyendas le habían dado pesadillas brutales como a un niño, un relato de primera mano que una antigua amiga le contó una vez.

Teniendo en cuenta que esa amiga la había traicionado vilmente y casi la mató, Candy esperaba que las historias terribles acerca de las brujas dientes de hierro no fueran más mentiras. Pero al ver a esa mujer...

Candy tragó saliva. Al ver a la mujer, sintiendo la sensación de _alteridad _que irradiaba de ella, Candy no tuvo problemas para creer que estas brujas eran capaces de consumir a un niño humano hasta que fuera nada más que huesos limpios.

Congelada ahora hasta lo más profundo, ella siguió a Terry mientras caminaba fuera del carnaval. Mientras ella había estado de pie delante de la carreta, lo único que había querido, por alguna razón, era conseguir ir al interior.

Como si hubiera algo esperándola dentro... Y esa corona de estrellas que la bruja había estado usando... Y luego su amuleto, que había empezado a sentir pesado y caliente, la forma en que la noche había visto a esa persona en la sala.

Si alguna vez regresaba a la feria, debería traer Annie con ella, sólo para ver si Yellowlegs era precisamente lo que decía ser. A ella no le importo un comino lo que había en las jaulas. Ya no, no con Yellowlegs para mantener su interés.

Ella siguió a Terry y Albert sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que dijeron hasta que de alguna manera habían llegado a las caballerizas reales, y Terry los dirigió hacia dentro.

—Yo iba a darte esto en tu cumpleaños, —dijo a Albert, —Pero ¿por qué esperar otros dos días?— Terry se detuvo ante un puesto.

Albert exclamó: — ¿Estás loco?

Terry sonrió, una expresión que no había visto en mucho tiempo que le hizo recordar las últimas noches que paso enredada con él, el calor de su aliento en la piel. — ¿Qué? Te lo mereces.

Un Asterión semental negro como la noche estaba dentro del corral, mirándolos con sus ojos oscuros.

Albert estaba retrocediendo, con las manos en alto. —Este es un regalo para un príncipe, no-

Terry chasqueó la lengua. —Tonterías. Voy a estar ofendido si no lo aceptas.

—No puedo. — Albert dijo cambiado sus ojos suplicantes a Candy, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tuve una yegua Asterión una vez, —admitió, y ellos parpadearon. Candy subió a la cabina y extendió sus dedos, dejando que el caballo aspirara de ella.

—Su nombre era Kasida. — Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo, acariciando la nariz aterciopelada del semental. —Significaba _Bebedor del viento _en el dialecto del desierto rojo. Tenía el aspecto de un mar tormentoso.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste _tú _una yegua Asterión? Valen más que los sementales, —dijo Terry. Fue la primera pregunta que sonaba normal de las que le había preguntado en las últimas semanas.

Ella miró por encima del hombro a ellos y lanzó una sonrisa diabólica. —Se la robé al Lord de Xandria. — Los ojos de Albert se agrandaron, y Terry ladeó la cabeza. Era bastante cómico que ella se echó a reír. —Juro por el Wyrd que es la verdad. Te voy a contar la historia en otro momento. — Ella retrocedió, empujando a Albert hacia el corral.

El caballo resopló en sus dedos, y la bestia y el hombre se miraron entre sí.

Terry todavía la miraba con las cejas estrechas, pero cuando ella lo sorprendió mirando, se volvió a Albert. — ¿Es demasiado pronto para preguntar lo que vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

Candy se cruzó de brazos. —Tenemos planes, —dijo antes de Albert pudiera responder. No quería sonar tan fuerte, pero... bueno, había estado planeando la noche durante unas semanas.

Albert la miró por encima del hombro. — ¿Lo tenemos?

Candy le sonrió maliciosamente dulce. —Oh, sí. Puede que no sea un semental Asterión, pero...

Los ojos de Terry brillaron. —Bueno, yo espero que se diviertan, —la interrumpió.

Albert rápidamente volvió a mirar al caballo mientras Candy y Terry se enfrentaban. Cualquiera que sea la conocida expresión que una vez había usado ahora había desaparecido. Y parte de ella, la parte que había pasado tantas noches esperando para ver su guapo rostro, lo lamentó.

Mirarlo se volvía difícil.

Los dejó en el establo con unas breves buenas noches, felicitando a Albert por su nuevo regalo.

No se atrevió a girar en la dirección a la feria, donde el sonido de la multitud sugirió que Hollin había hecho su aparición y reveló las jaulas.

En cambio, ella corrió por las escaleras hasta la calidez de sus habitaciones, tratando de excluir a la imagen de dientes de hierro de la bruja, y la forma en que ella había llamado después de ellos con estas palabras sobre el destino, tan similar a lo que Mort había dicho en la noche del eclipse...

Tal vez fue la intuición, o quizás era porque era una persona triste que ni siquiera podía confiar en el consejo de un amigo, pero quería volver a la tumba.

Sola. Tal vez Annie estaba equivocado sobre que el amuleto siendo irrelevante. Y estaba cansada de esperar a su amiga para encontrar el tiempo para investigar el enigma del ojo.

Ella volvería sólo una vez, y nunca le diría a Annie. Debido a que el agujero en la pared tenía la forma de un ojo, el iris se retiraba para formar un espacio que encajaba perfectamente con el amuleto que llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

_Continuara…_


	21. Chapter 21

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 20.

—Mort— dijo Candy, y el picaporte con forma de cráneo abrió un ojo.

—Es muy grosero despertar a alguien cuando está durmiendo— dijo él adormilado.

— ¿Hubieras preferido que te golpeara en la cara?— Él la fulminó con la mirada. —Necesito saber algo—sostuvo el amuleto. —Éste collar, ¿de verdad tiene poder?

—Por supuesto que lo tiene.

—Pero tiene mil años.

— ¿Y?— Mort bostezó. —Es mágico. Las cosas mágicas raramente envejecen como las cosas normales.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hace?

—Te protege, como Elena dijo. Te protege de cualquier daño, aunque ciertamente a veces haces todo lo que puedes para meterte en problemas.

Candy abrió la puerta. —Creo que sé lo que hace. — Quizá sea solo coincidencia pero el enigma fue redactado muy específicamente.

Quizá Davis había estado buscando la misma cosa que Elena quería encontrar: la fuente de poder del rey. Éste podría ser el primer paso para descubrirlo.

—Probablemente estés equivocada— dijo Mort mientras caminaba. —Sólo te lo advierto.

Ella no escuchó. Se dirigió hacia el ojo hueco que estaba en la pared y se puso de puntillas para ver a través. La pared del otro lado estaba todavía en blanco. Desabrochando su collar Candy cuidadosamente levantó el amuleto al ojo y...

Encajó. Más o menos. La respiración se le quedó atascada en la garganta, y Candy se apoyó contra el agujero, mirando atentamente a través de las delicadas bandas doradas. Nada, ningún cambio en la pared o en la gigante marca del Wyrd. Puso su collar hacia abajo, pero era lo mismo. Lo intentó de cada lado, hacia atrás, inclinado pero nada. Solo la estaba la misma pared blanca iluminada por un rayo de luz de luna proveniente de alguna ventila de arriba. Se empujó contra la piedra, tratando de sentir alguna puerta, algún panel movible.

— ¡Pero es el ojo de Elena! ¡Es con el único ojo que puede ver bien! ¿Qué otro ojo hay?

—Podrías arrancar tu ojo y ver si cabe— cantó Mort desde la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Será que necesito decir algún hechizo?— Miró en el sarcófago de la reina. Quizá el hechizo podría desencadenarse por palabras antiguas, palabras justo debajo de su nariz. ¿No era así como estas cosas pasaban? Ella reinstalo el amuleto en la piedra. — ¡Ah!— dijo ella al aire de la noche, recitando las palabras grabadas a los pies de Elena. — ¡Un periodo de tiempo!— Pero nada pasó.

Mort se rió. Ella cogió el amuleto fuera de la pared. — ¡Oh, odio esto! ¡Odio ésta estúpida tumba, y odio estos estúpidos enigmas y misterios!— Bien, bien Annie tenía razón en que el amuleto era un callejón sin salida. Y ella era una amiga horrible, miserable por ser tan desconfiada e impaciente.

—Te dije que no funcionaría.

— ¿Entonces _qué _funcionará? Aquel enigma _hace _referencia a algo en esta tumba detrás de ese muro, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pero aún no has hecho la pregunta adecuada.

— ¡Te he hecho _docena _de preguntas! ¡Y tú no me das ninguna respuesta!

—Vuelve a intentar…—comenzó, pero Candy ya estaba acechando las escaleras.

Candy estaba parada en el borde de un barranco, un frío viento del norte agitaba su cabello. Tenía este sueño antes; Esta configuración de siempre, siempre esta noche del año.

Detrás de ella se inclinaba una planicie rocosa gastada, y ante ella se extendía un abismo tan largo que desaparecía en el horizonte estrellado. Por el barranco había un bosque exuberante, oscuro, susurrando, con vida.

Y en la hierba del otro lado estaba parado el ciervo blanco, mirándola con ojos antiguos. Su enorme cornamenta brillaba a la luz de la luna, él retorciéndose en el marfil de gloria, tal como ella recordaba. Había estado en una noche de frío, ella lo descubrió a través de los barrotes de su carreta de prisión en el camino a Endovier, un atisbo de un mundo antes de que fuera quemado a cenizas.

Ellos se miraban en silencio.

Dio medio paso cerca del borde, pero los guijarros sueltos corrían libres, cayendo por el barranco. No existía un final a la oscuridad en ese barranco. Sin fin y sin principio tampoco. Parecía respirar, pulsando con susurros las memorias desvanecidas, rostros olvidados.

A veces, se sentía como si la oscuridad estuviera detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente, y la cara que poseía fuese la de ella.

Debajo de la oscuridad, ella pudo haber jurado que oyó el murmullo de un río medio congelado con la nieve derretida de Staghorns. Un destello de color blanco, el ruido sordo de los cascos en la tierra blanda, y Candy miró por el barranco. El ciervo se había acercado, su cabeza ahora se encontraba inclinada como si la estuviera invitando a unírsele.

Pero el barranco parecía más grande, como si fueran fauces abiertas de una bestia gigante tratando de devorar el mundo.

Candy no cruzó, y el ciervo se dio la vuelta, sus pasos casi silenciosos al ir desapareciendo entre los árboles enredados del bosque eterno.

Candy despertó la oscuridad. El fuego no era más que cenizas y la luna se había puesto. Estudió el techo, las tenues sombras eran causadas por las luces de la ciudad en la distancia. Siempre era el mismo sueño, siempre esta noche.

Como si ella pudiera olvidar el día cuando todo lo que ella amaba le había sido arrebatado, ella despertaría cubierta en sangre que no era suya.

Salió de la cama, Ligera saltó hacia abajo a su lado. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, luego se detuvo en el centro del cuarto, mirando en la oscuridad, el barranco sin fin seguía llamándola. Ligera acarició sus piernas desnudas, y Candy se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del perro.

Allí permanecieron un momento, mirando fijamente la oscuridad interminable.

Candy dejó el castillo antes de amanecer.

Cuando Candy no se encontró con Albert en la puerta del cuartel aquel amanecer, él le dio diez minutos antes de buscar en los cuartos. Ella no sentía ganas de salir con el frio de afuera, pero eso no era excusa para que se relajara en su entrenamiento. Sin mencionar que él estaba particularmente interesado en escuchar la historia acerca de cómo ella había robado una yegua Asterión al rey de Xandria. Él sonrió al pensarlo, moviendo su cabeza. Solo Candy tenía el coraje para hacer algo como eso.

Su sonrisa se desdibujó cuando llegó a su despacho y encontró a Annie sentada en la pequeña mesa del vestíbulo, una humeante taza de té delante de ella.

Allí se encontraban algunos libros apilados frente a la princesa, ella miró hacia alguno de ellos al mismo tiempo que él entraba. Albert hizo una reverencia. La princesa solo dijo, —Ella no está aquí.

La puerta del dormitorio de Candy estaba abierta lo suficiente para revelar que la cama estaba vacía y hecha. — ¿Dónde está ella?

Los ojos de Annie se suavizaron y tomó una nota que estaba sobre los libros. —Se ha tomado el día— dijo ella, leyendo la nota antes de ponerla abajo. —Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ella está lo más lejos posible de la ciudad, puede tomarse la mitad del día en el viaje.

— ¿Por qué?

Annie sonrió con tristeza. —Porque hoy es el décimo aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

_Continuara…_


	22. Chapter 22

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 21.

Se le cortó la respiración a Albert. Se acordó de cuando gritaba en el duelo con Neil, cuando Neil se burló sobre el brutal asesinato de sus padres, cuando ella se despertó cubierta en sangre de ellos. Ella nunca le había dicho nada, y él no se había atrevido a preguntar. Él sabía que había sido muy joven, pero no se había dado cuenta que solo tenía ocho años. _Ocho. _

Hace diez años, Terrasen había estado agitado, y cualquiera que hubiera intervenido con las fuerzas invasoras de Adarlan había sido sacrificado. Familias enteras habían sido arrastradas fuera de sus hogares y asesinadas. Su estómago se apretó. ¿De qué horrores había sido testigo ella aquel día?

Albert se pasó una mano por la cara. — ¿Ella te contó sobre sus padres en la nota?

Tal vez tenía una pizca más de información, algo para que él entendiera que clase de mujer enfrentaría cuando ella regresara, con qué tipo de recuerdos tenía que lidiar.

— No— dijo Annie. —Ella no me dijo. Pero lo sé. —Lo miraba con una quietud calculada. Un cambio a la defensiva que reconoció. ¿Qué clase de secretos estaba protegiendo sobre su amiga?

¿Y qué tipo de secretos mantenía Annie que causó que el Rey la viera? El hecho de no saber nada, sobre cuanto sabía el Rey, le enfureció sin fin. Y también estaba otra pregunta: ¿Quién había amenazado la vida de la princesa? Él ordenó que más guardias estuvieran cuidándola, lejos, no había señal de que alguien quisiera dañarla.

— ¿Cómo sabes de sus padres? — Preguntó él.

— Algunas cosas las escuchas con tus oídos. Otras, con el corazón. —Apartó la vista de la intensidad de sus ojos.

— ¿Cuándo volverá?

Annie regresó al libro delante de ella. Se veía como que estaba lleno de símbolos extraños, marcas vagamente familiares que acariciaban su memoria. — Ella dijo que no regresaría hasta que cayera la noche. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ella no quiere pasar un momento a la luz del día en esta ciudad, especialmente en este castillo.

En el hogar del hombre cuyos soldados probablemente habían masacrado su familia.

Albert tomó su entrenamiento para correr solo. Corrió a través del parque de juegos cubierto de niebla hasta que se agotaron sus huesos.

En las colinas brumosas por encima de Rifthold, Candy caminó entre los árboles del pequeño bosque, apenas más que una astilla de la oscuridad a través del bosque. Había estado caminando desde antes del amanecer, dejando que Ligera siguiera sus pasos. Hoy, hasta el bosque parecía en calma.

Bueno. Hoy no era el día para los sonidos de la vida. Hoy era para los vientos huecos y las ramas susurrantes, el rio medio congelado corriendo, el sonido de la nieve bajo sus botas.

El año pasado, este mismo día ella sabía que tenía que hacer, había visto cada paso con una brutal claridad que había sido muy fácil cuando llego el momento de hacerlo. Le había dicho a Terry y Albert que había odiado ese día en las minas de sal de Endovier, pero había sido una mentira. _Odiar _implicaba ser humano para sentirlo, nada como la fría rabia, desesperanza que se había apoderado y tirado todo, cuando se había despertado del sueño del ciervo y el barranco.

Encontró una gran roca situada entre los baches y huecos y se dejó caer sobre la suave superficie helada, pronto Ligera se sentó a un lado. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del perro, Candy miró hacia el bosque y todavía recordaba el día en que se había desatado ella misma sobre Endovier.

_Candy jadeó entre dientes cuando ella saco el pico del estómago del capataz. El hombre burbujeó sangre, llevándose las manos al estómago mientras echaba un vistazo a los esclavos con suplica. Pero una mirada de Candy, un destello de sus ojos que demostró que se había ido más allá del borde, mantuvo a raya a los esclavos. _

_Ella simplemente sonrió al supervisor cuando ella giró el hacha hacia su cara. La sangre salpicó sus piernas. _

_Los esclavos permanecían lejos cuando ella hizo caer el hacha sobre las cadenas que la ataban los tobillos del resto. Ella no ofreció liberarlos, y ellos no preguntaron, ellos sabían lo útil que sería. _

_La mujer al final de la cadena de presos se encontraba inconsciente. Su espalda despedía sangre, que se abrió por el látigo con punta de hierro del capataz muerto. Ella moriría mañana si sus heridas no fuesen tratadas. Incluso si lo fueran, probablemente moriría a causa de una infección. Endovier se divertía de esa manera. _

_Candy se giro hacia la mujer. Tenía trabajo por hacer, y cuatro capataces quienes tenían que pagar una deuda antes de que estuviera lista. _

_Ella salió de la mina, con el pico colgando de su mano. Los dos guardias del final del túnel estaban muertos antes de que supieran qué estaba pasando. _

_La sangre empapaba su ropa y sus brazos desnudos, Candy lo borraba de su rostro, mientras ella irrumpía en la cámara donde sabía que los cuatro cuidadores trabajaban. _

_Ella había marcado sus caras aquel día cuando ellos arrastraron a la joven mujer de Eyllwe detrás del edificio, marcó cada detalle sobre ellos como lo hicieron, luego les cortó la garganta de oreja a oreja. _

_Candy pudo haber tomado las espadas de los guardias caídos, pero para esos cuatro hombres, tenía que ser el hacha. Quería que supieran lo que Endovier sintió. Llegó a la entrada de su sección de las minas. Los primeros dos guardias murieron cuando ella empujó el hacha en sus cuellos, una cuchillada rápida entre ellos. Los esclavos gritaron, apoyados contra la pared mientras que ella rugía delante de ellos. _

_Cuando alcanzó a los otros dos cuidadores, les dejó verla, les dejó que trataran de empuñar sus espadas. Sabía que no era precisamente el arma que ella sostenía lo que provocaba que fueran ellos estúpidos y con pánico, si no sus ojos, los ojos que decían que habían sido engañados estos meses, que cortándole el pelo y azotarla no había sido suficiente, que ella había estado provocando el olvido del Asesino de Adarlan que estaba en medio. _

_Pero no había olvidado ni un solo segundo de dolor, ni lo que había visto hacerles a los demás, a aquella joven mujer de Eyllwe, quien les rogó a los dioses quienes no la salvaron. _

_Los hombre murieron demasiado rápido, pero Candy tenía una tarea más por hacer antes de que conociera su fin. Merodeaba respaldando el túnel principal que conducía fuera de las minas. Los guardias tontamente salieron corriendo fuera del túnel para encontrarla. Fue hacia arriba, cortando y balanceándose a su paso. Dos guardias más fueron abajo, ella tomo sus espadas, dejando el hacha atrás. _

_Los esclavos no se alegraron cuando sus opresores cayeron, solo miraban en silencio, comprendiendo. No era una pelea para escapar. _

_La luz de la superficie la hizo parpadear, pero estaba lista. Sus ojos ajustándose al sol sería su mayor debilidad. Era por eso que había esperado hasta la luz tenue de la tarde. El crepúsculo fue mejor, pero a esa hora del día era fuertemente custodiada y había muchos esclavos que podían ser capturados durante el fuego cruzado. La última hora había estado llena de luz solar, cuando la luz arrulló lo suficiente para dormir, fue cuando los guardias estuvieron poco exigentes en vigilar antes de la inspección nocturna. _

_Los tres guardias situados en la entrada de las minas no sabían que estaba pasando atrás. Siempre gritaban en Endovier. Sonaban igual que cuando murieron. Y los tres gritaron igual que los otros. _

_Y luego ella corría, como en una carrera por la muerte que estaba llamándola, haciendo que la imponente pared de piedra se elevara en el otro lado del recinto. _

_Las flechas pasaban silbando, y ella iba en zigzag. No la matarían, por orden del rey. Quizás una flecha en el hombro o la pierna. Pero ella había hecho que reconsideraran las órdenes una vez que la matanza era demasiado grande para ignorarlo. _

_Otros guardias entraron corriendo de todos lados, y sus cuchillas eran un canto de la furia de acero mientras cortaba a través de ellos. El silencio se colocó sobre Endovier. _

_Ella recibió una cuchillada en su pierna, profunda, pero no lo suficiente para cortar el tendón. _

_Ellos querían que siguiera trabajando. Pero ella no lo haría, no otra vez, no para ellos. Cuando el número de muertos era la suficientemente alto, no tuvieron otra opción más atravesar esa flecha por su garganta. _

_Pero luego ella se acercó hacia la puerta y las flechas se detuvieron. _

_Empezó a reírse cuando vio que se encontraba rodeada por cuarenta guardias, y se rió aún más cuando llamaron a los hierros. _

_Se estaba riendo cuando arremetió una vez más, un intento final para tocar la pared. Cuatro más cayeron en su estela. _

_Aún reía cuando el mundo se volvió negro y sus dedos golpearon el suelo rocoso, apenas a un centímetro de la pared. _

Albert se levantó de su asiento en la mesa del vestíbulo mientras la puerta principal se abría silenciosamente. El pasillo de afuera estaba oscuro, las luces se fundieron, la mayoría del castillo se encontraba dormido y metiéndose en sus camas. Había oído la campanada de media noche del reloj hace tiempo, pero él sabía que no era agotamiento lo que pesaba sobre los hombros de Candy cuando se fue a su cuarto. Por debajo, sus ojos estaban morados, su cara pálida, sus labios sin color.

Ligera corrió hacia él, moviendo la cola y lamiendo su mano un par de veces antes de que trotara hacia su cuarto, dejándolos solos.

Candy lo miró, aquellos ojos color azul-dorado cansados y encantados, comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo mientras caminaba junto a él al dormitorio.

Sin palabras, él la siguió, aunque sólo sea porque no había tenido una pista de advertencia o reproche en su expresión, sino más bien una desolación que le sugirió que no le habría importado si hubiera encontrado al mismo Rey de Adarlan en su habitación.

Se quitó el abrigo y después las botas, dejándolos donde quiera que pasó a descartarlos. Él miro hacia otro lado mientras ella desabotonaba su túnica y caminaba hacia el vestidor. Un momento después, apareció vistiendo un camisón que era mucho más modesto que su atuendo habitual de encaje. Ligera ya había brincado a la cama, acomodándose entre las almohadas.

Albert trago saliva. Debió darle privacidad en vez de esperarla ahí. Si ella hubiera querido que él estuviera ahí, le hubiera escrito una nota.

Candy se detuvo ante la tenue chimenea y usó el atizador para revolver las brazas antes de lanzar otros dos trozos de leña. Miró hacia la flama. Aun le daba la espalda cuando él hablo.

—Si estas tratando de descifrar que decirme, no te molestes. No hay nada que se pueda decir, o hacer.

—Entonces déjame acompañarte. — Si ella supiera lo mucho que él sabía, no le hubiera importado preguntar cómo.

—No quiero compañía.

—Querer y necesitar son cosas muy diferentes.

— Annie probablemente, debió haber estado ahí, otro hijo del reino conquistado. Pero él no quería que Annie fuera lo que se convirtió. A pesar de su lealtad hacia el Rey, no podía apartarse de ella, no ahora.

— ¿Entonces te quedaras aquí toda la noche?— Ella movió sus ojos hacia el sofá que había entre ellos.

—He dormido en lugares peores.

—Creo que mi experiencia con los "peores lugares" es mucho más horrible que la tuya.

Otra vez, aquel retorcijo en su estómago. Pero luego ella miró a través de la puerta abierta del cuarto, a la mesa del vestíbulo, sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Es pastel de chocolate?

—Pensé que querrías un poco.

— ¿_Necesidad_, no _deseo_?

Hubo una sonrisa fantasma en sus labios, y casi se desplomo de alivio cuando él dijo: —Para ti, yo diría que el pastel de chocolate definitivamente es una _necesidad_.

Cruzó de la chimenea a donde él se encontraba, deteniéndose a un palmo de distancia y mirándolo fijamente. Algo de color regreso a su rostro. Debió dar un paso atrás, colocar más distancia entre ellos. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con ella, una mano deslizándose por su cintura y la otra entrelazaba su cabello mientras él la abrazaba. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sabía que ella podía sentirlo. Después de un segundo, con los brazos llegaron a su alrededor, sus dedos clavándose en su espalda de una manera que le hizo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Empujó ese sentimiento hacia abajo, así como la textura sedosa de su cabello entre sus dedos le daba ganas de enterrar su cara en él, y el olor de ella, mezclada con la niebla y la noche, le había rozando su nariz contra su cuello. Había otro tipo de consuelo que él podía darle en lugar de meras palabras, y si ella necesitaba ese tipo de distracción… también metió abajo ese pensamiento, tragándolo hasta que casi se ahogó con él.

Sus dedos se movían por su espalda, cavando en sus músculos con un tipo feroz de posesión. Si lo seguía tocando así su control se iría completamente.

Y entonces ella se echó hacia atrás, lo suficiente para mirarlo de nuevo, tan cerca que su aliento se mezclaba. Se encontró midiendo la distancia entre sus labios, los ojos de él mirando hacia su boca y sus ojos, la mano que entrelazaba su cabello.

El deseo rugió a través de él, quemando todas las defensas que había puesto arriba, borrando todas las líneas que había convencido a sí mismo que tenía que mantener.

Luego ella dijo, en voz tan baja que era poco más que un murmullo: —No puedo decir si debería estar avergonzado de querer tenerte en este día, o agradecida de que, a pesar de lo ocurrido antes de ahora, de alguna manera eso me trajo hasta ti.

Él estaba tan asustado por las palabras que dijo, que la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Él tenía sus obstáculos que superar, pero también lo hizo ella, tal vez con más obstáculos que él incluso había dado cuenta.

No tenía respuesta a lo que había dicho. Pero ella no le dio tiempo de pensar en las palabras adecuadas antes de que se dirigiera hacia el pastel de chocolate en el vestíbulo, jaló la silla y empezó a comer.

_Continuara…_

___Irene: en el review anterior me dijiste que si fuera por ti leerías toda la historia si pudieras... no la puedo subir toda pero, en esta actualización te dejo ¡NUEVE CAPÍTULOS! ¡Así que espero los disfrutes! un saludote._

_CONNY DE G: Hola! Sabes también a mi me intrigó mucho acera de los anillos, me llamo la atención… a ver que sucede. Saludos!_

_Laura GrandChester: tal vez si lo recuerda, ¡pero no quiere decirnos! También quiero saber más y más sobre ella. Saludos!_

_Nos leemos después…_


	23. Chapter 23

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 22.

El silencio de la biblioteca se envolvía alrededor de Terry como una pesada manta, interrumpida solamente por el cambiar de páginas mientras leía extensas cartas genealógicas, registros e historias de su familia. El no podía ser el único, si realmente tenía magia, entonces ¿Qué pasaba con Hollin? Le había tomado hasta ahora para manifestarse, por lo que quizás no se revelara en Hollin por otros nueve años. Esperaba que para entonces hubiera hallado la forma de suprimir y enseñarle a su Hollin a hacer lo mismo. Puede que no estuviera muy apegado a su hermano, pero no deseaba al niño muerto, especialmente no la clase de muerte que tendría si su padre supiese lo que moraba en su sangre. Decapitación. Desmembramiento, luego quemarlo. Aniquilación completa.

No era de extrañar que las hadas hubieran huido del continente. Habían sido poderosas y sabias, pero Adarlan tenía poderío militar y un frenético público que buscaba cualquier solución al hambre y pobreza que habían afectado al reino durante décadas. No habían sido sólo los ejércitos los que habían hecho huir a las hadas, no, fue también la gente que había vivido en una incómoda tregua con ellas, así como los mortales dotados con magia, dura generaciones.

¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente si supiera que el heredero al trono estaba plagado con los mismos poderes?

Terry recorrió un dedo por el árbol familiar de su madre. Lleno de Grandchester en el camino, una mezcla cercana de sus dos familias durante los últimos siglos que había dado lugar a numerosos reyes.

Pero había estado aquí durante tres horas ya y ninguno de los podridos libros antiguos tuvo ninguna mención de portadores de magia. De hecho, había habido una sequía en la línea durante siglos.

Varias personas dotadas se habían casado entrando en la línea de sangre, pero sus hijos no habían nacido con el poder, sin importar que clase de dones sus padres poseían.

¿Era coincidencia o voluntad divina?

Terry cerró el libro y anduvo con paso majestuoso de vuelta hacia las estanterías. Llegó a la sección a lo largo de la pared posterior que llevaba todos los registros genealógicos y sacó el libro más antiguo que pudo encontrar, uno que contenía registros que se remontaba hasta la fundación del propio Adarlan.

Allí, en la parte superior del árbol genealógico, estaba Gavin Grandchester, el príncipe mortal que había tomado su banda de Guerra hacia las profundidades de las montañas Rhunn para desafiar al Señor Oscuro Erawan. La Guerra había sido larga y brutal, y al final solo un tercio de los hombres que habían cabalgado con Gavin salieron de esas montañas. Pero Gavin también emergió de la Guerra con su novia, La princesa Elena, la hija mitad-hada de Brannon, primer rey de Terrasen. Fue él quien dio el territorio de Adarlan a Gavin como regalo de bodas, y recompensa por los sacrificios del príncipe y la princesa durante la guerra.

Y desde entonces, no había sangre de hada en su linaje. Los ojos de Terry siguieron el árbol hacia abajo y hacia abajo. Solo familias olvidadas hace mucho tiempo cuyas tierras ahora eran llamadas por diferentes nombres.

Terry suspiró, puso abajo el libro y exploró a través de los estantes. Si Elena _había _dotado la línea con su poder, entonces quizás las respuestas podrían encontrarse en otra parte…

Se sorprendió de ver el libro situado allí, dado que su padre había destruido esa noble casa hace diez años. Pero allí estaba, una historia de la línea Galathynius, comenzando con el propio rey hada Brannon. Terry hojeó las páginas, con las cejas en alto. Él había sabido que la línea estaba bendecida con magia, pero _esto_…

Fue una casa poderosa. Un linaje tan poderoso que los otros reinos habían vivido temiendo el día que los señores de Terrasen viniera a reclamar sus tierras.

Pero nunca lo hicieron.

Si bien habían sido dotados, no habían empujado ni una sola vez sus fronteras, incluso cuando las guerras llegaron a su puerta. Cuando reyes extranjeros los habían amenazado, el castigo había sido rápido y brutal. Pero siempre, no importaba que, mantuvieran sus fronteras. Mantuvieron la paz.

_Como mi padre debería haber hecho_.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo su poder, la familia Galathynius había caído, y sus nobles señores con ella. En el libro que sostenía, nadie se había molestado en marcar las casas que su padre había exterminado, o los sobrevivientes enviados al exilio. Sin el corazón o el conocimiento para hacerlo él mismo, Terry cerró el libro, gesticulando mientras todos esos nombres quemaban su visión.

¿Qué clase de trono heredaría él algún día?

Si la heredera de Terrasen, Aelin Galathynius, hubiera vivido, ¿Se habría convertido en su amiga? ¿Una aliada? ¿Su novia, quizás?

El la había conocido una vez, en los días antes de que su reino se convirtiera en un osario. La memoria era confusa, pero ella había sido una chica precoz, salvaje, y ella le había echado a su brutal y repugnante primo mayor encima con el fin de darle a Terry una lección por derramar té en su vestido. Terry se frotó la nuca. Por supuesto, como cosa del destino, su primo terminó convirtiéndose en Aedion Ashryver, prodigio general de su padre y el guerrero más fiero en el norte. Se había encontrado a Aedion un par de veces a través de los años, y en cada encuentro con el altivo joven general, había tenido la clara impresión de que Aedion quería matarlo.

_Y con Buena razón_.

Estremeciéndose, Terry reemplazó el libro y contempló la estantería, como si le fuse a dar alguna respuesta. Pero él ya sabía que no había nada allí que pudiera ayudarlo.

_Cuando llegue el momento, te ayudaré_.

¿Sabía Annie lo que habitaba dentro de él? Ella había actuado tan extrañamente ese día en el duelo, dibujando símbolos en el aire y luego desmayándose. Y luego había estado el momento en el que aquella marca había sido quemada en la frente de Candy…

Un reloj sonó en algún lugar de la biblioteca, y echó un vistazo hacia el pasillo. Debería irse. Era el cumpleaños de Albert, y debería al menos saludar a su amigo antes de que Candy se lo llevara fuera. Por supuesto él no había sido invitado. Y Albert no había tratado de sugerir que Terry era bienvenido, tampoco. ¿Qué había planeado hacer ella, exactamente?

La temperatura en la biblioteca bajó, alguna helada brisa soplando desde un corredor distante.

No le importaba. Lo había querido decir cuando juró a Annie que había terminado con Candy. Y tal vez debería haberle dicho a Albert que podía tenerla. No es que alguna vez le haya pertenecido a él, o que ella haya siquiera sugerido que él pertenecía a ella.

El podía dejarla ir. Él la _había _dejado ir. La dejó ir. Dejó ir. Dejó-

Libros volaban de sus estantes, decenas y decenas estallaron en vuelo, y esta vez, se estrellaban contra él mientras se tambaleaba atrás al final de la estantería. Protegió su rostro, y cuando el sonido de cuero y papel se detuvo, Terry tensó una mano sobre el muro de piedra detrás de él y miró boquiabierto.

La mitad de los libros en la estantería habían sido arrojados y dispersados, como si hubiesen sido lanzados por una fuerza invisible. Corrió hacia ellos, empujando los volúmenes en sus estanterías sin orden alguno, trabajando tan rápido como pudo antes de que uno de los cascarrabias bibliotecarios reales llegara a ver de qué era todo ese ruido. Le tomó unos minutos recuperarlos todos, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que pensó que estaba enfermo otra vez.

Sus manos temblaban, y no solo por el miedo. No, había alguna fuerza corriendo a través de él, suplicándole que la liberara una vez más, a abrirse…

Terry metió el último libro en la estantería y salió en una carrera. El no podía decirle a nadie. No confiar en nadie

Cuando llegó a la sala principal de la biblioteca, redujo el paso a una marcha, simulando un descuido perezoso. Incluso se las arregló para sonreírle al viejo y marchito bibliotecario que lo saludó mientras pasaba. Terry le dio un gesto amistoso antes de andar a zancadas fuera de las imponentes puertas de roble.

No podía confiar en nadie.

La bruja de la feria, ella no lo había reconocido como el príncipe. De todos modos, su don había sonado verdadero, al menos hablando con Albert. Por lo tanto, era un riesgo, pero tal vez Baba Yellowlegs tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.

Candy no estaba nerviosa. No tenía nada, absolutamente nada, de lo qué preocuparse. Era solo una cena. Una cena que había pasado semanas arreglando cuando tenía un rato libre mientras espiaba a los hombres en Rifthold. Una cena en la que estaría sola. Con Albert. Y después de la noche pasada…

Candy tomó un sorprendentemente débil respiro y se chequeó en el espejo una última vez. El vestido era azul pálido, casi blanco, y con incrustaciones de cuentas de cristal que hacían que la tela se viera como la brillante superficie del mar. Quizás era demasiado, pero le había dicho a Albert que se vistiera bien, así que esperaba que él llevara algo lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerla sentir menos consciente de sí misma.

Candy bufó. Por los dioses del cielo, ella _se estaba _sintiendo cohibida. Era ridículo, realmente. Era solo una cena. Ligera estaría con Annie por la noche, y… y si no se iba ahora, llegaría tarde.

Rehusándose a dejarse sudar un segundo más, Candy tomó su capa de armiño de donde Philippa la había dejado fuera en los otomanos en el centro de su vestuario.

Cuando llegaba a la sala de la entrada, Albert ya estaba esperando por ella en las puertas. Incluso desde el otro lado del enorme espacio, podía decir que sus ojos estaban sobre ella mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala. No era de extrañar que él vistiera de negro, pero al menos, no era su uniforme. No, su túnica y pantalones parecían bien hechos, y parecía que incluso había pasado un peine por su cabello corto.

Él miraba cada paso que ella daba, su rostro ilegible.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente a él, el aire frío de las puertas abiertas en el rostro. No había ido a correr esta mañana y él no había venido a arrastrarla fuera.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo antes de que se pudiera oponer a su ropa.

Sus ojos se elevaron a su cara, y le dio una media sonrisa, con esa ilegible expresión desapareciendo. — ¿Puedo siquiera saber a dónde me estás llevando?

Ella sonrió, con los nervios derritiéndose, —A algún lugar totalmente inapropiado para que el capitán de la guardia sea visto—. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia las puertas del castillo. Bien. Ella había amenazado con desollar vivos al conductor y lacayos si llegaban tarde. — ¿Vamos?

Mientras avanzaban a través de la ciudad, sentados en lados opuestos del carro, hablaron de cualquier cosa _excepto _de anoche, el carnaval, Ligera, las rabietas diarias de Hollin. Incluso debatieron si la primavera iba finalmente a mostrarse. Cuando llegaron al edificio, un viejo boticario, Albert alzó sus cejas.

—Sólo espera, — dijo ella, y lo llevó hacia la cálidamente iluminada tienda.

Los propietarios le sonrieron, haciéndoles señas por la estrecha escalera de piedra. Albert no dijo nada mientras subían y subían las escaleras, pasaron el segundo nivel, y el tercero, hasta que llegaron a una puerta en el rellano superior. El lugar era lo suficientemente pequeño para que él rozara las faldas de su vestido, y cuando se volvió hacia él, una mano en el pomo de la puerta, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Puede que no sea un Asterión, pero…

Abrió la puerta, caminando a un lado para que él pudiera pasar.

Sin palabras, entró.

Ella había pasado horas arreglando todo, y a la luz del día había parecido encantador, pero por la noche…

Era exactamente como lo había imaginado. La azotea del boticario era un invernadero de vidrio cerrado, lleno de flores y plantas en macetas y árboles frutales en los que habían sido colgadas pequeñas brillantes luces. Todo el lugar se había transformado en el jardín de una Antigua leyenda. El aire cálido era dulce, y por las ventanas con vistas a la extensión del río Avery, estaba la pequeña mesa puesta para dos.

Albert contempló la habitación, girando en su lugar. —Es el jardín del hada, de la canción de Rena Goldsmith, — dijo suavemente. Sus ojos dorados estaban brillantes.

Ella tragó duro. —Sé que no es mucho-

—Nadie ha hecho jamás algo como esto para mí. — El sacudió la cabeza con admiración, mirando de nuevo hacia el invernadero. —Nadie.

—Es solo una cena, — dijo, frotando su cuello y caminando hacia la mesa, aunque solo porque el impulso de ir hacia él era tan fuerte que necesitaba una mesa entre ellos.

Él la siguió, y un instante después, dos sirvientes aparecieron para empujar sus sillas para ellos. Ella sonrió poco cuando la mano de Albert se disparó a su espada, pero al ver que _no _estaban siendo emboscados, le dio una mirada avergonzada y se sentó.

Los sirvientes vertieron dos vasos de vino espumoso, luego se apresuraron por la comida que habían pasado todo el día preparando en la cocina del boticario. Ella había logrado contratar a la cocinera de Los Sauces, por un pago que le había hecho considerar perforar la garganta de la mujer. Valía la pena, sin embargo. Alzó su copa de vino espumoso.

—Muchas felicidades, — dijo. Ella había preparado un pequeño discurso, pero ahora que estaban aquí, ahora que sus ojos estaban tan brillantes, y que la estaba mirando de esa manera como anoche… Todas las palabras directamente se fueron de su cabeza.

Albert levantó su copa y bebió. —Antes que me olvide de decirlo: gracias. Esto es…— Examinó el brillante invernadero otra vez, luego miró al río más allá de las paredes de vidrio. —Esto es…— El sacudió la cabeza una vez más, bajó su copa, mientras ella capturaba un brillo de plata en sus ojos que hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Él lo parpadeó a lo lejos y la miró de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa. —Nadie me ha hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños de que era un niño.

Ella se mofó, luchando contra la opresión en su pecho —Difícilmente llamaría a esto una fiesta.

—Deja de intentar minimizarlo. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

Ella cruzó los brazos, recostándose en la silla mientras los sirvientes llegaban, trayendo su primer plato, estofado de jabalí asado. —Terry te consiguió un semental de Asterión.

Albert estaba mirando hacia abajo a su sopa, con las cejas elevadas. —Pero Terry no sabe cuál es mi estofado favorito, ¿O sí?— La miró, y ella mordió su labio. — ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado prestando atención?

Ella se puso muy interesada en su plato. —No te hagas ilusiones. Sólo intimidé al cocinero principal del Castillo para decirme que platos prefieres.

Él resopló —Puede que seas la asesina de Adarlan, pero incluso _tú _no podrías intimidar a Meghra. Si lo intentaras, creo que estarías sentada ahí con dos ojos negros y una nariz rota.

Ella sonrió, tomando un bocado de estofado. —Bueno_, tú tal ve_z creas que eres misterioso y melancólico y sigiloso, capitán, pero una vez que sabes dónde mirar, eres un libro bastante fácil de leer. Cada vez que tenemos estofado de jabalí asado, apenas puedo tener una cucharada antes de que te hayas comido la sopera entera.

El incline su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, y el sonido envió calor fluyendo a través de cada parte de ella. —Y aquí estaba yo, creyendo que había conseguido ocultar mis debilidades tan bien.

Le dio una sonrisa malvada —Sólo espera a ver los otros platos.

Cuando hubieron comido la última migaja del pastel de chocolate y avellanas y bebido el último de los vinos espumosos, y cuando los sirvientes habían quitado todo y habían ofrecido sus despedidas, Candy se encontró a sí misma estando de pié en el pequeño balcón en el borde lejano del tejado, las plantas de verano sepultadas bajo un manto de nieve. Sostuvo su capa cerca de ella mientras miraba hacia el lejano lugar donde el río Avery se reunía con el océano, Albert a su lado, apoyado en la barandilla de hierro.

—Hay un toque de primavera en el aire, — él dijo mientras un suave viento azotaba pasándolos.

—Gracias a los dioses. Más nieve y me volveré loca.

En el resplandor de las luces del invernadero, su perfil estaba iluminado. Ella había querido que la cena significase una agradable sorpresa, pero su reacción... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentido querido? Aparte de esa chica que lo había tratado tan vilmente, estaba también la cuestión de la familia que lo había rechazado sólo porque él quería ser un guardia, y ellos eran muy orgullosos como para tener un hijo que sirviera a la corona de esa manera. ¿Sus padres tenían alguna idea de que en todo el castillo, en todo el reino, no había nadie más noble y leal que él? ¿Que el niño que habían echado de su vida se había convertido en el tipo de hombre que reyes y reinas sólo podían soñar con en sus cortes? El tipo de hombre que no creía que existía, no después de Anthony, no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

El rey había amenazado con matar a Albert si ella no cumplía sus órdenes.

Y, teniendo en cuenta en cuánto peligro lo estaba poniendo en este momento, y cuánto ella quería ganar, no sólo por sí misma, sino por ellos... —Tengo que decirte algo, —dijo suavemente. Su sangre rugió a través de sus oídos, especialmente cuando se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. —Y antes de que te diga, tienes que prometer no enloquecer. La sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?—

—Sólo promételo. —Ella apretó la barandilla, el metal frío penetrando en sus manos desnudas.

Él la estudió cuidadosamente, entonces dijo: —Trataré.

Suficientemente justo. Como una maldita cobarde, se volvió lejos de él, centrándose en el océano lejano en su lugar.

—No he matado a ninguna de las personas que el rey me ordenó asesinar. —

Silencio. Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo. —He estado fingiendo sus muertes y los he contrabandeado fuera de sus hogares. Sus efectos personales son dados a mí después de que me les acerco con mi oferta, y las partes de cuerpos provienen de casas de enfermos. La única persona que realmente he matado hasta el momento es Davis, y ni siquiera era una meta oficial. Al final del mes, una vez que Archie tenga sus asuntos en orden, voy a fingir su muerte, y Archie se irá en la próxima embarcación que parta de Rifthold.

Su pecho estaba tan apretado que dolía, y deslizó sus ojos hacia él.

La cara de Albert estaba blanca hueso. Él retrocedió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Has enloquecido.

_Continuara…_


	24. Chapter 24

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 23.

El debió haberla escuchado mal. Porque no había forma posible de que ella pudiera ser _así _de intrépida, así de insensata, demente, idealista y valiente. — ¿Acaso perdiste totalmente tus sentidos?—Sus palabras cercanas a un grito, un disturbio de rabia y miedo que corrieron a través de él tan rápido que apenas pudo pensar. — ¡El va a matarte! Va a _matarte _si se entera.

Ella dio un paso en su dirección, el espectacular vestido centelleando como un millón de estrellas. —Él _no _se va a entera.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo. — El murmuro —El tiene espías que lo están observando _todo_.

— ¿Y tu prefieres que asesine a hombres inocentes?

— ¡Esos hombres son traidores a la corona!

— ¡Traidores!— ella ladro una risa —Traidores. ¿Por negarse a humillarse ante un conquistador? ¿Por acoger esclavos que escaparon tratando de regresar a casa? ¿Por atreverse a creer en un mundo que es mejor que este lugar alejado de la mano de dios?— Ella sacudió su cabeza, suspirando. —Yo no seré su carnicero.

Y el no había querido que ella lo fuera. Desde el momento en que ella había sido coronada Campeona él había estado enfermo ante el pensamiento de ella haciendo lo que el rey le había ordenado. Pero _esto_… —Tú le hiciste un _juramento _a él.

— ¿Y cuántas promesas él ha jurado a gobernantes extranjeros antes de marchar con sus ejércitos y destruirlo todo? ¿Cuántas promesas él ha jurado cuando ha ascendido al trono, solo para escupir en esas promesas?

—El va a _matarte _Candy. — Él la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió. —El va a matarte y obligarme a _mí _a hacerlo como un castigo por ser tu amigo. —Ese era el terror con el que había luchado. El miedo que lo plagaba, la única cosa que lo había mantenido en su lado de la línea por tanto tiempo.

—Archie ha estado dándome información _real_-

—Me importa una mierda Archie. ¿Qué información podría tener ese engreído que podría posiblemente ayudarte?

—El movimiento secreto de Terrasen en realidad existe— ella dijo con una calma exasperante —Yo podría utilizar la información que he reunido acerca de eso para negociar con el rey para que me deje ir, o al menos que me dé un contrato más corto. Lo suficientemente corto para que si se llegase a enterar de la verdad, yo ya me habré ido hace tiempo.

El gruño —El podría hacerte azotar solo por ser así de impertinente. —Pero entonces el registro la última parte de sus palabras, que le golpearon como un puñetazo en la cara. _Me habré ido hace tiempo. _Ido. — ¿A dónde irías?

—A cualquier lugar— ella dijo —lo más lejos que pueda llegar.

El apenas podía respirar, pero se las arreglo para decir: — ¿Y qué es lo que harás?

Ella se retorció y ambos notaron que él había estado apretando sus hombros. Él libero su agarre, pero sus dedos ardían por sostenerla nuevamente, como si de algún modo la fuese a detener de irse. —Vivir mi vida, supongo. Vivir de la forma que quiero, por primera vez. Aprender cómo ser una chica normal.

— ¿Qué tan lejos?

Sus ojos azules y dorados se movieron rápidamente. —Viajaría hasta encontrar un lugar donde ellos nunca hubiesen oído de Adarlan. Si tal lugar existe.

Y ella nunca volvería.

Y como ella era joven, tan malditamente inteligente y divertida e increíble, donde fuera que ella crease su hogar, habría un joven que se enamoraría de ella y quien la haría su esposa, y _esa _era la peor verdad de todas. Había logrado colarse dentro de él este dolor, terror e ira ante el mero pensamiento de alguien más estando con ella. Cada mirada, cada palabra suya… él ni siquiera sabía cuando había comenzado.

—Entonces encontraremos ese lugar, — dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué?— Sus cejas se elevaron.

—Yo iré contigo— y aunque él no había preguntado, ambos sabían que aquellas palabras sostenían una pregunta. El trataba de no pensar en lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior, la vergüenza que había sentido sosteniéndole cuando él era un hijo de Adarlan y ella una hija de Terrasen.

— ¿Qué pasa con ser el capitán de la guardia?

—Quizás mis deberes no son lo que yo esperaba que fuesen. — El rey ocultaba cosas de él, habían tantos secretos, y quizás él era más que solo una marioneta, parte de la ilusión en la que él estaba comenzando a ver a través…

—Tu amas tu tierra natal— ella dijo —No puedo dejarte renunciar a todo esto. El capto un brillo de dolor y esperanza en sus ojos y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su hombro.

—Seria el tonto más grande del mundo si te dejara ir sola.

Y entonces había lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y su boca se convirtió en una fina, tambaleante línea.

El retrocedió, pero no la dejo ir. — ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Porque— ella susurro, su voz temblando —tú me recuerdas como el mundo debería ser. Lo que el mundo puede llegar a ser. Nunca había habido una línea entre ellos, solo su estúpido miedo y orgullo. Porque desde el momento en que el la había sacado de esa mina en Endovier y ella había fijado sus ojos en el, aun feroces a pesar de un año en el infierno, el había estado caminando hacia esto, caminando hacia ella. Por lo que Albert limpio sus lagrimas, levanto su mentón y la beso.

El beso la arraso.

Era como volver a casa, o haber nacido o haber encontrado de pronto una completa mitad de sí misma que había estado perdida. Sus labios eran tibios y suaves contra los suyos, aun tentativos, y luego de un momento se alejo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Ella tembló con la necesidad de tocarle por todas partes al mismo tiempo, de sentirle a él tocándola por todas partes. Él lo dejaría todo por ir con ella.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su boca encontrando la suya en un segundo beso que hizo temblar el mundo bajo sus pies.

Ella no supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvieron en ese techo, envueltos en el otro, bocas y manos errantes hasta que ella gimió y lo arrastro a través del invernadero, bajo las escaleras y entro en el carruaje que estaba esperándoles fuera. Y luego estuvo el viaje a casa, donde el hizo cosas a su cuello y oído que la hicieron olvidar su propio nombre. Fueron capaces de arreglarse mientras atravesaban las puertas del castillo y de mantener una distancia respetable mientras caminaban de regreso a su habitación, a pesar de que cada centímetro de ella se sentía vivo y en llamas, por lo que fue un milagro que llegara hasta la puerta de su habitación sin arrastrarle dentro de un closet.

Pero luego ellos estaban dentro de sus recamaras y luego en la puerta de su habitación y él se detuvo mientras ella tomaba su mano para guiarle dentro.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella levanto su mano hacia su cara, explorando cada curva y peca que se habían convertido en tan preciosas para ella. Había esperado una vez antes, con Anthony, y entonces había sido demasiado tarde. Pero ahora, no había duda, sin pizca de miedo, como si cada momento entre ella y Albert hubiese sido un paso en una danza que los había guiado a este umbral.

—Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, — ella dijo.

Sus ojos brillaron con un hambre que igualaba la suya, y ella le beso nuevamente, jalándole dentro de su habitación. Él la dejo llevarle dentro sin romper el beso mientras pateaba la puerta, cerrándola tras ellos. Y luego solo estuvieron ellos, piel contra piel. Y cuando alcanzaron ese momento donde no había nada mas entre ellos, Candy lo beso profundamente y le dio a Albert todo lo que tenía.

Candy despertó mientras el amanecer se derramaba dentro de su habitación. Albert aun la sostenía contra él, como lo había hecho toda la noche, como si ella fuese a escaparse de alguna manera mientras dormía. Sonrió para sí misma, presionando su nariz contra su cuello e inhalando su aroma. El se movió, solo lo suficiente para que ella notara que había despertado.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse, enredándose en su cabello. —No hay manera en el infierno de que salga de la cama para ir a correr, —murmuro contra su cabeza. Ella rio suavemente. Sus manos deslizándose más abajo por su espalda, sin siquiera dudar o dar un traspié sobre su cicatriz. Él había besado cada cicatriz en su espalda, en su cuerpo entero la noche anterior. Ella sonrío contra su cuello.

— ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

Como si estuviese en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, todo al mismo tiempo. Como si hubiese sido medio ciega toda su vida y ahora pudiese verlo todo claramente. Como si pudiese quedarse aquí por siempre y estar satisfecha.

–Cansada— admitió. Él se tenso —Pero feliz.

Ella casi lloriqueo cuando él la dejo ir el tiempo suficiente para sostenerse a sí mismo en un codo y mirar a su cara hacia abajo.

— ¿Estás bien, verdad?

Ella rodo sus ojos. —Estoy bastante segura de que cansada pero feliz es una reacción normal luego de la primera vez— Y estaba bastante segura de que tendría que hablar con Philippa acerca de un tónico anticonceptivo tan pronto como se arrastrase fuera de la cama. Porque dios mío, un bebe… ella resoplo.

— ¿Qué?

Ella solo sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. —Nada. — Corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello. Un pensamiento la golpeo y su sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿En cuántos problemas vas a meterte por esto?

Ella observo su musculoso pecho expandirse mientras él tomaba una respiración profunda, hundiendo su cabeza para descansar su frente contra su hombro.

—No lo sé. Quizás al rey no le importara. Quizás vaya a despedirme. Quizás algo peor. Es difícil de decir, él es así de impredecible.

Ella mordió su labio y arrastro sus manos hacia abajo por su poderosa espalda. Ella había anhelado poder tocarle de ese modo por tanto tiempo, mucho más del que se había dado cuenta. —Entonces lo mantendremos secreto. Pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos por lo que nadie debería sospechar el cambio.

Él se levanto a si mismo nuevamente para mirar a la par dentro de sus ojos. —No quiero que pienses que estoy aceptando mantener esto secreto porque estoy avergonzado de algún modo.

— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre avergonzarse?— Ella hizo gestos hacia su cuerpo desnudo, incluso a pesar de que estaba cubierto con una sabana. —Honestamente estoy sorprendida de que no estés pavoneándote acerca de esto, jactándote ante todo el mundo. Yo ciertamente lo habría hecho, si me hubiese revolcado conmigo.

— ¿Acaso tu amor por ti misma no conoce límites?

—Absolutamente ninguno. — El se inclino para mordisquear su oído y los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron. —No le podemos decir a Dorian, —dijo suavemente. —El lo descubrirá, puedo apostar, pero… no creo que debamos decirle enseguida.

El detuvo su mordisqueo. —Lo sé— pero entonces se levanto de regreso y ella hizo una mueca por dentro mientras él la estudiaba nuevamente. —Acaso tu aun-

—No. No por un largo tiempo— El alivio en sus ojos la hizo besarle. —Pero él sería otra complicación si supiera. — y no había modo de saber cómo iba a reaccionar, dado lo tensas que las cosas habían estado entre ellos. Él era suficientemente importante en la vida de Albert que ella no quería arruinasen su amistad.

—Así es que— el dijo golpeando su nariz —por cuanto _has _querido…

—No veo como eso puede ser de su interés, Capitán Andley. Y yo no te diré hasta que tú me lo digas.

El golpeo su nariz nuevamente y ella sacudió sus dedos lejos. Él capturo su mano en la suya, sosteniéndola alto de modo que ella pudiese ver su anillo amatista, el anillo que ella nunca se quitaba, ni siquiera para tomar un baño. —El baile de Yulemas. Quizás antes. Quizás incluso Samhuin, cuando te traje este anillo. Pero Yulemas fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que no me gustaba la idea de verte con, con alguien más. — El beso la punta de sus dedos. —Tu turno.

—No voy a decírtelo, — dijo ella. Porque no tenía idea, aun estaba tratando de descubrir cuando había sucedido exactamente. De algún modo se sentía como si siempre hubiese sido Albert, incluso desde el principio, incluso antes de que se conocieran. El comenzó a protestar pero ella tiro de él de regreso sobre ella. —Y eso es suficiente charla. Puedo estar cansada, pero hay una gran cantidad de cosas que preferiría hacer en vez de ir a correr.

La sonrisa que Albert le dio fue hambrienta y lo suficiente malvada para hacerla chillar cuando el tiro de ella bajo de las sabanas.

_Continuara…_


	25. Chapter 25

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 24.

Terry pasó por delante de las tiendas negras del carnaval, preguntándose por enésima vez si este era el mayor error de su vida. Había perdido el valor de venir ayer, pero luego de otra noche sin dormir, había decidido ver a la vieja bruja y enfrentar las consecuencias luego. Si él terminaba en el bloque del verdugo por eso, seguramente se patearía a sí mismo por ser tan temerario, pero ya había agotado cualquier otro camino para averiguar por qué estaba plagado de magia. Ésta era su última opción. Encontró a Baba Yellowlegs sentada en los escalones traseros de su vagón gigante, un plato astillado colmado de piezas de pollo asado reposaba en sus rodillas, una pila de huesos chupados ensuciando el suelo debajo.

Ella alzó sus ojos amarillentos hacia él, sus dientes metálicos destellando en el sol del mediodía mientras mordía una pierna de pollo. —El carnaval está cerrado por el almuerzo.

Él se tragó su irritación. Obtener respuestas dependía de dos cosas: Estar en su lado bueno y que no supiera quién era.

—Esperaba que tuvieras unos pocos minutos para responder algunas preguntas.

La pierna de pollo se partió en dos. Él trató de no estremecerse con los sorbidos mientras succionaba la médula. —Los clientes que tienen preguntas durante el almuerzo pagan el doble.

Él rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó cuatro monedas doradas que había traído. —Espero esto pueda comprar todas las preguntas que quiero, y tu discreción. Ella arrojó la mitad limpia de la pierna en la pila y siguió con la siguiente, chupando y royendo. —Apuesto a que te limpias el trasero con oro.

—Creo que eso no sería muy cómodo.

Baba Yellowlegs susurró una risa. —Muy bien, señor. Escuchemos tus preguntas.

Él se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca para poner su oro en el escalón más alto junto a ella, manteniéndose lejos de su marchita figura. Olía atroz, como moho y sangre descompuesta. Pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y aburrido mientras retrocedía. El oro desapareció con un golpe de una mano callosa. Terry miró a su alrededor. Los trabajadores estaban dispersos por todo el carnaval, todos establecidos para un almuerzo donde fuera que encontraran asiento. Ninguno de ellos, notó, se sentó cerca del vagón pintado de negro de o de la matrona del carnaval. Ni siquiera miraban en esta dirección.

— ¿Realmente eres una bruja?

Ella cogió un ala de pollo. _Crack. Chunch. _—La última bruja nacida del Reino de las Brujas.

—Eso te haría de más de quinientos años de edad.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. —Es una maravilla que me he mantenido tan joven, ¿no es así?

—Entonces es verdad: las brujas son realmente bendecidas con los largos ciclos de vida de las hadas.

Ella arrojó otro hueso al pie de los escalones de madera. —Las hadas o Valg. Nunca supimos cuál.

Valg. Él conocía ese nombre. —Los demonios que robaron a las Hadas para aparearse con ellas…lo que hizo a las brujas, ¿verdad?, — y, si recordaba correctamente, las hermosas brujas Crochan habían salido luego de sus antepasados Hada, mientras que los tres clanes de las Brujas Dientes de Hierro surgieron luego de la raza de demonios que habían invadido Erilea al inicio del tiempo.

— ¿Por qué un señorito tan hermoso como tú se molesta a sí mismo con esas historias perversas? — Despegó la piel de la pechuga de pollo y la engulló, saboreando los labios marchitos juntos.

—Cuando no estamos limpiando nuestros traseros con oro, necesitamos encontrar alguna manera de divertirnos. ¿Por qué no aprender un poco de historia?

—En efecto, — dijo la bruja, —Así que, ¿Bailarás por allí todo el día mientras me cocino en este miserable sol, o preguntarás lo que realmente viniste a aprender?

— ¿Realmente se ha ido la magia?

Ella ni siquiera alzó la vista de su plato. —_Tu clase _de magia se ha ido, sí. Pero hay otras, poderes olvidados que aún funcionan.

— ¿Qué clase de poderes?

—Poderes que jóvenes como tú no tienen porqué saber. Ahora haz tu siguiente pregunta.

Él le dio una expresión juguetona y herida que hizo a la mujer rodar los ojos. Le hizo querer correr en la otra dirección, pero tenía que continuar con esto, mantener la farsa tanto como pudiera. — ¿Puede una persona de alguna manera tener magia?

—Niño, he viajado de una costa de este continente a la otra, a través de cada montaña, y dentro de los oscuros y sombríos lugares que los hombres no se atreven a pisar. Ya no queda magia, incluso las Hadas no pueden acceder a su poder. Algunas siguen atrapadas en su forma animal. Miserables. Saben a animales, también. — Rió, un graznido de cuervo que erizó el vello de su nuca.

—Así que no, una persona no podría ser excepción a la regla.

Él mantuvo su cuidadosa máscara de ocioso aburrimiento. — ¿Y si alguien descubrió que repentinamente tenía magia…?

—Entonces serían unos malditos tontos, y pedirían la horca. Él ya sabía eso. Eso no era lo que estaba preguntando. —Pero si fuera cierto, hipotéticamente. ¿Cómo sería eso posible?

Ella paró de comer, ladeando la cabeza. Su cabello plateado resplandeció al sol, contrarrestando su piel bronceada. —No sabemos cómo o porqué desapareció la magia. De vez en cuando escucho rumores de que existe poder en otros continentes, pero no aquí. Así que esa es la verdadera pregunta: ¿Por qué la magia desapareció solo aquí, y no a lo largo de toda Erilea? ¿Qué crímenes cometimos para hacer que los dioses nos maldijeran de esa manera, quitándonos lo que una vez nos dieron? — Lanzó las costillas del pollo al suelo.

—_Hipotéticamente, _si alguien tuviera magia y quisieras saber por qué, yo empezaría descifrando por qué la magia se fue en primer lugar. Tal vez eso podría explicar cómo podría haber una excepción a la regla.

Ella lamió la grasa de sus mortales dedos. —Extrañas preguntas para un joven que vive en el castillo de cristal. Extrañas, extrañas preguntas.

Le dio una media sonrisa. —Más extraño aún que la última bruja del Reino de las Brujas se rebajara tanto para pasar su vida haciendo trucos de carnaval.

—Los dioses que maldijeron estas tierras hace diez años maldijeron a las brujas siglos atrás.

Debieron ser las nubes que pasaron frente al sol, pero él pudo haber jurado que vio un brillo oscuro en sus ojos, una oscuridad que le hizo preguntarse si era aún más vieja de lo que aparentaba.

Quizás su título de, la última bruja nacida, era una mentira. Una fabricación para ocultar una historia tan violenta que no podía imaginar los horrores que ella había cometido durante esas antiguas guerras de brujas.

Contra su voluntad, se encontró a sí mismo buscando por la antigua fuerza inactiva dentro de él, preguntándose si de alguna manera eso lo protegería de Yellowlegs de la manera en que lo hizo de la ventana rota. El pensamiento le mareó.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?— dijo, lamiendo sus uñas de hierro.

—No. Gracias por tu tiempo

—Bah— ella escupió, y le despidió.

Él se alejó, y no fue más allá de la tienda más cercana cuando vio al sol haciendo brillar una cabeza dorada, y Roland caminaba directo hacia él, lejos de la mesa donde había estado hablando con esa maravillosa rubia música que había tocado el laúd la otra noche. ¿Le había seguido hasta aquí? Terry frunció el ceño, pero le dio a su primo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo mientras Roland se situaba a su lado.

— ¿Leyendo tu fortuna?

Terry se encogió de hombros. —Estaba aburrido.

Roland miró sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba parqueado el vagón caravana de Baba Yellowlegs. —Esa mujer me hiela la sangre.

Terry bufó. —Creo que ese es uno de sus talentos.

Roland lo miró de soslayo. — ¿Te dijo algo interesante?

—Solo los disparates normales: Pronto conoceré a mi verdadero amor, un glorioso destino me aguarda, y seré rico más allá de lo imaginable. No creo que supiera de quién estaba hablando. — Evaluó al Señor de Meah. — ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Te vi salir y pensé que querrías compañía. Y luego vi hacia donde ibas y decidí mantenerme alejado.

O Roland lo estaba espiando o decía la verdad. Terry honestamente no podía decirlo. Pero él había hecho un esfuerzo para ser agradable con su primo durante los últimos días, y en cada reunión del consejo Roland había apoyado cualquier decisión que Terry hacía sin titubear. La irritación en los rostros de Perrington y su padre fue un inesperado deleite también.

Así que Terry no cuestionó a Roland sobre por qué le había seguido, pero cuando volteó a ver a Baba Yellowlegs, pudo haber jurado que la vieja mujer le estaba sonriendo.

Había sido hace pocos días desde que Candy había rastreado a sus objetivos. Oculta en la oscuridad, se mantuvo en las sombras de los muelles, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Todos los hombres de su lista, todos a los que había estado siguiendo, los que podían saber en lo que el rey estaba… estaban dejando_. _Había visto a uno de ellos colarse en un carruaje sin marca, y lo había seguido hasta allí, donde él había abordado un bote listo para partir a la marea de medianoche. Y luego, para su consternación, los otros tres habían aparecido, también, con sus familias a cuestas, antes de ser conducidos rápidamente bajo cubierta.

Todos esos hombres, toda esa información que había estado juntando, solo-

—Lo siento, — dijo una voz familiar tras ella, y se giró para ver a Archie aproximándose. ¿Cómo era tan cauteloso? No lo había escuchado acercarse. —Tenía que advertirles— dijo, sus ojos en el barco preparándose para partir. —No podía vivir con su sangre en mis manos. Tienen niños ¿Qué sería de ellos si entregas a sus padres al rey?—

Ella siseó. — ¿Tú organizaste esto?

—No, —dijo suavemente, las palabras apenas audibles sobre los gritos de los marinos desanudando las cuerdas y preparando los remos. —Un miembro de la organización lo hizo. Mencioné que sus vidas podrían estar en peligro, e hizo que sus hombres subieran en el siguiente barco fuera de Rifthold.

Ella puso una mano en su daga. —Parte de este trato recae en _ti _dándome información útil.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. — ¿Preferirías que solo fingiera tu muerte ahora y te ponga en ese barco también?— Tal vez encontraría otra manera de convencer al rey de liberarla pronto.

—No. Esto no sucederá de nuevo.

Ella dudó seriamente eso, pero ella se recostó contra la pared del edificio y cruzó sus brazos, mirando a Archie observar el bote. Después de un momento, se volteó hacia ella. —Di algo.

—No tengo nada que decir. Estoy demasiado ocupada debatiendo si solo debería matarte y arrastrar tu cadáver ante el rey. — No estaba mintiendo. Luego de la noche anterior con Albert, estaba empezando a preguntarse si la simplicidad sería lo mejor. Lo que sea para evitar que Albert fuera atrapado en un desastre potencial.

—Lo siento, — dijo de nuevo Archie, pero ella lo despidió y miró al barco preparándose. Era impresionante que hubieran organizado un escape tan rápido. Tal vez no todos fueran tan tontos como Davis. —La persona que mencionaste de esto, — ella dijo luego de un rato. — ¿Es un líder del grupo?

—Creo que sí, — dijo Archie silenciosamente. —O lo suficientemente alto como para que cuando le lancé la pista sobre esos hombres, fuera capaz de organizar un escape inmediatamente.

Ella masticó el interior de su mejilla. Quizá Davis había sido una casualidad. Y tal vez Archie estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez esos hombres solo querían un gobernante que se ajustara mejor a sus intereses. Pero cualesquiera hayan sido sus motivos financieros y políticos, cuando había habido personas inocentes amenazadas, los habían movilizado y puestos a salvo. Pocas personas en el imperio se atreverían a hacer eso- menos personas seguían saliéndose con la suya.

—Quiero nuevos nombres y más información para mañana por la noche— le dijo a Archie mientras se alejaba del muelle, regresando al castillo. —De lo contrario lanzaré tu cabeza a los pies del rey y dejaré que decida si quiere que la bote en las cloacas o la clave en los portones frontales. — Ella no esperó por la respuesta de Archie antes de desaparecer en las sombras y la niebla.

Se tomó su tiempo para volver al castillo, pensando en lo que había visto.

Nunca hubo bien absoluto o mal absoluto (aunque el rey era definitivamente la excepción). E incluso si estos hombres eran corruptos en algunos sentidos, también estaban salvando vidas.

Mientras era absurdo que clamaran tener contacto con Aelin Galathynius, no podía evitar pensar en sí realmente había fuerzas juntándose en el nombre de la heredera. Si en alguna parte, en la pasada década, miembros de la poderosa corte real de Terrasen se las habían ingeniado para esconderse. Gracias al rey de Adarlan, Terrasen ya no tenía una armada permanente, sólo fuerzas cualesquiera que acampaban a lo largo del reino… Pero esos hombres _sí _tenían algunos recursos. Y Annie había dicho que si Terrasen alguna vez se alzaba en pie, plantearía una amenaza real a Adarlan. Así que tal vez ella ni siquiera tendría que hacer nada. Tal vez no tendría que arriesgar su vida o la de Albert.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, cualesquiera fueran sus motivos, esas personas encontrarían una manera de detener al rey, y liberar también a toda Erilea. Una lenta y renuente sonrisa se extendió en su cara, y solo se ensanchó mientras caminaba hacia el brillante castillo, y hacia el Capitán de la Guardia que la esperaba allí.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el cumpleaños de Albert, y había pasado cada noche desde entonces con Candy. Y las tardes, y mañanas. Y cada momento que podían escatimar de sus propias obligaciones. Desafortunadamente, esta reunión con sus guardias principales no era opcional, pero mientras escuchaba los reportes de los hombres, sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a ella. Apenas había respirado durante esa primera vez, y había hecho lo posible para ser gentil, para hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible para ella. Ella todavía hizo una mueca de dolor, y sus ojos habían brillado con lágrimas, pero cuando le había preguntado si necesitaba parar, ella solo lo había besado. Una y otra vez. Todo gracias ha esa primera noche que la había sostenido, y permitirse a sí mismo imaginar que así era como cada noche por el resto de su vida sería. Y cada noche desde entonces, él había trazado las cicatrices en su espalda, silenciosamente jurando juramento tras juramento que algún día, él volvería a Endovier y echaría abajo ese lugar piedra por piedra.

— ¿Capitán?

Albert pestañeó, dándose cuenta que alguien le había hecho una pregunta, y se movió en su silla. —Dilo de nuevo, — ordenó, negándose a sí mismo ruborizarse.

— ¿Necesitamos guardias extras en el carnaval?

Diablos, él ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaban preguntando. ¿Había habido algún incidente? Si preguntaba, entonces ellos definitivamente sabrían que no había estado escuchando.

Él se salvó de parecer un tonto cuando alguien golpeó la puerta del pequeño salón de reuniones en las barracas, y entonces una cabeza dorada apareció. Sólo verla le hizo olvidar el mundo alrededor de ellos. Todos en el cuarto se movieron para mirar la puerta, y mientras ella sonreía, él combatió el impulso de golpear las caras de los guardias que la miraban con admiración. Esos eran sus hombres, se dijo a sí mismo. Y ella era hermosa, y les asustaba casi hasta la muerte. Por supuesto que la miraban, y admiraban.

—Capitán, — dijo, manteniéndose en el umbral. Había color en lo alto de sus mejillas que hacía brillar sus ojos, haciéndole pensar en cómo se veía cuando estaban enredados entre sí. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia el pasillo. —El rey quiere verte.

Él hubiera podido sentir una sacudida de sus nervios, hubiera empezado a pensar lo peor, si no hubiera atrapado ese brillo de picardía en sus ojos.

Se levantó de su asiento, inclinando su cabeza hacia sus hombres. —Decidan entre ustedes sobre el carnaval, e infórmenme más tarde, — dijo, abandonando rápidamente el cuarto.

Él mantuvo una respetable distancia hasta que rodearon la esquina hacia un pasillo vacío y se acercó, necesitando tocarla.

—Phillipa y los sirvientes se han ido hasta la cena, — ella dijo roncamente. Él apretó los dientes ante el efecto que su voz tenía en él, como si alguien arrastrara un dedo invisible por su espina. —Tengo reuniones el resto del día, — se las arregló para decir. Era la verdad. —Tengo otra en veinte minutos. — A la cual seguramente llegaría tarde si la seguía, considerando cuánto tiempo tomaría caminar a sus cuartos.

Ella hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. Pero sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la pequeña puerta de madera a solo un pie de distancia. Un armario de escobas. Ella siguió su mirada, y una lenta sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Ella se giró hacia allí, pero él agarró su mano, acercando su rostro al de ella. —Tendrás que ser _muy _silenciosa.

Ella alcanzó el pomo y abrió la puerta, tirándolo hacia adentro. —Tengo la sensación que te estaré diciendo eso en unos pocos momentos, — ronroneó, sus ojos brillando con desafío.

La sangre de Albert rugió a través de él, y la siguió dentro del closet y acuñó una escoba bajo la manija.

— ¿Un armario de escobas?— dijo Annie, sonriendo como un demonio. — ¿_En serio? _

Candy yacía extendida en la cama de Annie, y arrojó una pasa cubierta de chocolate a su boca. —Lo juro por mi vida.

Annie saltó sobre el colchón. Ligera saltó junto a ella y prácticamente se sentó en la cara de Candy y meneó su cola a la princesa. Candy gentilmente empujó al perro a un lado, y sonrió tan extensamente que su cara dolió. —¿Quién diría que me había estado perdiendo semejante diversión?— Y dioses del cielo, Albert era... bueno, ella se sonrojó al pensar sobre lo mucho que lo disfrutó luego de que su cuerpo se había ajustado. Solo el roce de sus dedos en su piel la podía convertir en una bestia feroz.

—Podría haberte dicho eso— dijo Annie, extendiéndose sobre Candy para agarrar un chocolate del plato en la mesa de noche. — Aunque pienso que la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que el solemne Capitán de la Guardia sería tan apasionado?— Ella se recostó junto a Candy sonriendo también. —Estoy feliz por ti, mi amiga.

Candy sonrió de vuelta. —Creo... Creo que también estoy feliz por mí.

Y lo estaba. Por primera vez en diez años, ella estaba verdaderamente _feliz_. La sensación enroscaba cada pensamiento, un zarcillo de esperanza que crecía con cada respiración. Ella tenía miedo de mirarlo por demasiado tiempo, como si reconociéndolo pudiera de alguna manera hacerlo desaparecer. Tal vez el mundo nunca sería perfecto, tal vez algunas cosas nunca estarían bien, pero tal vez ella tenía una oportunidad de encontrar su propia clase de paz y libertad. Ella sintió el cambio en Annie incluso antes de que la princesa dijera una palabra, como una corriente en el aire de alguna manera fría. Candy echó un vistazo para encontrar a Annie mirando el techo. — ¿Qué está mal?

Annie corrió una mano por su cara, soltando una profunda respiración. —El rey me ha pedido hablar con las fuerzas rebeldes. Para convencerlos de dar marcha atrás. De lo contrario los matará a todos.

— ¿Te amenazó para que lo hagas?

—No directamente, pero estaba implícito. Al final del mes, estará enviando a Perrington al refugio del duque en Morath. No dudo ni por un minuto que él quiere a Perrington en el límite sur para que monitoree las cosas. Perrington es su mano derecha. Por lo que si el duque decide que es necesario lidiar con los rebeldes, él tiene el permiso para usar cualquier fuerza necesaria para eliminarlos.

Candy se sentó, cruzando sus piernas bajo ella. — ¿Así que volverás a Eyllwe? Annie sacudió su cabeza. —No lo sé. Necesito estar aquí. Hay... hay cosas que necesito hacer aquí. En este castillo y en esta ciudad. Pero no puedo abandonar a mi gente para otra masacre.

— ¿Pueden tus padres o tus hermanos lidiar con los rebeldes?

—Mis hermanos son demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos, y mis padres tienen suficiente en sus manos en Banjali. — La princesa se sentó, y Ligera posó su cabeza en el regazo de Annie, extendiéndose entre ellas, y dándole a Candy algunas patadas con sus patas traseras en el proceso. —He crecido sabiendo el peso de mi corona. Cuando el rey invadió Eyllwe esos años atrás, supe que algún día tendría que hacer elecciones que me atormentarían. — Ella apoyó su frente en una palma. —No pensé que sería tan difícil. Pero no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez.

El pecho de Candy se apretó, y puso una mano en la espalda de Annie no era de extrañar que Annie hubiera tardado buscando sobre el acertijo del ojo.

La vergüenza coloreó sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué haré, Elentiya, si él mata otras quinientas personas? ¿Qué haré si decide poner un ejemplo matando a todos en Calaculla? ¿Cómo puedo darles la espalda?

Candy no tenía respuesta. Ella había pasado la semana perdida en pensamientos de Albert. Annie había pasado su semana tratando de balancear el destino de su reino.

Y Candy tenía pistas esparcidas en el suelo a sus pies, pistas que podrían ayudar a Annie en su causa contra el rey, y un mandato de Elena que prácticamente ella había ignorado.

Annie tomó su mano. —Prométeme— dijo, sus ojos oscuros brillando, —Prométeme que me ayudarás a liberar a Eyllwe de él.

Hielo se disparó a través de las venas de Candy. — ¿_Liberar _a Eyllwe?— —Prométeme que verás a mi padre restaurado en la corona. Que verás a mi gente regresar de Endovier y Calaculla.

—Solo soy una asesina— Candy retiró su mano de la de Annie. —Y la clase de cosas de las que estás hablando, Annie...— ella se levantó de la cama, tratando de controlar sus rápidos latidos. —Eso sería una locura.

—No hay otra manera. Eyllwe _debe _ser liberada. Y contigo ayudándome, podríamos empezar a juntar una multitud de-

—_No_. — Annie parpadeó, pero Candy sacudió su cabeza. —No— repitió. —Por nada del mundo te ayudaría a reunir un ejército contra él. Eyllwe ha sido golpeado fuerte por el rey, pero tú apenas tuviste una probada de la clase de brutalidad que desató en otras partes. Tú alza una fuerza contra él, y él la eliminará. No seré parte de eso.

— ¿Entonces de qué serás parte, _Candy_?— Annie se levantó, empujando a Ligera de su regazo. — ¿Para qué lucharás? ¿O sólo lucharás para ti misma?— Su garganta dolió, pero Candy forzó las palabras a salir. —No tienes ni idea qué clase de cosas te puede hacer, Annie. A tu gente.

— ¡Él masacró quinientos rebeldes y a sus familias!

— ¡Y él destruyó a mi reino _entero_! Tu sueñas despierta sobre el poder y el honor de la corte real de Terrasen, y aun así no te das cuenta de lo que significa que el rey fuera capaz de destruirla. Ellos _fueron _la corte más fuerte en el continente, ellos fueron la corte más fuerte en _cualquier _continente, y él los mató a todos.

—Él tenía el elemento sorpresa, — contestó Annie.

—Y ahora él tiene un ejército que se cuenta en _millones_. No hay nada que pueda ser hecho.

— ¿Cuándo dirás _suficiente_, Candy? ¿Qué te hará dejar de correr y enfrentar lo que está ante ti? Si Endovier y la súplica de mi pueblo no te mueven, ¿qué lo hará?

—Soy _una _persona.

—Una persona elegida por la Reina Elena, ¡Una persona cuya frente llameó con una marca sagrada ese día en el duelo! Una persona que, a pesar de las probabilidades, sigue respirando. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron por una razón. Si no estás bendecida por los dioses, ¿Entonces quién lo está?

—Esto es ridículo. Esto es una locura.

— ¿Una locura? ¿Una locura luchar por lo que es correcto, por las personas que no pueden valerse por sí mismas? ¿Piensas que soldados es lo peor que él puede enviar? Hay por muchas cosas más oscuras juntándose en el horizonte. Mis sueños han sido llenados con sombras y alas, el auge de las alas crecientes entre pasos de montaña. Y cada explorador y espía que enviamos al Colmillo Blanco, a La Brecha de Ferian, _no regresa. _¿Sabes lo que las personas dicen en los valles debajo? Dicen que pueden escuchar alas, también, montando los vientos a través de la brecha.

—No entiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo. — Pero Candy había visto esa cosa fuera de la biblioteca.

Annie fue hacia ella, agarrándola por las muñecas. —Tú sí entiendes. Cuando lo miras, sientes que hay un mayor y retorcido poder alrededor de él. ¿Cómo un hombre como él pudo conquistar el continente tan rápido? ¿Solamente con poder militar? ¿Cómo es que esa Corte de Terrasen cayó tan rápido, cuando sus sirvientes habían sido entrenados por generaciones para ser guerreros? ¿Cómo la más poderosa corte en el mundo fue borrada en cuestión de días?

—Estas cansada y molesta— dijo Candy tan calmada como pudo, tratando de no pensar en lo similares que eran las palabras de Annie y Elena. Se sacudió del agarre de la princesa. —Tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre esto luego…

— ¡No quiero hablar sobre esto luego!

Ligera gimoteó, introduciéndose ella misma entre ellas.

—Si no atacamos ahora— continuó Annie, —entonces lo que sea que él esté tramando crecerá con más poder. Y entonces estaremos más allá de cualquier chance de esperanza.

—No hay esperanza— dijo Candy, —no hay esperanza en alzarnos contra él. No ahora, ni nunca. — Esa era la verdad de la que lentamente se estaba dando cuenta. Si Annie y Elena estaban en lo correcto acerca de esta misteriosa fuente de poder, entonces ¿cómo podían ellos derrotarlo? —Y no seré parte de cualquiera sea el plan que tengas. No te ayudaré a conseguir que te maten, y hacer caer a más personas inocentes durante el proceso.

—No ayudarás porque todo lo que te importa eres _tú misma_

— ¿Y qué si es así?— Candy extendió los brazos. — ¿Y qué si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en paz?

—No puede haber ninguna paz, no mientras él reine. Cuando dijiste que no estabas matando a los hombres en su lista, pensé que finalmente estabas tomando un paso hacia un levantamiento. Pensé que cuando el tiempo viniera, podría contar contigo para ayudarme a empezar un plan. ¡No me di cuenta que solo lo estabas haciendo para mantener tu conciencia limpia!

Candy empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Annie chasqueó su lengua. —No me di cuenta que solo eres una cobarde.

Candy miró sobre su hombro. —Dilo de nuevo.

Annie no vaciló. —Eres una cobarde. No eres más que una cobarde.

Los dedos de Candy se apretaron en puños. —Cuando tu gente esté tirada en el suelo muerta alrededor de ti— siseó, —no vengas llorando a mí.

No le dio a la princesa la oportunidad de replicar antes de salir del cuarto, con Ligera pisándole los talones.

_Continuara…_

_¡Dios! ¡Solamente de saber lo que va a pasar me dan ganas de llorar! ¡Odio la música de fondo!_


	26. Chapter 26

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 25.

—Uno de ellos debe romperse— dijo la reina a la princesa. —Sólo entonces puede comenzar.

—Lo sé— dijo suavemente la princesa. —Pero el príncipe no está listo. Tiene que ser ella.

— ¿Entonces comprendes lo que estoy pidiendo de ti?

La princesa miró hacia arriba, hacia la luz de la luna derramándose dentro de la tumba.

Cuando ella miró de regreso a la antigua reina, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

—Sí.

— Entonces haz lo que necesita ser hecho.

La princesa asintió y caminó fuera de la tumba. Se detuvo en el umbral, la oscuridad más allá atrayéndola hacia ella, y se volteó hacia la reina.

—Ella no comprenderá. Y cuando esté cayendo sobre el borde, no habrá nada que la traiga de regreso.

— Ella encontrará su camino. Siempre lo hace.

Lágrimas se formaron, pero la princesa las alejó.

— Por el bien de nosotros espero que tengas razón.

_Continuara…_


	27. Chapter 27

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 26.

Albert odiaba las partidas de caza. Muchos de los señores apenas podían manejar un arco, y mucho menos ser sigilosos. Fue doloroso verlos a ellos y a los pobres perros, tratando de dispersar el juego que los señores perderían de todos modos. Por lo general, sólo para hacer las cosas de una vez, él discretamente mataría a algunos animales y luego pretendía que Señor Fulano lo había hecho. Pero el rey, Perrington, Roland, y Terry estaban todos en el parque de juego de hoy, lo que significaba que tenía que mantenerse cerca de ellos.

Siempre que montaba a caballo lo suficientemente cerca de los señores podía oír sus cotilleos, risas e intrigas tranquilas e inocuas, a veces se dejaba preguntar si así sería como habría terminado si él no hubiera elegido este camino. No había visto a su hermano menor durante años ¿Había permitido su padre que Terrin se convirtiera en uno de estos idiotas? ¿O le había enviado su padre para entrenarse como un guerrero, como todos los Señores de Anielle habían hecho en los siglos después de que los hombres de las montañas salvajes habían cazado sobre la ciudad Lago de Plata?

Mientras Albert se arrastraba detrás del rey, su nuevo semental Asterión ganar muchas admiradas y celosas miradas de la partida de caza, Albert permitió a considerar, por un latido del corazón, lo que su padre le haría a Candy.

Su madre era una mujer tranquila, apacible, cuyo rostro se había convertido en un recuerdo borroso en los años desde que había visto por última vez. Pero todavía recordaba su voz melodiosa y suave risa, y la forma en que ella le había cantado al dormir cuando estaba enfermo. A pesar de que su matrimonio había sido arreglado, su padre había querido a alguien como su madre, alguien sumiso. Lo que significaba que alguien como Candy... Se encogió al considerar siquiera a su padre y Candy en una sala de juntas.

Encogió, y luego sonrió, porque esa era una batalla de voluntades que podría pasar a la leyenda.

—Estás distraído hoy, Capitán, —dijo el rey al salir de entre los árboles. Él era un hombre grande, tamaño del rey siempre le sorprendía a Albert por alguna razón.

Estaba flanqueado por dos de los guardias de Albert uno de los cuales era Ress, que parecía más nervioso que triunfante de haber sido elegido para proteger al rey hoy, a pesar de que estaba intentando lo más duro para no demostrarlo. Fue por eso que Albert también había elegido Dannan, el otro guardia más viejo y avejentado, poseía una paciencia casi legendaria. Albert se inclinó ante su soberano, y luego dio Ress un ligero gesto de aprobación. La joven guardia se enderezó, pero se mantuvo alerta, su atención se centra ahora en sus alrededores, los señores a caballo cerca, los sonidos de los perros y flechas.

El rey detuvo su caballo negro junto Albert, cayendo en un paseo serpenteante.

Ress y Dannan retrocedieron un ritmo respetable, lo suficientemente cerca como para interceptar cualquier amenaza que acecha. — ¿Que van a hacer mis señores hoy sin que mates a sus presas por ellos?

Albert trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Tal vez no había sido tan discreta como él pensaba— Mis disculpas, señor.

En lo alto de su caballo de guerra, el rey parecía cada centímetro del conquistador que era. Había algo en sus ojos que causó un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Albert y le hizo darse cuenta por qué tantos gobernantes extranjeros le habían ofrecido sus coronas en lugar de enfrentarlo en la batalla.

—Estoy teniendo la Princesa de Eyllwe interrogada en mi cuarto del consejo mañana por la noche, —dijo el rey con bastante tranquilidad que sólo Albert pudo oír, girando su caballo a seguir después de la jauría que corrió por el descongelado bosque. —Quiero seis hombres afuera de la habitación. Asegúrese de que no hay complicaciones o interrupciones — La mirada del rey le dio sugirió exactamente el tipo de complicación que tenía en mente, Candy.

Albert sabía que era arriesgado hacer preguntas, pero él dijo— ¿Hay algo específico que debo preparar a mis hombres para?

—No —dijo el rey, golpeo una flecha en el arco y disparar a un faisán que surgió del césped. Un tiro de derecha limpia a través del ojo. —Eso será todo.

El rey silbó a sus perros, y siguió a la presa que había matado, con Ress y Dannan cerca detrás.

Albert calmó su caballo, mirando la montaña de un paseo en el hombre a través de la espesura a través de la espesura. — ¿Qué fue eso?—, Dijo Terry, de repente junto a él.

Albert negó con la cabeza. —Nada.

Terry agarró por encima de su hombro la aljaba atada ahí y sacó una flecha. — No te he visto desde hace unos días.

—He estado muy ocupado. —Ocupado con sus deberes, y ocupado con Candy. — No te he visto por aquí, tampoco— Se obligó a encontrarse con la mirada de Terry.

Los labios de Terry estaban fruncidos, el rostro pétreo cuando tranquilamente dijo: —He estado ocupado, también. — El Príncipe de la Corona volvió su caballo, yendo en otra dirección, pero se detuvo. — Albert, —dijo, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Los ojos de Terry estaban helados, con la mandíbula apretada—Trátala bien.

—Terry, — empezó a decir, pero el príncipe se marchó para unirse con Roland. De repente solo en el bosque rebosante, Albert observó a su amigo desaparecer.

Albert no le dijo a Candy lo que había dicho el rey, aunque una parte de él se retorció hasta hacerse daño. El rey no herrería a Annie, no cuando ella era una figura pública y muy querida. No cuando le había advertido a Albert sobre esa amenaza anónima a la vida de Annie. Pero tenía la sensación de que todo lo que se va a decir en la sala de consejo no iba a ser agradable.

Candy sabiendo o no sabiendo no importaba, se dijo mientras yacía acurrucado alrededor de ella en su cama. Incluso si Candy sabía, incluso si ella dijera a Annie, no pararía que la conversación se lleve a cabo, y no desaparecería la amenaza sin nombre. No, sólo empeoraría si supieran, peor para todos ellos.

Albert suspiró, desenredó sus piernas de Candy cuando él se sentó y cogió sus pantalones desde donde los había arrojado al suelo. Ella se removió, pero no se movió.

Eso fue un milagro en sí mismo, se dio cuenta que se sentía lo suficientemente segura para dormir a pierna suelta con él.

Hizo una pausa para besar suavemente su cabeza, y luego recogió el resto de la ropa de toda la habitación y vestido, a pesar de que el reloj había marcado las tres no hace mucho.

Tal vez fue una prueba, pensó mientras se deslizaba por la puerta de sus aposentos. Tal vez el rey estaba probando Albert para ver donde estaban sus lealtades si él todavía podía confiar en él, y si él se enterase de que Candy y Annie estaban al tanto de los interrogatorios de mañana, entonces sólo habría una manera para ellas de haberse enterado…

Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, sólo para sentir la brisa salobre del Avery en su rostro. Él había lo había querido cuando se le dijo a Candy, que algún día dejaría Rifthold con ella. Y él iría hasta su muerte defendiendo su secreto acerca de los hombres que no estaba matando.

Albert llegó a los silenciosos jardines oscuros y caminó entre los setos. Mataría a cualquier hombre que lastimara Candy, y si el rey jamás _le diera _la orden de matarla a ella, entonces él hundiría su espada en su propio corazón antes de obedecer. Su alma estaba atada a la de ella por alguna cadena irrompible.

Resopló, imaginando lo que su padre pensara cuando supiera que había tomado a la Asesina de Adarlan como esposa.

El pensamiento detuvo a Albert en seco. Ella tenía sólo dieciocho años. Se olvidó a veces, se olvidó de que era mayor que ella, también. Y si él le pidiera que se casara con él ahora mismo... —Dioses, — murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ese día está muy lejos.

Pero no podía dejar de imaginar el destello del futuro y cómo sería para forjar una vida juntos, llamarla su esposa, oírla llamarlo marido, educar una prole de niños, que probablemente serían demasiado inteligentes y talentosos para su propio bien (y por propia cordura de Albert).

Todavía estaba imaginando ese imposible hermoso futuro cuando alguien le agarró por detrás y puso algo frío y maloliente contra su nariz y la boca, y el mundo se volvió negro.

_Continuara…_

_Se va a poner muy emocionante._


	28. Chapter 28

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 27.

Albert no estaba en su cama cuando ella despertó y Candy agradeció a los dioses por sus pequeñas consideraciones, porque ella estaba definitivamente demasiado agotada para tomarse la molestia de correr. Su lado de la cama estaba lo suficientemente frío para que ella supiera que él se había ido hace horas, probablemente a cumplir sus deberes como Capitán de la Guardia.

Ella se tumbó allí por un rato, satisfecha con soñar despierta, imaginando un tiempo cuando ellos pudiesen tener días completos e ininterrumpidos el uno con el otro. Cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir, ella decidió que era un signo de que debía arrastrarse fuera de la cama. Ella había dejado algo de su ropa en su habitación, así es que se bañó y vistió antes de regresar a su propia recamara.

Durante el desayuno, una lista de nombres llegó de Archie, escrita en código como ella había pedido, con más hombres para dar caza. Ella esperaba que él no fuese a quejarse con ella nuevamente. Annie no apareció para sus lecciones diarias sobre las marcas del Wyrd, Candy no estaba sorprendida por eso tampoco.

Ella no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con su amiga, y si la princesa era lo suficientemente insensata como para pensar en comenzar una rebelión… ella se quedaría lo más lejos posible de Annie hasta que volviera a su sano juicio. Eso detuvo su esperanza de encontrar una manera de usar las marcas del Wyrd para conseguir atravesar la puerta secreta en la biblioteca, pero eso podía esperar, al menos hasta que los ánimos se hubiesen calmado.

Luego de pasar el día en Rifthold acechando a los hombres de la lista de Archie, Candy regreso al castillo, impaciente por decirle a Albert que más había aprendido. Pero él no apareció para cenar. No era tan inusual que él estuviese ocupado, por lo que ella cenó sola, y se enroscó en el sillón de su habitación con un libro.

Ella probablemente necesitaba _descansar _también, ya que el Wyrd sabía que ella no había estado podido conciliar el sueño la durante la semana. No que eso le molestara.

Cuando el reloj dio las diez y el aún no había venido a ella, se encontró a sí misma caminando hacia su habitación. Quizás él estaba esperando por ella ahí. Quizás sólo se había quedado dormido sin querer.

Se apuró bajando por el salón y las escaleras, sus palmas se volvieron resbalosas con cada paso. Albert era el Capitán de la Guardia. Él mismo se defendía contra ella todos los días. Él la había superado en su primera pelea de entrenamiento. Pero Anthony había sido igual a ella en muchas maneras también. Y aun así él había sido capturado y torturado por Rourke Farran, aun así murió de la forma más brutal que ella había visto nunca. Y si Albert…

Ahora ella estaba corriendo.

Como Anthony, Albert era admirado por casi todo el mundo. Y cuando ellos tomaron a Anthony lejos de ella, no había sido por nada que Anthony había hecho.

No, ellos lo habían hecho para llegar a ella.

Ella alcanzó sus aposentos, una parte de ella un rezando por solo estar siendo paranoica, que él estaría durmiendo en la cama, que ella podría enroscarse con él y hacer el amor con él y sostenerle a través de la noche.

Pero entonces ella abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio una nota sellada dirigida a ella sobre la mesa junto a la puerta, ubicada sobre su espada, que no había estado allí esta mañana. Estaba ubicada tan casualmente que los sirvientes pudieron haber asumido que era una nota del mismo Albert, y que nada estaba mal. Ella rasgó el sello rojo y desdobló el papel.

_**Tenemos al capitán. Cuando te canses de acecharnos, ven y encuéntranos aquí. **_

Nombraba la dirección de una bodega en los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

_**No traigas a nadie, o el capitán morirá antes de que pongas un pie en el edificio. Si fallas y no llegas para mañana en la mañana, dejaremos lo que quede de él en la Rivera de Avery. **_

Ella miró fijamente la carta.

Cada una de las limitaciones que ella había mantenido en su lugar luego de que hubiera arrasado Endovier, se liberaron.

Una rabia glacial se arrastró a través de ella, borrando lejos todo excepto el plan que podía ver con una calma bruta. La calma asesina, Arobynn Hamel la había llamado una vez. Incluso él, nunca se había dado cuenta que tan calmada ella podía ponerse cuando la llevaban al límite.

Si ellos querían a la asesina de Adarlan, ellos la tendrían.

Y que el Wyrd los ayudara cuando ella llegara.

Albert no sabía porque ellos lo habían encadenado, solo que estaba sediento y que tenía un dolor de cabeza martilleante, y que los hierros sosteniéndolo contra la pared no iban a desplazarse. Ellos amenazaron con golpearlo cada vez que tratara de tirar de ellos. Ellos lo habían golpeado lo suficiente para convencerlo de que no estaban bromeando.

_Ellos._

Él ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran. Todos usaban largas capas y capuchas que ocultaban sus rostros enmascarados. Algunos de ellos estaban armados hasta los dientes. Hablaban en murmullos, todos ellos aumentando su inquietud cada vez más mientras el día pasaba.

Por lo que podía decir, tenía un labio partido e iba a tener algunos moretones en su cara y en las costillas. No habían preguntado nada antes de desatar a dos de sus hombres sobre él, aunque él no había sido completamente cooperativo una vez que despertó y se encontró a si mismo aquí. Candy estaría impresionada por cuan creativas habían sido sus maldiciones antes, durante, y luego de esa paliza inicial.

En las horas pasadas él se había movido solo una vez para liberarse a sí mismo en una esquina, ya que cuando preguntó si podía usar el lavabo ellos solo lo miraron fijamente. Y lo habían observado todo el tiempo, las manos en sus espadas. El trató de no resoplar.

Ellos estaban esperando algo, se dio cuenta con una claridad extraña mientras el día se transformaba en ocaso. El hecho de que ellos no lo habían matado aún, sugería que lo querían para algún tipo de rescate.

Quizás eran un grupo rebelde, buscando chantajear al rey. Él había oído acerca de la nobleza siendo capturada por ese motivo. Y oyó que el mismo rey había ordenado a los rebeldes que asesinaran al pobre lord o lady, porque él no cedería ante sucios traidores.

Albert no se permitió a sí mismo considerar esa posibilidad, incluso mientras comenzaba a guardar sus fuerzas para cualquier postura que tuviese que tomar antes de encontrar su final.

Algunos de sus captores susurraron rápidos argumentos, pero ellos usualmente eran silenciados por otros quienes les dijeron que esperaran. Él solo estaba fingiendo dar una cabezada cuando otra de estas discusiones sucedió, un abucheo de tira y afloja sobre si ellos deberían liberarlo y luego-

—Ella tiene solo hasta el anochecer. Aparecerá.

_Ella. _

Esa palabra era la peor cosa que él había oído nunca. Porque solo había una _ella _que se molestaría en aparecer por él. Una _ella _contra la que podrían utilizarlo

—Sí tú le haces daño— él dijo, su voz ronca por un día sin agua —y voy a despedazarte con mis propias manos.

Había treinta de ellos, todos medios armados, y todos se voltearon hacia él. Mostró sus dientes, incluso a pesar de que su cara ardía. —Sí tú llegas a tocarla y voy a destriparte.

Uno de ellos, alto, con dos espadas cruzadas sobre su espalda, se acercó. Incluso a pesar de que su cara estaba oscura, Albert lo reconoció por sus armas, como uno de los hombres que lo habían golpeado antes. Se detuvo justo más allá de donde los pies de Albert podían patear.

—Buena suerte con eso— dijo el hombre. Por su voz podría estar entre los veinte o los cuarenta. —Será mejor que reces a cualquier dios que deseas para que tu pequeña asesina coopere— gruñó, tirando contra las cadenas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?— el guerrero, él era un guerrero, Albert podía decirlo por la forma en que se movía, sacudió su cabeza. —No es tu asunto capitán, y mantén tu boca cerrada cuando ella llegue, o de otro modo voy a cortar tu sucia lengua real.

Otra pista. El hombre odiaba a la rareza. Lo que significaba que esta gente... ¿Había sabido Archie lo peligroso que era este grupo rebelde? Cuando se liberara, lo asesinaría por dejar que Candy se enredara con ellos. Y luego se aseguraría de que el rey y sus guardias secretos pusieran sus manos en todos estos bastardos. Albert dio un tirón a las cadenas y el hombre sacudió su cabeza.

—Haz eso y te golpeare nuevamente. Para ser el Capitán de la Guardia Real fuiste demasiado fácil de capturar— los ojos de Albert centellearon.

—Sólo un cobarde captura hombres de la forma que tú lo hiciste.

— ¿Un cobarde? O ¿Un pragmático?— No era un guerrero ignorante, entonces. Alguien con educación, si podía utilizar vocabulario como ese.

— ¿Qué tal un maldito tonto?— dijo Albert —no creo que te des cuenta de con quién estás lidiando.

El hombre chasqueó su lengua —Si tú fueras así de bueno, serías más que el Capitán de la Guardia.

Albert dejó salir una baja, ahogada risa. —No estaba hablando acerca de mí.

—Ella es solo una chica.

A pesar de que sus entrañas estaban revueltas al pensar en ella en este lugar, con esta gente, a pesar de que él estaba considerando cada posible salida para sí mismo y Candy fuera de allí con vida, le dio al hombre una sonrisa malvada —Entonces _vas _a llevarte una sorpresa.

_Continuara…_


	29. Chapter 29

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 28.

Su ira la llevó a un lugar donde sólo sabía tres cosas: que Albert había sido arrebatado de ella, que ella era un arma forjada para aniquilar vidas y que si Albert resultaba herido, nadie saldría caminando de ese almacén.

Caminó a través de la ciudad de forma rápida y eficiente, el sigilo de un depredador mantenía sus pisadas silenciosas a medida que avanzaba por las calles empedradas. Le habían dicho que llegara sola, y ella había obedecido. Sin embargo, no habían dicho nada acerca de llegar desarmada. Así que había llevado todas las armas que podían caber en ella, incluyendo la espada de Albert, que estaba atada a su espalda con una segunda espada encima de ella, las dos empuñaduras de fácil acceso sobre sus hombros.

Ahí abajo, ella era un arsenal viviente.

Cuando se acercaba a los barrios pobres, se ocultó bajo una capa oscura con capucha pesada y comenzó a escalar la pared de un edificio destartalado hasta llegar a la azotea.

Ellos no habían dicho nada sobre el uso de la puerta de la bodega, tampoco.

Caminó por los tejados, sus botas flexibles encontraban facilidad al sujetarse a las tejas de color esmeralda algo desmoronadas, escuchando, observando, _sintiendo _la noche a su alrededor. Los sonidos habituales de los barrios bajos la saludaron mientras se acercaba al enorme almacén de dos pisos: huérfanos medios salvajes gritándose unas a otros, las salpicaduras de borrachos orinando contra los edificios, prostitutas llamando a sus futuros clientes...

Pero había un silencio en torno a la bodega de madera, una burbuja de tranquilidad que le dijo que el lugar tenía suficientes hombres en el frente como para que los habitantes habituales de los tugurios se mantuvieran alejados.

Los tejados vecinos estaban vacíos y planos, los huecos entre los edificios eran fáciles de saltar.

No le importaba lo que ese grupo quería de ella. No le importaba qué tipo de información esperaban intercambiar con ella. Cuando tomaron a Albert, cometieron el mayor error de sus vidas. Y el último error, también.

Llegó a la azotea del edificio de al lado del almacén y se dejó caer para arrastrarse hasta llegar al borde, miró hacia abajo. En el estrecho callejón, tres hombres encapuchados patrullaban. En la calle más allá de las puertas delanteras del depósito, la luz que se colaba por las grietas develaba al menos cuatro hombres más afuera. No había nadie mirando el techo. Idiotas.

El almacén de madera era un espacio abierto gigante de tres pisos de altura, a través de la ventana abierta del segundo piso delante de ella, podía ver todo el camino hasta el piso de abajo.

El entresuelo rodeaba gran parte del segundo nivel, las escaleras conducían al tercer nivel y más allá del techo, una posible vía de escape, si la puerta no era una opción. Diez de los hombres que estaban fuertemente armados, y seis arqueros fueron colocados alrededor del entrepiso de madera, todos apuntando sus flechas hacia el primer piso.

Y allí estaba Albert, encadenado a una de las paredes de madera. Albert, con el rostro magullado y sangrante, con la ropa desgarrada y sucia, con la cabeza colgando entre sus hombros.

El hielo en su abdomen se extendió a través de sus venas.

Podía escalar el edificio hasta el techo, y luego bajar por la tercera planta. Pero eso tomaría tiempo, y nadie ni siquiera estaba cerca de la ventana abierta que estaba ante ella.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a la luna. La habían llamado La Asesina de Adarlan por una razón. Las entradas dramáticas eran prácticamente su forma de arte.

Candy retrocedió de la cornisa y se alejó unos pasos, juzgando cuán lejos y rápido necesitaba correr. La ventana abierta era lo suficientemente amplia como para no tener que preocuparse por los cristales rotos o tener sus espadas atascadas en el marco, y en el entresuelo había una barrera de protección para detenerla si sobrepasaba su aterrizaje.

Ella ya había dado un salto así una vez, la noche en que su mundo había sido destruido por completo. Pero en esa noche, Anthony ya había estado muerto por días, y había saltado por la ventana de la casa de Rourke Farran por pura venganza.

Esta vez, no fracasaría.

Los hombres ni siquiera estaban mirando por la ventana cuando se precipitó a través de ella. Y para el momento en que aterrizó en el entresuelo y se puso de cuclillas, dos de sus dagas ya estaban volando.

Albert captó el brillo de la luz de la luna sobre el acero un segundo antes de que ella saltara por la ventana del segundo piso, aterrizando sobre el entresuelo y lanzando dos dagas a los arqueros más cercanos a ella. Ellos bajaron y ella subió, dos dagas más fueron lanzadas contra dos arqueros más. No sabía si debía verlos, o ver como ella agarraba la barandilla intermedia y saltaba sobre ella, aterrizando en el suelo justo cuando varias flechas chocaban donde segundos antes sus manos habían ocupado la barandilla.

Los hombres de la sala estaban gritando, algunos se ocultaban en la seguridad de los pilares o huían hacías las puertas, mientras que otros se abalanzaban sobre ella, con las armas desenfundadas. Y él sólo podía mirar con horror y asombro mientras sacaba sus dos espadas, una de ellas la _suya, _y se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

No tenían ninguna oportunidad.

En la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos arqueros restantes no se atrevieron a liberar las flechas que podrían golpear a uno de ellos, otro movimiento intencional por parte de ella, él lo sabía. Albert tiró de sus cadenas otra vez, con las muñecas doloridos. Si pudiera llegar hasta ella, ellos podrían...

Ella era un torbellino de acero y sangre. Mientras observaba cómo cortaba a los hombres como si fueran tallos de trigo en un campo, ahora entendía cómo había llegado tan cerca de tocar el muro de Endovier aquel día.

Y por fin, después de todos estos meses, vio al depredador letal que había esperado encontrar en las minas. No había nada humano en sus ojos, nada remotamente misericordioso. Se le congeló el corazón.

El guardia que había estado burlándose de él todo el día se mantuvo cerca, junto a sus espadas gemelas, esperándola.

Uno de los encapuchados había conseguido alejarse lo suficientemente de ella para comenzar a gritar: — ¡Basta! _¡Basta! _

Pero Candy no escuchó, y como Albert se lanzó hacia delante, tratando de deshacerse de las cadenas de la pared, ella se abrió camino a través de los hombres, dejando cuerpos gimiendo a su paso. A su favor, su torturador se mantuvo firme mientras ella se dirigía hacia él.

— _¡No disparen!— _Ese hombre encapuchado estaba ordenando a los arqueros. — _¡No disparen! _

Candy se detuvo delante de la guardia, señalándole con una espada sangrienta. — Fuera de mi camino, o te cortaré en pedazos.

Su guardia, el tonto, resopló, levantando sus espadas gemelas un poco más alto.

—Ven a buscarlo.

Candy sonrió. Pero entonces el hombre encapuchado con la voz antigua corrió hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos para demostrar que no estaba armado.

— ¡Basta! Bajen las armas —, dijo al guardia. El guardia vaciló, pero las espadas de Candy permanecieron listas. El anciano dio un paso hacia Candy. — ¡Basta! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes enemigos como para hacer esto! Hay cosas peores que hay que afrontar.

Candy giró lentamente hacia él, con la cara salpicada de sangre y los ojos ardiendo brillantes. —No, no las hay —, dijo. —Porque yo ya estoy aquí.

La sangre que no era la suya empapaba su ropa, sus manos, su cuello, pero lo único que podía ver era a los arqueros listos en el entresuelo justo encima de ella, y al enemigo que seguía de pie entre Albert y ella. _Su _Albert.

—Por favor, — dijo el hombre encapuchado, quitándose la capucha y la máscara para revelar un rostro que hacía juego con su voz antigua. Pelo corto blanco, líneas de expresión alrededor de la boca y los ojos grises cristalinos que estaban llenos de súplica. —Tal vez nuestros métodos fueron equivocados, pero-

Le señaló con la punta de la espada, y el guardia enmascarado entre Albert y ella se enderezó. —No me importa quién eres o lo que quieres. Me lo llevo ahora.

—Por favor, escucha— dijo el viejo en voz baja.

Ella podía sentir la ira y la agresión que emanaba el guardia encapuchado frente a ella, veía cómo de modo tirante y con impaciencia, agarraba las empuñaduras de sus espadas gemelas. No estaba preparada para finalizar con el derramamiento de sangre, todavía. No estaba dispuesta a ceder en absoluto.

Así que sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder cuando se volviera hacia el guardia y le diera una sonrisa perezosa.

Él cargó contra ella. Mientras se encontraban sus espadas, los hombres que estaban fuera irrumpieron, en un parpadeo de acero. Y entonces no había nada más que el sonido de metal contra metal y los gritos de los heridos caídos alrededor de ella, se había disparado a través de ellos, deleitándose con la canción salvaje que cantaba a través de su sangre y sus huesos.

Sin embargo, alguien gritaba su nombre, una voz familiar que no era de Albert, y cuando giró, vio el destello de una flecha disparada para ella, segundos después un destello de cabello dorado-marrón, y luego, Archie golpeó el suelo, la flecha que estaba destinada para ella ahora estaba incrustada en su hombro. Solo le tomó dos movimientos para dejar caer una de las espadas y sacar el puñal de una de sus botas, lanzándola al guardia que había disparado. En el momento en que miró a Archie, el ya se estaba poniendo de pie entre ella y la pared de hombres, uno de los brazos extendidos en frente de ella, _frente _a ella. Protegiendo a los hombres.

—Se trata de un malentendido, — le dijo, jadeando. La sangre de la herida en el hombro filtraba por sus túnicas negras. Túnicas. Las mismas túnicas que esos hombres llevaban.

Archie era parte de ese grupo, Archie la había engañado.

Y luego la rabia y la furia desdibujaron los acontecimientos de aquella noche en que había sido capturada con los acontecimientos de esa noche, esos sentimientos hicieron que los rostros de Albert y Anthony sangraran juntos, fue tal la fuerza con que la agarraron que ella tomó otra daga atada a su cintura.

—_Por favor, _—dijo Archie, dando un paso hacia ella, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento hizo que cambiara la posición de la flecha. —Déjame explicarte. — Al ver el goteo de sangre por sus túnicas, vio la angustia, el miedo y la desesperación en sus ojos, su rabia brilló.

—Desencadénalo, — dijo ella, su voz llena de calma mortal. —Ahora.

Archie se negó a apartar su mirada. —Escúchame primero.

— _Desencadénalo ahora. _

Archie hizo un gesto con la barbilla al guardia que tontamente había puesto en marcha el último ataque contra ella. Cojeando, pero, sorprendentemente, en una sola pieza y aún poseyendo sus espadas gemelas, el guardia desencadenó lentamente al el capitán de la guardia.

Albert estaba de pie en un instante, pero ella notó la forma en que se balanceaba y la mueca de dolor que trataba de ocultar. Sin embargo, él se las arregló para mirar a la guardia de encapuchados que estaban delante de él, con los ojos brillando con la promesa de violencia. El guardia sólo dio un paso atrás, tratando de alcanzar sus espadas de nuevo.

— Solo tienes una frase para convencerme de no matarlos a todos, —le dijo a Archie en el momento que Albert llegó a su lado. —Una oración.

Archie comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, mirando a Albert y a ella, con los ojos llenos, no de miedo o enojo o súplica, pero sí de tristeza.

—He estado trabajando con Annie para dirigir a estas personas durante los últimos seis meses.

Albert se puso rígido, pero Candy tan solo parpadeó. Fue suficiente para que Archie supiera que había pasado la prueba. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los hombres a su alrededor. —Déjenos, — dijo, su voz tronó con una autoridad que no le había oído utilizar antes. Los hombres escucharon, los que seguían en pie sacaron arrastrando a sus compañeros heridos. Ella no se permitió pensar en cuántos habían muerto.

El anciano que había expuesto su rostro ante ella, la miraba con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad, Candy se preguntó cómo qué clase de monstruo se vería ella en esos momentos. Pero cuando él se dio cuenta de su atención, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y se fue con los otros, llevando a ese impulsivo e impetuoso guardia con él.

Solos, apuntó nuevamente su espada a Archie, dando un paso más cerca, manteniendo a Albert detrás de ella. Por supuesto, el capitán de la guardia se acercó hasta su lado de nuevo.

Archie dijo: —Annie y yo hemos estado liderando este movimiento juntos. Ella vino aquí para organizarnos, para reunir a un grupo que pudiera entrar en Terrasen para poder empezar a reunir fuerzas contra el rey. Y para descubrir lo que el rey realmente planea hacer a Erilea.

Albert se tensó y Candy reprimió su propia sorpresa. —Eso es imposible.

Archie resopló. — ¿Lo es? ¿Por qué es que la princesa está tan ocupada todo el tiempo? ¿_Tú _sabes a dónde va por las noches?

La rabia congelada parpadeó de nuevo, más lento, lento, haciendo al mundo más lento.

Y entonces recordó, recordó cómo Annie la convenció de no investigar el enigma que había encontrado en la oficina de Davis y había sido tan lenta y olvidadiza sobre la promesa de investigar el enigma, recordó la noche en la que Terry había llegado a su habitación, porque Annie había salido, y no había sido capaz de encontrarla en ninguna parte del castillo. Y luego, las palabras que Annie le había dicho antes de su lucha, de cómo ella tenían asuntos importantes en Rifthold que tenía que proteger, cosas tan importantes como Eyllwe...

—Ella viene aquí—, dijo Archie. —Ella viene aquí a darnos toda la información que tú confías en ella.

—Si ella es parte de tu grupo, — dijo Candy entre dientes, —entonces, ¿dónde está?

Archie sacó su espada y apuntó a Albert. —Pregúntale a él.

Un dolor agudo se retorció en sus entrañas. — ¿De qué está hablando?— Le preguntó Albert.

Pero Albert estaba mirando a Archie. —No lo sé.

—Mientes bastardo, —replicó Archie, y mostró los dientes con un salvajismo que le hizo, por una vez, mirarlo sin ningún atractivo. —Mis fuentes me han dicho que el Rey le informó hace una semana de la amenaza a la vida de Annie. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirle esto a alguien?— Se volvió hacia Candy. —Lo trajimos aquí porque se le ordenó que interrogara a Annie por su comportamiento. Queríamos saber qué tipo de preguntas le habían mandado a preguntar. Y porque queríamos que vieras qué clase de hombre es él realmente.

—Eso no es cierto, — escupió Albert. —Esa es una maldita mentira. No me has preguntado ni una sola cosa, tu pedazo de basura mal nacida.

Él giró y miró con ojos suplicantes a Candy. Las palabras seguían hundiéndose, cada una más terrible que la anterior. —Yo sabía acerca de la amenaza anónima a la vida de Annie, sí. Pero me dijeron que iba a ser interrogada por el _rey_. No por mí.

—Y nos dimos cuenta de eso, —dijo Archie. —Hasta momentos antes de que llegaras, Candy, nos dimos cuenta de que el capitán no era el único. Pero no está en duda lo que van a hacer esta noche, ¿verdad, capitán?— Albert no respondió – y a ella no le importe por qué.

Ella se estaba alejando ya de su cuerpo. Centímetro a centímetro. Como la marea que baja desde la orilla.

—Acabo de enviar hombres al castillo hace un momento, — continuó Archie. —Tal vez ellos puedan detenerlo.

— ¿Dónde está Annie?— Se oyó preguntar a sí misma, de unos labios que se sentían muy lejanos.

—Eso es lo que mi espía descubrió esta noche. Annie insistió en quedarse en el castillo, para ver qué tipo de preguntas querían hacerle, para ver cuánto sospechaban y sabían -

— _¿Dónde está Annie? _

Pero Archie se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas. —Ellos no van a interrogarla, Candy. Y cuando mis hombres lleguen allí, creo que ya va a ser demasiado tarde.

_Demasiado tarde. _

Candy miró a Albert. Tenía la cara golpeada y pálida.

Archie sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. —Lo siento.

_Continuara…_

_¡Y es por eso que llore!_

_¡¿Por qué soy tan sentimental?!_


	30. Chapter 30

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 29.

Candy se precipitó a través de las calles de la ciudad, desechando su capa y las armas más pesadas que tenía, todo para tener más velocidad, todo para que pudiera regresar al castillo antes de que Annie... Antes de que Annie-

Un reloj comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la capital, y su vida transcurrió entre cada repique.

Era bastante tarde así que las calles estaban en su mayoría desiertas, pero las personas que la vieron se mantuvieron bien alejadas de ella mientras pasaba corriendo, con sus pulmones a punto de estallar. Ella empujó su dolor hasta el fondo, dándose fuerza en las piernas, rogando a cualquier dios, que todavía se preocupara, celeridad y fuerza. ¿A quién utilizaría el rey? Si no Albert, ¿entonces quién?

No le importaba si era el mismo rey. Ella lo destruiría. Y a esa amenaza anónima hacia Annie, ella resolvería eso, también.

El castillo de cristal se aproximaba, sus torres cristalinas brillaban con una luz verdosa pálida.

_No otra vez. No otra vez, _se decía a sí misma, con cada paso, cada palpitar de su corazón. _Por favor. _

No podía entrar por la puerta principal. Los guardias allí seguramente la detendrían o provocarían un escándalo que podría llevar al asesino desconocido a actuar rápido. Sin embargo, había un muro de piedra alto que colindaba con uno de los jardines, estaba cerca y mucho menos monitoreado.

Ella podría haber jurado que oyó los cascos tronando tras de ella, pero no había nada más en el mundo que ella y la distancia que la separaba de Annie.

Se acercó a la pared de piedra que rodeaba el jardín, su sangre rugía en sus oídos mientras corría para hacer un salto para llegar a la pared.

Golpeó el borde tan silenciosamente como pudo, con las manos y los pies buscando de inmediato un agarre, cavando con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se rompieron. Trepó hacia arriba y sobre la pared antes de que siquiera los guardias miraran hacia donde estaba ella.

Aterrizó en el camino de grava del jardín, cayendo sobre sus manos. En algún lugar en la parte posterior de su mente, se registró el dolor de sus manos, pero ella ya estaba en marcha de nuevo, a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de cristal que conducían al castillo. Parches de nieve azules brillaban bajo la luna.

Iría a la habitación de Annie primero. Iría allí y bloquearía el lugar para que Annie estuviera segura y luego acabaría con el bastardo que venía tras ella.

Los hombres de Archie se podían ir al infierno. Los había despachado en menos de una palpitación. Y el que había sido enviado para herir Annie... esa persona era s_uya_. Ella lo destrozaría pedazo a pedazo, hasta que acabara con él.

Y luego tiraría sus restos a los pies del rey. Abrió una de las puertas de cristal que daba al castillo. Había guardias merodeando alrededor, pero ella había elegido esa entrada porque la conocían, y conocían su cara. No esperaba ver a Terry, también, charlando con ellos. Sus ojos color zafiro no eran más que un destello de color que ella dejó atrás.

Oyó gritos a sus espaldas, pero ella no paró, no podía parar. _No otra vez. Nunca más. _

Llegó a las escaleras, saltándolas de dos en dos y de tres en tres, con las piernas temblando. Sólo un poco más, la habitación de Annie estaba solo un piso más arriba, y a dos pasillos más. Ella era la asesina de Adarlan, ella era Candy White. No fracasaría. Los dioses se lo debían. El Wyrd le debía. Ella no dejaría a Annie. No cuando habían quedado tantas palabras horribles entre ellas.

Candy golpeó la parte superior de las escaleras. Los gritos detrás de ella crecieron, la gente la llamaba por su nombre. Pero ella no pararía por nadie.

Se volvió hacia el pasillo tan familiar, casi sollozando de alivio al ver la puerta de madera. Estaba cerrada, no había señales de una entrada forzada.

Ella levantó sus últimas dos dagas, convocando a las palabras que necesitaría para explicarle rápidamente a Annie cómo y dónde tenía que esconderse. Cuando llegara, la _única _tarea de Annie sería guardar silencio y ocultarse. Candy se ocuparía del resto. Y disfrutaría del infierno que generaría.

Llegó a la puerta y se estrelló contra ella, rompiendo las cerraduras.

El mundo se desaceleró a un ritmo de tambores de edad antigua.

Candy contempló la habitación.

La sangre estaba por todas partes.

Antes de la cama, los guardaespaldas de Annie dormían degollados de oreja a oreja, con los órganos internos derramados en todo el suelo.

Y en la cama...

En la cama...

Podía oír cada vez más los gritos, llegando a la habitación, pero sus palabras fueron de alguna forma amortiguadas, como si estuviera bajo el agua, escuchando el sonido de la superficie.

Candy estaba en el centro de la habitación helada, mirando a la cama, y el cuerpo roto de la princesa encima de ella.

Annie estaba muerta.

_Continuara…_

_Espero que les haya gustado la actualización… _

_Después de esto yo… yo…_

_¡Yo me largo a llorar!_


	31. Chapter 31

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

**Segunda Parte**

**La Flecha de la Reina**

Capitulo 30.

Candy se quedó mirando el cuerpo.

Un cuerpo vacío, artísticamente mutilado, por lo que la cama estaba casi negra por la sangre.

La gente se había apresurado en la habitación detrás de ella, y ella olía el delicado olor como si alguien enfermo estuviera cerca.

Pero ella sólo se quedó allí, dejando que los demás se abrieran paso a su alrededor mientras se apresuraban para evaluar los tres cuerpos fríos en la habitación. Ese pesado, eterno latido, pulsaba a través de sus oídos, ahogando cualquier sonido.

Annie se había ido. Esa alma feroz, amorosa y vibrante, la princesa que había sido llamada la Luz de Eyllwe, la mujer que había sido un faro de esperanza ... así como así, como si no fuera más que un hilo de luz de las velas, se había ido.

Cuando más había importado, Candy no había estado allí.

Annie se había ido.

Alguien murmuró su nombre, pero no la tocó.

Hubo un destello de ojos de zafiro delante de ella, bloqueando su visión de la cama y el cuerpo desmembrado encima de ella. Terry. El Príncipe Terry.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Alargó la mano para tocarlo. Eran extrañamente cálidas contra sus fríos, distantes dedos. Sus uñas estaban sucias, con sangre, agrietadas, tan horrible contra la mejilla blanca lisa del príncipe.

Y luego esa voz detrás de ella dijo su nombre otra vez.

—Candy.

Ellos habían hecho esto.

Sus dedos se deslizaron con sangre por el rostro de Terry, en el cuello. Él se le quedó mirando, de pronto todavía seguía mirándola.

—Candy— dijo la voz familiar. Una advertencia.

Habían hecho esto. La habían traicionado. Traicionado a Annie.

Se la habían llevado lejos. Sus uñas rozaron la garganta expuesta de Terry.

—_Candy_— dijo la voz.

Candy se volvió lentamente.

Albert la miró fijamente, con una mano sobre su espada. La espada que había llevado a la bodega, la espada que había dejado allí. Archie le había dicho que Albert sabía que iban a hacer esto.

_Él lo había sabido. _

Ella se rompió por completo, y se lanzó sobre él.

Albert sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente para liberar su espada mientras se abalanzó, deslizando su mano por su cara.

Ella lo golpeó contra la pared, y el dolor punzante salió de las cuatro líneas que cruzaban por su mejilla que les hizo con las uñas.

Cogió la daga en la cintura, pero él agarró su muñeca.

La sangre se deslizó por su mejilla, por su cuello.

Sus guardias gritaron, corriendo más cerca, pero él enganchó un pie detrás de ella, retorciéndose mientras él la empujaba, y la echaba al suelo.

—_Quédense atrás_— les ordenó, pero le costó. Fijada por debajo de él, ella golpeó un puño debajo de la mandíbula, con tanta fuerza que sus dientes chasquearon.

Y entonces ella estaba gruñendo, gruñendo como una especie de animal salvaje mientras tiraba de su cuello. Él se echó hacia atrás, tirando de ella contra el suelo de mármol de nuevo. —_Basta_.

Pero la Candy que él conocía ya no estaba. La chica a la que él había imaginado como su esposa, la chica que había compartido la cama con él la semana pasada, había desaparecido por completo. Su ropa y manos estaban cubiertas con la sangre de los hombres en el almacén.

Ella le dio un rodillazo, golpeando entre sus piernas con tanta fuerza que él perdió el control sobre ella, y entonces ella estaba encima de él, con la daga, hundiéndola hacia abajo, en su pecho-

Agarró su muñeca otra vez, aplastando su mano cuando la hoja se cernía sobre su corazón. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo, tratando de empujar los restantes pocos centímetros. Cogió la otra daga, pero él cogió su muñeca, también.

—_Detente_— dijo con voz entrecortada, sin aliento por el golpe que le había dado con su rodilla, tratando de pensar más allá que el dolor cegador. —Candy, _detente. _

—Capitán— uno de sus hombres aventuró.

—_No te acerques_— gruñó.

Candy lanzó su peso en la daga que sostenía en alto, y ganó una pulgada. Sus brazos se tensaron. Iba a matarlo. Ella realmente lo iba a matar.

Se obligó a mirarla a los ojos, mirar a la cara tan retorcida de rabia que no podía encontrarla.

—Candy— dijo, apretando sus muñecas con tanta fuerza que esperaba que el dolor se registrara en alguna parte, dondequiera que ella se hubiera ido. Pero todavía no aflojaba su control sobre la hoja. —Candy, soy tu amigo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, jadeando, apretando los dientes, respirando más rápido y más rápido antes de que ella gritará, el sonido llenó la habitación, su sangre, su mundo: —_Nunca serás mi amigo. Siempre serás mi enemigo. _

Ella gritó la última palabra desde lo más profundo de su alma con tanto odio que se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago. Ella subió de nuevo, y él perdió su agarre en la muñeca que sostenía la daga. La hoja se hundió hacia abajo.

Y se detuvo. Hubo un frío en la habitación, y la mano de Candy sólo se _detuvo_, como si hubiera sido congelada en pleno vuelo.

Sus ojos se salían de su rostro, pero Albert no podían ver a quien le siseó.

Por un instante, pareció como si ella se agitara contra alguna fuerza invisible, pero luego Ress estaba detrás de ella, y ella estaba demasiado ocupada forcejeando para darse cuenta que el guardia estrellaba la empuñadura de su espada contra su cabeza.

Candy cayó encima de él, y una parte de Albert cayó junto con ella.

_Continuara…_

_¡hola chicas!_

_Aunque no he podido y creo que no podre superar la muerte de Nehemia (Annie) les dejo más capis… _

_Al principio pensé que Chaol (Albert) moriría… nunca pensé que seria Nehemia y valla me sorprendí, y ahora que ando sensible me rompí a llorar… xD _

_Laura GrandChester: ¿te pego dura la noticia? A mi también… deja que la autora viva tal vez no de placer para cuando destroce a Arobynn…_

_Irene: lo se, pero es que… lo siento… no puedo creerlo, que hayan matado a Nehemia… Sniff… espero que mejore la situacion…_

_Lady Blue: no importa, no te preocupes. A muchas les ha pasado lo mismo. xD Saludos y gracias por review._

_Antes quería comentarles algo chicas…_

_Saben la otra vez volví a leer Trono de Cristal y hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención; recuerdan que Gavin y Elena había luchado con el Oscuro Erawan (?) no creen que el rey este tratando de revivirlo o algo así, ya que tenemos los síntomas que presentan Kaltain y Ronald y luego loas anillos que una vez me menciono CONNY, creo que todo se está relacionando, pero haber que pasa._

_¡Sigan disfrutando de la lectura!_

_¡Saludos!_


	32. Chapter 32

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 31.

Terry sabía que Albert no tenía opción, ninguna otra forma de salir de esa situación, mientras su amigo llevaba a Candy fuera de esa cámara sangrienta, por la escalera de servicio, más y más abajo, hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras del castillo. Él intentó no ver el rostro de Kaltain, mitad curiosidad, mitad furioso mientras Albert dejaba a Candy en la celda al lado suya. Cerró con llave la puerta de la celda.

—Déjame darle a ella mi capa – dijo Terry, alcanzando para desatarla.

—No – Dijo Albert tranquilamente. Su cara estaba todavía sangrando. Ella le había arañado la mejilla, cuatro líneas, con sus uñas. Sus _uñas_. Por todos los dioses. – No confió en ella con nada ahí excepto el heno.

Albert ya se había tomado el tiempo para quitarle las armas que le quedaban, incluyendo seis horquillas de aspecto letal de la trenza, y revisado sus botas y túnicas por algunas escondites.

Kaltain estaba sonriendo débilmente a Candy.

—No la toques, no le hables y no la mires – dijo Albert, como si ahí no hubiera un muro de barras separando las dos mujeres.

Kaltain sólo resopló y se acurrucó a su lado. Albert ladraba órdenes a los guardias sobre los alimentos y raciones de agua, y con qué frecuencia la vigilancia iba a cambiar, y luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la mazmorra.

Terry le siguió silenciosamente. Él no sabía a dónde pertenecía. Hubo oleadas de dolor barriendo sobre él al darse cuenta una y otra vez que Annie estaba muerta; estaba el mareo y el terror de lo que había visto en esa habitación, y allí estaba el horror y alivio que de alguna manera había usado su poder para detener la mano de Candy antes de que apuñalara a Albert, y que nadie excepto Candy se había dado cuenta.

Y cuando ella le siseó… él vio algo tan salvaje en sus ojos que le estremeció.

Estaban a mitad de camino de las escaleras serpenteantes de piedra, afuera de las mazmorras, cuando Albert de repente paró de andar, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué he hecho? — susurró Albert.

Y a pesar de lo que estuviera cambiando entre ellos, él no pudo apartarse de Albert. No esta noche. No cuando él necesitaba a alguien con quien sentarse cerca, también.

—Dime que pasó — dijo Terry tranquilamente, tomando un asiento en las escaleras al lado de él y mirando dentro de la oscuridad de la escalera.

Así que Albert lo hizo.

Terry escuchó su relato del secuestro, de algún grupo rebelde tratando de utilizarlo para conseguir que Candy confiara en ellos, de Candy irrumpiendo en el almacén y la masacre de hombres como si fueran nada.

Como el rey le había dicho a Albert de una amenaza anónima hacia Annie hace una semana y la orden de mantener un ojo sobre Annie. Como el rey quería interrogar a la princesa, dijo a Albert que mantuviera a Candy lejos esa noche. Y entonces Archie, ese hombre al que ella fue enviada a matar hace semanas, explicó que había sido clave para el asesinato de Annie. Y cómo Candy corrió desde los suburbios de regreso hasta aquí, para encontrar que ella había llegado demasiado tarde salvar a su amiga...

Había cosas que Albert seguía sin contarle, pero Terry entendió que era suficiente. Su amigo estaba temblando, que era un horror en sí mismo, otro cimiento deslizándose bajo sus pies.

—Nunca he visto a nadie moverse como ella lo hizo — resopló — nunca he visto a nadie correr así de rápido. Terry, era como… — Albert sacudió su cabeza – Encontré un caballo pocos segundos después de que ella se fuera, y ella todavía me superó. ¿Quién puede hacer eso?

Terry lo podría haber descartado como un retorcido sentido del tiempo debido al miedo y el dolor, pero había tenido la magia corriendo por sus venas hacía sólo unos momentos.

—No sabía que esto iba a pasar — dijo Albert, apoyando su frente contra las rodillas. — Si tu padre...

—No fue mi padre —dijo Terry – Cené con mis padres esta noche – Acababa de venir de esa cena cuando Candy paso volando, con un infierno ardiendo en sus ojos. Esa mirada fue suficiente para él para correr detrás de ella, guardias a cuestas, hasta Albert a punto de chocar en los pasillos. — Mi padre dijo que iba a hablar con Annie, después de cenar. Por lo que vi, esto pasó horas antes.

—Pero si tu padre no quería su muerte, ¿quien la quería? Tuve patrullas adicionales en alerta ante cualquier amenaza, cogí esos hombres yo mismo. Quienquiera que hizo esto, lo hizo a través de ellos como si fueran nada. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto…

Terry intentó no pensar en la escena del crimen. Uno de los guardias de Albert había echado un vistazo a los tres cuerpos y vomitó por todo el suelo. Y Candy sólo había estado allí, mirando a Annie, como si hubiera sido arrastrada fuera de sí misma.

—El que hizo esto tiene algún tipo de placer enfermizo, sin embargo... — finalizó Albert. Los cuerpos pasaron por la mente de Terry de nuevo, cuidadosamente, dispuestos artísticamente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, sin embargo? — Fue más fácil seguir hablando que tener en cuenta lo que realmente había sucedido. La forma que Candy había mirado sin realmente verlo, la forma en que había apartado sus lágrimas con un dedo, luego rozó sus uñas en el cuello, como si pudiera sentir la sangre de la vida palpitante debajo. Y cuando ella se había lanzado a Albert… — ¿Cuánto tiempo la mantendrás aquí? —dijo Terry, mirando hacia debajo de las escaleras.

Ella atacó al capital de la guardia enfrente de sus hombres. Peor que atacado.

—El que sea necesario – dijo Albert tranquilamente.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para que ella decida no matarnos a todos.

* * *

Candy sabía dónde estaba antes de despertar. Y no le importó. Ella estaba viviendo la misma historia una y otra vez.

La noche que había sido capturada estaba _tan cerca _de matar a la persona que más quería destruir, pero antes alguien la dejó fuera de combate y se despertó en un podrido calabozo. Ella sonrió con amargura mientras abría los ojos. Siempre era la misma historia, la misma pérdida.

Un plato de pan y queso de pasta blanda, junto con un vaso de hierro de agua, yacía sobre la celda. Candy sentó, su cabeza palpitante, y sintió el golpe en el costado de su cráneo.

—Siempre supe que terminarías aquí — dijo Kaltain desde la celda de al lado de la de ella. — ¿Sus altezas reales se cansaron de ti también?

Candy sacó la bandeja más cerca, luego se apoyó contra la pared de piedra detrás de la paleta de heno.

—Me cansé de ellos — dijo.

— ¿Has matado a alguien especial que lo merezca?

Candy asintió, cerrando sus ojos contra el golpeteo de su mente.

—Casi.

Podía sentir la viscosidad de la sangre en sus manos y debajo de las uñas. La sangre de Albert. Esperaba que los cuatro arañazos le quedaran marcados. Esperaba que ella nunca volviera a verlo. Si lo hacía, lo mataría. Sabía que el rey quería interrogar Annie. Había sabido que el rey, el monstruo más brutal y asesino en el mundo, había querido interrogar a su amiga. Y él no se lo había dicho. No se lo había advertido.

No era el rey, sin embargo. No, no, ella había reunido suficiente en los pocos minutos que había estado en esa habitación para saber que no era obra suya. Pero Albert todavía había sido advertido sobre la amenaza anónima, había sido consciente de que alguien quería hacer _daño _a Annie. Y él no se lo había dicho.

Era tan estúpidamente honorable y leal al rey que él ni siquiera pensó que ella podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

No tenía nada que dar. Después de que ella había perdido a Anthony y había sido enviada a Endovier, se había reconstruido a sí misma de nuevo en la desolación de las minas. Y cuando ella había venido, había sido tan tonta como para pensar que Albert había colocado la última pieza en su sitio. Tan tonta como para pensar, sólo por un momento, que podía acabar en un final feliz.

Pero la muerte era su maldición y su regalo, y la muerte había sido su amiga estos largos, largos años.

—Ellos mataron a Annie — ella susurró en la oscuridad.

Necesitando a alguien, nadie, para escuchar que el alma una vez brillante se había extinguido. Saber que Annie había estado aquí, en esta tierra, y que ella había sido todo lo bueno y valiente y maravilloso.

Kaltain se quedó en silencio por un largo momento. Luego dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera operando una sola pieza de la miseria de otro.

—El Duque Perrington va a Morath en cinco días, y voy a ir con él. El rey me dijo que bien puedo casarme con él, o pudrirme aquí por el resto de mi vida.

Candy volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos para encontrar Kaltain sentado contra la pared, agarrando sus rodillas. Ella estaba aún más sucia y demacrada de lo que había estado hace unas semanas. Seguía sosteniendo la capa de Candy a su alrededor.

—Has traicionado al duque. ¿Por qué él te desea para ser su esposa? – dijo Candy.

— ¿Quién sabe qué juegos juegan estas personas y qué fines tienen en mente?— Kaltain rió en voz baja. Se frotó las manos sucias en su rostro. — Mis dolores de cabeza son peores — murmuró. — Y esas alas, nunca se detienen.

_Mis sueños se han llenado de sombras y alas_, había dicho Annie; Kaltain, también.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una con la otra?— Candy exigió, con palabras fuertes y huecas.

Kaltain pestañeó, levantando las cejas como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que había dicho.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te mantendrán aquí? — preguntó.

¿Por tratar de matar al capitán de la Guardia? Para siempre, tal vez. A ella no le importaría. Dejen que la ejecuten.

Dejen que pongan fin a ella, también.

Annie había sido la esperanza de un reino, de muchos reinos.

La corte que Annie había soñado nunca sería. Eyllwe nunca sería libre. Candy nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle que lo sentía por las cosas que le había dicho. Todo lo que quedaban eran las últimas palabras que Annie había hablado con ella. Lo último que su amiga había pensado de ella.

_No eres nada más que una cobarde. _

—Si te dejan salir— dijo Kaltain, ambas mirando a la oscuridad de las prisiones — asegúrate de que serán castigados algún día. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Candy escuchó su propia respiración, sintió la sangre de Albert debajo de sus uñas y la sangre de todos los hombres a los que había derribado, y la frialdad de la habitación de Annie, donde la sangre derramada había empapado la cama.

—Lo serán — juró Candy a la oscuridad.

No tenía nada que dar, excepto eso. Hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera quedado en Endovier. Mejor haber muerto allí.

Su cuerpo no se sentía como suyo cuando tiró de la bandeja de la comida hacia ella, el metal raspando contra las viejas piedras húmedas. Ni siquiera estaba hambrienta.

—Ellos drogan el agua con un sedante — dijo Kaltain mientras Candy cogió la copa de hierro. — Eso es lo que hacen conmigo.

—Bien — dijo Candy y bebió toda la cosa.

Pasaron tres días. Y cada comida que le trajeron a ella estaba drogada con el sedante.

Candy se quedaba mirando el abismo que ahora llenaba sus sueños, tanto para dormir y despertar. El bosque del otro lado había desaparecido, y no había ningún ciervo. Sólo estéril terreno a su alrededor. Desmoronamiento de rocas y un viento feroz que susurraba las palabras una y otra vez.

_No eres nada más que un cobarde. _

Así Candy bebió el agua drogada cada vez que se la ofrecieron, y se dejó arrastrar.

* * *

—Ella bebió el agua hace una hora — dijo Ress a Albert en la mañana del cuarto día.

Albert asintió. Ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo, con el rostro demacrado.

— ¿Ha estado comiendo?

—Un bocado o dos. No ha tratado de escapar. Y no ha dicho una palabra para nosotros, tampoco.

Albert abrió la puerta de la celda, y Ress y los otros guardias se tensaron.

Pero él no podía soportar otro momento sin verla. Kaltain dormía al lado, y no se movió mientras caminaba a través de la celda de Candy.

Se arrodilló junto a Candy. Ella olía a sangre vieja, y sus ropas estaban rígidas. Su garganta se apretó.

Arriba en el castillo, había sido un enorme caos en los últimos días. Había hombres peinando el castillo y la ciudad por el asesino de Annie. Él ya había ido delante del rey varias veces para tratar de explicar lo que pasó: cómo él mismo había secuestrado y cómo, incluso con más hombres vigilando a Annie, alguien se les había colado. Se sorprendió de que el rey no le hubiera despedido, o algo peor.

La peor parte fue que el rey parecía _petulante_. Él no había tenido que ensuciarse las manos para deshacerse de un problema. Su molestia principal era tratar con el alboroto que seguramente sucederá en Eyllwe. No se había ahorrado un momento para llorar a Annie, o mostrar un atisbo de remordimiento. Había tomado una sorprendente cantidad de autocontrol para Albert no estrangular a su propio soberano.

Pero más que su destino dependía de su sumisión y el buen comportamiento. Cuando Albert había explicado la situación de Candy al rey, que apenas había mirado sorprendido. Él solo dijo mantenla a raya y déjalo así.

_Mantenla a raya. _

Albert tomó suavemente a Candy, tratando de no gruñir por el peso, y la llevó fuera de la celda. Él nunca se lo perdonaría por arrojarla en esa mazmorra en descomposición, a pesar de que no había tenido otra opción. Ni siquiera se había permitido dormir en su propia cama, la cama que todavía olía a ella. Se había establecido en la cama esa primera noche y se dio cuenta en donde estaba tirada ella, y optó por su sofá en su lugar. Lo menos que podía hacer era traerla de vuelta a su habitación.

Pero no sabía cómo mantenerla a raya. No sabía cómo arreglar lo que se había roto. Tanto en su interior, y entre ellos.

Sus hombres lo flanqueaban mientras la llevaba hasta sus habitaciones

La muerte de Annie colgaba alrededor de él siguiendo todos sus pasos. Hacía días que no se había atrevido a mirarse en el espejo. Incluso si no hubiera sido el rey quien ordenó la muerte de Annie, si él hubiera advertido a Candy sobre la amenaza desconocida, al menos habría estado atenta.

Si Albert hubiera advertido a Annie, sus hombres hubieran estado en alerta, también. A veces la realidad de su decisión lo golpeaba tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

Y luego estaba _esta _realidad, la realidad que tenía en sus brazos mientras que Ress abrió la puerta de su habitación. Philippa ya estaba esperando, le hacía señas hacia cuarto de baño. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, que Candy podía necesitar ser aseada antes de meterse en la cama.

No podía mirar a los ojos de la criada, mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño, porque sabía la verdad que iba a encontrar allí.

Se había dado cuenta en el momento en que Candy se había girado hacia él en el dormitorio de Annie.

La había perdido.

Y ella nunca, en mil vidas, le permitiría entrar de nuevo a su vida.

_Continuara…_


	33. Chapter 33

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 32.

Candy despertó en su propia cama, y supo que no habría más sedantes en su agua.

No habría más conversaciones de desayuno con Annie, ni habría más lecciones sobre las marcas del Wyrd. No habría más amigos como ella.

Sabía sin mirar que alguien había limpiado su suciedad.

Intermitente contra el brillo de la luz del sol en su habitación, con la cabeza activa después de tres días en la oscuridad de la mazmorra, encontró a Ligera durmiendo presionada contra ella.

El perro levantó la cabeza para lamer el brazo de Candy un par de veces antes de irse a dormir de nuevo, su nariz situada entre el codo y el torso de Candy.

Se preguntó si Ligera podía sentir la pérdida, también. A menudo se había preguntado si Ligera amaba a la princesa más que ella.

_No eres nada más que una cobarde. _

No podía culpar a Ligera. Lejos de esta podrida, enconada corte y reino, el resto del mundo hubiera amado a Annie.

Era difícil no hacerlo. Candy había adorado a Annie desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en ella, como si fueran almas gemelas que por fin se habían encontrado.

Un amigo del alma. Y ella se había ido.

Candy puso una mano sobre su pecho. Qué absurdo, cuan completamente absurdo e inútil, que su corazón siguiera latiendo y el de Annie no.

El ojo de Elena estaba caliente, como si tratara de darle algún consuelo.

Candy dejó caer su mano de vuelta en el colchón.

Ni siquiera trató de levantarse de la cama ese día, después de que Philippa le convenció para que comiera y se le escapó que ella se había perdido el funeral de Annie.

Había estado demasiado ocupada tomando fuertes sedantes abajo y escondiendo su dolor en las mazmorras para estar presente cuando pusieran a su amiga en la fría tierra, tan lejos de la tierra calentada por el sol de Eyllwe.

_No eres nada más que una cobarde. _

Así que Candy no salió de la cama ese día. Y tampoco el siguiente.

O el siguiente.

O el siguiente.

_Continuara…_


	34. Chapter 34

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 33.

Las minas en Calaculla eran sofocantes, y la esclava sólo podía imaginar cuán peor se volvería cuando el sol de verano estuviera sobre su cabeza.

Había estado en las minas por seis meses, más tiempo del que cualquiera hubiera sobrevivido, le habían dicho. Su madre, su abuela y su pequeño hermano no habían durado un mes. Su padre ni siquiera había llegado a las minas antes de que los carniceros de Adarlan le hubieran matado, junto a otros rebeldes conocidos de su pueblo. Todos los demás habían sido detenidos y enviados aquí.

Ella había estado sola durante cinco meses y medio, ahora estaba sola, sin embargo, rodeada de miles de personas. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto el cielo, o los pastizales de Eyllwe ondeando por la brisa fresca.

Iba a verlo de nuevo, el cielo y las praderas. Sabía que lo haría, porque ella se había quedado despierta en las noches en que tenía que haber estado durmiendo, escuchando a través de las rendijas de las tablas del suelo como su padre y sus compañeros rebeldes hablaban de maneras de hacer caer Adarlan, hablaban de la princesa Annie, que estaba en la capital en ese mismo momento, trabajando por su libertad.

Si tan sólo pudiera aguantar, si pudiera seguir empujando su respiración, ella podría lograrlo, hasta que Annie lograra su objetivo. Ella lo haría, y luego enterraría a sus muertos, y cuando los meses de luto hubieran terminado, encontraría el grupo rebelde más cercano y se uniría a ellos. Con cada vida de Adarlanianos que tomara, ella diría los nombres de sus muertos, para que pudieran oírla en el más allá y saber que no han sido olvidados.

Dirigió su pico a la pared de piedra implacable, su respiración entrecortada en su garganta reseca. El capataz se apoyó contra una pared cercana, salpicando el agua de su cantimplora, esperando el momento en el que uno de ellos se derrumbara, sólo para poder usar su látigo en ellos. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja, siguió trabajando, mantuvo la respiración.

Ella lo lograría.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ella sintió la onda pasando por las minas como un estremecimiento de la tierra. Una oleada de silencio, seguido de lamentos.

Ella lo sentía venir, una congestión que se acercaba a ella, más y más con cada cabeza volteada y palabras murmuradas.

Y entonces escuchó, las palabras que lo cambiarían todo.

_La princesa Annie a ha muerto. Asesinada por Adarlan. _

Las palabras fueron más allá de ella antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de asimilarlo.

Hubo un roce de piel contra la roca. El capataz toleraría la pausa de unos segundos más antes de empezar a balancear el látigo.

_Annie ha muerto_.

Se quedó mirando el pico en sus manos.

Se volvió lentamente para mirar a la cara de su supervisor, el rostro de Adarlan. Él inclinó la muñeca, con el látigo listo.

Sintió las lágrimas antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaban cayendo, deslizándose a través de la pena de seis meses de suciedad.

_Suficiente_. La palabra gritaba a través de ella, con tanta fuerza que ella comenzó a temblar.

En silencio, comenzó a recitar los nombres de sus muertos. Y mientras el capataz levantaba su látigo, ella añadió su nombre al final de la lista y se giró el hacha hacia sus entrañas.

_Continuara…_


	35. Chapter 35

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 34.

— ¿Algún cambio en su comportamiento?

— Se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Y?

De pie en la sala iluminada por el sol de los niveles superiores del castillo de cristal, el rostro normalmente alegre de Ress era sombrío.

—Y ahora ella está sentada en una silla en frente a la chimenea. Es lo mismo que ayer: se levantó de la cama, se sentó en la silla todo el día, y luego volvió a la cama en el ocaso.

— ¿Todavía no está hablando? — Ress negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la voz baja mientras un cortesano pasaba de largo.

—Philippa dice que ella solo se sienta y mira fijamente el fuego. No habla. Apenas siquiera toca la comida.

Los ojos de Ress se volvieron más cautos, a medida que se fijaba en los cortes que ya sanaban en la mejilla de Albert. Dos de ellos ya tenían costras y se desvanecerían, pero había uno largo, sorprendentemente profundo, que era aún delicado. Albert se preguntaba si le dejaría una cicatriz. Él se la merecería, si así fuera.

—Probablemente voy a sobrepasar mis límites-

—Entonces no lo digas. — Gruñó Albert. Él sabía exactamente lo que diría Ress: lo mismo que Philippa dijo, y cualquier persona que lo vio y le dio esa mirada de lástima. _Tú deberías tratar de hablar con ella_.

No sabía cómo se había esparcido tan rápidamente el mensaje de que ella había tratado de matarlo, pero parecía que _todos _sabían la profundidad de la ruptura entre él y Candy. Él había pensado que los dos habían sido discretos, y sabía que Philippa no era chismosa. Pero tal vez lo que él sentía por ella estaba escrito en él. Y lo que ella ahora sentía por _él_... Él resistió el impulso de tocar los cortes en su cara.

— Todavía quiero un vigilante fuera de su puerta y en las ventanas. — le ordenó a Ress. Él se dirigía a otra reunión, otra pelea a gritos sobre cómo debían lidiar con las consecuencias en Eyllwe sobre la muerte de la princesa. —No la detengas si ella se va, pero trata de su frenarla un poco.

El tiempo suficiente para que el aviso de que ella finalmente ha dejado sus habitaciones llegue a él. Si alguien iba a interceptar Candy, si alguien se enfrentaría a ella acerca de lo que sucedió con Annie, sería él. Hasta entonces, le daría el espacio que necesitaba, incluso si le mataba no poder hablar con ella. Ella se había ligado a su vida, desde las corridas de la mañana a los almuerzos a los besos que le robó cuando nadie estaba mirando, y ahora, sin ella, se sentía vacío. Pero él todavía no sabía cómo iba a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

_Siempre serás mi enemigo_.

Ella lo había dicho en serio.

Ress asintió.

—Considéralo hecho.

El joven guardia saludó mientras Albert se dirigía a la sala de reuniones. Habría otras reuniones de hoy, un montón de reuniones, ya que el debate aún estaba en su apogeo sobre como Adarlan debía reaccionar ante la muerte de Annie. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse que el dolor sin fin de Candy.

El rey había convocado a sus señores del sur y retenedores de Rifthold.

Incluyendo el padre de Albert.

A Terry generalmente no le importaba los hombres de Albert. Pero _sí _le importa ser seguido, día y noche, por guardias que estaban en busca de cualquier amenaza. La muerte de Annie había demostrado que el castillo no era inexpugnable. Su madre y Hollin fueron secuestrados en sus aposentos, y muchos de la nobleza o habían abandonado la ciudad o tenían un perfil bajo.

Excepto Roland. Aunque la madre de Roland había huido a Meah la mañana después de que la princesa fue asesinada, Roland se quedó, insistiendo en que Terry necesitaría su apoyo ahora más que nunca. Y tenía razón. En las reuniones del consejo, que cada vez eran más colmadas de gente a medida que los señores del sur llegaban, Roland respaldó cada punto y objeción de que Terry hizo. Juntos se opusieron al envío de más tropas a Eyllwe en caso de rebeldía, y Roland secundó la propuesta de Terry de que deberían pedir disculpas públicas a los padres de Annie por su muerte.

Su padre había explotado cuando Terry sugirió eso, pero Terry aun así había escrito a sus padres un mensaje, expresando su más sentido pésame. Su padre se podía ir al infierno por todo lo que le importaba.

Y estaba empezando a ser un problema, se dio cuenta mientras estaba sentado en su habitación de la torre y pasó por todos los documentos que tenía que leer antes de la reunión de mañana con los señores del sur. Había pasado tanto tiempo con cuidado de no desafiar a su padre, pero ¿Qué clase de hombre podía llamarse a sí mismo si él obedeciera ciegamente?

_Un hombre inteligente_, una parte de él susurró, parpadeando con ese frío, antiguo poder.

Por lo menos sus cuatro guardias se quedaron fuera de sus habitaciones. Su torre privada era lo suficientemente alto para que nadie pudiera llegar a la terraza, y sólo una escalera se dirigía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Fácilmente defendible. Pero también hacía fácil que pareciera una jaula.

Terry se quedó mirando la pluma de cristal en su escritorio. La noche en que Annie había muerto, él no tuvo la intención de detener la mano de Candy a mitad del aire. Él sólo había sabido que la mujer que amaba estaba a punto de matar a su antiguo amigo, por un malentendido. Había estado demasiado lejos para agarrarla cuando ella hundió la hoja hacia abajo, pero luego fue como un brazo fantasma llegado desde su interior que se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca. Podía _sentir _su piel con una costra de sangre, como si él mismo estuviera tocándola.

Pero él no había sabido lo que estaba haciendo. Él sólo había actuado por el instinto, la desesperación y necesidad.

Él tenía que aprender a controlar este poder, lo que sea que fuera. Si pudiera controlarlo, entonces él podría evitar que apareciera en momentos inoportunos. Al igual que cuando estaba en las malditas reuniones del consejo y su temperamento se levantó y sintió la agitación de la magia en respuesta.

Terry tomó una respiración profunda, concentrándose en la pluma, deseando que se moviera. Él había detenido el ataque de Candy, había arrojado una pared de libros en el aire, él podía hacer que la pluma se moviera.

No se movió.

Después de mirarla fijamente hasta que sus ojos casi se cruzaron, Terry gruñó y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

Quizá se había vuelto loco. Tal vez se había imaginado todo el asunto.

Annie una vez había prometido estar allí cuando él necesitara ayuda, cuando algún poder en él despertara. Ella había sabido.

¿Había su asesino, al matar a Annie, también matado toda esperanza que tenía de encontrar las respuestas?

* * *

Candy sólo había empezado a sentarse en la silla porque Philippa había llegado ayer y se quejó de las sábanas sucias. Ella podría haberle dicho a Philippa que se fuera al infierno, pero luego consideró quien había compartido la cama con ella, y estuvo repentinamente contenta de que tuvieran que cambiarlas.

Cualquier rastro de él, quería que fuera eliminado.

A medida que el sol se estaba poniendo, se sentó delante del fuego, mirando como las brazas que se hicieron más brillantes a medida que el mundo se oscurecía.

El tiempo estaba cambiando y menguando a su alrededor. Algunos días habían pasado en una hora, otros toda una vida. Se había bañado una vez, el tiempo suficiente para lavarse el pelo, y Philippa había observado todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que no se ahogaba a sí misma en su lugar.

Candy pasó el pulgar por encima del apoyabrazos de la silla. No tenía ninguna intención de acabar con su vida. No antes de hacer lo que ella tenía que hacer.

Las sombras de la habitación crecieron, y las brazas parecían respirar mientras ella las observaba. Respirando con ella, palpitando con cada latido del corazón.

En estos días de silencio y sueño, ella se había dado cuenta de una cosa: el asesino había llegado desde fuera del palacio.

Tal vez habían sido contratados por el que inicialmente había amenazado la vida de Annie, tal vez no. Pero no estaban asociados con el rey.

Candy agarró los brazos de la silla, sus uñas enterrándose en la madera pulida. No había sido uno de los asesinos de Arobynn, tampoco. Ella conocía su estilo, y no era así de monstruoso. Ella repaso de nuevo los detalles de la habitación, ahora grabada en su mente.

Ella sabía de un asesino así de monstruoso.

Tumba.

Había aprendido tanto de él como pudo cuando ella lo había enfrentado en la competencia para convertirse en Campeón del Rey. Había oído lo que hizo a los cuerpos de sus víctimas.

Sus labios se retiraron de sus dientes.

Tumba conocía el palacio; él había entrenado aquí, al igual que lo había hecho ella. Y él había sabido, también, justo a quien era el que estaba asesinando y desmembrando, lo que significaría para ella.

Un familiar fuego oscuro se flameó en su interior, difundiéndose a través de ella, arrastrándola hacia abajo en un abismo sin fin.

Candy White se levantó de su silla.

_Continuara…_

_¡Justicia! ¡Justicia! _

_Yahhhhhhhhhhhhh…_


	36. Chapter 36

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 35.

No habría velas para estos actos de medianoche, ni cuerno de marfil para señalar el comienzo de esta cacería. Ella se vistió con su túnica más oscura y deslizo un antifaz negro y sencillo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Todas sus armas, incluso las horquillas, habían sido retiradas de su habitación. Sabía sin comprobar que las puertas y ventanas estaban siendo observadas. Bien.

Esta no era el tipo de cacería que se iniciaba en la puerta principal.

Candy bloqueó la puerta de su habitación y echó un vistazo a Ligera, quien se encogió bajo la cama cuando ella abrió la puerta secreta. El perro seguía gimiendo en voz baja cuando Candy entró en el pasaje.

No necesito luz para llegar hasta la tumba. Ella sabía el camino de memoria ahora, cada paso, cada giro.

Su capa susurró contra los escalones. Ella fue bajando, bajando.

Era la guerra sobre todos ellos. Que temblaran de miedo ante lo que habían despertado.

La luz de la luna se derramó sobre la estancia, iluminando la puerta de la tumba y la pequeña cara de bronce de Mort.

—Siento lo de tu amiga, — dijo con sorprendente dolor cuando ella caminó hacia él.

Ella no respondió. No le importó cómo lo sabía. Solo siguió caminando, a través de la puerta, entrando al sarcófago, hacia al montón de tesoros apilados en la parte posterior.

Dagas, cuchillos de caza... ella tomó todo lo que podía caber en su correa, y en sus botas. También tomó un puñado de oro y joyas y las metió en su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Exigió saber Mort desde el pasillo.

Candy se acercó al estante donde estaba Damaris, la espada de Gavin, el primer rey de Adarlan. El pomo dorado brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras ella jalaba la funda del estante y la ataba a su espalda.

—Es una espada _sagrada_— dijo Mort entre dientes, como si pudiera ver el interior.

Candy sonrió sombríamente mientras acechaba de vuelta hacia la puerta, poniéndose la capucha sobre la cabeza.

—A donde quiera que vayas, — continuó Mort, — cualquiera que vaya a ser tu plan, tu degradaras la espada sacándola de aquí. ¿No tienes miedo de enojar a los dioses?

Candy se rio en voz baja antes de subir las escaleras, saboreando cada paso, cada movimiento que la hacía acercarse a su presa.

Ella disfrutó de la quemazón en sus brazos mientras tiraba la tapa del la alcantarilla hacia arriba, girando la antigua rueda hasta que estuviera completamente levantada, goteando con la suciedad, el agua bajo el castillo fluía libremente en el pequeño río de afuera. Arrojó un pedazo de piedra rota al río más allá del arco, escuchando si aparecían los guardias. Ni un sonido, ni un roce de armaduras o un susurro de advertencia.

Un asesino había matado a Annie, un asesino con un gusto por lo grotesco y el deseo de notoriedad. Encontrar a Tumba tomaría solo unas pocas preguntas.

Ató la cadena alrededor de la palanca, probando su fuerza, y checo para asegurarse de que Damaris estuviera fuertemente atada a su espalda.

Luego, agarrándose de las piedras del castillo, comenzó a balancearse por la pared, deslizándose hacia un lado. No se molestó en mirar hacia arriba donde estaba el castillo mientras estaba por llegar a la orilla del río, tan solo se dejó caer en el suelo helado. Luego ella se desvaneció en la noche.

Envuelta en la oscuridad, Candy acechaba las calles de Rifthold. No hizo ningún sonido al pasar por callejones sombríos. Sólo un lugar podría proporcionarle las respuestas que quería.

Las aguas residuales y los charcos de excremento yacían debajo de las ventanas de los barrios bajos y sus calles empedradas estaban rotas y deformes después de muchos inviernos duros. Los edificios se apoyaban entre sí, algunos tan destartalados que hasta los ciudadanos más pobres los habían abandonado.

En la mayoría de las calles, las tabernas se desbordaban de borrachos, prostitutas y todos los demás que buscaban un alivio temporal de sus vidas miserables.

No importaba ya cuantos la veían. Nadie la molestaría esa noche.

El cabo se elevaba detrás de ella, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo debajo de su máscara obsidiana mientras se movía por las calles. Las Bóvedas estaban a pocas cuadras de distancia.

Las manos enguantadas de Candy se apretaron. Una vez que ella se enterara en dónde se estaba escondido Tumba, ella le voltearía la piel de adentro hacia fuera. En realidad, algo mucho peor que eso.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de hierro anodino en una calle tranquila. Sicarios vigilaban fuera, les mostró el brillo de la cuota de entrada en plata antes de que abrieran la puerta para ella. En el laberinto subterráneo, se podía encontrar a los asesinos, los monstruos y los condenados de Adarlan. La suciedad había ido a ese lugar para intercambiar historias y ofertas, y era allí donde cualquier susurro del asesino de Annie se encontraría.

Sin duda, Tumba había recibido una cuota grande por sus servicios, y se podría contar con que, por ahora él estuviera gastando imprudentemente su dinero de sangre, eso no pasaría desapercibido. No había dejado Rifthold, oh no. _Quería _que la gente supiera que él había matado a la princesa; él quería escucharse a sí mismo como el nuevo Asesino de Adarlan. También quería que Candy lo supiera.

Mientras caminaba por las escaleras en Las Bóvedas, el olor a cerveza y cuerpos sin lavar la golpearon como una piedra a la cara. No había estado en ese tipo de lugares tan horribles durante mucho tiempo.

La cámara principal estaba estratégicamente iluminada: había una lámpara colgada en el centro de la habitación, pero había poca luz que se encontraba a lo largo de las paredes para aquellos que buscaban no ser vistos. Toda risa se detuvo cuando ella se acercó entre las mesas. Ojos enrojecidos la siguieron cada paso.

Ella no conocía la identidad del nuevo señor del crimen que gobernaba la cuidad, no le importaba. Sus negocios no eran con él, no esta noche. No se permitió mirar las muchas arenas de combate que ocupaban el extremo lejano de la Cámara, las arenas donde aún se reunían multitudes, animando a quienes luchaban con puños y carne adentro.

Ella había estado en Las Bóvedas antes, muchas veces en los últimos días antes de su captura. Ahora que Ioan Jayne y Rourke Farran estaban muertos, el lugar parecía haber pasado a un nuevo propietario, sin perder nada de su depravación.

Candy caminó hasta el tabernero. Él no la reconoció, pero ella tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, no cuando ella había sido tan cuidadosa en ocultar su identidad durante todos esos años.

El tabernero ya estaba pálido y su pelo ralo se había vuelto aún más escaso en el último año y medio. Trató de mirar por debajo de la capucha cuando ella se detuvo en el bar, pero la máscara y capucha mantuvieron sus rasgos ocultos.

— ¿Bebe algo? — le preguntó, secándose el sudor de la frente. Todo el mundo en el bar todavía estaba observando, ya sea discreta o abiertamente.

—No, — dijo ella, con la voz contorsionada y muy por debajo de la máscara.

El tabernero se aferró al borde de la encimera.

—Tú-tú estás de vuelta. — dijo en voz baja, a medida que las cabezas se volvieron. —Escapaste.

Así que él la había reconocido, entonces. Se preguntó si los nuevos propietarios mantenían aun un resentimiento por el asesinato de Ioan Jayne, y cuantos cuerpos tendría que dejar a su paso si ellos decidían iniciar una pelea en ese lugar, en ese mismo momento. Lo que planeo hacer esta noche, ya había roto suficientes reglas, había cruzado demasiadas líneas.

Se apoyó en la barra, cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro. El tabernero se secó la frente de nuevo y le sirvió una copa de coñac. —Corre por la casa, —dijo, deslizándola hacia ella.

Ella lo cogió con la mano, pero no bebió. Él se humedeció los labios y luego preguntó: — ¿Cómo-cómo pudiste escapar?

La gente se echó hacia atrás en su sillas, tratando de escuchar. Que se propagaran los rumores. Dejaría que dudaran antes de cruzarse en su camino. Esperaba que Arobynn también escuchara. Esperaba que él escuchara y se quedara bien lejos de ella.

— Pronto lo descubrirás, — dijo ella. — Pero ahora necesito de ti.

Sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿De mi?

—He venido a preguntar por un hombre. — Su voz era áspera y hueca. —Un hombre que recientemente obtuvo una gran suma de oro. Por el asesinato de la princesa Eyllwe. Él se hace llamar Tumba. Necesito saber dónde está.

—Yo no sé nada. — El rostro del tabernero se puso aún más pálido.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un puñado de relucientes joyas antiguas y oro. Todos los ojos los observaban ahora.

—Permíteme repetir mi pregunta, tabernero.

El asesino que se hacía llamar Tumba corrió.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo lo había estado cazando. Había pasado más de una semana desde que había asesinado a la princesa, una semana y nadie había mirado donde él se encontraba. Pensó que se había salido con la suya, incluso había empezado a preguntarse si debió ser más creativo con el cuerpo, si debería haber dejado algún tipo de tarjeta personal. Pero todo eso cambió esta noche.

Había estado bebiendo en el mostrador de su taberna favorita cuando de pronto la sala completa se quedó callada. Él giró la cabeza para ver la puerta cuando ella gritó su nombre, pareciendo más un espectro que humana.

Su nombre ni siquiera había terminado de hacer eco en la sala cuando él se echó a correr, escapando por la puerta de atrás y en el callejón. No podía oír los pasos, pero sabía que estaba detrás de él, fusionándose dentro de las sombras y la niebla.

Tomó callejones y calles laterales, saltando por encima de las paredes, zigzagueando a través de los barrios bajos. Cualquier cosa para confundirla, para cansarla. Tomaría su posición final en una calle tranquila. Allí, él sacaría las cuchillas atadas a su piel y la haría pagar por como lo había humillado en la competencia. La forma en que se había burlado de él, la forma en que le había roto la nariz y le había lanzado un pañuelo sobre su pecho.

Altiva, perra estúpida.

Se tambaleó cuando dobló una esquina, con la respiración entrecortada y tosca.

Sólo tenía tres dagas escondidas. Sin embargo, haría que contaran. Cuando ella apareció en la taberna, había tomado nota de inmediato sobre la espada que cernía sobre uno de sus hombros y el surtido de brillantes cuchillas de aspecto malvado atadas a sus caderas.

Pero el podía hacer que ella pagara, incluso si sólo tenía tres dagas.

Tumba estaba a medio camino por el callejón de adoquines cuando se dio cuenta que era un callejón sin salida, con la pared demasiado alta como para poder escalar. Allí, entonces. Allí, ella tendría de pedir clemencia antes de que él la cortara en pequeños, pequeños pedacitos. Sacando una de sus dagas, él sonrió dándose la vuelta ante la calle abierta detrás de él.

Una bruma azul flotaba cerca, y una rata corrió a través del estrecho pasaje.

No había ruido, sólo los sonidos distantes de las fiestas. Tal vez la había perdido. Esos tontos de la realeza habían cometido el mayor error de sus vidas cuando la coronaron como su campeona. Su cliente había dicho lo mismo cuando había contratado a Tumba.

Tumba esperó un momento, sin dejar de mirar la entrada de la calle, y luego dejó de respirar, sorprendió al descubrir que estaba un poco decepcionado.

En realidad, la Campeona del Rey no había sido difícil de perder en absoluto.

Y ahora él iría a su casa, y recibiría otra oferta de trabajo en cuestión de días. Y luego otra. Y otra. Su cliente le había prometido que las ofertas llegarían. Arobynn Hamel maldeciría el día en que rechazó a Tumba del Gremio de los Asesinos por ser demasiado cruel con sus presas.

Tumba rió entre dientes, mientras hacía girar la daga entre sus manos. Entonces ella apareció.

Ella vino a través de la niebla, no más que una astilla en la oscuridad. Ella no corrió, ella simplemente camino con esa arrogancia insufrible. Tumba inspeccionó los edificios que los rodeaban. La piedra era demasiado resbaladiza y no había ventanas.

Un paso a la vez, ella se acercó. El de verdad, _de verdad _disfrutaría haciéndola sufrir tanto como la princesa había sufrido.

Sonriendo, Tumba se retiró hasta el final del callejón, sólo paró cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared de piedra. En un espacio más estrecho donde el podría dominarla. Y en esta calle olvidada, él podría tomarse su propio tiempo delicioso para hacer lo que quería.

Ella todavía se acercó más, la espada que estaba en su espalda silbó cuando ella la sacó. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la larga hoja. Probablemente, un regalo de su amante principito.

Tumba sacó la segunda daga de su bota. Esta no era una competencia ridícula dirigida por la nobleza. Allí, ninguna regla se aplicaba.

Ella no dijo nada cuando se acercó. Y Tumba no le dijo nada mientras se lanzaba hacia ella, con ambas cuchillas sobre la cabeza de ella.

Ella se hizo a un lado, lo esquivo con una enloquecedora facilidad. Tumba arremetió de nuevo. Pero, más rápido de lo que él podía seguirla, ella se agachó y cortó con la espada a través de sus espinillas.

Cayó al suelo húmedo antes de sentir el dolor. Entonces el mundo brilló negro y gris y rojo, y la agonía lo desgarró. Aún le quedaba una daga en la mano, él se escabulló hacia atrás, hacia la pared. Sus piernas no le respondían, y sus brazos estaban tensos, mientras lo trataban de sacar de la húmeda suciedad.

—Perra, —dijo entre dientes. —_Perra _—. Él golpeó la pared, había sangre que brotaba de sus piernas. El hueso había sido cortado. Ya no sería capaz de caminar. Sin embargo, aún podía encontrar la manera de hacerle pagar.

Ella se detuvo a unos metros de distancia y envainó la espada. Sacó una daga larga y enjoyada.

La maldijo, con las palabras más sucias que se le ocurrieron.

Ella se echó a reír, y más rápido que una cobra, ella tenía uno de sus brazos contra la pared, con la daga reluciente.

El dolor atravesó su muñeca derecha, y luego la izquierda, también, ya que, esta también esta se estrelló contra la piedra. Tumba gritó, verdaderamente gritó, cuando encontró sus brazos clavados a la pared con dos puñales.

Su sangre era casi negra bajo la luna. Se retorció, maldiciéndola una y otra vez. Él se desangraría hasta la muerte a menos que arrancara sus brazos de la pared.

Con un silencio de otro mundo, ella se agachó delante de él y le levantó la barbilla con la otra daga. Tumba jadeó mientras ella acercaba la cara a la suya. No había nada debajo de la capucha, nada de este mundo.

Ella no tenía rostro.

— ¿Quién te contrató?— Preguntó ella, con la voz como la grava.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó, casi sollozando. Tal vez podría fingir inocencia. Él podría salir de esta, convencer a esa puta arrogante que no tenía nada que ver con eso...

Acercó la daga, presionándola contra su cuello. —Para matar a la princesa Annie.

—N -n- nadie. No sé lo que estás hablando.

Y entonces, sin siquiera tomar una bocanada de aire, enterró una segunda daga que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía, en su muslo. Tan profundo que sintió el retumbo al chocar contra el pavimento que estaba debajo suyo. Su grito se rompió fuera de él, y Tumba se retorció, haciendo que sus muñecas se enterraran aun más en las dagas.

— ¿Quién te contrató?—Preguntó de nuevo. Tranquilamente, tan tranquilamente.

— Oro, —gimió Grave. —Tengo oro.

Sacó otra daga y la enterró en el otro muslo, atravesándolo de nuevo hasta llegar a la piedra. Tumba, chilló, gritó a los dioses que no lo salvaban. — ¿Quién lo contrató?

— ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

Después de un instante, ella retiró los puñales de sus muslos. Casi se ensucia a sí mismo por el dolor y el alivio.

—Gracias, —lloró, incluso al pensar en cómo iba a castigarla.

Ella se sentó sobre los talones y lo miró fijamente. —Gracias.

Pero entonces ella sacó otra daga, con el borde dentado y brillante, que flotaba muy acerca de su mano.

—Elige un dedo, —dijo. Se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza. —_Elige un dedo_.

—P-por favor. — Un calor húmedo llenó la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

—Pulgar entonces.

—N-no. ¡Yo... yo voy a contártelo todo! —Aún así, ella atrajo la cuchilla más cerca, hasta que se detuvo frente a la base de su pulgar. — ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te voy a decir todo!

_Continuara…_

_Laura GrandChester: Hola! Ya somos 2, también necesito terapia… xD lo bueno que va a hacer justicia._

_irene: nos faltan 25 capítulos, en total son 56 al igual que en Trono de Cristal_

_GINAA: muchas gracias por leer, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_También, un saludo para aquellas que leen anónimamente._

_Quería decirles, no había tenido oportunidad, pero en otoño va a salir el 3cer libro que tiene por nombre __**Heredera de Fuego**__, aunque estoy muy emocionada pasaran siglos para que lo traduzcan._

_Saludos…_


	37. Chapter 37

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 36.

Terry ya estaba empezando a sentir su batalla temperamental después de horas de debate cuando las puertas de la sala del consejo de su padre se abrieron y Candy entró, con su oscura capa ondeando tras ella. Los veinte hombres de la mesa se quedaron en silencio, como su padre, cuyos ojos fueron directamente a la cosa colgando de la mano de Candy. Albert ya estaba caminado a zancadas desde su puesto junto a la puerta. Pero él también se detuvo cuando vio el objeto que ella llevaba.

Una cabeza.

Él rostro del hombre se encontraba todavía en un grito, y había algo vagamente familiar en esos rasgos grotescos y pelo castaño claro que ella agarraba. Era difícil saber cuándo se balanceaba entre sus dedos enguantados.

Albert puso una mano sobre su espada, su rostro pálido como la muerte. Los otros guardias en la sala sacaron sus espadas, pero no se movieron, no se podían mover, hasta que Albert o el rey les ordenara hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó su padre. Los concejales y los señores reunidos estaban boquiabiertos.

Pero ella estaba sonriendo mientras sus ojos se plantaban en uno de los ministros en la mesa, ella caminó derecho hacia él.

Y nadie, ni siquiera el padre de Terry, dijo nada mientras dejaba la cabeza cortada encima de la pila de papeles del ministro.

—Creo que esto le pertenece a usted, — dijo ella, soltando el agarre del cabello. La cabeza cayó a un lado con un ruido sordo. Luego ella palmeó, _palmeó_, el hombro del ministro antes de rodear la mesa y dejarse caer en una silla vacía en un extremo, extendiéndose en ella.

—Explícate, — gruñó el rey.

Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo al ministro, cuyo rostro se había vuelto verde, mientras miraba a la cabeza ante él.

—Tuve una pequeña charla con Tumba sobre la princesa Annie anoche, — dijo. Tumba, el asesino de la competencia, y el campeón del Ministro Mullison. —Él envía saludos, ministro. También envía esto — Echó algo en la larga mesa. Un pequeño brazalete de oro, grabado con flores de loto. Algo que Annie había llevado. —Aquí hay una lección para usted, ministro, de un profesional a otro: cubra sus pistas. Y contrate a asesinos sin conexiones personales con usted. Y tal vez trate de _no _hacerlo tan pronto después de que haya discutido públicamente con su objetivo.

Mullison estaba mirando al rey con ojos suplicantes. —Yo no hice esto. — dijo mientras movía la cabeza. —No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando. Yo nunca haría algo como esto.

—Eso no es lo que dijo Tumba, — Candy canturreó. Terry no podía mirarla. Esto era diferente de la criatura salvaje que se había convertido la noche que Annie había muerto. La que era en este momento, estaba al borde del equilibrio... Wyrd ayúdalos a todos.

Pero entonces Albert estaba en su silla, agarrándole del codo. — ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

Candy lo miró y sonrió dulcemente. —Tu trabajo, al parecer.

Ella sacudió su agarre con un movimiento de piernas, luego se levantó de su asiento, acechando alrededor de la mesa. Sacó un pedazo de papel de su túnica y se lo arrojó delante del rey. La impertinencia de esa actitud debería haber valido un viaje a la horca, pero el rey no dijo nada.

Siguiéndola alrededor de la mesa, con una mano aún en su espada, Albert la miraba con cara de piedra. Terry comenzó a orar para que él no comenzara a tener esa ráfaga, no allí, no otra vez. Sí él irritaba su magia y su padre veía...

Terry ni siquiera debería de _pensar _en ese poder cuando estaba en la habitación con tantos potenciales enemigos. Estaba sentado al lado de la persona que daría la orden para que lo mataran.

Su padre tomó el papel. Desde donde estaba sentado, Terry pudo ver que se trataba de una lista de nombres, por lo menos quince.

—Antes de la lamentable muerte de la princesa, — dijo ella —Yo me encargué de eliminar algunos traidores a la corona. Mi objetivo, —dijo, y él sabía que su padre era consciente de que quería decir Archie, — Me llevó directamente a ellos.

Terry no podía mirarla por un segundo más. Esa no podía ser toda la verdad. Ella no había ido tras ellos para darles caza, ella había ido para salvar Albert. ¿Entonces para que mentir ahora? ¿Por qué fingir que había estado cazándolos a ellos? ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando?

Terry miró al otro lado de la mesa. El ministro Mullison seguía temblando por la cabeza cortada frente a él. Él no se habría sorprendido si el ministro vomitaba allí mismo. ¿_Él _era el único que había hecho la amenaza anónima contra la vida de Annie?

Después de un momento, su padre levantó la vista de la lista y la observó. —Bien hecho, campeona. Muy bien hecho.

Entonces Candy y el rey de Adarlan se sonrieron el uno al otro, y eso fue lo más aterrador que Terry había visto en su vida.

—Dile a mi tesorero que te el doble pago del mes pasado, — dijo el rey. Terry sintió que algo le subía por su garganta, no sólo por la cabeza cortada y su ropa llena de sangre, sino también por el hecho de que no podía, por su vida que no podía encontrar a la chica que había amado en alguna parte de ese rostro. Y por la expresión de Albert, sabía que su amigo se sentía igual.

Candy se inclinó dramáticamente ante el rey, mientras blandía una mano delante de ella. Luego, con una sonrisa desprovista de calidez, ella miró Albert antes de que dejara la habitación, con su capa oscura barriendo a sus espaldas.

Silencio.

Y entonces la atención de Terry volvió al Ministro Mullison, que simplemente le susurró: —Por favor, — antes de que el rey ordenara a Albert que lo llevara arrastrando a las mazmorras.

* * *

Candy no había terminado, ni por asomo. Tal vez el derramamiento de sangre había terminado, pero aún tenía otra persona por visitar antes de que pudiera volver a su habitación y lavar el hedor de la sangre de Tumba.

Archie estaba descansando cuando llegó a su casa en el pueblo, y su mayordomo no se atrevió a detenerla mientras se dirigía a las escaleras alfombradas, irrumpió por el elegante vestíbulo con paneles de madera, y abrió las puertas dobles a lo que sólo podría haber sido su habitación.

Archie se sacudió en la cama, haciendo una mueca mientras ponía una mano en su hombro vendado. Entonces él se dio cuenta de su apariencia, las dagas seguían atadas a su cintura. El se quedo muy, muy quieto.

—Lo siento, —dijo.

Ella se paró a los pies de su cama, mirándole, su rostro pálido y su hombro lesionado. —Tú lo sientes, Albert lo siente, todo el maldito mundo lo siente. Dime lo que tú y tu movimiento quieren. Dime lo que sabes acerca de los planes del rey.

—Yo no quería mentirte, —dijo Archie con suavidad. — Pero necesitaba saber que podía confiar en ti antes de que te dijera la verdad. Annie, — ella trató de no estremecerse al escuchar el nombre, —dijo que podía confiar, pero yo tenía que saberlo a ciencia cierta. Y también necesitaba que confiaras en mí.

— ¿Así que pensaste que al secuestrar a Albert yo _confiaría _en ti?

—Lo secuestramos porque pensamos que él y el rey estaban planeando hacerle daño. Yo quería que llegaras al almacén y escucharas de los propios labios de Andley que él era consciente de que había habido amenazas a la seguridad de ella y que él no te había dicho nada. Para que te dieras cuenta de que él es el enemigo. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a enloquecer, nunca lo habría hecho.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —La lista que me mandaste ayer, de los hombres de la bodega – ¿Ellos están realmente muertos?

—Los he matado, sí.

La culpa la atravesó. —Por mi parte, lo siento. — Y ella realmente lo sentía. Había memorizado sus nombres, trató de recordar sus rostros. Tendría que llevar el peso de sus muertes para siempre. Incluso la muerte de Tumba, lo que había hecho con él en ese callejón... nunca lo olvidaría, tampoco. —Le di los nombres al rey. El debería de dejar de mirar en tu dirección por un poco más de tiempo, cinco días como máximo.

Archie asintió con la cabeza, hundiéndose de nuevo en las almohadas.

— ¿Annie realmente trabajaba para ti?

—Fue por eso que vino a Rifthold, para ver qué se podía hacer para organizar un ejército en el norte. Y para darnos información directamente desde el castillo. — Cómo Candy siempre lo había sospechado. —Su perdida... —Cerró los ojos. —No podemos sustituirla.

Candy tragó.

—Pero tú podrías—, dijo Archie, mirándola. —Sé que vienes Terrasen. Así que parte de ti tiene que darse cuenta de que Terrasen _debe _ser libre.

_No eres nada más que una cobarde. _

Ella mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

—Sé nuestros ojos y oídos en el castillo, — susurró Archie. — Ayúdanos. Ayúdanos, para encontrar una manera para salvar a todos, para _salvarte_. No sabemos lo que el rey planea hacer, sólo que de alguna manera encontró una fuente de alimentación _externa _de magia, y que probablemente está usando ese poder para crear monstruosidades para él. Pero ¿Para qué? no lo sabemos. Eso es lo que Annie estaba tratando de descubrir, y es el conocimiento que puede salvarnos a todos.

Había que digerir todo eso más tarde, mucho más tarde. Por ahora, se quedó mirando Archie, y luego miró hacia abajo a su ropa llena sangre endurecida.

—Encontré al hombre que mató a Annie.

Los ojos de Archie se abrieron, parpadeando. — ¿Y?

Se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación. —Y la deuda ha sido saldada. El Ministro Mullison lo contrató para deshacerse de una espina en su costado, porque ella lo había dejado demasiadas veces en las reuniones del consejo. Ahora él se encuentra en los calabozos, a la espera de su juicio.

Y ella estaría allí, en cada minuto de ese juicio y después en la ejecución.

Archie soltó un suspiro mientras ella ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro, con el miedo y la tristeza en su rostro.

—Tú recibiste una flecha por mí, —dijo en voz baja, mirando las vendas.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de causar todo ese lío.

Ella se mordió el labio y abrió la puerta. —Tenemos cinco días, hasta que el rey esperé que estés muerto. Prepárate y prepara a tus aliados.

—Pero-

—Pero nada, —le interrumpió. —Considérate afortunado porque no voy a arrancarte la garganta por el truco que hiciste. Halla flecha o ninguna flecha, e independientemente a la relación con Albert, me mentiste. Y secuestraron a mi amigo. Si no hubiera sido por eso, por _ti_, yo habría estado en el castillo esa noche. — Ella lo miró fijamente. —Ya he terminado contigo. No quiero tu información, yo no te voy a dar información, y no me importa mucho lo que te pasa una vez que salgas de esta ciudad, siempre y cuando nunca más te vuelva a ver.

Ella dio un paso hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Candy?

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Lo siento. Sé lo mucho que significabas para ella, y ella a ti.

El peso que había estado evitando desde que se había ido a cazar a Tumba de repente cayó sobre ella, sus hombros cayeron. Estaba tan cansada. Ahora que Tumba estaba muerto, ahora que el Ministro Mullison estaba en la cárcel, ahora que no tenía a nadie a la izquierda para mutilar y castigar... Ella estaba muy, _muy _cansada.

—Cinco días, Estaré de vuelta en cinco días. Y si no estás preparado para dejar Rifthold, entonces no voy a molestarme en fingir tu muerte. Te voy a matar antes de que sepas que estoy en la habitación.

* * *

Albert mantuvo su rostro en blanco y los hombros hacia atrás mientras su padre lo observaba. La pequeña sala de desayuno en la suite de su padre era soleada y silencioso, agradable, incluso, pero Albert se había quedado en la puerta mientras miraba a su padre por primera vez en diez años.

Él Señor de Anielle se veía casi igual, con el pelo un poco más gris, pero su rostro aún terriblemente guapo, demasiado similar a Albert para su propio gusto.

—El desayuno se está enfriando, —dijo su padre, agitando una mano ancha sobre la mesa y la silla vacía frente a él. Sus primeras palabras.

Albert apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que dolió mientras caminaba por la habitación luminosa y se sentaba en la silla. Su padre le sirvió un vaso de jugo y dijo sin mirarlo: —Al menos tú llenas tu uniforme. Gracias a la sangre de tu madre, tu hermano tiene las extremidades desgarbadas y ángulos incómodos.

Albert se molestó con la forma en que su padre le espetó la _sangre de su madre_, pero se obligó a verter una taza de té, y luego a un untar mantequilla en una rebanada de pan.

— ¿Vas a guardar silencio, o vas a decir algo?

— ¿Qué podría tener que decirte?

Su padre le dio una leve sonrisa. —Un hijo educado podría preguntar por el estado de su familia.

—No he sido tu hijo durante diez años. No veo por qué tendría que empezar a actuar como uno ahora.

Los ojos de su padre se posaron en la espada que estaba al lado de Albert, examinando, juzgando, pesándola. Albert frenó el impulso de salir de allí. Había sido un error aceptar la invitación de su padre. Tendría que haber quemado la nota que recibió ayer por la noche. Pero después de que él se aseguró de que el Ministro Mullison fuera encerrado, la conferencia del rey sobre Candy le hizo verse como un tonto a él y a todos sus guardias, eso de alguna manera había malogrado su criterio.

Y Candy... No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado fuera de sus habitaciones. No tenía ni idea. Los guardias habían estado alerta y no informó sobre algún tipo de ruido. Las ventanas no habían sido abiertas, y tampoco la puerta principal. Y cuando le preguntó a Philippa, ella se limitó a decir que la puerta de la habitación había estado cerrada toda la noche.

Candy mantenía más secretos otra vez. Ella le había mentido al rey acerca de los hombres que había matado en el almacén para rescatarlo. Y habían otros misterios que acechan a su alrededor, misterios que sería mejor empezar a averiguar si iba a tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir a su ira. Lo que sus hombres habían informado sobre el cuerpo que había quedado en el callejón...

—Dime lo que has estado haciendo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —Dijo Albert rotundamente, sin tocar su comida o bebida.

Su padre se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, un movimiento que una vez había hecho sudar a Albert. Por lo general significaba que su padre estaba a punto de concentrar toda su atención en él, que lo juzgaría y consideraría darle un castigo si tenía cualquier tipo de debilidad, cualquier error. Pero Albert era un hombre hecho y derecho ahora, y él sólo respondería a su rey.

— ¿Estas disfrutando de la posición por la cual sacrificaste tu linaje para alcanzar?

—Sí.

—Supongo que te tengo que dar las gracias por haber sido arrastrado hasta Rifthold. Y si Eyllwe se levanta, entonces supongo que todos te deben dar las gracias también.

Le tomó cada pizca de voluntad que tenía, pero Albert mordió su pan y miró a su padre.

Algo así como la aprobación brilló en sus ojos, y le dio un mordisco a su propio pan antes de que dijera: — ¿Por lo menos, tienes a una mujer?

El esfuerzo que le costaba mantener su cara en blanco fue considerable. —No.

Su padre sonrió lentamente. —Siempre has sido un mentiroso horrible.

Albert miró hacia la ventana, hacia el día sin nubes que revelaba la primera señal de la primavera.

—Por tu bien, espero que al menos sea de sangre noble.

— ¿Por mi bien?—

—Es posible que hayas escupido en tu linaje, pero sigues siendo un Andley, y nosotros no nos casamos con criadas.

Albert resopló y sacudió la cabeza. —Me casaré con quien me dé la gana, sea una criada o una princesa o una esclava. Y no será de tu maldita incumbencia.

Su padre cruzó las manos delante de él. Después de un largo silencio, dijo en voz baja: —Tú madre te echa de menos. Ella te quiere en casa.

Se quedó sin aliento. Pero mantuvo su cara en blanco, con un tono firme como él dijo: — ¿Y usted, padre?

Su padre lo miró directamente, a través de él. —Sí Eyllwe se levanta en represaría, sí nos encontramos ante una guerra, entonces Anielle tendrá un heredero fuerte. —

—Si usted ha preparado a Terrin para ser su heredero, entonces estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

—Terrin es un académico, no un guerrero. Nació así. Si hay rebeldes Eyllwe, entonces hay una buena probabilidad de que los hombres salvajes de las montañas Colmillo Blanco se levantasen, también. Anielle será el primer lugar donde saquearan. Ellos han estado soñando con la venganza por mucho tiempo.

Se preguntó cuánto esto rajaba en el orgullo de su padre, y parte de él realmente quería hacerlo sufrir por ello. Pero ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento, y suficiente odio. Y ya casi no le quedaba ninguna pelea ahora, Candy había dejado en claro que ella comería brasas calientes antes de tener afecto en sus ojos al mirarlo.

Ahora que su Candy, se había ido. Sólo dijo: —Mi posición esta aquí. Mi vida está aquí.

—Tú pueblo te necesita. Ellos te necesitan. ¿Serías tan egoísta como para darles la espalda a ellos?

— ¿Cómo mi padre me dio la espalda a mí?

Su padre volvió a sonreír, algo cruel y frío. —Deshonraste a tu familia cuando renunciaste a tu título. Me deshonraste. Pero has hecho algo útil estos años, hiciste que el príncipe heredero confiara en ti. Y cuando Terry sea rey, él te recompensará por ello, ¿No? Podrías hacer a Anielle un ducado, y te bendeciría con tierras suficientemente grandes como para rivalizar con el territorio de Perrington alrededor Morath.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, padre? ¿Me quieres para proteger a tu gente, o para usar mi amistad con Terry para tus propios beneficios?

— ¿Me tirarás en las mazmorras sí dijera los dos? He oído que te gusta hacer eso a la gente que te provoca en estos días. —Y luego estaba ese brillo en sus ojos que le decía a Albert lo mucho que su padre ya sabía. — Tal vez si lo hace, tu mujer y yo podamos intercambiar notas sobre las condiciones.

—Sí me quieres de vuelta en Anielle, no estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo de convencerme.

— ¿Qué es _necesario _para convencerte? Fallaste en proteger a la princesa, y eso ha creado una posibilidad de guerra. La asesina que estaba calentando tu cama ahora no quiere nada más que derramar tus tripas por el suelo. ¿Qué más queda aquí, excepto más vergüenza?

Albert cerró sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo sonar los platos. —_Basta. _

Él no quería que su padre supiera nada de Candy, o sobre los fragmentos restantes de su corazón. No dejó que sus siervos cambiaran las sábanas de su cama, ya que todavía olían a ella, porque se fue a dormir soñando que ella todavía estaba acostada a su lado.

—He trabajado durante diez años para estar en esta posición, y va a tomar más de un par de insultos para que consigas que regrese a Anielle. Y si piensas que Terrin es débil, entonces envíamelo para que lo entrene. Tal vez aquí aprenderá cómo actúan los hombres de verdad.

Albert empujó su silla de la mesa, haciendo sonar los platos aun más, y salió a la puerta. Cinco minutos. Había durado menos de cinco minutos.

Se detuvo en la puerta y volvió a mirar a su padre. El hombre estaba sonriendo ligeramente ante él, todavía lo llevaba adentro, seguía evaluando lo útil que sería.

—Habla con ella, mira demasiado tiempo en su dirección, — le previno Albert —Y padre o no, voy a hacer que desees, nunca haber puesto un pie en este castillo.

Y aunque él no esperaría a oír lo que su padre tenía que decir, Albert se quedó con la sensación de que de alguna manera él estaba caminando derecho hacia la trampa de su padre.

_Continuara…_

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?_

_Me da escalofríos la actitud del padre de Albert._


	38. Chapter 38

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 37.

No había nadie más para llevar a cabo esta tarea, no con los soldados y embajadores de Eyllwe todavía tratando de recuperar el cuerpo de Annie de donde yacía enterrado en el terreno real. A la vez que Candy abría la puerta de la habitación que había olido a sangre y dolor, vio que alguien había limpiado todo rastro de sangre. El colchón no estaba, y Candy se detuvo en la puerta mientras observaba el esqueleto de la estructura de la cama. Tal vez sería mejor dejar las pertenencias de Annie a la gente que vino a llevarla de vuelta a Eyllwe.

¿Pero serían amigos de ella? El pensamiento de extraños tocando las pertenencias de Annie, empacándolas como si fueran cualquier otro objeto, la volvía salvaje con el dolor y la rabia.

Casi tan salvaje como ella había sido el día de hoy, cuando entró a su propio vestidor y arrancó cada vestido de la percha, sacó cada par de zapatos, cada túnica, cada cinta y capa y las arrojó al pasillo.

Ella había quemado los vestidos que más le recordaban a Annie, los vestidos que había llevado a sus clases, en sus comidas y en sus paseos por el castillo, y sólo cuando Philippa entró, regañándola por el humo, Candy tuvo que ceder, permitiéndole tomar toda la ropa que sobrevivió y donarla. Pero había sido demasiado tarde para detener a Candy de quemar el vestido que había usado la noche del cumpleaños de Albert. Ese vestido fue el primero que se quemó.

Y cuando su vestuario estuvo vacío, ella metió una bolsa de oro en las manos de Philippa y le dijo que fuera a comprar algo de ropa nueva. Philippa sólo le había dado una mirada triste, otra cosa que hizo a Candy sentirse enferma y se fue.

Le tomó una hora a Candy empacar suavemente y con cuidado, las ropas y joyas de Annie, y trató de no pensar demasiado en las memorias que acompañaban a cada elemento. O el olor de flor de loto que se aferraba a todo.

Cuando ella había sellado todos los baúles, se fue al escritorio de Annie, el cual aún estaba lleno de papeles y libros, como si la princesa sólo hubiera salido por un momento. Al llegar al primer documento, sus ojos se posaron en el arco de las cicatrices alrededor de su mano derecha con las marcas de los dientes del Ridderak.

Los papeles estaban cubiertos de garabatos en Eyllwe, y marcas del Wyrd.

Innumerables marcas del Wyrd, algunos en largas líneas, algunos formando símbolos como el que Annie había trazado debajo de la cama de Candy hace tantos meses atrás. ¿Cómo los espías del rey no se habían llevado esto? O ¿Él ni siquiera se molestó en buscar en sus habitaciones? Comenzó a apilarlos en un montón. Tal vez todavía podría aprender algunas cosas sobre las marcas, aunque Annie estaba-

_Muerta_, se obligó a pensar. _Annie está muerta_.

Candy miró las cicatrices en su mano otra vez, y estaba a punto de darle la espalda al escritorio cuando vio un libro de aspecto familiar escondido debajo de algunos papeles.

Era el libro de la oficina de Davis.

Esta copia estaba más vieja, más dañada, pero era el mismo libro. Y escrito en la cubierta interior con marcas de Wyrd había una oración, tan básica que incluso Candy podía entender.

_No confíes. _

El símbolo final, sin embargo, era un misterio. Parecía un dragón heráldico, el Sello Real. Por supuesto que no debía confiar en el rey de Adarlan. Ella hojeó el libro, escaneándolo en busca de cualquier información.

Nada.

Y luego se volvió hacia la parte de atrás. Y allí, Annie tenía escrito, _Es sólo con el ojo que se puede ver correctamente. _

Estaba escrito en la lengua común, después en Eyllwe, a continuación, en otros idiomas que Candy no reconoció. Diferentes traducciones, como sí Annie se había preguntado si el enigma tenía algún significado, en otra lengua. El mismo libro, el mismo acertijo, el mismo escrito en la cubierta de atrás.

_Tonterías de un señor ocioso, _Annie había dicho.

Pero Annie… Annie y Archie la habían guiado al grupo al que Davis había pertenecido. Annie _sabía _de Davis. Lo conocía y _mintió _al respecto, mintió sobre el acertijo, y-

Annie lo había prometido. Prometió que no habría más secretos entre ellas.

Prometió y mintió. Lo prometió y la engaño.

Ella reprimió un grito mientras rasgaba cualquier otro pedazo de documento sobre el escritorio, en la habitación. Nada.

¿En qué más le había mentido Annie?

_Es sólo con el ojo... _

Candy tocó su collar. Annie tenía conocimiento sobre la tumba. Si ella hubiera estado entregando información a este grupo, y... había alentado Candy a mirar en el ojo tallado en la pared... Annie había estado buscando, también. Pero después del duelo, que había devuelto el Ojo de Elena de Candy, sí Annie lo había necesitado, ella tendría que haberlo mantenido. Y Archie no había mencionado saber nada de esto.

A menos que este no era el ojo al que hace referencia el acertijo.

Porque... — Por el Wyrd— Candy respiró y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Mort siseó cuando ella apareció en la puerta de la tumba.

— ¿Planeas profanar otro objeto sagrado esta noche?

Llevando una mochila llena de papeles y libros que había agarrado de su habitación, Candy simplemente le acarició la cabeza mientras caminaba a su lado. Sus dientes de bronce chocaron unos contra otros cuando él trató de morderla.

La tumba estaba llena de luz de luna lo suficientemente brillante como para ver. Y allí, al otro lado de la tumba del ojo en la pared, había otro ojo, de oro y brillantes.

Damaris. Era Damaris, la Espada de la Verdad. Gavin no podía ver nada más que lo que era correcto.

_Es sólo con el ojo que se puede ver correctamente. _

— ¿Estoy tan ciega?—Candy dejó su bolso de cuero en el suelo, los libros y papeles que se derramaron sobre las piedras.

— ¡Parece que sí! — Mort cantó. La empuñadura en forma de ojo era del exacto tamaño de…

Candy levantó la espada de su stand y la desenvainó. Las marcas de Wyrd en la hoja parecían ondulaciones. Ella se apresuró a regresar a la pared.

—En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, — llamó Mort — se supone que tienes que mantener el ojo contra el agujero en la pared y podrás mirar a través de él.

—Lo sé — replicó Candy.

Y así, sin atreverse a respirar en todo el tiempo, Candy levantó el pomo en el agujero hasta que ambos ojos se alinearon uniformemente. Se puso de puntillas y miró en... y gimió.

Era un poema.

Un largo poema.

Candy sacó el pergamino y el carbón vegetal que se había escondido en su bolsillo y copió las palabras, lanzándose hacia y desde la pared al leer, memorizar, una doble comprobación, y luego grabada. Fue sólo cuando terminó la última estrofa que ella leyó en voz alta.

Por el Valg, se hicieron tres,

De la Puerta de piedra del Wyrd:

Obsidiana los dioses prohibieron

Y de la piedra ellos temieron

A pesar, él escondió uno en la corona

De ella a quien tanto amaba,

Para mantenerla donde ella descansa

Dentro de la célula estrellada.

El segundo estaba escondido

En una montaña hecha de fuego,

Donde todos los hombres estaban prohibidos

A pesar de sus grandes deseos.

Donde el tercero se encuentra

Nunca será dicho

Por la voz o lengua

O suma de oro.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Más tonterías. Y la rima con Wyrd " y " temieron " estaba fuera. Por no hablar de la ruptura del esquema de la rima en las líneas finales.

—Dado que sabías claramente que la espada se podía utilizar para leer el acertijo— le dijo a la Mort — entonces ¿Por qué no me libras algunos problemas y me dices de qué demonios se trata esto?

Mort olfateó.

—A _mí _me suena como si fuera un acertijo para la ubicación de tres elementos muy potentes.

Ella leyó el poema de nuevo.

—Pero ¿tres _qué_? Suena como que la segunda cosa esta oculta en un ¿Volcán? Y el primer y tercero... — Ella apretó los dientes. — Puerta de piedra del Wyrd... ¿Para qué es este acertijo? ¿Y por qué está aquí?

— ¿No es la pregunta del milenio?— Mort cantó mientras Candy caminaba hacia los papeles y libros que se habían dispersado en el otro extremo de la tumba. —Será mejor que limpies el desorden que trajiste hasta aquí, o voy a pedir a los dioses que envíen alguna bestia malvada que venga a por ti.

—Ya ha pasado, Neil se te adelantó hace meses. Colgó a Damaris en su stand. —Lástima que el Ridderak no te quitó la puerta cuando entró por ahí. — Un pensamiento la golpeó, y se quedó mirando la pared frente a ella, en la que una vez había caído para evitar ser despedazada.

— ¿Quién fue el que trasladó el cadáver del Ridderak?

—La Princesa Annie, por supuesto. — Candy giró para mirar hacia la puerta. — ¿Annie?— Mort hizo un sonido ahogado y maldijo su propia lengua suelta.

— ¿Annie estuvo, Annie estuvo _aquí_? Pero yo sólo la lleve a la tumba... — La cara de bronce de Mort brillaba a la luz de la vela que había puesto delante de la puerta. — ¿Me estás diciendo que Annie llegó aquí después de que el Ridderak atacó? ¿Que ella sabía de este lugar todo el tiempo? Y ¿Me lo estás diciendo ahora?

Mort cerró los ojos.

—No es asunto mío.

Otro engaño. Otro misterio.

—Supongo que si Neil pudo venir aquí, entonces hay otras entradas — dijo.

—No me preguntes dónde están — dijo Mort, leyendo su mente. – Nunca he dejado la puerta.

Ella tenía la sensación de que era otra mentira, él siempre parecía saber sobre el diseño de la tumba y cuando ella tocaba cosas que no debería tocar.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué sirves? Brannon solo hizo que te hicieras pis en todo.

—Él _sí _tenía un sentido del humor así.

La idea de que Mort realmente conoció al antiguo Rey Hada la hizo temblar por dentro.

—Yo pensaba que tenías _poderes_. ¿No puedes decir algunas palabras sin sentido y obtener el significado del acertijo para mí?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Y no es el viaje más importante que el final?

—No — le espetó. Arrojando una mezcla de maldiciones que podrían tener leche cuajada, Candy metió el papel en el bolsillo. Ella necesitaba estudiar este enigma en profundidad.

Sí estos elementos eran algo que Annie estaba buscando, cosas por las que ella había mentido para mantener en secreto... Candy podría ser capaz de aceptar que Archie y sus amigos eran capaces de bien, pero sin duda ella no confiaba en ellos para mantener un objeto con el poder que el enigma mencionaba. Sí ellos ya estaban buscándolo, entonces tal vez estaba en su mejor interés encontrar los artículos antes que nadie. Annie no había descubierto que el enigma del ojo hacía referencia a Damaris, ¿Pero había sabido cuáles eran los tres objetos? Tal vez había perseguido el acertijo del ojo porque ella estaba tratando de encontrar los objetos antes de que el rey lo hiciera.

¿Los planes del rey era encontrar estos objetos? Cogió la vela y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Ha el espíritu de búsqueda, llegado a ti por fin?

—Todavía no — dijo mientras caminaba. Una vez que se enterara de qué es lo que eran los tres artículos, entonces tal vez ella consideraría buscarlos. Incluso sí los únicos volcanes que ella conocía estaban en el desierto Península, y no había manera en el infierno que el rey le permitiera irse por su cuenta en un viaje tan largo.

— Es una lástima de que esté pegado a la puerta — suspiró Mort. — ¡Imagina todos los problemas en los que te meterás tratando de resolver el acertijo!

Él tenía razón, y mientras Candy subía por la escalera de caracol, se encontró deseando que él realmente pudiera moverse. Entonces ella por lo menos podría tener una persona con la que hablar de esto. Sí ella tenía que ir a buscar estas cosas, lo que sea que fueran, entonces no tendría a nadie quien fuera con ella. No había nadie que supiera la verdad.

La verdad.

Ella soltó un bufido. ¿Qué verdad había ahora? ¿La verdad de que no le quedaba nadie con quien hablar? ¿Que Annie había mentido sobre tantas cosas? ¿Qué él rey podría estar buscando una estremecedora fuente de poder? ¿El hecho de que ya podría _tener _algo como eso? Archie había mencionado una fuente de poder _externa _de la magia, ¿Era eso lo que los objetos son? Annie tendría que haber sabido...

Candy desaceleró, la vela se iba consumiendo en una brisa húmeda a través de la escalera, y caía estrepitosamente en los escalones, ella apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Qué más escondías, Annie? — Susurró en la oscuridad.

Candy no necesitaba girarse para saber quien estaba sentado detrás de ella cuando algo plateado y reluciente brilló en la esquina de su ojo.

—Pensé que estabas demasiado cansada como para venir aquí— le dijo a la primera Reina de Adarlan.

—Sólo puedo quedarme por unos momentos — dijo Elena, su vestido la rozó cuando ella se sentó a pocos pasos desde Candy. Parecía algo poco característico de una reina.

Juntas, miraron hacia la penumbra de la escalera, la respiración de Candy era el único sonido. Supuso que Elena no necesitaba respirar, no hacia ningún sonido a menos que ella quisiera.

Candy agarró sus rodillas.

— ¿Cómo fue? — Ella le preguntó en voz baja.

—Sin dolor — dijo Elena con la misma tranquilidad. — Sin dolor, y fácil.

— ¿Tenias miedo?

—Yo era una mujer muy vieja, rodeada de mis hijos, y sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. Yo no tenía nada que temer cuando el momento llegó.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

Se rio suavemente.

—Sabes que no te lo puedo decir. — Los labios de Candy temblaron.

—Ella no murió como una anciana en la cama.

—No, no lo hizo. Pero cuando su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo, no había más dolor, no más miedo. Ella está a salvo.

Candy asintió. Él vestido de Elena la rozó de nuevo, y entonces ella estaba a un paso de ella, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo fría que estaba hasta que se encontró inclinándose hacia el calor de Elena.

La reina no dijo nada mientras Candy hundió la cara en sus manos y lloró al fin.

Había una última cosa que tenía que hacer. Tal vez la más difícil y la peor de todas las cosas que había hecho desde que Annie había muerto.

La luna estaba en lo alto, tiñendo el mundo de plata. Aunque no la reconocieron en su traje actual, la guardia de noche en el mausoleo real no le impidió el paso a través de las puertas de hierro en la parte trasera de uno de los jardines del castillo. Annie no sería sepultada en el interior del edificio de mármol blanco, sin embargo. Dentro era solo para la familia real.

Candy rodeó el edificio abovedado, sintiendo como si los dragones heráldicos tallados la miraran al pasar.

Las pocas personas que aún estaban activas a esta hora habían dado rápidas miradas para luego mirar lejos mientras hacia su camino aquí. Ella no los culpaba. Un vestido negro y un puro, velo negro flotante habló bastante sobre su dolor, y mantuvo a todos a una larga, larga distancia. Cómo si su dolor fuera una plaga.

Pero a ella no le importaba un comino lo que pensaran los demás, la ropa de duelo no era para ellos. Rodeó la parte posterior del mausoleo y contempló las hileras de tumbas en el jardín de grava detrás de él, las pálidas piedras iluminadas por la luna gastada. Estatuas que representaban todo desde dioses de luto hasta doncellas danzantes marcando los lugares de descanso de la distinguida nobleza, algunas tan reales que podrían ser personas congeladas en piedra.

Dado que no había nevado desde antes de la muerte de Annie, era bastante fácil de encontrar la tumba por la tierra removida.

No había flores, ni siquiera una lápida. Sólo suelo fresco y una espada clavada en la tierra, una de las espadas curvas de los guardias caídos de Annie. Al parecer, nadie se había molestado en darle nada más, no cuando ella seria recuperada y devuelta a Eyllwe.

Candy se quedó mirando la oscuridad, la tierra labrada, un viento helado le movió su velo.

Le dolía el pecho, pero esta era la última cosa que tenía que hacer, el último honor que le podría dar a su amiga.

Candy levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

* * *

Albert se había dicho a sí mismo que sólo estaba siguiendo a Candy para asegurarse de que no se lastimara o a cualquier otra persona, pero mientras ella se acercaba al mausoleo real, la siguió por otras razones.

La noche le ofreció una buena cobertura, pero la luna brillaba lo suficiente para mantenerlo atrás, lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo pudiera oír acercarse. Pero entonces vio donde se detuvo y se dio cuenta que no tenía derecho a estar aquí para ver esto. Había estado a punto de alejarse cuando ella levantó su rostro a la luna y cantó.

No fue en cualquier idioma que conociera. No era la lengua común o Eyllwe, o en las lenguas de Fenharrow o Melisande o de cualquier parte del continente.

Esta lengua era antigua, cada palabra estaba llena de fuerza y rabia y agonía.

Ella no tenía una voz preciosa. Y muchas de las palabras sonaban como medio, sollozos, las vocales estiradas por los dolores de la pena, las consonantes endurecidas por la ira. Ella golpeó su pecho al tiempo, tan lleno de gracia salvaje, tan en desacuerdo con el vestido negro y el velo que llevaba. Él pelo en su cuello se levantó mientras el lamento salía de su boca, sobrenatural y extranjera, una canción de dolor tan antigua que era anterior a la piedra del propio castillo.

Y luego la canción terminó, terminó tan brutal y repentina como la muerte de Annie había sido.

Se quedó allí durante unos instantes, en silencio e inmóvil.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando ella se volvió a medias hacia él.

Su fino anillo de plata brillaba bajo la luna, oculta bajo el velo sólo él la había reconocido.

Una brisa azotó por delante de ellos, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles gimieran y crujieran, su velo y faldas vaporosas se ondularon a un lado.

—Candy — suplicó.

Ella no se movió, su quietud la única señal de que ella lo había oído. Y que ella no tenía ningún interés en hablar.

¿Qué podía decir para reparar la ruptura entre ellos, de todos modos? Había mantenido información de ella. Incluso si no hubiera sido directamente responsable de la muerte de Annie, sí cierta chica hubiera estado más alerta, podrían haber tenido sus propias defensas preparadas. La pérdida que ella sentía, la quietud con que lo veía, todo era culpa suya.

Si el castigo por eso era perderla, entonces tendría que soportarlo.

Así Albert se alejó, su lamento todavía resonando en la noche a su alrededor, llevado por el viento, como el repique de campanas lejanas.

_Continuara…_


	39. Chapter 39

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 38.

El amanecer era frío y gris mientras Candy estaba parada en el conocido parque de juego, un gran palo colgando entre sus dedos enguantados. Ligera se sentó delante de ella, su cola sacudiéndose a través de la hierba larga y seca que se asomaba de la capa de nieve restante. Pero no se quejaba o ladraba para que lanzara el palo.

No, Ligera solo se estaba ahí, mirando el palacio muy detrás de ellas, esperando por alguien que jamás iba a llegar.

Candy miró a través del campo estéril, escuchando los pastos suspirando. Nadie había intentado detenerla de salir de sus habitaciones anoche, o esta mañana. Pero aunque los guardias se habían ido, cuando dejó su habitación, Ress tuvo el extraño hábito de _accidentalmente _correr hacia ella.

No le importaba si él reportaba sus movimientos a Albert. No le importaba que Albert la hubiera estado espiando en el sepulcro de Annie anoche. Que pensara lo que quiera sobre la canción. Con una brusca exhalación, ella lanzó el palo tan fuerte como pudo, tan lejos que se mezcló con el cielo nublado mañana. Ella no lo escuchó aterrizar. Ligera se volvió a mirar Candy, sus ojos dorados llenos de pregunta. Candy se agachó para acariciar su cálida cabeza, las largas orejas, el hocico delgado. Pero la pregunta permanecía.

Candy dijo —Ella nunca va a volver.

La perra siguió esperando.

* * *

Terry había pasado la noche en la biblioteca, buscando en rincones olvidados, registrando cada rincón oscuro, cada rincón escondido, por libros sobre magia. Y no había ninguno. No era sorprendente, pero teniendo en cuenta cuántos libros estaban en la biblioteca y cuántos pasadizos torcidos había, estaba un poco decepcionado que no pudo encontrar _nada _que valiera la pena. Él ni siquiera sabía que haría con un libro como ese si alguna vez lo encontraba. No podía llevarlo a sus habitaciones, ya que sus sirvientes podrían encontrarlo. Él debería probablemente tener que dejarlo en su lugar secreto y regresar cuando pudiera.

Él estaba escaneando un estante de libros incorporado en un nicho de piedra cuando escuchó pasos. Inmediatamente, tal como tenía previsto y ensayado, sacó el libro que había metido en su chaqueta y se apoyó contra la pared, abriendo el libro a una página aleatoria.

—Está un poco oscuro para leer— dijo una voz femenina. Ella sonaba tan normal, tan como ella misma que Terry casi soltó el libro.

Candy estaba parada a unos pasos a él, con sus brazos cruzados. El golpeteo de sus pies resonaban contra el suelo y un momento después, Terry se preparó contra la pared mientras Ligera se lanzaba a él, con la cola meneando y abundantes besos. —Dioses, estás enorme, —dijo a la perra. Ella le lamió la mejilla una última vez y corrió fuera del pasillo. Terry la vio irse y levantó las cejas. —Estoy bastante seguro que sea lo que sea que vayas hacer, no hará felices a los bibliotecarios.

—Ella sabe centrarse en los libros de poesía y matemáticas.

La cara Candy era grave y pálida, pero sus ojos brillaban con tenue diversión. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro que nunca había visto antes, y el bordado de oro brillaba en la oscuridad. De hecho, su atuendo entero parecía nuevo. El silencio que se estableció entre ellos le hizo moverse en sus pies. ¿Qué podría decirle posiblemente? La última vez que había estado así de cerca, le había rozado las uñas en su cuello. Había tenido pesadillas acerca de ese momento.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo?— le preguntó. Mantenerlo normal, simple.

— ¿Príncipe heredero _y _bibliotecario real?

—Bibliotecario real _no oficial_— dijo. —Un título ganado con esfuerzo después de muchos años de ocultamiento aquí para evitar reuniones congestionadas, mi madre, y… bien, todo lo demás.

—Y aquí estaba yo, creyendo que tu solo te escondías en tu pequeña torre.

Terry se rió suavemente, pero el sonido de alguna manera mató a la diversión en sus ojos. Como si el sonido de alegría fuese demasiado crudo contra la herida de la muerte de Annie. No te compliques, se recordó a sí mismo. — ¿Entonces? ¿Hay algún libro que pueda ayudarte a encontrar? Si es una lista de títulos lo que tienes en la mano, podría buscarlos en el catálogo.

—No— dijo ella, doblando los papeles a la mitad. —No, no hay ningún libro. Yo sólo quería un paseo.

Y él sólo acababa de entrar a un oscuro rincón de la biblioteca para leer. Pero no presionó, aunque sólo fuera porque ella podría comenzar fácilmente a hacerle preguntas _a él _también. Si se acordaba de lo que había pasado cuando ella atacó Albert, eso es. Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Hubo un grito ahogado desde algún lugar en la biblioteca, seguido de una cadena de maldiciones y el familiar repiqueteo de patas en piedra. Ligera llegó corriendo por la fila, un rollo de papel en sus mandíbulas.

— ¡Malvada bestia!— gritaba un hombre. — ¡Regresa aquí de una vez! Ligera pasó zumbando, un borrón de oro. Un momento después, cuando el pequeño bibliotecario vino y preguntó si habían visto un perro, Candy sólo meneó la cabeza y dijo que _había _oído algo, en la dirección opuesta. Y _entonces _ella le dijo que baje su voz porque esto era una _biblioteca_.

Con sus ojos disparándole dagas, el hombre resopló y corrió lejos, su grito un poco más suave.

Cuando se había ido, Terry se dirigió a ella, cejas en alto. —Ese pergamino pudo haber sido invaluable.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Se veía como que podía usarse para el ejercicio— Y entonces ella sonreía. Tímidamente al principio, luego ella meneó la cabeza y la sonrisa floreció suficientemente ancha para mostrar sus dientes. Fue sólo cuando ella lo miró otra vez que se dio cuenta que la había estado mirando, tratando de ver la diferencia entre esta sonrisa y la sonrisa que le había dado a su padre el día que puso cabeza de Tumba en la mesa del Consejo.

Cómo si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, ella dijo —Me disculpo por mi comportamiento de últimamente. No he… sido yo misma.

O ella era una parte de ella que usualmente mantenía guardada, bajo control, pensó. Pero dijo, —Entiendo.

Y por el modo en que sus ojos se suavizaron, supo que era todo lo que necesitaba decir.

* * *

Albert no se escondía de su padre. Y no se escondía de Candy. Y no se escondía de sus hombres, que ahora sentían algún ridículo impulso de cuidar de _él._

Pero la biblioteca realmente _ofrecía _una buena cantidad de refugio e intimidad. Tal vez respuestas, también.

El bibliotecario principal no estaba en la pequeña oficina metida en una de paredes de la biblioteca. Por tanto Albert había preguntado a un aprendiz. El embobado joven señaló, dio algunas vagas indicaciones y le deseó buena suerte. Albert siguió la dirección del chico en un dramático vuelo por las escaleras de mármol negras y junto con el carril del entrepiso. Estaba a punto de girar en un pasillo de libros cuando les oyó hablar.

En realidad, escuchó a Ligera corriendo primero y miró sobre la baranda de mármol a tiempo para ver Candy y Terry caminando hacia las imponentes puertas principales. Estaban a una distancia cómoda, casual, pero... pero ella estaba hablando. Sus hombros estaban relajados, su modo de andar suave. Tan diferente de la mujer de sombra y penumbra que había visto ayer.

¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos aquí, juntos?

No era asunto suyo. Francamente, estaba agradecido de que estaba hablando con _alguien _y no quemando su ropa o masacrando asesinos.

Aún así, algo chilló en su corazón que Terry era el que a su lado. Pero ella estaba hablando.

Así que Albert rápidamente giró desde el balcón y anduvo más profundo en la biblioteca, tratando de empujar la imagen de su mente. Encontró a Harlan Sensel, el bibliotecario principal, resollando y resoplando por uno de los caminos principales a través de la biblioteca, sacudiendo un puñado de fragmentos de papel en el aire alrededor de él.

Sensel estaba tan ocupado blasfemando que apenas notó cuando Albert pasó por su camino. El bibliotecario tuvo que inclinar su cabeza atrás para ver a Albert, y luego le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, estás aquí— dijo Sensel y continuó andando. —Higgins debe haber enviado la palabra.

Albert no tenía idea de lo que Sensel estaba hablando. — ¿Hay algún asunto con el cual necesites ayuda?

—El asunto— Sensel agitó su puño de papeles triturados. — ¡Hay _bestias _salvajes corriendo frenéticamente en mi biblioteca! ¿Quién dejó a esa, esa _criatura _entrar aquí? ¡Exijo que paguen!

Albert había tenido la sensación de que Candy tenía algo que ver con esto. Sólo esperaba que ella y Ligera estuvieran fuera de la biblioteca antes de Sensel llegara a la oficina.

— ¿Qué clase de rollo fue dañado? Veré que lo reemplacen.

—Reemplazarlo— Sensel farfulló. — ¿Sustituir _esto_?

— ¿Qué es, exactamente _esto_?

— ¡Una carta! ¡Una carta de un _muy _íntimo amigo mío!

Se tragó su molestia. —Si es sólo una carta, entonces no creo que el dueño de la criatura pueda ofrecer un pago. Aunque quizás estén felices de donar unos cuantos libros en-

— ¡Láncelos a los calabozos! ¡Mi biblioteca se ha convertido en poco más que un circo! ¿Sabía que allí se esconde una persona vestida sobre las pilas a todas las horas de la noche? ¡_Ellos _probablemente soltaron esa bestia horrible en la biblioteca! Así que localícelos y...

—Los calabozos están llenos— mintió Albert. —Pero lo examinaré— Mientras Sensel había terminado su enfático discurso sobre la caza realmente agotadora que había tenido para recuperar la carta, Albert se debatió si solo debería irse. Pero tenía preguntas, y una vez que alcanzaron el entresuelo y estaba seguro que Candy, Ligera y Terry se habían ido hace bastante, dijo, —Tengo una pregunta para usted, señor-

Sensel se arregló en el honorífico, y Albert intentó parecer indiferente lo mejor que pudo. — ¿Si quisiera buscar cantos fúnebres, lamentos, de otros reinos, dónde estaría el mejor lugar para comenzar?

Sensel lo miró confundido, luego dijo: —Que tema tan terrible.

Albert se encogió de hombros y tomó la oportunidad en la oscuridad. —Uno de mis hombres es de Terrasen, y su madre murió recientemente, Así que me gustaría honrarlo aprendiendo una de sus canciones.

— ¿Es eso para lo que el rey te paga, aprender canciones tristes para dar serenata a tus hombres?

Casi rió ante la idea de dar serenata a sus hombres, pero se encogió de hombros otra vez. — ¿Hay allí algún libro dónde aquellas canciones podrían estar? Incluso un día más tarde, no podía sacar la canción de su cabeza, no podía detener la frialdad que subía por su cuello cuando sus palabras resonaban a través de su mente. Y luego estaban aquellas otras palabras, las palabras que habían cambiado todo: _Siempre serás mi enemigo_.

Ella escondía algo. Un secreto que guardaba tan fuerte que sólo el horror y la terrible pérdida de esa noche podrían haberla hecho mostrarlo de esa manera. Así que cuanto más pudiera descubrir sobre ella, mejor oportunidad tendría de estar preparado cuando el secreto saliera a la luz.

—Mmm—dijo el pequeño bibliotecario, caminando por las escaleras principales. —Bueno, la mayoría de las canciones nunca fueron escritas. Y ¿por qué lo serían?

—Seguramente los eruditos en Terrasen escribieron algunas. Orynth tuvo la mayor biblioteca en Erilea en algún momento—Albert respondió.

—Lo hicieron— dijo Sensel, una punzada de pena en sus palabras. —Pero no creo que nadie alguna vez se molestara en escribir sus cánticos. Al menos, no en un modo en que lo habrían hecho aquí.

— ¿Y en otra lengua? Mi guardia de Terrasen mencionó algo sobre un canto fúnebre que una vez escuchó cantar en otra lengua aunque nunca supo lo que era.

El bibliotecario acarició su barba plateada. — ¿Otro idioma? Todos en Terrasen hablan la lengua común. Nadie ha hablado un lenguaje diferente allí por mil años.

Estaban cerca de la oficina, y él sabía que una vez que llegaran, el pequeño bastardo probablemente se encerraría hasta que hubiera traído a Ligera ante la justicia. Albert lo presionó un poco más duro. — ¿Así que no hay ningún canto fúnebre en Terrasen que sea cantado en un idioma distinto?

—No— dijo, dibujando la palabra mientras reflexionaba. —Pero una vez oí que en la alta corte de Terrasen, cuando la nobleza murió, cantaron sus lamentos en el lenguaje de las hadas.

La sangre de Albert se heló y casi tropezó, pero se las arregló para seguir caminando y decir: — ¿Estas canciones habían sido conocidas por todo el mundo no sólo la nobleza?

—Oh, no— dijo Sensel, sólo medio escuchando mientras recitaba cualquiera se la historia que tenía en su cabeza. —Esas canciones eran sagradas para la corte. Sólo aquellos de sangre noble alguna vez las cantaban o aprendían. Fueron enseñadas y cantadas en secreto, sus muertos enterrados bajo la luz de la luna, cuando otros oídos no podían oírlos. Al menos, eso es lo qué el rumor afirmaba. Admito mi propia curiosidad morbosa en que esperaba escucharlos hace diez años, pero al momento en que la matanza había terminado, no quedaba nadie en esas casas nobles para cantarlas.

Nadie, excepto...

_Siempre serás mi enemigo_.

—Muchas gracias— Albert salió y rápidamente caminó lejos, hacia la salida. Sensel lo llamaba, exigiendo su juramento que él encontraría el perro y lo castigaría, pero Albert no se molestó en responder.

¿A qué casa pertenecía? No sólo mataron a sus padres, formaban parte de la nobleza que había sido ejecutada por el rey.

_Sacrificados. _

Ella había sido encontrada en su cama, después de que hubieran sido asesinados. Y entonces ella debió correr hasta que encontró el lugar donde la hija de un noble de Terrasen se podría esconder: La guarida de un asesino. Había aprendido las habilidades únicas que podrían mantenerla a salvo. Para escapar de la muerte, se había convertido en la muerte.

Independientemente de qué territorio habían dominado sus padres, si Candy alguna vez tomaba el manto que había perdido, y si Terrasen alguna vez llegaba a sus pies...

Entonces Candy podría convertirse en una central, potencialmente capaz de oponerse a Adarlan. Y eso hacía a Candy más que su enemiga.

La hacía la amenaza más grande que jamás había encontrado.

_Continuara…_


	40. Chapter 40

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 39.

Escondida en las sombras de una chimenea en lo alto de una elegante casa, Candy observó la casa de al lado. Por los últimos 30 minutos, personas se habían estado deslizándose adentro, todos con capa y encapuchados, luciendo como nada más que patrones fríos deseosos de salir de la noche helada.

Ella estaba hablando en serio cuando le dijo a Archie que no quería tener nada que ver con él o su movimiento. Y honestamente, había una parte de ella que se preguntaba si solo debería matarlos a todos y arrojar sus cabezas a los pies del rey. Pero Annie había sido parte de este grupo. E incluso si Annie había pretendido que no sabía nada sobre estas personas…Aún eran su gente. Ella no le había mentido a Archie cuando le dijo que le había conseguido unos pocos días extra, después de entregar al Concejal Mullison, el rey no dudó en concederle un poco más de tiempo para matar a Archie.

Una ráfaga de nieve soplaba hacia arriba, ocultando su vista del frente de la casa de Archie. Para cualquiera, la reunión parecía una cena para sus clientes. Ella solo conocía unas pocas caras, y cuerpos, que se apresuraron hacia los escalones, personas que no habían huido del reino o sido asesinados por ella esa noche en que todo se fue al infierno.

Había muchos más cuyos nombres no sabía. Ella reconoció al guardia que se había interpuesto entre ella y Albert en el almacén, el hombre que había estado tan ansioso por una pelea. No por su cara, que había estado cubierto esa noche, sino por la forma en que se movía. Por las espadas gemelas atadas a su espalda. Él todavía vestía una capucha, pero podía ver cabello oscuro hasta el hombro brillando bajo ésta, y lo que lucía como la bronceada piel de un hombre joven.

Él se detuvo en el último escalón, medio girándose para pronunciar en voz baja órdenes a los dos hombres encapuchados que lo flanqueaban. Con un asentimiento, ambos desaparecieron en la noche.

Ella contempló seguir a uno de ellos. Pero ella solo había venido a ver a Archie, ver lo que estaba haciendo. Planeaba seguir manteniendo el control sobre él hasta el momento en que tomara ese bote y zarpara. Y una vez se hubiera ido en unos pocos días, una vez ella le hubiera dado su cadáver falso al rey… ella no sabía lo que haría a continuación.

Candy se deslizó aún más detrás de la chimenea cuando uno de los guardias escaneó su azotea por cualquier señal de problemas antes de seguir su camino, a vigilar un extremo de la calle, si adivinó correctamente.

Se quedó en las sombras por unas pocas horas, moviéndose a la azotea al otro lado de la calle para mirar mejor el frente de la casa, hasta que los invitados empezaron a salir, uno por uno, luciendo para todo el mundo como juerguistas borrachos. Ella los contó, y marcó la dirección en que se fueron y quién caminaba con ellos, pero el joven hombre con las espadas gemelas no estaba allí.

Podría haberse convencido a sí misma que era otro de los clientes de Archie, incluso su amante, los dos guardias del desconocido no regresaron y se deslizó dentro.

Al abrirse la puerta frontal, alcanzó a ver a un joven alto, de hombros amplios, discutiendo con Archie en el vestíbulo. Estaba de espalda a la puerta, pero estaba sin capucha, confirmando que en efecto tenía cabello oscuro como la noche largo hasta los hombros y estaba armado hasta los dientes. Ella no pudo ver nada más. Sus guardias inmediatamente lo flanquearon, impidiéndolo obtener una vista más cercana antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo.

No muy cuidadosa, no muy discreta.

Un momento después, el joven encapuchado salió furioso, de nuevo con sus dos hombres a su lado. Archie se paró en el umbral, su cara visiblemente pálida, sus brazos cruzados. El joven hombre paró en el último escalón, girándose para dar a Archie un particular gesto vulgar.

Incluso a distancia, Candy pudo ver la sonrisa que Archie le dio al hombre de regreso. No había nada gentil en ella.

Deseó haber estado más cerca para escuchar lo que había dicho, para entender de qué trataba todo esto.

Antes, ella hubiera rastreado al joven extraño para buscar las respuestas.

Pero eso era antes. Y ahora… ahora no le importaba mucho.

Era difícil que le importara, se dio cuenta cuando comenzó el viaje de vuelta al castillo. Increíblemente difícil que le importara, cuando no tenías a nadie más por quien preocuparse.

Candy no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en esta puerta. Incluso aunque los guardias al pie de la torre le habían dejado pasar luego de revisarla exhaustivamente por cualquier arma, no dudó ni por un momento que la noticia iría directamente a Albert.

Se preguntó si se atrevería a detenerla. Si se atrevería alguna vez a pronunciar otra palabra para ella. Anoche, incluso a la distancia en el cementerio iluminado por la luna, había visto los cortes todavía sanándose en su mejilla. No sabía si la llenaban de satisfacción o culpa.

Cada pequeña interacción era agotante, de alguna manera. ¿Cuán exhausta estaría luego de esta noche?

Candy suspiró y golpeó la puerta de madera. Ella estaba cinco minutos tarde, cinco minutos que había pasado debatiendo si realmente quería aceptar la oferta de Terry de cenar con él en su cuarto. Ella casi había cenado en Rifthold en su lugar.

No hubo respuesta a su llamada al principio, por lo que se dio la vuelta, tratando de evitar mirar a los guardias apostados en el rellano. Era estúpido venir aquí, de todas maneras.

Acababa de dar un paso por la escalera de caracol cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Sabes, creo que es la primera vez que has estado en mi pequeña torre— dijo Terry.

Con el pie todavía en el aire, Candy se recompuso antes de mirar por encima del hombro al Príncipe de la Corona.

—Esperaba más muerte y oscuridad — dijo ella, caminando de vuelta por las escaleras. — Es muy acogedor.

Él mantuvo la puerta abierta y asintió a sus guardias. —No hay de qué preocuparse— les dijo mientras Candy entraba en los aposentos del príncipe.

Había esperado grandeza y elegancia, pero la torre de Terry era… bueno, acogedora era una buena manera de describirla. Un poco vieja, también. Había un tapiz descolorido, una chimenea manchada de hollín, una cama con dosel de tamaño moderado, un escritorio con papeles amontonados por la ventana, y libros. Pilas y montañas y torres y columnas de libros. Ellos cubrían cada superficie, cada pequeño espacio a lo largo de las paredes.

—Creo que necesitas tu propio bibliotecario personal— ella murmuró, y Terry rió.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ese sonido. No solo su risa, pero la suya propia, _cualquier _risa. Incluso si se sentía incorrecto reír esos días, ella lo extrañaba.

—Si mis sirvientes se salieran con la suya, todos ellos irían a la biblioteca. Hacerlos sacudir el polvo es bastante difícil para ellos— Él se paró para recoger algunas ropas que había dejado en el suelo.

—Por el desorden, me sorprende oír que incluso _tienes _sirvientes— Otra risa mientras cargaba la pila de ropa hacia una puerta. Se abrió solo lo suficiente para revelar un vestidor casi tan grande como el suyo, pero ella no vio más que eso antes de que tirara la ropa adentro y cerrara la puerta. Al otro lado del cuarto, otra puerta tenía que conducir a una cámara de baño. —Tengo el hábito de decirles que se vayan— dijo él.

— ¿Por qué?— ella caminó al sofá rojo delante de la chimenea y apartó los libros que también habían sido apilados allí.

—Porque _yo _conozco donde está todo en esta habitación. Todos los libros, los papeles… Y al momento que empiezan a limpiar, entonces esas cosas se vuelven irremediablemente organizadas y escondidas y nunca puedo encontrarlas de nuevo.

Estaba arreglando las sábanas rojas, que lucían suficientemente arrugadas para sugerir que él había estado acostado a lo largo de ella hasta que ella llamó.

— ¿No tienes gente que te vista? Yo hubiera pensado que Roland sería tu devoto sirviente, por lo menos.

Terry bufó, rellenando sus almohadas. —Roland lo ha intentado. Afortunadamente, ha estado sufriendo terribles dolores de cabeza últimamente y ha dado marcha atrás.

Era algo bueno de escuchar, o algo así. Lo último que se había molestado en comprobar, el Señor de Meah en efecto se había vuelto cercano a Terry, un amigo, incluso.

—Y...— Terry continuó, —aparte de mi negativa a encontrar una novia, la más grande molestia de mi madre es mi negativa a ser vestido por señores ávidos de obtener mi favor.

Eso era inesperado. Terry estaba siempre tan bien vestido que ella asumió que tenía gente que lo hacía por él.

Él fue a la puerta a decir a los guardias que sus cenas fueran traídas.

— ¿Vino?— preguntó desde la ventana, donde una botella y unas pocas copas estaban guardadas.

Ella negó con su cabeza, preguntándose incluso donde comerían su cena. El escritorio no era una opción, y la mesa de enfrente de la chimenea era una biblioteca miniatura por sí misma. Como en respuesta, Terry empezó a limpiar la mesa. —Lo siento— dijo tímidamente. —Planeaba limpiar un espacio para comer antes de que vinieras, pero me envolví en la lectura.

Ella asintió, y silencio cayó entre ellos, interrumpido sólo por el ruido y el siseo de él moviendo libros.

—Así que— dijo Terry silenciosamente, — ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué decidiste acompañarme para cenar? Dejaste bastante claro que no querías pasar tiempo conmigo, y pensé que tenías trabajo por hacer esta noche.

En realidad, ella había sido terriblemente directa con él. Pero él se mantuvo de espalda a ella, como si la pregunta no importara.

Y ella no sabía muy bien por qué las palabras salieron, pero ella dijo la verdad de todas maneras. —Porque no tengo adonde ir.

Sentarse en su cuarto en silencio hacía el dolor aun peor, ir a la tumba solo la frustraba, y pensar en Albert aun dolía tanto que no podía respirar. Cada mañana, paseaba a Ligera ella misma. Y luego corría sola en el parque de juegos. Incluso las chicas que una vez se alineaban por los senderos del jardín, esperando a Albert, habían dejado de aparecer.

Terry asintió, mirándola con cariño que no podía soportar.

—Entonces siempre tendrás un lugar aquí.

* * *

Mientras que la cena fue tranquila, no fue lacrimosa. Pero Terry aún podía ver el cambio en ella, el titubeo y la consideración detrás de sus palabras, los momentos cuando ella pensaba él no estaba mirando y un pesar infinito llenaba sus ojos. Ella continuó hablándole, sin embargo, y contestó todas sus preguntas.

_Porque no tengo adonde ir. _

No era un insulto, no la forma en que lo había dicho. Y ahora que estaba durmiendo en su sofá, el reloj habiendo marcado las dos, se preguntó qué le impedía volver a sus propias habitaciones.

Claramente, ella no quería estar sola, y tal vez ella necesitaba estar en un lugar que no le recordara a Annie.

Su cuerpo era un mosaico de cicatrices, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero estas nuevas cicatrices podrían ir más profundo: el dolor de perder a Annie, y la distinta, pero tal vez igual de agonizante, la pérdida de Albert.

Una horrible parte de él estaba feliz de que ella hubiera terminado con Albert. Se odiaba a sí mismo por eso.

* * *

—Tiene que haber algo más aquí— Candy dijo a Mort mientras peinaba a través de la tumba la siguiente tarde.

Ayer, ella había leído el enigma hasta que sus ojos le dolían de sólo deslizarlos a través del papel. Aún no ofrecía alguna pista acerca de lo que los objetos podían ser, donde precisamente podían estar ocultos, o por qué el acertijo estaba escondido tan elaboradamente en la tumba. —Alguna clase de pista. Algo que conecte el acertijo al movimiento rebelde a Annie y Elena y todo el resto— Ella se paró entre los dos sarcófagos. Luz de sol se vertía, haciendo a las motas de polvo centellear. —Me está mirando a la cara, lo sé.

—Me temo que no puedo ser de ayuda— Mort resopló. —Si quieres una respuesta instantánea, deberías buscar a un profeta o un oráculo.

Candy disminuyó su paso. — ¿Piensas que si leo esto a alguien con el don de clarividencia, podría ser capaz de…ver algún significado diferente que estoy omitiendo?

—Tal vez. Aunque por lo que sé, cuando la magia desapareció, aquellos con el don de la Visión lo perdieron, también.

—Sí, pero _tú _sigues aquí.

— ¿Y?

Candy miró al techo de roca, como si pudiera ver a través de él, todo el camino hasta el suelo por encima. —Así que tal vez otros seres antiguos podrían retener algo de sus dones, también.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, te garantizo que es una mala idea.

Candy le dio una sombría sonrisa. —Estoy muy segura de que tienes razón.

_Continuara…_


	41. Chapter 41

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 40.

Candy se puso delante de las caravanas, viendo como las tiendas fueron desmontadas. Que afortunado momento.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo suelto y se arregló la túnica marrón. Con los finos adornos habría atraído mucho la atención. Y aunque fuera sólo por una hora, no podía dejar de saborear la sensación de anonimato. De mezclarse con los trabajadores del carnaval, estas personas que tenían el polvo de cien reinos en la ropa. Para tener esa clase de libertad, para ver el mundo poco a poco, para viajar juntos y en cada camino... Su pecho se apretó.

Las personas corrían, apenas mirándola mientras se abría camino hacia el carro negro. Esto podría ser fácilmente una locura, pero ¿Qué mal había en pedir? Si Yellowlegs realmente era una bruja, entonces tal vez ella tenía el don de la vista. Tal vez podría tener sentido del enigma en la tumba.

Cuando Candy llegó al carro, afortunadamente este carecía de clientes. Baba Yellowlegs se sentó en el escalón superior, fumando una pipa de hueso largo cuyo recipiente tenía la forma de una boca gritando. Simpático.

— ¿Vamos a mirar en los espejos?— Dijo, humo derramando de sus labios marchitos. — ¿Al fin vienes a por tu destino?

—Tengo algunas preguntas para usted.

La bruja le olfateó y Candy luchó contra el impulso de retroceder.

—Usted realmente apesta a preguntas, y montañas de asta de ciervo. Desde Terrasen, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Candy metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Lillian Gordaina.

La bruja le escupió en el suelo. — ¿Cuál es tú _verdadero _nombre, Lillian?

Candy se puso rígida. Yellowlegs cantó con la risa. —Vamos, —le graznó, — ¿Quieres ver tu fortuna? Puedo decirte si te casaras, cuántos hijos tendrás, cuando te vas a morir...

—Si es realmente buena como dice ser, tú sabes que yo no estoy interesada en esas cosas. Me gustaría hablar con usted en su lugar, —dijo Candy, mostrando las tres monedas de oro en su mano.

—Cabra barata, —dijo Yellowlegs, tomando otro largo arrastre de la tubería. — ¿Eso es lo que todos mis regalos valen para usted?

Incluso si esto _fuera _una pérdida de tiempo. Y dinero. Y orgullo.

Candy se volvió con el ceño fruncido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo oscuro.

—Espera, — dijo Yellowlegs.

Candy siguió caminando.

—El príncipe me dio cuatro monedas.

Se detuvo sus pasos y miró por encima del hombro a la vieja. Una garra fría se apoderó de su corazón.

Yellowlegs sonrió. —Tenía preguntas interesantes, también. Él pensó que yo no lo reconocí, pero puedo oler la sangre Grandchester a una milla de distancia. Siete piezas de oro, y voy a responder a tus preguntas y, te diré las de él.

¿Se vendería por las preguntas de Terry, o las de cualquiera? Esa calma familiarizada la recorrió. — ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?

Los dientes de hierro de Yellowlegs brillaban a la luz de las antorchas. —Sería malo para el negocio si fuera tildado de mentirosa. ¿Te haría más cómodo si yo jure en uno de los dioses de corazón blando? O ¿Tal vez en uno de los míos?

Candy estudió el carro negro, rápidamente se trenzó el pelo hacia atrás.

Una puerta, sin salida de vuelta, no hay señales de paneles con trucos. No hay salida, y un montón de advertencias en caso de que alguien entre. Revisó sus armas y dos dagas largas y un cuchillo en su bota, y tres de las horquillas mortales de Philippa. Más que suficiente.

—Haz que sean seis monedas, — dijo Candy suavemente, —y yo no le informare a la guardia por tratar de vender secretos del príncipe.

— ¿Quién dice que el guardia no va a estar interesado en ellos, también? Usted se sorprendería de cuántas personas quieren saber lo que realmente le interesa al príncipe del reino.

Candy dejó seis monedas de oro en el pasillo al lado de la pequeña bruja.

—Tres piezas para mis preguntas, — dijo ella, con lo que su cara tan cerca de Yellowlegs como se atrevió. El olor de la boca de la mujer era como carroña y tabaco rancio. —Y tres para su silencio sobre el príncipe.

Los ojos de Yellowlegs brillaban, sus clavos de hierro tintineaban juntos mientras estiraba la mano para agarrar las monedas. —Ponte en la caravana. — La puerta detrás de ella se abrió silenciosamente. Un oscuro interior había más allá, salpicado de manchas de luz resplandeciente. Yellowlegs apagó su pipa de hueso.

Había estado esperando a entrar en la caravana y así evitar que nadie la viera con Yellowlegs...

La anciana se quejó mientras se levantaba, una mano apoyada en la rodilla.

— ¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre _ahora_?

Un viento helado soplaba desde el interior de la caravana de deslizamiento a lo largo del cuello de Candy. Truco de carnaval. —Yo haré las preguntas, — dijo Candy, y se dirigió a las escaleras hacia la caravana.

En el interior, había unas cuantas velas con aspecto miserable, cuya luz parpadeaba a lo largo de la fila tras fila, pila tras pila, de espejos. Eran de todas las formas, todos los tamaños, algunas recostadas contra las paredes, algunas apoyadas contra la otra como si fueran viejos amigos, algunos poco más que fragmentos que se aferran a sus cuadros.

Y en todas partes, dondequiera que había un poco de espacio, eran papeles y pergaminos, tarros llenos de hierbas o líquidos, escobas... basura.

En la penumbra, la caravana se prolongó mucho más amplia y más larga de lo que debería haber sido posible. Un sinuoso camino se había hecho entre los espejos, que lleva hacia la oscuridad-un camino que Yellowlegs ahora estaba pisando, como si no hubiera ningún sitio para ir dentro de este extraño lugar.

_Esto no puede ser real. Debe ser una ilusión de los espejos. _

Candy miró hacia la puerta del vagón y al tiempo de verla cerrada. Su daga lista antes de que el sonido hubiera terminado haciendo eco a través de la carreta. Por delante, Yellowlegs rió, levantando la vela en la mano. Su titular parecía tener la forma de un cráneo montado en una especie de hueso largo.

Trucos pegajosos de carnaval baratos, Candy se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez, su aliento nublando el aire frío en el interior del vagón. Nada de eso era real. Pero Yellowlegs, el conocimiento que ella ofrecía, realmente lo era.

—Vamos, chica. Ven, siéntate conmigo donde podamos hablar.

Candy pisó con cuidado sobre un espejo caído, manteniendo un ojo en el cráneo flotando, en la linterna y en la puerta, en las posibles salidas (no por lo que ella podía ver, pero tal vez había una trampilla en el suelo), por como la mujer se movió.

Sorprendentemente rápido, ella se dio cuenta, y se apresuró a ponerse al día con Yellowlegs.

Mientras caminaba a través de los espejos, su reflexión se movió por todas partes.

En uno aparecía baja y gorda, en otra alta e increíblemente delgada. En otro se puso al revés, y en otro se dirigió hacia los lados. Esto fue suficiente para darle un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Sintiéndose embobada?—Dijo Yellowlegs. Candy no le hizo caso, pero envainó su daga mientras seguía a la mujer en una pequeña sala de estar ante un débil, horno rallado. No había razón para tener su arma fuera cuando ella aún necesitaba que Yellowlegs cooperara.

La sala de estar estaba en un círculo limpio de basura y montones de espejos, con poco más que una alfombra y algunas sillas para verse hospitalario. Yellowlegs cojeando hacia la piedra de hogar planteada, tirando algunos registros de una pequeña pila encaramada en el borde. Candy permaneció en el borde de la alfombra roja gastada, viendo como Yellowlegs abría la reja de hierro del horno, arrojó la madera, y cerró la reja de nuevo. En cuestión de segundos, la luz se encendió, aún más brillante por los espejos que rodean.

—Las piedras de este horno, —dijo Yellowlegs, acariciando la pared curva de ladrillos oscuros, como a un viejo animal doméstico, —vinieron de las ruinas de la capital Crochan. La madera de este carro fue cortado de las paredes de las escuelas sagradas. Es por eso que mi carro es... inusual en el interior.

Candy no dijo nada. Hubiera sido fácil descartarlo como un poco de dramatismo carnaval, excepto que estaba viéndolo por sí misma.

—Entonces, — dijo Yellowlegs, quedándose donde estaba, a pesar de los muebles de madera de edad esparcidos a su alrededor, —pregunta.

A pesar de que el aire en el vagón era frío, el horno encendido de alguna manera se hizo al instante lo suficientemente caliente, caliente para sus capas de ropa que llegaban a ser incómodas. Le habían dicho una historia una vez, en una noche de verano caliente en el desierto rojo. Una historia sobre lo que uno de los diente de hierro brujas perdidas habían hecho a una joven. Lo que había quedado de ella.

Blancos, relucientes huesos. Nada más.

Candy miró el horno de nuevo y se inclinó más cerca de la puerta. Al otro lado de la pequeña sala de estar, más espejos esperaban en la oscuridad, como si ni siquiera la luz del fuego pudiera llegar a ellos.

Yellowlegs se acercó a la reja, frotando sus dedos nudosos en frente de ella. La luz del fuego bailaba junto a sus clavos de hierro. —Pregunte lo que quiera, chica. — ¿Qué había Terry saber tanto? ¿Si hubiera llegado dentro de este extraño, sofocando lugar? Por lo menos había sobrevivido. Aunque sólo sea porque Yellowlegs quería utilizar toda la información que podía extraer de él. Necio, necio.

¿Ella era diferente, sin embargo?

Esta podría ser su única oportunidad de aprender lo que necesitaba saber, a pesar del riesgo, a pesar de lo desordenado y complicado que pudiera ser la raíz.

—Encontré un enigma, y mis amigos han estado debatiendo la respuesta durante semanas. Incluso tenemos una apuesta al respecto, —dijo tan vaga como pudo. —Responde a ella, si eres tan inteligente y todo lo sabes. Voy darte una moneda de oro más si se hace bien.

—Niños imprudentes. Perder el tiempo con estas tonterías.

Yellowlegs vio los espejos, como si ella pudiera ver algo que Candy no podía.

_O como si ella se hubiera aburrido. _

Parte de la opresión en su pecho se aflojo, Candy sacó el enigma de su bolsillo y lo leyó en voz alta.

Cuando terminó, Yellowlegs volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Candy, su voz baja y áspera. — ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Candy se encogió de hombros. —Dame la respuesta y yo podría decirte. ¿Qué tipo de objetos describe este enigma?

—Llaves del Wyrd, — Yellowlegs respiraba, los ojos brillantes. —En él se describen las tres llaves del Wyrd para abrir la puerta del Wyrd.

Frío se deslizó por la espalda de Candy, pero dijo con más valentía de la que sentía: —Dime lo que son, las llaves del Wyrd, la puerta del Wyrd. Por lo que sé, podría estar mintiendo acerca de la respuesta. Prefiero no ser tonta al respecto.

—Esta información no es para los juegos ociosos de los mortales, —espetó Yellowlegs.

Oro brillaba en la palma de Candy. —Nombra su precio.

La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza, olfateando una vez. —Nombres es mi precio, — dijo Yellowlegs. —Pero el oro lo va a hacer por ahora.

Candy estableció cinco monedas extra de oro bajo el corazón del hogar, el calor de la llama chamuscando su cara. Desde un pequeño fuego, ella ya estaba cubierta de sudor.

—Una vez que sepas esto, no habrá desconocimiento, —advirtió a la bruja.

Y desde el brillo en los ojos Yellowlegs, Candy sabía que la anciana no había comprado su mentira sobre la apuesta por un latido del corazón.

Candy dio un paso más cerca. —Dime.

Yellowlegs miro hacia otro espejo. —Los gobernantes Wyrd y la forma de la fundación de este mundo. No sólo Erilea, pero _toda _la vida. Hay mundos que existen más allá de su conocimiento, mundos que se encuentran en la parte superior de uno al otro y no lo saben. En este momento, se puede estar de pie en el fondo del océano de alguien más. El Wyrd mantiene estos reinos separados.

Yellowlegs comenzó a cojear alrededor de la sala de estar, perdido se en sus propias palabras.

—Hay áreas con puertas de color negro en la Fantasía que permiten que la vida pase entre los mundos. Hay puertas del Wyrd que conducen a Erilea. Toda clase de seres han llegado a través de ellos a través de los eones. Cosas benignas... pero también las cosas muertas y fétidas que se arrastran en cuanto los dioses están mirando a otra parte.

Yellowlegs desapareció detrás de un espejo, haciendo eco con sus pasos desiguales a lo largo. —Pero hace mucho tiempo, antes de que los humanos invadieran este mundo miserable, un tipo distinto de mal entro por las puertas. El Valg. Demonios de otro reino, empeñados en la conquista de Erilea, y con la fuerza de un ejército interminable detrás de ellos. En Wendlyn, lucharon contra las hadas. Trataron de matar a los niños inmortales, no pudieron derrotarlos.

—Entonces las hadas se enteraron de que el Valg había hecho algo imperdonable. Había tomado un pedazo de una de las puertas del Wyrd con su magia oscura, que se dividió en tres cintas y tres llaves. Una clave para cada uno de sus reyes. Utilizando los tres a la vez, los Reyes Valg pudieron abrir esa puerta del Wyrd a voluntad, para manipular su alcance, para fortalecer sus fuerzas, para permitir una fila interminable de soldados para verter en el mundo. Las hadas sabían que debían detenerlo.

Candy se quedó mirando el fuego, en los espejos, en la oscuridad de la carreta a su alrededor. El calor era asfixiante ahora.

—Y por lo que un pequeño grupo de hadas se dispuso a robar de los Reyes Valg, —dijo Yellowlegs, su voz cada vez más cerca de nuevo. —Fue una tarea imposible, y la mayoría de esos tontos no regresó.

—Pero las llaves del Wyrd fueron efectivamente recuperadas, y la reina hada Maeve desterró al de Valg a su reino. A pesar de toda su sabiduría, Maeve no pudo descubrir cómo poner las llaves en la puerta y, no forjándolas, sin acero, sin peso no podrían destruirlas. Así Maeve, creyendo que nadie debería tener el poder, los envió a través del mar con Brannon Galathynius, primer rey de Terrasen, para ocultar en este continente. Y así la puerta del Wyrd permaneció protegida, su energía no utilizada.

Se hizo el silencio. Incluso los pasos cojeando de Yellowlegs habían disminuido.

— ¿Así que el enigma es un... un mapa en dónde se esconden las llaves?— Preguntó Candy, temblando ahora al darse cuenta de qué tipo de poder Annie y los demás habrían sido después. Peor aún, lo que el rey podría ser después.

—Sí.

Candy se lamió los labios. — ¿Qué puede uno hacer con las llaves del Wyrd?

—La persona que tiene las tres llaves del Wyrd tendría control sobre las puertas del Wyrd rotas y, todo Erilea. Serían capaces de abrir y cerrar la puerta a voluntad. Pueden conquistar nuevos mundos o dejar que todo tipo de vida se plegase a su causa. Pero incluso una llave podría hacer a alguien sumamente peligroso. No hay suficiente poder para abrir la puerta, pero lo suficiente como para ser una amenaza. Usted ve, las propias claves son pura energía, la energía que se forma como los testamentos portadores quieren. Tentador, ¿no es así?

Las palabras resonaron en ella, mezclándose con el mando a Elena de encontrar y destruir la fuente del mal. _M_al El mal que habían surgido hace diez años, cuando todo un continente se había encontrado de pronto a merced de un hombre, un hombre que de alguna manera se había convertido en imparable.

Una fuente de poder que existía fuera de la magia. —No puede ser.

Yellowlegs sólo dejó escapar una risita que lo confirmo.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. — ¿El rey tiene algunas de las llaves del Wyrd? ¿Esa es la forma en que fue capaz de conquistar el continente con tanta facilidad? —Pero si ya lo había hecho, ¿Entonces que otros planes tenía?

—Tal vez, — dijo Yellowlegs. —Si tuviera que apostar mi oro ganado, diría que tiene al menos una.

Candy escudriñó la oscuridad, los espejos, pero sólo vio las versiones de sí misma mirando hacia atrás. Ella sólo escuchaba el crepitar del horno, y su propia respiración irregular.

Yellowlegs había dejado de moverse.

— ¿Hay algo más?— Exigió Candy.

No hubo respuesta de la anciana.

— ¿Así que vas a tomar mi dinero y correr?— Candy disminuyó hacia el sinuoso camino a través de los espejos, y la puerta que ahora parecía imposiblemente lejos. — ¿Qué pasa si tengo más preguntas?— Sus propios movimientos en los espejos haciendo sus nervios saltar, pero se mantuvo alerta, concentrada, se recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Llamó a sus dos puñales.

— ¿Crees que el acero puede hacerme daño?— Dijo una voz que se deslizó a través de cada espejo hasta que su origen estaba en todas partes y en ninguna.

—Ahí estaba yo, pensando que estábamos pasando un gran momento, —dijo Candy, dando otro paso.

—Bah. ¿Quién puede tener un gran momento cuando su huésped tiene la intención de matarte?

Candy sonrió.

— ¿No es por eso que te estás moviendo hacia la puerta?— Yellowlegs continuó. — ¿No es para escapar, pero si para asegurarse de que _yo _no entiendo a tus inteligentes, dagas malvadas?

—Dime a quién más has vendido preguntas del príncipe y te dejaré ir.— Antes, había estado a punto de irse, a punto de salir, cuando Yellowlegs mencionó a Terry había tenido frío. Ahora tenía otra opción sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Qué podría hacer ella para proteger a Terry.

Era lo que se había dado cuenta ayer por la noche: ella tenía a alguien a su izquierda: un amigo. Y no había nada que no haría para mantenerlo a salvo.

— ¿Y si digo que no le he dicho a nadie?

—No lo creo. — Candy divisó la puerta al fin. No había rastro de la bruja. Detuvo sus pasos, más o menos en el centro de la carreta.

Sería más fácil de atrapar a la mujer aquí, más fácil, fácil de que sea rápido y limpio.

—Es una pena, —dijo Yellowlegs y Candy se ángulo a sí misma hacia la voz incorpórea. Tenía que haber alguna salida, pero ¿oculta dónde?

Si Yellowlegs saliera, si le contaba a alguien lo que Terry había pedido (lo que sea), si le contaba a alguien lo que había pedido...

Alrededor de Candy, su reflejo se movió y brilló. Rápido, limpio, entonces ella se había ido.

— ¿Qué pasa— Yellowlegs dijo entre dientes, —cuando el cazador se convierte en presa?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy vislumbró la forma encorvada, las cadenas caídas entre las manos nudosas. Ella se volvió hacia la anciana, con la daga lista para volar, para caer y que ella pudiera lograrlo. El espejo se destrozó donde Yellowlegs había estado de pie.

Detrás de ella, hubo un tintineo pesado y un graznido satisfecho de la risa.

A pesar de su formación, Candy no era lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarla antes de la cadena pesada montará en un lado de su cabeza, y ella se estrellara de cara contra el suelo.

_Continuara…_


	42. Chapter 42

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 41.

Albert y Terry permanecieron de pie en el balcón, mirando el carnaval siendo desmontado trozo por trozo. Se iría mañana por la mañana, y luego Albert podría finalmente tener a sus hombres de vuelta haciendo cosas útiles. Como asegurarse de que ningún otro asesino entrara en el castillo.

Pero el problema más apremiante de Albert era Candy. Tarde ayer por la noche, después de que el bibliotecario real se había ido acostado, Albert había vuelto a la biblioteca y había encontrado los archivos de genealogía. Alguien había conseguido desordenarlos, por tanto le llevo un rato encontrar el correcto, pero por fin se encontró contemplando la lista de las casas nobles de Terrasen.

En ninguno de ellos aparecía el nombre de White, aunque esto no era una sorpresa. Una parte de él siempre había sabido que éste no era el verdadero nombre de Candy. Por tanto había hecho una lista, una lista que ahora tenía en su bolsillo, quemando un agujero a través de él, de todas las casas nobles que ella podría haber venido, casas con niños en el momento de la conquista de Terrasen. Había al menos seis familias que habían sobrevivido… pero ¿Y si ella fuera de una que había muerto completamente? Cuando acabo de anotar los nombres, no estaba más cerca del entendimiento de quién era ella realmente como lo había estado al principio.

— ¿Así que, vas a preguntarme sea lo que sea estando aquí afuera, o sólo voy a disfrutar como mi trasero se congela por el resto de la noche? – dijo Terry.

Albert levantó una ceja, y Terry le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Albert. Había oído que ellos habían cenado, que ella no había dejado sus habitaciones hasta la mitad de la noche. ¿Había sido un movimiento deliberado de su parte? ¿Algo para arrojar a su cara, haciéndole un poco más de daño?

— Arreglándoselas, — dijo Terry. – Arreglándoselas lo mejor que puede. Y ya que sé que eres demasiado orgulloso para preguntarlo, te diré que no, ella no te ha mencionado. Tampoco creo que lo haga.

Albert dio un largo suspiro. ¿Cómo podría convencer a Terry de que se alejara de ella? No era porque estaba celoso, era porque Candy podría ser una amenaza mayor de la que Terry podría imaginar. Sólo la verdad funcionaría, pero…

— Tu padre tiene curiosidad sobre ti, — dijo Terry. – Después de las reuniones del consejo, siempre me pregunta por ti. Creo que quiere que regreses a Anielle.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Vas a ir con él?

— ¿Tú qué harías?

— Esto no es sobre mí para decidir.

Albert apretó sus dientes. Él seguramente no iría a ninguna parte, no mientras Candy estuviera aquí. Y no sólo debido a quién era ella realmente.

— No tengo interés en ser Lord de Anielle.

— Los hombres matarían por la clase de poder que Anielle ejerce.

— Nunca lo he querido.

— No. – Terry apretó sus manos en la barandilla del balcón. – No, nunca has querido nada para ti, excepto la posición que tienes ahora, y Candy.

Albert abrió su boca, excusas se formaban en su lengua.

— ¿Crees que estoy ciego? – Preguntó Terry, su mirada fija como congelada, hielo azul.

— ¿Sabes por qué me acerqué a ella en el baile de Yulemas? No porque quería pedirle que bailara, sino porque vi la forma en que os mirabais el uno al otro. Incluso entonces, sabía cómo te sentías.

— Tú lo sabías, y aún así la pediste que bailara. – Sus manos apretadas en puños.

— Ella es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y ella lo hizo. – Dorian le dio una sonrisa resentida. – Sobre nosotros dos.

Albert tomó un suspiro estable, calmando su creciente cólera. – ¿Si tú te sientes de esa manera, entonces por qué la has dejado quedarse en el puesto de grilletes de tu padre? ¿Por qué no has encontrado una manera de echarla fuera de su contrato? ¿O es que tienes miedo de que si la dejas libre, ella no volverá contigo?

— Yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que dices, — dijo en voz baja Terry.

Pero era verdad. Aunque no pudiera imaginar un mundo sin Candy, Albert sabía que tenía que sacarla de este castillo. Aún no podía decir si era por el bien de Adarlan o por el de ella.

— Mi padre es bastante temperamental para castigarme, y ella, si trato de mencionar ese tema. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, realmente lo estoy: no es correcto mantenerla aquí. Pero tú deberías tener cuidado de lo que dices. – El príncipe heredero de Adarlan apartó su mirada. – Y considera donde tu lealtad verdadera está.

Una vez más, Albert podría haber discutido. Una vez más, podría haber protestado que su lealtad a la corona era su mayor bien. Pero por esa lealtad ciega y obediente había empezado esta incursión.

Y había destruido todo.

* * *

Candy sabía que sólo había sido durante unos segundos, suficiente tiempo para que Yellowlegs tirara de sus manos a su espalda y atara la cadena alrededor de sus muñecas. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, y la sangre se deslizaba hacia abajo por su cuello, goteando dentro de su túnica. Nada lo suficiente malo, se había golpeado peor. Aunque sus armas habían desaparecido, tiradas en algún lugar en el vagón. Incluso las que estaban en su pelo y ropas. Y botas. Inteligente mujer.

Por tanto no dio a la bruja ninguna posibilidad, ni siquiera un suspiro, para que se diera cuenta de que estaba consciente. Sin aviso, levantó sus hombros, echando su cabeza hacia atrás tan fuerte como pudo.

El hueso crujió, y Yellowlegs gritó, pero Candy ya se había girado, consiguiendo poner sus piernas bajo ella. Yellowlegs trepó por el otro final de la cadena, rápida como una víbora. Candy pisó fuertemente por la longitud de la cadena entre ellas, su otra pierna dando golpes a diestro y siniestro para encontrar la cara de Yellowlegs.

La mujer fue volando, como si estuviera hecha de nada más que polvo y viento, cayendo en las sombras entres los espejos.

Jurando bajo su aliento, las muñecas de Candy dolían contra el hierro frío. Pero la habían enseñado a liberarse de cosas peores. Arobynn la había ligado la cabeza al dedo del pie y la había hecho aprender cómo desatarse, aún si eso significaba pasar dos días postrada en la tierra en su propia suciedad, o dislocar su hombro para salir. Así que, no del todo tan sorprendentemente, se había desecho de las cadenas en unos segundos.

Tiró de un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo usó para agarrar un fragmento largo de espejo. Enfocando el cristal, Candy miró detenidamente a las sombras donde Yellowlegs había ido volando. Nada. Sólo una mancha de sangre oscura.

— ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres jóvenes he atrapado en este vagón en los quinientos años pasados? – La voz de Yellowlegs estaba en todas partes y en ninguna parte. — ¿Cuántas brujas Crochan destruí? Eran guerreras, también, guerreras talentosas y hermosas. Supieron cómo hierba de verano y agua fresca.

Confirmar que Yellowlegs era una bruja de sangre azul no cambiaba nada, se dijo a sí misma. Nada, salvo que tendría que encontrar un arma más grande.

Candy exploró el vagón, buscando a la bruja, a sus dagas perdidas, algo para usar contra la bruja. Su mirada se alzó a los estantes de la pared cercana. Libros, bolas de cristal, papeles, cosas muertas en tarros…

Candy lo hubiera perdido si hubiera parpadeado. Estaba cubierto de suciedad, pero todavía brillaba débilmente en la luz del horno lejano. Fijado en la pared encima de un montón de leña, era un hacha larga y aplanada.

Ella sonrió ligeramente cuando tiró de ello de la pared. Todo alrededor, la imagen de Yellowlegs bailaba en los espejos, mil posibilidades donde ella podría estar de pie, mirando, esperando.

Candy balanceó el hacha lo más cerca de uno. Entonces el siguiente. Y el siguiente.

La única manera de matar a una bruja era cortándole la cabeza. Un amigo la había dicho una vez.

Candy zigzagueó entre los espejos, rompiéndolos cuando ella se acercaba, los reflejos de la bruja desaparecían, hasta que la verdadera bruja estuvo de pie a lo largo del estrecho camino entre Candy y el hogar, la cadena detrás en sus manos.

Candy levantó el hacha sobre un hombro. — Una oportunidad más, — respiró. — Esta de acuerdo en no decir nunca una palabra sobre mí, o Terry, y saldré de aquí.

— Puedo probar tus mentiras, — dijo Yellowlegs. Más rápido de lo que debería ser posible, fue hacia Candy, correteando como una araña, la cadena balanceándose en sus dedos.

Candy esquivó la primera fusta de la cadena. Lo oyó el segundo antes de que lo viera, y aunque la evitó, golpeó un espejo y el cristal estalló por todas partes. Candy no tenía otra opción sólo proteger sus ojos, mirando lejos por un latido de corazón.

Era suficiente.

La cadena se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo, punzante y dolorosa, y entonces tiró.

El mundo se inclinó ya que Yellowlegs retiró sus pies de debajo de ella y Candy se estrelló contra el suelo. Yellowlegs se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Candy rodó a través de los fragmentos, la cadena enredándose alrededor de ella, aferrándose al hacha con una mano, hasta que su cara rozó las fibras ásperas de la antigua alfombra antes del horno.

Hubo un firme tirón de cadena, y entonces otro sonido de paliza. El metal se estrelló de golpe en el antebrazo de Candy, con tanta fuerza que perdió su agarre en el hacha. Ella se lanzó sobre su espalda, todavía enredada en la cadena infernal, sólo para encontrar los dientes de hierro de Baba Yellowlegs surgiendo encima de ella. De un salto, la bruja se abalanzó de golpe, Candy se echó hacia atrás en la alfombra.

Los clavos de hierro cavados en su piel, surgiendo la sangre cuando la bruja la sujetó por su hombro. — Todavía en pie, tú eres una chica estúpida, — siseó Yellowlegs, agarrando la longitud de la cadena que estaba alrededor de ellas.

La alfombra raspó los dedos de Candy cuando ella se estiró a por el hacha caída, sólo a pulgadas fuera de su alcance. Su brazo palpitó despiadadamente, su tobillo doliendo también. Si ella pudiera conseguir el hacha… Yellowlegs embistió contra el cuello de Candy, sus dientes chasqueando.

Candy se lanzó hacia un lado, esquivando por poco aquellos dientes de hierro, y por fin agarró el hacha. Lo levantó con tanta fuerza que la parte despuntada dio de golpe en un lado de la cara de la anciana.

Yellowlegs se cayó, desplomándose sobre un montón de trajes marrones que ondearon. Candy se echó hacia atrás y levantó el arma entre ellas.

Empujando sus manos y rodillas, Yellowlegs escupió sangre oscura, sangre azul, sobre la vieja alfombra, sus ojos centelleando. — Voy a hacer que desearas no haber nacido. Tanto tú como tu príncipe. – Y entonces Yellowlegs salió disparada tan rápida que Candy podría haber jurado que estaba volando.

Pero ella sólo llegó rápidamente a los pies de Candy.

Candy bajo el hacha, arrojando un poco de fuerza hacia sus manos. Sangre azul rociada en todas partes.

Había una sonrisa en la cabeza decapitada de Baba Yellowlegs cuando cayó con un ruido sordo hasta pararse.

Cayó silenciosa. Incluso el fuego, todavía ardiendo tan caliente que ella estaba sudando otra vez, parecía silencioso. Candy tragó. Una vez. Dos veces.

Terry no podía saberlo. Aunque quisiera regañarlo como el infierno por hacer preguntas que Yellowlegs había considerado bastante valiosas para vender a otros, no podía saber lo que había pasado aquí.

Nadie podría.

Cuando por fin encontró la fuerza para esclarecerse, sus pantalones y botas estaban manchados de azul oscuro. Otro traje para quemar.

Examinó el cuerpo, la alfombra manchada y empapada. No había sido rápido, pero todavía podía ser limpio. Una persona desaparecida era mejor que un cadáver decapitado.

Candy alzó la mirada a la rejilla del horno grande.

_Continuara…_


	43. Chapter 43

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 42.

Mort se rió cuando ella se tambaleó por la puerta de la tumba. — ¿Eres la Asesina de Brujas, verdad? Otro título encantador para añadir a tu repertorio.

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? – preguntó ella, dejando la vela.

Ella ya había quemado su ropa ensangrentada. Había apestado cuando se quemó, apestó como la carne podrida, justo como Yellowlegs. Ligera había gruñido en la chimenea y había tratado de empujar a Candy lejos presionando su cuerpo contra sus piernas.

— Ah, yo puedo olerla en ti, — dijo Mort. – Huele a furia y maldad.

Candy se quitó el cuello de su túnica para mostrar los pequeños cortes donde las uñas de Yellowlegs le habían perforado la piel justo encima de su clavícula. Ella los había limpiado, pero sabía que dejarían señales, un collar de cicatrices. — ¿Qué piensa de eso?

Mort se estremeció. — Me hace agradecer que este hecho de bronce.

— ¿Me dañarán?

— Tú mataste a una bruja, y has sido marcada por una. No será la clase habitual de herida— Los ojos de Mort se estrecharon. —Entiendes que puedes acabar envuelta en un montón de problemas.

Candy gimió.

— Baba Yellowlegs era una líder, una reina para su clan, — continuó Mort. — Cuando ellos destruyeron a la familia Crochan, se unieron con los Blackbeaks y con los Bluebloods en la Alianza Ironteeth. Ellos todavía honran aquellos juramentos.

— Pero yo creía que todas las brujas se habían ido, dispersándose con los vientos.

— ¿Ido? Los Crochan y aquellos que los siguieron han estado escondidos por generaciones. Pero los clanes de la Alianza Ironteeth todavía viajan, como hizo Baba. Aunque muchos de ellos viven en los sitios más arruinados y oscuros del mundo, contenidos en su maldad. Pero sospecho que cuando Yellowlegs sepa de la muerte de su matrona, ellos reunirán a los Blackbeaks y los Bluebloods, y exigirán respuestas al rey. Y tú tendrás suerte si ellos no vienen con sus escobas y te arrastran con ellos.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Espero que estés equivocado.

Las cejas de Mort se bajaron ligeramente. —Yo también.

Candy se pasó una hora en la tumba, leyendo el enigma de la pared, dando vueltas a las palabras de Yellowlegs. Llaves del Wyrd. Puertas del Wyrd… era todo tan extraño, incomprensible y aterrador. Y si el rey los tenía, y si él hasta tuviera _una… _

Candy se estremeció.

Cuando estuvo contemplando el enigma no descubrió ninguna respuesta nueva, Candy camino con dificultad de vuelta a sus habitaciones para una siesta que necesitaba.

Al menos había descubierto finalmente una fuente posible de poder del rey. Pero todavía necesitaba aprender más. Y entonces la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Qué planeaba hacer el rey con las llaves que no había utilizado todavía?

Ella tenía una sensación que no quería saber.

Pero las catacumbas de la biblioteca podían contener las respuestas a las preguntas más horribles. Había un libro que ella podía usar para tener acceso a esas respuestas, un libro que podía descubrir el hechizo que ella estaba buscando. Y ella sabía que _Los Muertos Vivientes _la encontraría en el momento en que ella comenzara a buscarlos.

A mitad de camino hacia sus habitaciones, todos los planes para echarse una siesta desaparecieron cuando Candy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a recuperar a Damaris, y cualquier otra daga antigua que pudiera llevarse.

* * *

Él no debería estar aquí. Sólo estaba buscando problemas, otra lucha que podría acabar rompiendo el castillo en dos. Y si Candy le atacaba otra vez, Albert sabía con absoluta certeza que la dejaría matarle, si era realmente lo que ella quería.

No sabía qué decirle. Pero tenía que decir algo, necesitaba acabar con el silencio y la tensión que le mantenían despierto noche tras noche y le impedían ocuparse de sus obligaciones.

Ella no estaba en sus habitaciones, pero él entró de todos modos, deambulando por su escritorio. Era tan desordenado como él de Terry, cubierto de papeles y de libros. Si se hubiera apartado él no hubiera visto los extraños símbolos escritos en todas partes. Símbolos que le recordaban la marca que él había visto en la quemadura de su frente en el duelo. De alguna forma se había olvidado de ello en los meses que se habían pasado. ¿Era… era esto algo relacionado con su pasado?

Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, escuchando cualquier indicio de Philippa o Candy, él buscó entre los documentos. Sólo garabatos, dibujos de los símbolos y palabras arbitrarias subrayadas. Quizás sólo fueran garabatos, trataba de decirse a sí mismo.

Estuvo a punto de regresar cuando vio un documento que sobresalía de una torre de libros. Estaba firmado por mucha gente, y estaba escrito con una cuidadosa caligrafía.

Sacándolo de debajo de los libros, Albert cogió el grueso papel y empezó a leerlo.

El mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor.

Era el testamento de Candy. Firmado dos días antes de la muerte de Annie.

Y le había dejado todo, hasta el último centavo, a él.

Su garganta se apretó cuando contempló la suma y la lista de bienes, incluido un apartamento en un almacén en los barrios bajos y toda la riqueza que había adentro.

Y ella había firmado todo esto para él, con solo una petición: que considerara dar un poco de ello a Philippa.

—No voy a cambiarlo.

Él se giró, encontrándola apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados. Aunque su postura era de confianza, su expresión era distante, en blanco.

Él dejó que el documento se deslizara de sus dedos.

La lista de las casas nobles en su bolsillo de repente se convirtió en plomo.

¿Y si hubiera estado sacando conclusiones precipitadas? Quizás no era realmente un canto de Terrasen. Tal vez había sido otra lengua que él nunca había oído.

Ella le miró como un gato. —Sería un gran problema molestarme en cambiarlo, — continuó ella. Llevaba una espada hermosa y antigua a su lado, junto con unas dagas que él nunca había visto antes. ¿Dónde las había conseguido ella?

Había tantas palabras que quería decir que no podía hablar en absoluto. Todo ese dinero, ella había dejado todo para él. Se lo había dejado todo porque ella había sentido algo por él… incluso desde el principio Terry se había dado cuenta de ello.

— Al menos ahora, — dijo ella, enderezándose y apartándose del marco de la puerta, —cuando el rey te despida por ser un maldito asqueroso en tu trabajo, tú tendrás algo a lo cual recurrir.

Él no podía respirar. Ella no sólo lo había hecho por generosidad. Ella sabía que si alguna vez perdía su posición, él tendría que regresar a Anielle, al dinero de su padre. Y eso le destrozaría.

Pero ella tendría que estar muerta para que él pudiese ver ese dinero. Verificablemente muerta, y no como una traidora a la corona, si muriera como una traidora, entonces todos sus bienes serían para el rey.

Y la única manera en que ella muriese como una traidora sería que hiciese lo que él había temido: que se aliase con la organización secreta, que encontrara a Aelin Galathynius y que regresara a Terrasen. Esto era una insinuación de que ella no tenía la intención de hacer esto. Ella no tenía planeado reclamar su título perdido, ella no representaba una amenaza para Adarlan, o Terry. Él había estado equivocado. Una vez más, él había estado equivocado.

— Sal de mis aposentos, — dijo ella desde el vestíbulo, antes de entrar al cuarto de juegos y cerrar la puerta de un portazo detrás de ella.

Él no había llorado cuando Annie murió, o cuando había arrojado a Candy a los calabozos, o incluso cuando ella había regresado con la cabeza de Grave, todo era totalmente distinto de la mujer que él había llegado a amar tan intensamente.

Pero cuando Albert salió, dejando esa condena detrás de él, aún no había llegado a su propia habitación. Apenas entró en un armario vacío antes de que los sollozos le golpearan.

_Continuara…_


	44. Chapter 44

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 43.

Candy se quedó de pie en el cuarto de juegos, mirando al piano mientras escuchaba a Albert salir rápidamente. Ella no lo había tocado en semanas.

Originalmente, había sido solo porque no tuvo tiempo. Porque Archie y la tumba y Albert habían ocupado cada momento de su día. Luego Annie había muerto, y no había venido a este cuarto ni una sola vez, no había querido mirar al instrumento, no había querido escuchar o hacer música nunca más.

Empujando el encuentro con Albert fuera de su mente, Candy lentamente levantó la tapa del piano y acarició las teclas de marfil. Pero ella no pudo apretarlas, no pudo decidirse a hacer un sonido. Annie debería haber estado aquí, para ayudar con Yellowlegs y el acertijo, para decirle qué hacer con Albert, para sonreír cuando Candy tocaba algo particularmente ingenioso para ella.

Annie se había ido. Y el mundo seguía adelante sin ella.

Cuando Anthony había muerto, ella lo había ocultado en su corazón, escondido al lado de sus otros muertos amados, cuyos nombres ella mantenía tan secretos que a veces los olvidaba. Pero Annie, Annie no encajaría. Era como si su corazón estaba tan lleno de la muerte, tan lleno de aquellas vidas que habían terminado mucho antes de su tiempo.

Ella no podía terminar con Annie de esa manera, no cuando esa cama manchada de sangre y esas feas palabras todavía la atormentaban a cada paso, a cada respiración.

Así que Candy solo revoloteó en el piano, trazando sus dedos sobre las teclas una y otra vez, y dejó que el silencio la devorara.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Candy estaba parada ante la segunda extraña escalera del final del olvidado pasillo de registros antiguos, un reloj sonó en algún lugar lejos, arriba en la biblioteca. Las imágenes de las Hadas y vegetación bailaban a lo largo del hueco de la escalera iluminado por la luz de las antorchas, moviéndose en espiral hasta perderse de vista, abajo y abajo en las profundidades desconocidas. Ella había encontrado _Los Muertos Vivientes* _casi inmediatamente, apartado en una solitaria mesa entre algunas estanterías. Como si hubiera estado esperando por ella. Y había sido el trabajo de unos pocos el encontrar un hechizo en el interior que pretendía desbloquear cualquier puerta. Ella rápidamente lo memorizó, practicando unas pocas veces en un armario de escobas cerrado.

Había tomado todo su autocontrol no gritar cuando había escuchado el chasquido del cerrojo al liberarse la primera vez. O la segunda.

No era de extrañar que Annie y su familia mantuvieran semejante poder en secreto. Y no era de extrañar que el Rey de Adarlan lo hubiera buscado para él.

Mirando hacia abajo en el hueco de la escalera, Candy tocó a Damaris, luego miró a las dos dagas enjoyadas colgando de su cinturón. Ella estaba bien. No había razón para estar nerviosa. ¿Qué clase de maldad esperaba encontrar en una biblioteca, de todos los lugares?

Seguramente el rey tenía mejores lugares donde esconder sus oscuros tratos. A lo mejor, ella encontraría más pistas acerca de si tenía algunas llaves del Wyrd y adonde las guardaba. En el peor de los casos… ella correría hacia la persona encapuchada que había visto afuera de la biblioteca aquella noche. Pero los ojos brillantes que había visto al otro lado de aquella puerta pertenecían a un roedor de alguna clase, nada más. Y si estaba equivocada… Bueno, lo que sea que fuera, después de derrotar al Ridderak, esto no debería ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

_Verdad. _Candy dio un paso hacia adelante, deteniéndose en el rellano.

Nada. No sensaciones de terror, no advertencias de otro mundo. Ni una cosa.

Dio un paso, luego otro, conteniendo su respiración mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la escalera hasta que no podía ver más la parte superior. Podía haber jurado que los grabados en las paredes se movieron a su alrededor, que las hermosas, feroces caras de las Hadas se volvieron para mirarla cuando pasaba.

Los únicos sonidos eran sus pasos y el susurro de la llama de la antorcha. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda, y Candy paró cuando el hueco del pasillo apareció.

Ella estaba ante la puerta sellada de hierro un momento más tarde. No se dio a sí misma el lujo de reconsiderar su plan cuando tomó su pedazo de tiza y trazó dos Marcas del Wyrd sobre la puerta, susurrando las palabras acompañantes mientras las dibujaba. Quemaron su lengua, pero cuando terminó de hablar, _escuchó _un ruido sordo y débil cuando algo en la puerta se abrió.

Ella maldijo en voz baja. El hechizo realmente funcionó. Ella no quiso pensar sobre todo lo que aquello implicaba, sobre cómo era capaz de funcionar en hierro, el único elemento supuestamente inmune a la magia. Y no cuando había tantos hechizos terribles contenidos en _Los Muertos Vivientes. _Hechizos para convocar demonios, levantar a los muertos, torturar a otros hasta que rogaran por la muerte…

Con un firme tirón, ella abrió la puerta, haciendo una mueca mientras ésta chirrió a través del suelo de piedra gris. Una brisa viciada y fría rozó su cara, agitando su cabello. Ella sacó a Damaris.

Después de revisar y volver a revisar que no podía quedarse encerrada adentro, cruzó el umbral.

La antorcha reveló una pequeña escalinata de cerca de diez escalones, que conducían a otro largo, estrecho pasadizo. Telarañas y polvo llenaban cada pulgada de éste, pero no era el descuidado aspecto del lugar lo que la hizo parar. Más bien fueron las puertas, las docenas de puertas de hierro que se alineaban a ambos lados del pasillo. Todas tan indeterminables como la puerta tras ella, todas ellas revelando nada de lo que podría haber tras ellas. Al final del pasillo opuesto, otra puerta de hierro brilló débilmente a la luz de las antorchas.

¿Qué era este lugar?

Ella descendió los escalones. Era tan silencioso. Como si el aire contuviera su respiración. Ella sostuvo su antorcha en alto, Damaris en su otra mano, y se aproximó a la primera puerta de hierro. No tenía manija. La superficie estaba marcada solo por una única línea. La puerta al otro lado tenía dos marcas. Números uno y dos. Extraños números a la izquierda, incluso a la derecha. Ella continuó moviéndose, encendiendo antorcha tras antorcha, apartando las cortinas de telarañas. Mientras caminaba aún más por el pasillo, los números aumentaron.

_¿Es esto alguna clase de calabozo? _

Pero el suelo no tenía rastros de sangre, ni remanentes de huesos o armas. Incluso no olía tan mal, solo polvoriento. Seco. Trató de abrir una de las puertas, pero estaba firmemente cerrada. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Y algún instinto le dijo que las mantuviera de esa forma.

Su cabeza palpitaba ligeramente con los inicios de un dolor de cabeza.

El pasillo continuaba y continuaba, hasta que alcanzó la puerta del otro extremo, las celdas en cada lado numeradas noventa y ocho y noventa y nueve. Solo más allá de ellas había una puerta final sin marcar. Ella colocó la antorcha en un soporte al lado de la última puerta, y agarró una anilla de la puerta para abrirla. Esta era significativamente más ligera que la primera, pero también cerrada. Y al contrario que las puertas alineadas en el pasillo, esta parecía _pedirle _que la desbloqueara, como si necesitara ser abierta. Así que Candy dibujó el hechizo de desbloqueo de nuevo, la tiza blanca como un hueso contra el metal antiguo.

La puerta cedió sin un sonido.

_Tal vez estos eran los calabozos de Gavin. Del tiempo de Brannon. _Eso explicaría las representaciones de Hadas en la escalera de arriba. Quizás él había tenido todo este hierro, esas celdas con puertas de hierro, para encarcelar a los guerreros demonio del ejército de Erawan. O las cosas malvadas que Gavin y su banda persiguieron y capturaron…

Su boca se secó mientras pasaba a través de la segunda puerta y encendió las antorchas a lo largo del camino. De nuevo, la luz reveló un pequeño grupo de escalones que conducían al pasillo. Aunque éste se desvió a la derecha, y era significativamente más cortó. No había nada en las sombras. Solo más y más puertas de hierro cerradas a ambos lados. Era tan, tan silencioso…

Ella caminó hasta que alcanzó la puerta del otro extremo del pasillo.

Sesenta y seis celdas esta vez, todas selladas. Ella desbloqueó la puerta final con las Marcas del Wyrd.

Ella entró al tercer pasillo, que también hacía un agudo giro a la derecha y encontró que era incluso más corto. Treinta y tres celdas.

El cuarto pasillo se desviaba a la derecha de nuevo, y contó veintidós celdas.

La leve palpitación en su cabeza se convirtió en una fuerte palpitación, pero estaba tan lejos de sus cuartos, y ella ya estaba aquí…

Candy paró ante la cuarta puerta del final.

_Es una espiral. Un laberinto. Atrayéndote más y más profundamente en el interior, lejos debajo de la tierra… _

Ella se mordió el labio, pero desbloqueó la puerta. Once celdas. Ella incrementó su paso, y rápidamente alcanzó la quinta puerta. Nueve celdas.

Se aproximó a la sexta puerta y se detuvo.

Una diferente clase de escalofrío la recorrió cuando observó el sexto portal.

_¿El centro del espiral? _

Mientras la tiza se encontraba con la puerta de hierro para formar las marcas de Wyrd, una voz al fondo de su mente le dijo que corriera. Y aunque quería escuchar, abrió la puerta de todas maneras.

Las antorchas revelaron un pasillo en ruinas. Partes de las paredes se habían derrumbado, y las vigas de madera fueron dejadas en astillas. Telarañas se extendían entre los ejes rotos de la madera, y restos destrozados de tela, empalados entre la roca y las vigas, meciéndose en la ligera brisa.

La muerte había estado aquí. Y no hace tanto tiempo. Si este lugar era tan antiguo como Gavin y Brannon, la mayoría de la ropa sería polvo.

Ella miró a las tres celdas que se alineaban en el corto pasillo. Había una puerta más al final, que colgaba torcidamente en su bisagra restante.

La oscuridad llenaba el vacío más allá.

Pero era la tercera celda la que atrapó su curiosidad.

La puerta de hierro de la tercera celda había sido destrozada, su superficie abollada y doblada sobre sí misma. Pero no desde el exterior.

Candy alzó a Damaris ante ella mientras enfrentaba la celda abierta.

Quienquiera que hubiera estado adentro se había liberado.

Un rápido barrido de su antorcha a lo largo del umbral no reveló nada, salvo huesos, pilas de huesos, la mayoría de ellos astillados más allá del reconocimiento.

Ella volvió su atención al pasillo. Nada se movió.

Cautelosamente, se paró dentro de la celda.

Caderas de hierros colgaban de las paredes, rotas donde las esposas habrían estado. La oscura roca estaba cubierta de marcas blancas, docenas y docenas de largas, profundas estrías en grupos de cuatro.

_Uñas. _

Se volteó hacia la puerta rota de la celda. Había incontables marcas en ella.

_¿Cómo alguien pudo hacer semejantes líneas en el hierro? ¿En roca? _

Se estremeció y rápidamente salió de la celda.

Miró de vuelta al camino por el que había venido, que brillaba con las antorchas que había encendido, y luego al oscuro espacio abierto que guiaba hacia adelante.

_Estás cerca del centro del espiral. Solo mira lo que es… mira si produce alguna respuesta. Elena dijo que buscara pistas… _

Balanceó a Damaris en su mano unas pocas veces solo para aflojar su muñeca, por supuesto. Girando su cuello, entró en la penumbra.

No había soportes para antorchas aquí. El séptimo portal solo reveló un pasillo corto y una puerta abierta. Una octava puerta.

Las paredes a ambos lados de la puerta estaban dañadas y marcadas con garras. Su cabeza dio un violento estremecimiento, luego se calmó mientras se acercaba.

Más allá de la puerta estaba una escalera de espiral que iba hacia arriba, tan alto que no podía ver el final. Un recto ascenso en la oscuridad.

¿Pero hacia dónde?

La escalera olía mal, y ella sostuvo a Damaris ante ella mientras subía los escalones, teniendo cuidado evitando las rocas caídas que ensuciaban el suelo.

Más y más alto ella subió, agradecida por todo su entrenamiento. Su dolor de cabeza solo empeoró, pero cuando alcanzó la cima, se olvidó de la fatiga, se olvidó del dolor.

Alzó la antorcha. Brillantes paredes de obsidiana la rodeaban, alzándose más y más alto, tan alto que no podía ver el techo.

Estaba en el interior de alguna clase de cámara. Al fondo de alguna torre.

Miró a la extraña piedra que formaba las paredes. Vetas verdosas brillaban a la luz de la antorcha. Ella había visto este material antes.

Lo había visto.

_El anillo del rey. El anillo en el dedo de Perrington. Y en Neil… _

Tocó la piedra y un shock la recorrió, su cabeza palpitando tan dolorosamente que la produjo arcadas. El Ojo de Elena dio un pulso de luz azul pero rápidamente murió, como si la propia luz hubiera sido succionada hacia la piedra y allí había sido devorada.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás hacia las escaleras.

_Dioses del cielo, ¿Qué es esto? _

Como en respuesta, un estallido estremeció la torre, tan fuerte que ella saltó hacia atrás. Resonó y resonó, volviéndose metálico.

Ella alzó su mirada hacia arriba a la oscuridad.

—Sé dónde estoy, — susurró mientras el sonido disminuía.

La torre del reloj.

_*Hace referencia al libro de magia, __Los Muertos Vivientes__, que ella encuentra en el primer libro _

_Continuara…_


	45. Chapter 45

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 44.

Terry miró a la singular escalera de caracol. Candy lo había encontrado en las catacumbas debajo de la legendaria biblioteca. Por supuesto que ella lo había hecho. Si había alguien en Erilea que podría encontrar algo así, sería Candy.

Había estado a punto de ir a almorzar cuando vio a Candy puntal en la biblioteca, una espada atada a la espalda. Tal vez el debería dejarla ir sobre su propio negocio si no fuera por el pelo trenzado.

Candy _nunca _se recogía el pelo a menos que ella estuviera luchando. Y cuando ella estaba a punto de causar problemas.

No estaba espiando. Y no estaba siendo furtivo. Terry no era más que curioso.

Él la siguió, a través de los pasillos olvidados a lo largo y habitaciones, manteniéndose siempre muy atrás, manteniendo sus pasos en silencio, como

Albert y Brullo le habían enseñado hace años.

Había seguido hasta que Candy desapareció por esa escalera con una mirada siempre tan sospechosa por encima del hombro.

Sí, Candy estaba tramando algo. Y así, Terry había esperado.

Un minuto. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos antes de seguir tras ella. Para hacer que parezca un accidente si sus caminos se cruzaran.

Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que vio? Nada más que basura. Antiguos pergaminos y libros repartidos en todas partes. Más allá era una segunda escalera de caracol, iluminada de la misma manera que la anterior.

Un escalofrío le recorrió. No le gustaba nada de esto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Candy aquí?

En respuesta, su magia le gritó que corriera en la dirección opuesta, para poder encontrar. Pero la biblioteca principal estaba muy lejos, y en el tiempo de ir y volver, algo podría suceder.

Algo que ya podría haber pasado...

Terry bajó rápidamente la escalera y se encontró con un pasillo débilmente iluminado con una sola puerta entreabierta, dos marcas escritas sobre ella con tiza.

Cuando vio el pasillo de celdas, se quedó paralizado. El hierro apestaba, de alguna manera, y se dirigió a su vez a su estómago.

— ¿Candy?— Llamó por el pasillo. No hubo respuesta. — ¿_Candy_?— Nada.

Tenía que decirle que se fuera. Lo que fuera este lugar, ninguno de ellos debería estar aquí. Incluso si el poder en su sangre no le estaba gritando, él lo habría sabido. Tenía que sacarla.

Terry descendió la escalera.

* * *

Candy corrió bajo las escaleras, alejándose desde el interior de la torre del reloj tan rápido como pudo. Aunque habían pasado meses desde que se había encontrado a los muertos durante el duelo con Neil, el recuerdo de haber sido

golpeada contra la pared oscura de la torre era todavía demasiado cercano.

Podía ver la mueca muerta en ella, y recordó las palabras de Elena en Samhuinn sobre los ocho guardianes en la torre del reloj, y cómo ella debió permanecer lejos de ellos.

Le dolía la cabeza tan mal que apenas podía concentrarse en los pasos por debajo de sus pies.

¿Qué había estado allí? Esto no tenía nada que ver con Gavin, o Brannon. Debido a que habían construido la torre del reloj incorporando fuera Obsidiana que los dioses prohibieron.

_Obsidiana que los dioses prohibieron _

_Y la piedra era realmente temida. _

Pero, pero se suponía que las llaves debían ser pequeñas. No gigantes, como la torre del reloj. No.

Candy golpeó la parte inferior de las escaleras del reloj y se congeló cuando vio el pasaje que contenía la celda destruida.

Agarrando su propia antorcha, manteniendo su respiración constante, se arrastró por el pasillo en ruinas. Nada, no había sonidos, ni rastro de otra persona en el pasaje. Pero...

A medio camino, se detuvo de nuevo y dejó la antorcha. Ella había marcado todos los giros, contados sus pasos mientras ella venía aquí. Sabía que el camino en la oscuridad, que podría encontrar su camino de regreso con los ojos vendados. Y si ella no estaba sola aquí abajo, entonces su antorcha era un faro. Y ella no estaba de humor para ser un objetivo.

Ella apagó la antorcha con una molienda de sus talones.

Oscuridad completa.

Levantó a Damaris alto, ajustándose a la oscuridad. Sólo que no era del todo negro. Un débil resplandor emitido desde su amuleto, un resplandor que le permitió ver sólo las formas tenues, como si la oscuridad fuera demasiado fuerte para el ojo.

El pelo en su cuello se levantó. La única vez que había visto el amuleto resplandeciendo así... Sintiendo con la otra mano, sin atreverse a dar la vuelta, ella se echó hacia atrás hacia la biblioteca.

Hubo un roce de las uñas contra la piedra, y luego el sonido de la respiración.

No era la suya.

Se asomó por entre las sombras de la celda, aferrándose a su manto con las manos con garras. Alimentos. Por primera vez en meses. Ella era tan cálida, tan llena de vida. Se deslizó fuera de la celda junto a ella mientras continuaba su retiro ciego.

Puesto que ellos habían encerrado ahí abajo la putrefacción, ya que se habían cansado de jugar con esto, se había olvidado de muchas cosas. Se había olvidado de su propio nombre, olvidado de lo que solía ser. Pero ahora sabía más cosas útiles, mejores cosas.

Cómo cazar, cómo alimentarse, cómo utilizar estas marcas para abrir y cerrar puertas. Se había prestado atención durante los largos años; los había visto hacer las marcas.

Y una vez que se habían ido, había esperado hasta que sabía que no iban a volver. Hasta que _él _estuvo mirando a otra parte y había tomado todas sus otras cosas con él. Y entonces se había comenzado la apertura de las puertas, uno tras otra. Alguna mínima parte de esta se mantuvo lo suficientemente mortal para

sellar siempre esas puertas cerradas, para volver aquí y formar las marcas que volvían a bloquear las puertas, para mantenerlo contenido.

Pero ella había venido aquí. Había aprendido las marcas. Lo que significaba que tenía que saber lo que se había hecho a él. Tenía que haber sido una parte de ella, la destructora y demoledora y luego la brutal reconstrucción .Y desde que ella había llegado aquí...

Se metió en otra sombra, y esperó por ella para caminar en sus garras.

Candy detuvo su retirada y la respiración se detuvo. Silencio.

La luz azul alrededor de ella se hizo más brillante.

Candy se puso una mano en el pecho.

El amuleto se encendió.

Había estado acechando los hombrecillos que vivían por encima hace semanas, contemplando cómo se iban degustando. Pero siempre había esa luz maldita cerca de ellos, la luz que quemaba sus ojos sensibles. Siempre había algo que lo envió deslizándose de vuelta aquí a la comodidad de la piedra.

Las ratas y las cosas que se arrastran habían sido su único alimento durante demasiado tiempo, la sangre y los huesos finos y sin sabor. Pero esta mujer... que la había visto dos veces antes. En primer lugar con el mismo, la luz azul tenue en su garganta, luego una segunda vez, cuando no la había visto tanto como la había olido desde el otro lado de la puerta de hierro.

Arriba, la luz azul había sido suficiente para mantenerlo alejado de la luz azul que había saboreado el poder. Pero aquí abajo, a la sombra de negro, respirando piedra, la luz iba disminuyendo. Aquí abajo, ahora que se habían apagado las luces que habían encendido, no había nada para detenerlo, y nadie para oírla.

No se le había olvidado, incluso en los caminos retorcidos de su memoria, lo que se había hecho a él en la mesa de piedra.

Con unas fauces goteando, se sonrió.

El Ojo de Elena ardió brillante como una llama, y había un silbido en su oído.

Candy volvió, golpeando antes de que pudiera conseguir un buen vistazo a la figura encapuchada detrás de ella. Vislumbró sólo un destello de piel marchita y afilados dientes, rechoncha antes de que ella cortara con Damaris a través de su pecho.

Gritó. Gritó como si nunca hubiera oído nada, ya que la tela harapienta arrancó, dejando al descubierto un hueso, pecho deforme salpicado de cicatrices. Se cerró una mano con garras en su cara mientras caía, sus ojos brillando con la luz del amuleto. Un animal de ojos, capaces de ver en la oscuridad.

La persona, criatura, desde el pasillo. Desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ella ni siquiera vio donde la había herido mientras caía al suelo. La sangre corrió por la nariz y le llenó la boca. Se tambaleó para correr de nuevo hacia la biblioteca.

Saltó sobre vigas caídas y trozos de piedra, dejando que la luz del ojo alumbrara, apenas manteniendo su equilibrio mientras se deslizaba sobre los huesos.

La criatura de cayó tras ella, rasgando a través de los obstáculos como si no fueran más que cortinas de gasa. Se puso de pie como un hombre, pero no era un hombre, no, esa cara era algo salido de una pesadilla. Y su fuerza, para ser capaz de empujar a un lado esos rayos caídos como si fueran como los tallos de trigo...

Las puertas de hierro habían estado allí para mantener esta cosa allí.

Y ella había abierto todas.

Corrió por las escaleras cortas y a través de la primera puerta. Como ella viró a la izquierda, la cogió por la parte posterior de la túnica. La tela se rasgó. Candy se estrelló contra la pared de enfrente, agachándose mientras que se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Damaris cantó, y la criatura rugió, cayendo hacia atrás. Sangre negra salió a chorros de la herida a través de su abdomen. Pero ella no había cortado lo suficientemente profundo.

Creciente a sus pies, la sangre corría por su espalda, desde donde sus garras habían pinchado, Candy sacó una daga con la otra mano.

La capucha se había caído de la criatura, revelando lo que parecía una cara, pero ya no era de un hombre. Su pelo era escaso, colgando de su cráneo reluciente en cadenas grumoso, y sus labios... había tales cicatrices alrededor de la boca, como si alguien la hubiera arrancado abierto y cosido para cerrarla, entonces la abrió de nuevo...

La criatura pasó una mano nudosa contra su abdomen, jadeando a través de esos, dientes rotos marrones, mientras la miraba, la miró con tanto odio que no podía moverse. Era una expresión tan humana...

— ¿Qué es lo _eres_?— Jadeó, balanceando a Damaris mientras daba otro paso atrás.

Pero de repente comenzó a arañarse a sí mismo, desgarrando las ropas oscuras, sacando su pelo, empujando contra su cráneo, como si fuera a meter la mano y extraer algo. Y los gritos que daban, la rabia y la desesperación.

La criatura había estado _en el pasillo del castillo_.

Lo que significaba...

Esta cosa, esta persona, sabía cómo usar las marcas del Wyrd, también. Y con su fuerza sobrenatural, ninguna barrera mortal podría mantenerlo contenido.

La criatura inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y sus ojos de animal se posaron en ella otra vez. La fijación. Un depredador anticipando el sabor de su presa.

Candy se volvió y corrió como el infierno.

* * *

Terry acababa de pasar a través de la tercera puerta cuando escuchó el grito de algo no humano. Una serie de ruidos que se estrellaron de lleno en el pasillo, y los bramidos que se interrumpían con cada golpe.

— ¿Candy?— Terry gritó hacia la dirección de la conmoción.

Otro golpe.

— ¡Candy!

Y luego — _¡Terry, corre! _

El agudo chillido que siguió a la orden de Candy sacudió las paredes. Las antorchas chisporroteaban.

Terry sacó su espada mientras Candy vino volando por las escaleras, con gotas de sangre en su rostro, y cerró de golpe la puerta de hierro detrás de ella.

Corrió hacia él, una espada en una mano y una daga en la otra. El amuleto en su cuello brillaba azul, como el fuego más caliente.

Candy estaba sobre él en un segundo. La puerta de hierro se abrió de golpe detrás de ellos y...

Lo que salió no era de este mundo, no podía ser. Se veía como algo que solía ser un hombre, pero se retorcía y estaba seco y se roto, con el hambre y la locura escrito sobre cada hueso que sobresale en su cuerpo. _Dioses. Oh, dioses_. ¿A qué había despertado ella?

Corrieron por el pasillo, y Terry juró al contemplar las escaleras hasta la puerta siguiente. El tiempo que tomaría para que puedan subir las escaleras...

Pero Candy fue rápida. Y meses de entrenamiento la habían hecho fuerte. Para su humillación eterna, mientras ellos estaban en la parte inferior de las escaleras, ella lo agarró por el cuello de su túnica, le medio arrastro de las medidas. Ella lo lanzó al pasillo más allá del umbral.

Detrás de ellos, la cosa chilló. Terry se volvió a tiempo para ver sus dientes rotos relucir ya que saltó por las escaleras. Como un rayo, Candy cerró la puerta de hierro en la cara de la criatura.

Sólo una más puerta, podía imaginar el destino que llevaría de vuelta al primer pasillo, entonces esa escalera de caracol, a continuación, la segunda escalera, y...

¿Qué pasaría luego?, ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegaron a la biblioteca principal?

¿Qué podían hacer contra esa cosa?

Terry vio el terror en la cara de Candy, sabía que ella se preguntaba lo mismo.

* * *

Candy lanzó Terry al pasillo y luego se lanzó hacia atrás, chocando contra la última puerta de hierro que separaba a la cosa del resto de la biblioteca. Ella puso su peso en él, y vio las estrellas como la criatura de cañón en el otro lado. Dioses, era fuerte, fuerte y salvaje e inflexible...

Por un momento ella se alejó, y la cosa trató de arrojar la puerta. Pero Candy abalanzó, echando la espalda contra ella.

La mano atrapada en la puerta y la criatura aulló, enganchando sus garras en el hombro de Candy mientras empujaba y empujaba. La sangre manaba de su nariz, mezclándose con la sangre que corría por sus hombros.

Las garras se clavaron en el más allá.

Terry se precipitó hacia la puerta, apoyando la espalda contra ella. Jadeaba, boquiabierto.

Tenían que sellar la puerta. Incluso si esa cosa era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber las marcas Wyrd, ellos tenían que comprar un poco de tiempo para sí mismos.

Ella le dio a Terry el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Se quedarían sin fuerza en breve, y la cosa se rompería y los mataría, y al que se cruzara en su camino.

Tenía que haber un bloqueo en alguna parte, alguna manera de cerrarla, para reducir la velocidad de la cosa por un momento...

—_Empuja, _—suspiró ella a Terry. La criatura ganó una pulgada, pero Candy empujó con fuerza, aprovechando la fuerza de sus piernas. Rugió de nuevo, tan fuerte que pensaba que sangre se derramaría de sus orejas. Terry maldijo con saña.

Ella lo miró, ni siquiera sintió el dolor de las garras incrustadas en su piel. El sudor le corría por la frente de Terry como, como...

El metal comenzó a calentarse a lo largo del borde de la puerta, de color rojo brillante, entonces chisporroteo.

La magia estaba aquí, la magia estaba trabajando en este momento, tratando de cerrar la puerta contra la criatura. Pero no venía de ella.

Los ojos de Terry se arrugaron por la concentración, con el rostro pálido. Ella había tenido razón. Terry tenía magia. Esta era la información que Yellowlegs había querido vender al mejor postor, vender al mismo rey. Todo el mundo sabía que podría cambiar todo. Podría cambiar el mundo.

Terry tenía magia.

Y si él no se detenía, él iba a quemarse a sí mismo sobre la puerta de hierro.

La puerta de hierro asfixió Terry. Él estaba en un ataúd, un ataúd, sin aire. Su magia no podía respirar. Él no podía respirar.

Candy maldijo cuando la criatura fue ganando terreno. Terry ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo que _necesitaba _sellar esta puerta. Su magia había elegido el método. Empujó con las piernas, empujado de espaldas, empujó su magia hacia el punto de ruptura, mientras buscaba soldar la puerta. Rotación, calor, estrangulamiento...

La magia se deslizó de él.

La criatura empujó con fuerza, enviando a Terry tambalearse hacia adelante.

Pero Candy tiró con más fuerza contra la puerta mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

La espada de Candy yacía a pocos metros de distancia, ¿Pero era una buena espada?

No tenían ninguna esperanza de escapar con sus vidas.

Los ojos de Candy se reunieron con él, la cuestión demasiado visible en su

rostro ensangrentado:

_¿Qué he hecho? _

Aún presa de las garras de la criatura, Candy ni siquiera podía moverse mientras Terry hizo una rápida embestida de Damaris. La criatura volvió a intentar liberarse, y el príncipe se balanceó, e hizo contacto directo con su muñeca.

Su grito penetró en sus huesos, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe por completo.

Candy tropezó, la mano desmembrada de la bestia sobresalía de su hombro, pero ella empujó contra la puerta mientras la criatura se lanzó sobre esta.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?— Terry ladró, arrojando su peso contra el hierro.

—No lo sé— Candy respiraba. No teniendo el lujo de una curandera, arrancó la mano sucia de su hombro, mordiéndose el grito. —Estaba ahí abajo— jadeó. Otro golpe desde detrás de la puerta.

—No puedes cerrar la puerta con magia. Necesitamos sellarla de otra manera— Y encontrar algo que pudiera burlar cualquier desbloqueo de hechizos que esta criatura supiera, alguna forma de evitar que saliera. Ella se atragantó con la sangre que iba desde su nariz a la boca y escupió en el suelo. —Hay un libro, _Los Murtos Vivientes, _tendrá la respuesta.

Sus ojos se encontraron y su mirada se sostuvo. Una línea tensa entre ellos, un momento de confianza, y una promesa de respuestas para ambos.

— ¿Dónde está el libro?— Preguntó Terry.

—En la biblioteca. Te encontrará. Puedo sostener esto por un momento.

Sin necesidad de que esto tuviera sentido, Terry se echó a correr escaleras arriba. Corrió a través de pila después de pila, sus dedos leyendo los títulos, más rápido y más rápido, sabiendo que cada segundo se drenaban sus fuerzas. Estaba a punto de bramar su frustración cuando pasó corriendo junto a una mesa y vio un gran volumen, de superficie negra.

_Los Muertos Vivientes _

Ella había tenido razón. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía la razón, en su propia manera extraña? Cogió el libro y se precipitó a la cámara secreta. Ella había cerrado los ojos, y sus dientes eran de color rojo con su propia sangre cuando ella los apretó.

—Aquí— dijo Terry. Sin necesidad de que ella preguntase, él se empujó a sí mismo en la puerta cuando ella cayó al suelo y cogió el libro con ella. Sus manos temblaban mientras pasaba a una página, y luego otra, y otra. Su sangre salpicó en el texto.

—Para enlazar o para contener— leyó en voz alta. Terry miró hacia abajo a las decenas de símbolos en la página.

— ¿Esto va a funcionar?— se preguntó.

—Espero— jadeó, ya en movimiento, agarrando el libro abierto en la mano.

—Una vez que el hechizo se lanza, de paso por ese umbral lo mantendrá en su lugar el tiempo suficiente para matarlo— Ella metió los dedos en las heridas en su pecho, y él sólo pudo quedarse boquiabierto cuando ella hizo la primera marca, y luego la segundo, convirtiendo su cuerpo maltratado en un tintero mientras dibujaba marca tras marca alrededor de la puerta.

—Pero para que pase por encima del umbral— Terry jadeó —tendríamos que...

—Abrir la puerta— terminó para él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El se movió para que ella pudiera llegar a dibujar encima de su cabeza, sus alientos mezclándose.

Candy dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cuando hizo la última marca, y de repente se iluminaron de un azul tenue. Él se sostuvo a sí mismo contra la puerta, así como sintió que el hierro se ponía rígido.

—Puedes dejarlo ir— suspiró ella, inclinando la espada. —déjalo ir, y quédate detrás de mí.

Al menos ella no lo insultó diciéndole que huyera.

Con un último aliento, saltó lejos.

La criatura se estrelló contra la puerta, dejándola abierta.

Y, al igual que lo que había dicho, se quedó inmóvil en el umbral, sus ojos salvajes animalistas mientras su cabeza sobresalía hacia el pasillo. Hubo una pausa y luego, una pausa durante la cual Terry podría haber jurado que Candy y la criatura se miraron entre sí, y que el salvajismo se calmó, sólo por un momento. Sólo por un momento, y luego se trasladó a Candy.

La espada brilló a la luz de las antorchas, y allí estaba el desplazamiento de la mezcla de carne y crujir de huesos. El cuello era demasiado grueso para cortar de un solo golpe, así que antes de que Terry pudiera sacar otro aliento, ella volvió a golpear.

La cabeza cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, sangre negra pulverizándose desde el cuello del cuerpo que seguía en pie paralizado en la puerta rota.

—Mierda— Terry suspiró. —Mierda.

Candy se movió otra vez, golpeando su espada hacia abajo sobre la cabeza, ensartándola en ella. Como si ella pensara que todavía podía morder.

Terry seguía arrojando un flujo constante de maldiciones mientras Candy se acercó a las sangrientas marcas alrededor de la puerta y robó un dedo a través de uno de ellas.

El cuerpo sin cabeza de la criatura se derrumbó, el hechizo sostenido roto.

Apenas había terminado de caer antes de que Candy hiciera cuatro goles: tres para cortar el torso escuálido en dos, y un cuarto para apuñalarlo por donde su corazón estaría. Sintió que la bilis se levantaba de nuevo mientras ella ladeó la hoja una quinta vez, consiguiendo la apertura de la cavidad del pecho de la criatura.

Lo que ella vio hizo en su cara se volvió aún más pálida. Terry no quería mirar.

Con una eficiencia sombría, ella pateó la cabeza demasiado humana por el umbral, enviándolo golpeando al cadáver marchito de la criatura.

Luego cerró la puerta de hierro y trazó unas cuantas marcas sobre el umbral que brillaba y luego se desvaneció.

Candy se enfrentó a él, pero Terry miró hacia la puerta de nuevo, ahora sellada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo _eso_...ese hechizo aguantará?— Casi se atragantó con la palabra.

—No lo sé— dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Hasta que me quite las marcas, creo.

—Creo que no podemos dejar que nadie más sepa de esto— dijo con cautela.

Ella se echó a reír, un poco loco. Decirle a los demás, incluso a Albert, significaría contestar preguntas, preguntas difíciles que podrían ganar para los dos un viaje al bloque de carnicero.

—Entonces— dijo Candy, escupiendo sangre sobre las piedras — ¿Quieres explicarlo tú mismo primero, o lo hago yo?

Candy fue primero, porque Terry necesitaba desesperadamente cambiar su túnica sucia, y hablando parecía una buena idea, mientras que él se desnudó en su camerino. Ella se sentó en su cama, sin mirar mucho mejor a sí misma, fue por eso que habían tomado los pasajes oscuros de los sirvientes de vuelta a su torre.

—Por debajo de la biblioteca se extiende una antigua mazmorra, creo— Candy dijo, tratando de mantener su voz tan suave como sea posible. Captó un destello de piel dorada a través de la puerta entreabierta a su camerino, y apartó la mirada. —Creo que... Creo que alguien mantuvo la criatura allí hasta que se rompió la celda y salió. Ha estado viviendo debajo de la biblioteca desde entonces.

No hubo necesidad de decirle que ella estaba empezando a creer que el rey la había creado. La torre del reloj había sido construida por el rey mismo, así que tenía que saber lo que se conectaba a ella.

Ella sabía que la criatura se había hecho, porque en su pecho había un corazón humano. Candy estaba dispuesta a apostar que el rey había utilizado al menos una llave del Wyrd para hacer tanto la torre y como al monstruo.

—Lo que yo no entiendo— dijo Terry desde el vestuario —es por eso que esta cosa ahora puede romper a través de las puertas de hierro cuando no podía hacerlo antes.

—Debido a que yo fui una idiota y rompí los hechizos cuando camine a través de él.

Una mentira, algo así. Pero ella no quiso explicarlo, no podía explicar por qué la criatura había sido capaz de salir antes y nunca haber hecho daño a nadie hasta ahora. ¿Por qué lo había sido en el pasillo esa noche y desapareció?, ¿Por qué los bibliotecarios estaban todos vivos e ilesos?

Pero tal vez el hombre que la criatura había sido una vez... Tal vez él no se había perdido por completo. Había tantas preguntas ahora tantas cosas sin respuesta.

—Y ese último hechizo que hiciste en la puerta. ¿Se va a mantener para siempre?

Terry apareció en una nueva túnica y pantalones, todavía descalzo. La visión de sus pies se sentía extrañamente íntima.

Ella se encogió de hombros, luchando contra el impulso de limpiarse la cara de sangre, sucia.

Él le había ofrecido su baño privado, pero ella se había negado. _Eso _se sintió demasiado íntimo, demasiado.

—El libro dice que es un hechizo de unión permanente, así que no creo que nadie más que nosotros sea capaz de conseguir pasar a través.

_A menos que el rey quiere entrar y utilizar una de las llaves Wyrd. _

Terry se pasó una mano por el pelo, y se sentó a su lado en la cama. — ¿De dónde viene?

—No sé—ella mintió. El anillo del rey brilló en su memoria.

Eso no podía ser la llave del Wyrd, pensó, no, Yellowlegs había dicho que eran astillas de roca negra, no, no forjada en formas. Pero él pudo haber hecho el anillo con la llave. Ahora entendía por qué Archie y su sociedad, ambas codiciadas y tratando de destruirlo, si el rey podía utilizarlas para _crear _criaturas...

Si hubiera hecho _más... _

Había habido muchas puertas. Más de doscientas. Todas bajo llave.

Y ambos Kaltain y Annie habían mencionado alas, alas en sus sueños, batiendo las alas a través de La Brecha de Ferian. ¿Qué estaba preparando el rey allí?

—Dime— Terry dijo presionando.

—No sé— ella mintió de nuevo, odiándose a sí misma por ello. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender una verdad que podría hacer añicos todo lo que amaba?

—Ese libro— dijo Terry. — ¿Cómo sabías que iba a ayudar?

—Lo encontré un día, en la biblioteca. Parecía que me estuviera... dando una pista. Apareció en mi habitación cuando yo no lo había traído allí, volvió a aparecer en la biblioteca... Estaba lleno de ese tipo de hechizos.

—Pero no es magia— dijo Terry, palideciendo.

—No es la magia que tú tienes. Esto es diferente. Yo ni siquiera sabía si ese hechizo iba a funcionar. Hablando de eso— dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. —Tú tienes... magia.

Echó un vistazo a su cara, y ella reprimió las ganas de juguetear.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Dime cómo es que tienes magia— suspiró ella. —Dime cómo _tú _la tienes y el resto del mundo no lo hace. Dime cómo la descubriste, y qué clase de magia que es. Cuéntamelo todo— Empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero ella se inclinó hacia delante. —Acabas de ver a romper al menos una docena de leyes de tu padre. ¿Crees que voy a entregarte a él cuando tan fácilmente me podría destruir?

Terry suspiró. Después de un momento, dijo: —Hace unas semanas, me... entró en erupción. Me puse tan enojado en una reunión del consejo que me salí, y golpeé la pared. Y de alguna manera, la piedra se quebró, y luego la ventana cercana se destrozó, también. Desde entonces, he estado tratando de averiguar de dónde viene, _qué _tipo de poder que es, exactamente. Y la forma de controlarlo. Pero sólo... sucede. Al igual que...

—Al igual que cuando la utilizaste para que detenerme de matar Albert.

Su cuello se balanceaba mientras tragaba con fuerza.

Ella no podía sostenerle la mirada mientras decía —Gracias por eso. Si no me hubieras detenido, yo...— No importaba lo que había sucedido entre ella y Albert, no importa lo que ahora sentía por él, si ella lo hubiera matado esa noche, no habría vuelto a ser la misma, no se recuperaría. De alguna manera... de alguna manera, la hubiera hecho sólo otra versión de esa cosa en la biblioteca. Se ponía enferma de pensar en ello. —No importa cuál sea tu magia, salvó más vidas que la de esa noche.

Terry se movió. —Todavía tengo que aprender a controlarla, o podría ocurrir en cualquier lugar. Frente a cualquiera. He tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero no creo que la suerte vaya a durar.

— ¿Alguien más sabe? ¿Albert?, ¿Roland?

—No Albert no lo sabe, y Roland se acaba de ir con el Duque Perrington. Van a Morath durante unos meses a... para supervisar la situación en Eyllwe.

Tenía que ser todo relacionado, el rey, la magia, el poder de Terry, las marcas del Wyrd, incluso la criatura... El príncipe fue a su cama levantó hasta el colchón y sacó un libro oculto. No es el mejor lugar donde esconderlo, pero es un valiente esfuerzo.

—He estado buscando a través de las listas de genealogía de las familias nobles, hemos encontrado de Adarlan que no ha habido ningún usuario de magia en las últimas generaciones.

Había tantas cosas que ella podía contar, pero si lo hacía, sería justo dar lugar a demasiadas preguntas. Así que Candy estudió sólo las páginas el paso por ella, hojeando una tras otra.

—Espera— dijo ella. Las heridas punzantes en su hombro dieron un estallido de dolor cuando ella levantó su mano hacia el libro. Recorrió la página que él había dejado puesta, el corazón le latía mientras otra pista sobre el rey y sus planes se deslizaron en el lugar. Ella lo dejó continuar adelante.

—Mira— dijo Terry, cerrando el libro —No estoy muy seguro de dónde viene.

Él todavía la estaba mirando con un poco de cautela. Ella lo miró a los ojos y dijo en voz baja: —Hace diez años, muchas de las personas que... gente que amaba fueron ejecutados por tener magia— El dolor y la culpa parpadeaban en sus ojos, pero ella continuó. —Así que vas a entender cuando digo que no tengo ganas de ver a nadie más muera que por ello, incluso el hijo del hombre que ordenó las muertes.

—Lo siento— dijo en voz baja. —Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Comer una comida gigante, ver a un sanador y tomar un baño. En ese orden.

Resopló y en broma le dio un codazo con una rodilla.

Se inclinó hacia delante, juntando las manos entre sus piernas. —Esperemos, mantengamos un ojo en la puerta para asegurarnos de que nadie intente entrar, y... sólo tomarlo como un día a día.

Él tomó una de sus manos en la suya, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Día a día.

_Continuara…_


	46. Chapter 46

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 45.

Candy no fue a comer, tomar un baño o a ver un curandero debido a su hombro. En lugar de eso, ella se apresuró al calabozo, sin siquiera prestarle atención a los guardias que pasaba. El cansancio la consumía, pero el miedo la mantenía en movimiento, casi saltando las escaleras.

_Ellos quieren usarme. Me engañaron_, había dicho Kaltain

Y en el libro de Terry a cerca de los linajes nobles de Adarlan, la familia Rompier había sido registrada como una familia con un fuerte linaje mágico, que supuestamente desapareció hace dos generaciones.

_A veces pienso que me trajeron aquí_, dijo Kaltain, _No para casarme con Perrington, sino con otro propósito. _

Trajeron a Kaltain aquí, de la misma manera que Neil. Él era proveniente de las Montañas Colmillo Blanco, donde poderosos chamanes habían gobernado sus tribus.

La boca de Candy se secó, mientras se dirigía abajo, hacia el pasillo del familiar calabozo, en dirección a la celda de Kaltain. Se paró en frente, observando a través de los barrotes. La celda estaba vacía.

Lo único que quedaba era la vieja capa de Candy desechada entre el heno pateado, como si Kaltain hubiera luchado contra quienquiera que hubiese venido por ella. Candy se encontraba en la estación del guardia momentos después, apuntando hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Dónde está Kaltain?— incluso mientras lo decía, un recuerdo comenzó a aclararse, un recuerdo confuso de los días que pasó sedada en los calabozos.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, después a su rota y sangrienta vestimenta, antes de que uno dijera.

—El duque se la llevó… a Morath. Para que sea su esposa.

Candy se apresuró fuera de los calabozos en dirección a su habitación.

_Algo se aproxima_, le había susurrado Kaltain, _Y yo lo voy a recibir_.

_Escucho alas_.

_Mis dolores de cabeza están peor cada día y siempre llenos de todas esas alas batientes. _

Candy casi se tropieza con un escalón. _Roland ha estado sufriendo de terribles dolores de cabeza últimamente, _le había comentado Terry hace unos días. Y ahora Roland, quien compartía el linaje de sangre de Terry Grandchester, también se había ido a Morath.

¿Se había ido o había sido llevado?

Candy se tocó el hombro y sintió las abiertas y sangrientas heridas en él. La criatura se había arañado la cabeza, como si sintiera dolor y cuando había empujado la puerta, por esos últimos segundos en los que se había mantenido estático en su lugar, ella había visto algo humano en sus deformados ojos, algo que parecía tan aliviado, tan agradecido por la muerte que ella le había dado.

— ¿Quién eras? — Suspiró ella, recordando el corazón humano de la criatura, con cuerpo como de hombre, debajo de la biblioteca — Y ¿qué te ha hecho él?

Pero Candy tenía la sensación de que conocía la respuesta. Porque esa era otra de las cosas que las llaves del Wyrd pueden hacer, otro poder que controlaban las marcas del Wyrd: la vida.

_Ellos escuchan alas en La Brecha de Ferian_, había dicho Annie alguna vez, _Nuestros exploradores no vuelven. _

El rey estaba complicando las cosas mucho peor que los mortales. Cosas mucho, mucho peores. Pero ¿Qué había planeado hacer con ellos? ¿Con las criaturas, con las personas como Roland y Kaltain?

Ella necesitaba saber cuántas llaves del Wyrd había encontrado el rey. Y dónde podrían estar la otras.

* * *

La noche siguiente, Candy examinó la puerta de la biblioteca que va hacia las catacumbas, sus oídos al pendiente de cualquier indicio de algún sonido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

Nada.

Las sangrientas mascas del Wyrd, se habían vuelto escamosas, pero debajo de la corteza, como cuando se sueldan sobre un metal, estaba el oscuro contorno de cada marca.

Desde muy, muy arriba el ruido sordo de la torre del reloj sonó. Eran las dos de la mañana.

¿Cómo es que nadie sabía que la torre del reloj se encontraba encima de un viejo calabozo que servía como la propia cámara secreta del rey?

Candy fulminó con la mirada la puerta en frente de ella. Porque ¿quién podría siquiera _pensar _en ello como una posibilidad?

Ella sabía que debería irse a la cama, pero no había sido capaz desde hace unas semanas, ya ni siquiera le encontraba sentido a intentarlo. Ese era el por qué ella había bajado aquí: para hacer algo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos revueltos.

Ella pasó la daga a su mano derecha, inclinándola, iluminando, mientras tentativamente tiraba de la puerta.

La puerta se mantuvo en su lugar. Ella se paró a escuchar, nuevamente, si había señales de vida y tiró más fuerte. La puerta no se movió.

Candy tiró unas cuantas veces más, yendo tan lejos como el apoyo de su pie le permitía, pero la puerta se mantenía sellada.

Al menos estaba convencida de que nada pasaría por esa puerta, en _ninguna _dirección. Candy dejó salir un largo suspiro. Nadie le creería a cerca de este lugar, al igual que nadie creería su salvaje y poco probable historia a cerca de las llaves del Wyrd.

Para encontrar las llaves del Wyrd, tendría que resolver un acertijo. Y después convencer al rey para dejarla ir por unos meses. Años. Tomaría una cuidadosa manipulación, especialmente desde que parece posible que él ya tenga una llave.

Pero ¿Cuál?

_Ellos escuchan alas… _

Yellowlegs había dicho que solo tres llaves en conjunto podrían abrir la puerta del Wyrd, pero que por sí mismas cada llave ejercía un inmenso poder. ¿Qué otra clase de terrores podría él crear? Si en algún momento obtuviera las tres llaves del Wyrd, ¿Qué podría traer el rey a Erilea para obedecerle? La situación se estaba arreglando en el continente, pero con una preocupación creciente.

Candy tenía la sensación de que no lo toleraría por mucho tiempo. No, únicamente sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que liberara lo que sea que haya estado creando en contra de ellos y desaparecer a la resistencia para siempre.

Candy miró a la puerta cerrada, su estómago dando un vuelco. Una mancha medio seca de sangre se encontraba en la base de la puerta, era tan oscura que parecía aceite. Ella se agachó, pasando su dedo por el charco. Lo olió, apenas soportando el olor. Y después frotó su dedo índice contra su pulgar. Se sentía tan aceitoso como se veía.

Candy se levantó y buscó en su bolsillo algo que le ayudara a limpiarse los dedos. Sacó un puño de papeles en su lugar. Más bien eran pedazos, pequeños pedazos de anotaciones que ella cargaba para estudiarlos cuando tenía momentos libres. Frunciendo el ceño, ella levantó los papeles para elegir uno con el que pudiera limpiarse las manos. Uno de los papeles era sólo una receta para un par de zapatos, que seguramente por accidente metió en su bolsillo esa mañana. Y otro…

Candy sacó ese pedazo y lo mantuvo cerca. _¡Ah! ¡Un periodo de tiempo!, _había sido escrito ahí. Ella la había escrito, cuando estaba tratando de descifrar el acertijo del ojo. Cuando todo en la tumba se había sentido como un gran secreto, una pista gigante. De gran ayuda había sido. Sólo un lugar sin salida.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, lo utilizó para limpiar sus dedos. Aunque la tumba todavía no tenía sentido. ¿Que tenían que ver los árboles en el techo y las estrellas en el suelo con el acertijo? Las estrellas llevaban a un agujero secreto, pero podrían igualmente haber estado en el techo e indicar el lugar de todos modos. ¿Por qué hacer todo al revés?

¿Había sido Brannon tan tonto como para poner todas las respuestas en un sólo lugar?

Ella extendió el pedazo de papel, ahora manchado con la aceitosa sangre de la criatura. _¡Ah! ¡Un periodo de tiempo! _

No había una inscripción a los pies de Gavin, sólo en los de Elena. Y las palabras tenían algo de sentido…. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no fueron escritas para tener sentido? ¿Qué si sólo fueran lo suficientemente lógicas para hacer pensar a la gente una cosa, pero realmente significando otra?

Todo en la tumba estaba al revés arreglado nuevamente, el orden natural de cabeza. Para la pista… para la pista esas cosas estaban revueltas, mezcladas. Así que las cosas deberían estar a simple vista. Pero, como todo lo demás, su significado estaba envuelto, escondido.

Y sólo había una persona, viva, que podría decirle si ella estaba en lo correcto.

_Continuara…_


	47. Chapter 47

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 46.

—Es una anagrama— Jadeó cuando llegó a la tumba.

Mort abrió un ojo.

—Astuto, ¿No crees? ¿Ocultarlo donde todos pudieran verlo?

Candy abrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente como para deslizarse dentro. La luz de la luna era fuerte, y su respiración se le atascó en la garganta al ver precisamente donde cayó. Temblando, se detuvo a los pies del sarcófago y trazó sus dedos sobre las letras de piedra.

—Dime lo que significa.

Él hizo una pausa, el tiempo suficiente para que ella tomara aire para poder empezar a gritarle, pero luego dijo:

—Yo soy el primero.

Y eso fue toda la información que ella necesitaba.

La primera llave del Wyrd de las tres. Candy se movió alrededor del cuerpo de piedra, sus ojos en el rostro dormido de Elena. Mientras miraba a aquellos rasgos finos, susurró las palabras.

_En su dolor, él ocultó una en la corona_

_De ella que tanto amaba,_

_Para mantenerla con ella donde yacía_

_Dentro de la celda estrellada._

Levantó dedos temblorosos a la joya azul en el centro de la corona. Si esto era en verdad la llave del Wyrd... ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿Se vería obligada a destruirla? ¿Dónde podría ocultarla para que nadie más la descubriera? Las preguntas se arremolinaban, amenazando con toda su dificultad para hacerla correr de vuelta a sus habitaciones, pero se armó de valor. Volvería a considerar todo más tarde. _No voy a tener miedo_, se dijo.

La joya de la corona brillaba en la luz de la luna, y con cautela empujó contra un lado de la joya. No se movió.

Empujó de nuevo, estando más cerca de su lado, excavando con la uña en el ligero pliegue entre la joya y el borde de piedra. Se movió y dio un giro para revelar un pequeño compartimiento debajo. Era del tamaño de una moneda, y no más profundo que la longitud de un nudillo.

Candy miró dentro. La luz de la luna reveló sólo piedra gris. Metió un dedo dentro, raspando toda la superficie.

No había nada allí. Ni siquiera un fragmento.

Un golpe de frío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

—Así que él realmente la tiene— susurró. —Él encontró la llave antes que yo. Y ha estado utilizando su poder para sus propios planes.

—Apenas tenía veinte años cuando lo hizo— dijo Mort suavemente. — ¡Extraña, juventud belicosa! Siempre hurgando en lugares olvidados donde no se le quería, ¡Leyendo libros que nadie de su edad o cualquier edad debe leer! Aunque— Mort añadió —eso me suena _terriblemente _a alguien que conozco.

— ¿Y de alguna manera se te _olvidó _decirme eso hasta ahora?

—No sabía lo que era en ese entonces, pensé que él se limitó a tomar algo. No fue sino hasta que leíste ese acertijo que sospeché.

Era bueno que él estuviera hecho de bronce. De lo contrario le habría roto la cara.

— ¿Tienes alguna sospecha acerca de lo que podría haber hecho con él?— Ella le daba vueltas a la piedra mientras luchaba con su creciente terror.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? _Él _nunca me dijo nada, aunque admito que no me dignaba a hablar con él. Volvió aquí una vez cuando era el rey, pero él sólo hurgó durante unos minutos y luego se fue. Sospecho que estaba buscando a las otras dos llaves.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo para descubrir que estaba aquí?— Preguntó ella, alejándose de la figura de mármol.

—De la misma manera que lo hiciste tú, aunque mucho más rápido. Supongo que eso lo hace más inteligente que tú.

— ¿Crees que tiene las otras dos?— Dijo, mirando el tesoro a lo largo de la pared del fondo, el estante donde se visualizaba Damaris. ¿Por qué él no había tomado a Damaris, una de las mayores herencias de su casa?

—Si tuviera los demás, ¿No te parece que nuestra perdición habría venido sobre nosotros ya?

— ¿No crees que tenga todas las llaves?— Preguntó ella, comenzando a sudar a pesar del frío.

—Bueno, Brannon me dijo una vez que si se tienen las tres llaves, entonces se tiene control sobre el portal del Wyrd. Creo que es justo asumir que el actual rey habría intentado poner su mano en la conquista de otro reino, o esclavizado criaturas para conquistar el resto de nosotros, si tuviera las tres.

—Que el Wyrd nos salve si eso sucede.

— ¿Wyrd?— Mort rió –Le estás pidiendo a la fuerza equivocada. Si él controla el Wyrd, vas a tener que encontrar otra manera de salvarte a ti misma. ¿Y no crees que sea demasiada coincidencia que la magia se detuviera tan pronto como él comenzó su conquista?

Cómo la magia se detuvo... —Él utilizó la llave Wyrd para reprimir la magia. Toda la magia— añadió –excepto él.

Y por extensión, Terry.

Ella maldijo, y luego preguntó.

— ¿Así que piensas que podría tener también la segunda llave Wyrd?

—No creo que una persona pudiera _eliminar _la magia con una sola, aunque puede que me equivoque. Nadie sabe realmente lo que son capaces de hacer.

Candy presionó las palmas de las manos en sus ojos.

— ¡Oh, dioses! Esto fue lo que Elena quería que yo aprendiera. Y ahora, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ir a buscar la tercera? ¿Robarle las otras dos a él?—

_Annie, Annie, tú tuviste que haber sabido. Tú debías haber tenido un plan. Pero, ¿qué ibas a hacer? _

Ese abismo ahora familiar dentro de ella se extendía más amplio. No había fin a la misma, ese dolor hueco. Ningún fin en absoluto. Si los dioses se habían molestado en escuchar, ella habría cambiado su vida por la de Annie. Hubiera sido una opción tan fácil de hacer. Porque el mundo no necesitaba una asesina con el corazón de un cobarde. Necesitaba a alguien como Annie.

Pero no había dioses con los cuales negociar, nadie a quien ofrecer su alma a cambio de otro momento con Annie, sólo una oportunidad más para hablar con ella. Sólo para escuchar su voz.

Sin embargo... Tal vez ella no necesitara a los dioses para hablar con Annie.

Neil había convocado al Ridderak, y ciertamente no había poseído una llave Wyrd. No, Annie había dicho que había conjuros para abrir un portal temporal, tiempo suficiente para que algo se deslice a través. Si Caín podía hacerlo, y si Candy podría usar las marcas para congelar la criatura de las catacumbas en su lugar y de forma permanente sellar una puerta, ¿Entonces no podrían las marcas abrir un portal a otro reino?

Su pecho se tensó. Si hubiera otros reinos... reinos donde los muertos habitaran, en el tormento o la paz, ¿Quien era para decir que no podía hablar con Annie? Ella podía hacerlo. No importaba el costo, sólo sería por un momento, sólo el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle a Annie donde el rey guardaba las llaves, o cómo encontrar la tercera, y para averiguar qué más podía haber sabido Annie.

Podía hacerlo.

Había otras cosas que necesitaba decirle a Annie, también. Palabras que necesitaba decir, verdades que necesitaba confesar. Y un adiós, el adiós definitivo que no se le había permitido hacer.

Candy tomó a Damaris fuera su estante de nuevo.

—Mort, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tú que un portal puede permanecer abierto?

—Todo lo que estás pensando, lo que sea que vas a hacer en este momento, _detente_.

Pero Candy ya estaba saliendo de la tumba. Él no entendía, no podía entender. Ella había perdido, perdido y perdido, se le habían negado innumerables despedidas. Pero no esta vez, no cuando ella podría cambiar todo eso, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Esta vez, sería diferente.

Ella necesitaría _Los Muertos Vivientes_, una daga o dos, algunas velas, y un espacio, más espacio de lo que la tumba podía ofrecer. Los dibujos que Neil había hecho habían ocupado una buena cantidad de espacio. Había un gran pasaje uno hasta el nivel de los túneles secretos, un largo pasillo secreto y una serie de puertas que nunca ella no se había atrevido a abrir. El pasillo era amplio, su techo alto, suficiente espacio para hacer el hechizo.

Para que ella pudiera abrir un portal a Otro Mundo.

* * *

Terry sabía que estaba soñando. Estaba de pie en una antigua cámara de piedra que nunca había visto antes, frente a un hombre alto, un guerrero coronado. La corona era familiar, de alguna manera, pero eran los ojos del hombre que lo aturdieron hasta la inacción. Eran sus propios ojos, zafiro, ardiente. Las similitudes terminaban allí, el hombre tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros de color marrón oscuro, un rostro anguloso, casi cruel, y era por lo menos una mano más alta que el propio Terry. Y él se comportaba como... un rey.

—Príncipe— dijo el hombre, su corona de oro reluciente. Había algo salvaje en sus ojos, como si el rey estuviera más acostumbrado a recorrer tierras salvajes que caminando por estos pasillos de mármol.

—Debéis despertar.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Terry, no sonando muy principesco en absoluto. Símbolos verdes extraños brillaban sobre las piedras grises, de forma similar a los símbolos que Candy había hecho en la biblioteca. ¿Qué era este lugar?

—Porque una línea que nunca debe ser cruzada está a punto de ser violada. Poniendo todo este castillo en peligro y también la vida una amiga— Su voz no era dura, pero... pero Terry sentía que podría convertirse de esa manera, si se le provocara. Lo cual, a juzgar por ese antiguo salvajismo, la arrogancia y el desafío en los ojos del rey, parecía bastante fácil de hacer.

Terry dijo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres?

—No pierdas el tiempo con preguntas sin sentido— Sí, este rey no era de los que tenía pelos en la lengua en absoluto. —Tienes que ir a la habitación de ella. Hay una puerta escondida detrás de un tapiz. Tome el tercer pasaje a la derecha. Ve _ahora_, Príncipe, o la perderás para siempre.

Y de alguna manera, Terry no pensó dos veces el hecho de que Gavin, primer rey de Adarlan, había hablado con él cuando despertó, tiró de su ropa, tomó el cinto la espada y corrió de su torre.

_Continuara…_


	48. Chapter 48

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 47.

La cortada en su brazo punzaba, pero Candy mantuvo la mano firme mientras sumergía su dedo de nuevo en su sangre y trazaba las marcas del Wyrd en la pared, copiando los símbolos del libro con perfecta precisión. Formaban un arco, una puerta, y su sangre resplandecía a la luz de las velas que había traído.

Tenía que estar perfecto, cada símbolo tenía que estar impecable, o de lo contrario no funcionaría. Ella siguió presionándose la herida para evitar que se coagulara. No todo mundo podía potenciar las marcas; no, en _Los Muertos Vivientes _decía que tenía que haber poder en la sangre para hacerlo. Neil había tenido claramente algún rastro de poder. Debe ser por eso que el rey había rodeado a Kaltain y a Roland, también. Él había usado las llaves del Wyrd para suprimir magia, pero debía tener alguna manera de aprovechar el poder innato en la sangre de alguien, y las marcas del Wyrd debían ser capaces de acceder a ese poder, también.

Trazó otro símbolo, casi terminando con el arco.

Su poder podía deformar cosas. Había torcido a Neil. Pero también le había permitido convocar al Ridderak y ganar todavía más poder para sí mismo.

Gracias al Wyrd que Neil estaba muerto.

Había una marca más que trazar, la que traería a la persona que tan desesperadamente necesitaba ver, aunque sólo fuera por un momento. Era compleja, una trama de bucles y ángulos. Sacó la tiza y practicó en el suelo hasta que la hizo bien, luego la trazó con sangre en la pared. El nombre de Annie en forma de marca del Wyrd.

Examinó la puerta que había dibujado y se puso de pie, sosteniendo el libro en su mano limpia.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer las palabras en la página.

No conocía el lenguaje. Su garganta se quemaba y se contraía, como luchando contra los sonidos, pero jadeaba a través de él, las palabras haciendo que sus dientes dolieran como si acabara de venir del frío y estuviese bebiendo algo caliente.

Y luego dejó salir las palabras finales, con los ojos llorosos.

_No es de extrañar este tipo de poder cayera en desgracia. _

Los símbolos escritos en la sangre comenzaron a brillar verde, uno tras otro, hasta que todo el arco era una línea de luz. Las piedras dentro de sus bordes se oscurecieron, oscurecieron, oscurecieron, y luego desaparecieron.

La oscuridad dentro del arco verde parecía acercarse a ella.

Había funcionado. Santos dioses, había funcionado.

¿Era _eso _lo que esperaba ella cuando murió? ¿Annie se había ido _allí_?

— ¿Annie?— susurró, su garganta irritada por el hechizo.

No había nada. Nada allí, sólo el vacío.

Candy miró el libro, luego a la pared y a los símbolos que había trazado. Lo había escrito correctamente. El hechizo era correcto. — ¿Annie?— susurró hacia esa oscuridad interminable.

No hubo respuesta.

Tal vez necesitaba tiempo. El libro no había especificado cuánto tiempo tomaría; tal vez Annie tenía que viajar a través de lo que sea que este reino fuera.

Así que Candy esperó.

Cuanto más miraba a ese vacío sin fin, más parecía devolverle la mirada. Era justo como ese sueño, aquel en el que ella estaba parada en el borde de aquel precipicio.

_No eres nada más que una cobarde. _

—Por favor— Candy susurró a la oscuridad.

Hubo un aullido repentino de lejos, desde lejos arriba, y Candy se volvió hacia las escaleras al final del pasillo. Momentos más tarde, más rápido de lo que debería ser posible, Ligera delimitaba bajar las escaleras, corriendo hacia ella.

No hacia ella, Candy se dio cuenta mientras veía la cola menearse, el jadeo, el ladrido de lo que solamente podía ser alegría. No por ella, porque…

Candy miró hacia el portal al mismo momento que Ligera se detuvo de golpe.

Y luego todo se detuvo mientras ella contemplaba la figura resplandeciente de pie justo al otro lado del portal.

Ligera yacía en el suelo, siempre meneando la cola, sollozando suavemente. Los contornos del cuerpo de Annie se ondulaban y eran borrosos, fracturándose con algún tipo de luz interior. Pero su rostro era claro, su rostro era… era su rostro. Candy cayó de rodillas.

Ella sintió el calor de sus lágrimas antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba llorando. —Lo siento— fue todo lo que pudo decir. —Lo siento mucho.

Pero Annie se mantuvo al otro lado del portal. Ligera gimió de nuevo. —No puedo cruzar esta línea— Annie le dijo gentilmente a la perra. —Ni tú tampoco puedes— Su tono cambió, y Candy supo que Annie estaba ahora mirándola fijamente. —Pensé que tú eras más inteligente que esto.

Candy miró hacia arriba. La luz que irradiaba de la princesa no alcanzaba a través del portal brillante, como si hubiera realmente algún tipo de línea, una frontera final.

—Lo siento— Candy susurró de nuevo. —Solamente quise…

—No hay tiempo para que me digas lo que deseabas decir. He venido porque necesitas ser advertida. _No abras _este portal de nuevo. La próxima vez que lo hagas, no seré yo quien responderá tu llamado. Y no sobrevivirás el encuentro. _Nadie _tiene el derecho de abrir la puerta a este reino, sin importar cuán feroz sea su pena.

Ella no lo sabía, no había tenido la intención de…

Ligera pateaba el suelo. —Adiós, mi querida amiga— Annie dijo a la perra, y comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

Candy solamente se mantuvo ahí, sin poderse mover o pensar. Su garganta ardía con esas palabras reprimidas, las palabras que ahora sofocaban la vida fuera de ella.

—Elentiya— Annie hizo una pausa para mirar hacia atrás. El vacío parecía estar arremolinándose, tragándola poco a poco. —No lo entenderás aún, pero… Yo sabía cuál era mi destino, y me abracé a él. Corrí hacia él. Porque era la única manera que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar, que los eventos se pusieran en movimiento. Pero no importa lo que haya hecho, Elentiya, quiero que sepas que en la oscuridad de los últimos diez años, tú fuiste una de las luces brillantes para mí. No dejes que esa luz se apague.

Y antes de que Candy pudiera responder, la princesa se había ido.

No había nada en la oscuridad. Como si Annie nunca había estado. Como si ella se lo hubiera inventado todo.

—Regresa— susurró. —Por favor, regresa— Pero la oscuridad se mantuvo igual. Y Annie se había ido.

Se escuchó un roce de pasos, pero no desde el portal. Sino que, vinieron desde su lado izquierdo.

De Archie, quien estaba allí boquiabierto. —No lo puedo creer— él susurró.

_Continuara…_

_¿Por qué? Odio cuando Nehemia habla así…_

_¿Por qué soy sentimental? D:_


	49. Chapter 49

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 48.

Candy había sacado Damaris y apuntado a Archie en un instante. Ligera le gruñó, pero se mantuvo atrás, un paso por detrás de Candy.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_?— Era inconcebible que él estuviera aquí. ¿Cómo había entrado?

—Te he estado siguiendo por semanas, —dijo Archie, mirando al perro. —Annie me habló sobre los pasajes, me mostró el camino. He estado aquí casi cada noche desde que ella murió.

Candy echó un vistazo al portal. Si Annie le había advertido de no abrir el portal, entonces estaba segura de que su amiga no quería que Archie lo viera, tampoco. Candy se acercó a la pared, manteniéndose bien lejos de la oscuridad mientras se pasó la mano sobre las brillantes marcas verdes, tratando de limpiárselas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Archie le preguntó.

Candy apuntó Damaris a él, frotándose furiosamente las marcas. No cedían. Lo que sea que este hechizo era, era mucho más complejo que el que había sellado la puerta de la biblioteca simplemente frotando las marcas no iba a deshacerlas. Pero Archie ahora se interponía entre ella y el libro donde tenía el hechizo de cierre marcado. Candy frotó más fuerte. Todo estaba mal, muy mal.

— ¡Detente!— Archie se abalanzó, consiguiendo pasar su guardia con una facilidad poco natural para luego cogerla de la muñeca. Ligera ladró una feroz advertencia, pero un fuerte silbido de Candy hizo que la perra se mantuviera lejos.

Ella se giró hacia Archie, tratando de dislocar el brazo que la sostenía, pero la luz verde del portal iluminaba el plano de la muñeca de él, donde la manga de su túnica se había caído hacia atrás.

Un tatuaje negro de alguna criatura con forma de serpiente apareció allí. Ella había visto eso antes. Lo había visto…Candy alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de él.

_No confíes en… _

Candy había pensado que el dibujo de Annie había sido del Sello Real una versión ligeramente deformada del dragón heráldico. Pero había sido en realidad de este tatuaje. Del tatuaje de _Archie_.

_No confíes en Archie_, ella había estado tratando de decirle.

Candy se echó hacia atrás de él, revelando una daga. Apuntó ambas Damaris y la daga hacia él. ¿Qué tanto había Annie ocultado de Archie y sus contactos? Si ella no confiaba en ellos, ¿entonces por qué les había contado todo?

—Dime como aprendiste esto, — Archie susurró, volviendo sus ojos hacia el portal y la oscuridad. —Por favor. ¿Encontraste las llaves del Wyrd? ¿Es así como lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué sabes de las llaves del Wyrd?— ella dejó escapar.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde las encontraste?—pregunto Archie.

—No tengo las llaves. —respondió ella

—Encontraste el acertijo, sin embargo, — Archie jadeó. —Te dejé encontrar ese acertijo que escondí en la oficina de Davis. Nos llevó cinco años encontrar ese acertijo y tú debes haberlo resuelto. Sabía que tú serías la que lo resolvería. Annie lo sabía, también.

Candy estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. Él no sabía que había un segundo acertijo un acertijo con un mapa de las llaves. —El rey tiene al menos una llave. Pero donde las otras dos están, no lo sé.

Los ojos de Archie se oscurecieron. –Tanto como sospechamos. Por eso fue que ella vino aquí en primer lugar. Para saber si él realmente las había robado, y si lo hizo, cuantas.

Esa fue la razón por la cual Annie no podía irse, Candy se dio cuenta. Por lo que ella había optado por estar aquí en vez de volver a Eyllwe. Para luchar por la única cosa que era más importante que el destino de su país: el destino del mundo. De otros mundos, también.

—No tengo que subir en un barco mañana. Se lo diremos a todos, —Archie respiró. —Le diremos a todos que él las tiene.

—_No. _Si revelamos la verdad, entonces el rey usará las llaves para hacer más daño de lo que puedas imaginar. Perderemos cualquier oportunidad de cautela que tenemos para encontrar las otras.

Él dio un paso más hacia ella. Ligera dejó ir otro gruñido de advertencia, pero mantuvo su distancia. —Entonces encontraremos donde está manteniendo la llave. Y las otras. Y luego las usaremos para derribarle. Luego crearemos un mundo por nosotros mismos.

Su voz estaba volviéndose un frenesí, cada palabra más dura que la anterior. Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación. —Preferiría destruirlas que usar su poder.

Archie rio entre dientes. —Ella dijo lo mismo. Ella dijo que deberían ser destruidas ponerlas de nuevo en la puerta, si pudiésemos descubrir una manera. Pero, ¿Cuál es el punto de encontrarlas si no las usamos en su contra? ¿_Hacerlo _sufrir?

Su estómago se revolvió. Había más que él no estaba diciendo, más que él sabía. Así que ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a pasearse. Archie guardó silencio mientras ella se paseaba callada hasta que ella se detuvo, como si de repente comprendiese.

Ella alzó la voz. —Él debería sufrir por el mayor tiempo posible. Y deberían también las personas que nos destruyeron quienes nos hicieron lo que somos: Arobynn, Clarisse…— Ella se mordió el labio. —Annie nunca pudo entenderlo. Ella nunca lo intentó. Tú tienes razón. Las llaves deben usarse.

Él la estudiaba cautelosamente que ella se le acercó e inclinó la cabeza a un lado contemplando sus palabras, contemplándolo a _él_.

Y Archie cayó. —Por eso fue que ella dejó el movimiento. Ella lo dejó una semana antes que muriera. Sabíamos que era una cuestión de tiempo antes que ella fuera donde el rey a exponernos para usar lo que ella había aprendido para conceder clemencia a Eyllwe, y aniquilarnos en el mismo golpe. Ella dijo que preferiría tener un solo tirano sobre poderoso que una docena de ellos.

Candy dijo con una calma mortal, —Ella habría arruinado todo para ti. Ella casi arruina todo para mí, también. Ella me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de las llaves del Wyrd. Ella trató de impedirme que resolviera el acertijo.

—Porque ella quería mantener el conocimiento para ella misma, para su propio beneficio.

Ella sonrió incluso mientras sentía el mundo moviéndose bajo ella. Y no podía explicar por qué, o cómo comenzó a preguntarse, pero si era cierto, tenía que hacer que él lo admitiera.

Se encontró a sí misma diciendo, —Tú y yo trabajamos por _todo _lo que tenemos nosotros… todo se nos fue arrebatado y usado en nuestra contra, también. Otras personas no pueden siquiera comenzar a imaginar las cosas que nos vimos obligados a hacer. Yo creo, que por eso yo estaba tan encaprichada contigo cuando estaba niña. Yo sabía, incluso entonces, que tú entendías. Que tú sabías cómo era ser criado por gente como Arobynn y Clarisse y luego… vendido. Tú me comprendías, entonces. — Ella quiso que sus ojos brillaran, su boca apretara como si estuviera tratando de evitar que temblara. Parpadeando furiosamente, ella murmuró, —Pero creo que por fin ahora te comprendo, también.

Ella extendió una mano como si para tomar la suya, pero la bajó haciendo su rostro tierno, suave y agridulce. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pudimos haber trabajado en esto durante semanas. Pudimos haber tratado de resolver el acertijo juntos. Si hubiera sabido lo que Annie iba a hacer, como ella me pudo mentir una y otra vez… Ella me traicionó. En todas las formas posibles, Archie. Ella me mintió a la cara, me hizo creer.

Sus hombros se hundieron. Después de un largo instante, ella avanzó un paso hacia él. —Annie no era mejor que Arobynn o Clarisse al final. Archie, deberías habérmelo dicho. Acerca de todo. Yo sabía que no era Mullison, él no era lo suficientemente listo. Si me lo hubieras dicho, pudiera haberme hecho cargo. — Un riesgo, un salto de fe. —Por ti… Por _nosotros_, yo me habría hecho cargo.

Pero Archie le dio una sonrisa vacilante. —Ella pasó mucho tiempo quejándose del Concejal Mullison que yo sabía él sería el más fácil de culpar. Y gracias a esa competición, él ya tenía una conexión con Tumba.

— ¿Tumba no reconoció que tú no eras Mullison?— ella le preguntó con toda la calma que pudo.

—Te sorprenderías lo fácil que los hombres ven lo que ellos quieren ver. Una capa, máscara, y algo de ropa fina, y él no lo pensó dos veces.

_Oh, dioses. Dioses_.

—Así que la noche en el almacén, — continuó ella, levantando una ceja, una conspiradora intrigada. —Realmente ¿por qué secuestraste a Albert?

—Tenía que alejarte de Annie. Y cuando recibí esa flecha por ti, sabía que confiarías en mí, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche. Pido disculpas si mis métodos fueron… severos. Truco del oficio, me temo. —Confiar en él, perder a Annie, y perder a Albert. Le había aislado de sus amigos, lo mismo que ella sospechaba que Roland quería hacer con Terry.

—Y esa amenaza que el rey recibió antes de la muerte de Annie, la amenaza contra su vida, — Candy dijo, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba. —Tú plantaste esa amenaza, ¿No es así? Para mostrarme quiénes son mis verdaderos amigos, en quienes puedo realmente confiar.

—Fue una apuesta. Así como estoy apostando ahora. No sabía si el capitán te advertiría. Parece que estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Por qué yo? Me siento halagada, por supuesto, pero tú eres listo. ¿Por qué no pudiste haber deducido el acertijo por tu cuenta?

Archie inclinó la cabeza. —Porque yo sé lo que eres, Candy. Arobynn me dijo una noche, después de que te fuiste a Endovier. — Ella empujó la punzada de dolor genuino y traición hacia dentro, hasta que no pudo distraerla más. —Y para que nuestra causa tenga éxito, te _necesitamos_. _Yo _te necesito. Algunos miembros del movimiento están comenzando a pelear contra mí, a cuestionar mi liderazgo. Ellos piensan que mis métodos son demasiado ásperos.

Eso explica la pelea que había visto con aquel joven. Él avanzó un paso hacia ella. —Pero tu… Dioses, desde el momento en que te vi afuera de los Sauces, he sabido lo bien que estaríamos juntos. Las cosas que lograríamos.

—Lo sé, — ella dijo, mirando aquellos ojos verdes, tan brillantes en las luces correspondientes al portal. —Archie, lo sé.

Él no vio la daga viniendo hasta que ella la empujó hacia él. Pero él era rápido demasiado rápido y se volvió justo a tiempo para que perforara su hombro en lugar de su corazón.

Él retrocedió con una velocidad deslumbrante, tirando su daga con tanta rapidez que ella perdió su agarre en el arma y tuvo que apoyar una mano en el arco del portal para no tropezar. Su palma ensangrentada golpeó contra las piedras, y una luz verdosa encendió bajo sus dedos. Una marca del Wyrd ardió, luego se desvaneció.

No dándose tiempo para mirar lo que había hecho, ella saltó a por él con un rugido, dejando caer Damaris para agarrar dos dagas más. Él tenía su propia cuchilla en un instante, balanceándose lejos ligeramente mientras ella rebanaba hacia él.

—Voy a destrozarte pedazo por pedazo, — ella dijo entre dientes, rodeándolo.

Pero entonces un estremecimiento recorrió el suelo, y algo en el vacío hizo un sonido. Un gruñido gutural. Ligera dejó escapar un bajo sollozo de advertencia. Ella se precipitó hacia Candy, empujando contra sus pantorrillas, arreándola hacia las escaleras. El vacío se movió, ahora neblina arremolinándose al interior, separando lo suficiente para revelar terreno rocoso, cenizo. Y luego una figura emergió a través de la neblina.

— ¿Annie?— Susurró. Ella había regresado, ha vuelto para ayudar, para explicar todo.

Pero no era Annie quién atravesó el portal.

* * *

Albert no podía dormir. Se quedó mirando al dosel de su cama, el testamento que había visto sobre el escritorio de Candy fulminaba su mente. No podía parar de pensar en eso. Acababa de dejar que ella lo echara de sus habitaciones sin decirle lo que el testamento significaba para él. Y quizás él merecía su odio, pero, ella _tenía _que saber que él no quería su dinero.

Tenía que verla. Sólo lo suficiente para explicar. Pasó un dedo recorriendo la cicatriz en su mejía.

Pasos apresurados sonaron en el pasillo, y Albert ya estaba fuera de cama y medio vestido al momento en que alguien comenzó a golpear a su puerta. La persona al otro lado tuvo todo en un golpe antes de que Albert abriera la puerta, una daga escondida tras la espalda.

Él bajó el arma el segundo que vio el rostro de Terry, brillando por el sudor, pero no la envainó. No cuando vio el crudo pánico en los ojos de Terry, el cinturón y la vaina de la espada, colgando de entre los dedos cerrados del príncipe.

Albert creía acerca de confiar en su instinto. No pensaba que los humanos hubieran sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin desarrollar cierta capacidad para saber cuándo las cosas estaban mal. No era magia, solo era… presentimiento.

Y fue el instinto de Albert que le dijo acerca de quién se trataba antes de que Terry abriera su boca.

— ¿Dónde?— fue todo lo que Albert preguntó.

—Su dormitorio, — dijo Terry.

—Cuéntamelo todo, — Albert ordenó, corriendo de nuevo dentro de su habitación.

—No lo sé, Yo, creo que está en problemas. —dijo Terry.

Albert ya estaba poniéndose una camisa y túnica; luego metió sus pies en sus botas antes de tomar su espada. — ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Del tipo que me hace venir a buscarte a ti, en vez de a los otros guardias. —Dijo Terry.

Eso podía significar cualquier cosa; pero Albert sabía que Terry era demasiado inteligente, demasiado consciente de la facilidad con que las palabras podían ser escuchadas en este castillo. Sintió el endurecimiento en el cuerpo de Terry un instante antes de que el príncipe se lanzara a correr, y lo cogió por la parte de atrás de su túnica. —Correr, — Albert dijo en voz baja, —atraerá atención.

—Ya desperdicié demasiado tiempo viniendo a traerte, — Terry repuso, pero repuso el paso ligero pero calmado de Albert. Tomaría cinco minutos para llegar a las habitaciones de Candy si se mantenían a esta velocidad. Sin haber distracciones.

— ¿Hay alguien herido?— Albert dijo tranquilamente, tratando de mantener su respiración, incluso mantener su enfoque.

—No lo sé, — dijo Terry.

—Tienes que darme más que eso, — Albert irrumpió. La correa de su temperamento tensaba con cada paso.

—Tuve un sueño, — dijo Terry, tan despacio que sólo él podía oír. —Fui advertido de que ella estaba en peligro de que ella era un peligro para ella misma.

Albert casi se detuvo, pero Terry lo dijo con tanta convicción.

— ¿Crees que yo quería venir a buscarte?— Terry dijo, sin mirarle.

Albert no respondió pero apresuró sus pasos tanto como pudo sin llamar demasiado la atención de los sirvientes y guardias aún en servicio. Podía sentir su corazón martillando a través de cada centímetro de su cuerpo para el momento en que llegaron a la puerta. Albert no se molestó en llamar y casi se llevó la puerta frontal de las bisagras mientras irrumpía, Terry sobre sus talones.

Estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio en un instante, y no se molestó en tratar de llamar, tampoco. Sin embargo, la manija no se movió. La puerta estaba bajo llave. Él la empujó de nuevo.

— ¿Candy?— Su nombre fue más bien un gruñido que salió de él. No hubo respuesta. Luchó contra el pánico que crecía, incluso mientras sacó una daga, incluso mientras escuchaba por algún signo de problema. _—Candy. _

Nada.

Albert esperó todo un segundo antes de golpear su hombro contra la puerta. Una vez. Dos veces. La cerradura se rompió. La puerta abrió de golpe, revelando su habitación vacía.

—Santos dioses, — susurró Terry.

El tapiz en la pared había sido doblado hacia atrás para revelar una puerta abierta una puerta secreta de piedra, que daba a un pasaje oscuro. Era como ella había salido para asesinar a Tumba.

Terry desenvainó su espada. —En mi sueño, me dijeron que encontraría esta puerta.

El príncipe dio un paso adelante, pero Albert lo detuvo con un brazo. Él pensaría sobre Terry y sus sueños clarividentes más tarde mucho más tarde. —No irás ahí abajo.

Los ojos de Terry destellaron. —Claro que si voy.

A modo de respuesta, un gruñido gutural y rompe huesos sonó desde dentro. Y luego un grito un grito humano, seguido por un ladrido agudo. Albert corría por la entrada del pasaje antes de que pudiese pensar. Estaba completamente negro, y Albert casi rodó por las escaleras, pero Terry, de cerca, tomó una vela.

— _¡Quédate arriba!— _Albert le ordenó, siempre descendiendo. Si hubiera tenido tiempo, habría encerrado a Terry en el armario antes de arriesgar trayendo al Príncipe de la Corona hacia el peligro, pero… ¿Qué demonios había sido ese gruñido? El ladrido él lo conocía el ladrido era de Ligera. Y si Ligera estaba allí abajo…

Terry continuó siguiéndolo. —Fui enviado aquí, — dijo. Albert tomó las escaleras de dos en dos, y de tres en tres, apenas escuchando las palabras del príncipe. ¿Aquel grito había sido de ella? Había sonado masculino. Pero, ¿quién más podía estar aquí abajo con ella?

Una luz azul destelló desde el fondo de las escaleras. ¿Qué era _eso? _Un rugido sacudió las antiguas piedras. _Eso _no era humano, ni tampoco lo era Ligera. ¿Pero qué…?

Nunca habían encontrado a la criatura que había estado matando a los campeones. Los asesinatos simplemente se habían detenido. Pero el daño que él había visto en esos cadáveres… No, Candy tenía que estar viva. Por favor, le suplicó a cualquier dios que quisiera escuchar.

Albert saltó al rellano y encontró tres entradas. La luz azul había destellado desde la derecha. Corrieron. Cómo una caverna de cámaras tan masiva había sido olvidada Y, ¿Por cuánto tiempo había Candy sabido de ella?

Bajó una escalera de espiral. Y luego, una nueva luz verdosa comenzó a brillar de forma continua, él se tornó y aterrizó para ver…

No sabía dónde mirar primero, al largo pasillo, donde una de las paredes brillaba con un arco de símbolos verdes, o al… el _mundo _que se mostraba a través del arco, representando un terreno de neblina y rocas. A Archie, acurrucado contra la pared opuesta, cantando palabras extrañas de un libro que sostenía en sus manos.

A Candy, postrada en el suelo. O al monstruo: una cosa alta, musculosa, pero definitivamente no humana. No con esos largos y anormales dedos con garras en las puntas, piel blanca que parecía papel arrugado, una mandíbula distendida que revelaba dientes que parecían de pez, y esos ojos, lechosos y teñidos de azul.

Y ahí estaba Ligera, con el pelo erizado, y colmillos al descubierto, negándose a dejar que el demonio se acercarse a Candy, incluso cuando la cachorra a medio crecer cojeaba, incluso mientras la sangre de la herida en su pata trasera derecha se estancaba.

Albert tuvo unos instantes para medir al monstruo, para tomar cada detalle, para marcar su entorno, _—Ve, — _le gruñó a Terry antes de lanzarse hacia la criatura.

_Continuara…_

_LO ODIO. Odio a Archer…_

_Ojala y se lo comiera la bestia…_


	50. Chapter 50

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 49.

Ella no recordaba nada después de los primeros dos movimientos de su espada, sólo que de repente había visto a Ligera que venía volando hacia la criatura. El espectáculo la había distraído lo suficiente como para que el demonio consiguiera pasar más allá de su guardia, sus dedos largos y blancos la agarraron por el pelo y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

Entonces había oscuridad.

Se preguntó si ella había muerto y había despertado en el infierno mientras abría los ojos debido a un pulsante dolor de cabeza y vio a Albert rodeando al pálido demonio, sangre goteaba de los dos. Y luego había frías manos en su cabeza, en su cuello, y Terry estaba en cuclillas delante de ella, mientras él decía, _—_Candy.

Ella luchó por ponerse en pie, su cabeza doliendo aún más, tenía que ayudar a Albert. Tenía que…

Oyó un rasgón de ropa y un grito de dolor, y ella miró a Albert a tiempo para ver como se agarraba un corte en su hombro, infligido por esas, sucias uñas dentadas. La criatura rugió, con su mandíbula demasiado grande, reluciente con la saliva, y se lanzó de nuevo a por el capitán.

Candy intentó moverse, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida.

Pero Terry sí lo fue.

Algo invisible se estrelló contra la criatura, enviándolo volando contra la pared con un crujido. Dioses. Terry no solo tenía magia, él tenía magia _pura_. Del tipo más raro y más mortífero. Poder puro y sin diluir, capaz de transformar en la forma que el portador deseaba.

La criatura se desplomó, pero al instante se levantó, girando hacia ella y Terry. El príncipe se quedó allí, con la mano extendida.

Los ojos azul lechoso eran voraces ahora.

A través del portal Candy oyó la tierra rocosa crujiendo bajo más pares de pies pálidos, desnudos. El Canto de Archie se hizo más fuerte.

Albert atacó la cosa de nuevo. Surgió hacia él justo antes de que su espada golpeara, golpeando con sus dedos largos, lo que obligó al capitán a moverse hacia atrás.

Ella agarró a Terry.

—Tenemos que cerrarlo. El portal debe cerrarse por sí solo con el tiempo, pero cuanto más tiempo esté abierto, mayor será la amenaza de los que llegan antes de que se cierre.

— ¿Cómo?

—Yo-yo no sé, yo...

Su cabeza giró tan fuerte que sus rodillas se tambalearon. Pero ella se volvió hacia Archie, que estaba de pie al otro lado de la sala, separado de ellos por la nerviosa criatura.

—Dame el libro.

Albert hirió al demonio a través de su abdomen con un golpe seguro, certero y seco, pero ni siquiera le hizo reducir la velocidad. Incluso desde un par de metros de distancia, el sabor de la sangre oscura llegó a su nariz.

Candy observó a Archie absorbiéndolo todo, sus ojos muy abiertos, preso del pánico más allá de la razón. Y entonces echó a correr por el pasillo, llevando consigo el libro, y cualquier esperanza de cerrar el portal.

Terry no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido para detener al hombre apuesto de huir con el libro en sus manos, no se atrevió, con ese demonio entre ellos. Candy, con la frente sangrante, se abalanzó hacia él, pero el hombre era demasiado rápido. Sus ojos seguían lanzándose a Albert, quien mantenía a la _cosa _distraída. Terry sabía sin que se lo dijera que ella no quería dejar el capitán.

—Yo iré —se adelantó Terry.

—No. Es peligroso y estos túneles son un laberinto — ella jadeó.

Albert y la criatura daban círculos entre sí, la cosa retrocedió lentamente hacia la entrada del portal.

—No puedo cerrarlo sin ese libro — ella gimió. — Hay más libros arriba, pero yo…

—Entonces huiremos — Terry suspiró, agarrándola por el codo. — Huimos y tratamos de llegar a esos libros.

La arrastró con él, sin atreverse a apartar los ojos de Albert o la criatura. Ella se balanceó en su agarre. La herida de su cabeza debía ser tan mala como parecía. Algo brillaba en su garganta, el amuleto que le había dicho era sólo una réplica barata, brillando como una pequeña estrella azul.

—Vayan — Albert les dijo, mirando la cosa delante de él. – _Ahora_.

Ella tropezó, tirando hacia Albert, pero Terry la empujó de vuelta.

—No — ella se liberó, pero la herida en la cabeza le hizo ceder al agarre de Terry. Como si se diera cuenta de que ella sería un obstáculo para Albert, ella dejó de luchar contra Terry mientras él la arrastró hacia las escaleras.

Albert sabía que no podía ganar esta pelea. Su mejor opción era huir con ellos, para resguardar el camino hasta que ellos pudieran llegar a esa puerta de piedra lejos, muy arriba y encerrar a la criatura aquí abajo. Pero no estaba seguro de que incluso lo lograría hasta las escaleras. La criatura frustraba sus ataques con tanta facilidad que parecía tener una inteligencia extraordinaria.

Al menos Candy y Terry habían llegado a las escaleras. Él podía aceptar tal fin si eso significaba que pudieran escapar. Podría abrazar la oscuridad cuando llegara.

La criatura se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Albert ganara unos cuantos pies de distancia. Él retrocedió hacia el escalón inferior.

Pero entonces ella empezó a gritar, la misma palabra una y otra vez mientras Terry intentaba arrastrarla por las escaleras.

_Ligera_.

Albert miró. En una oscura sombra en la pared, Ligera había quedado atrás, la pierna demasiado herida para correr.

La criatura también miró.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, absolutamente nada cuando la criatura se volvió, agarró a Ligera por la pata trasera lesionada, y la arrastró a través del portal con él.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, se dio cuenta, excepto correr.

El grito de Candy todavía hacía eco a través del pasadizo cuando Albert saltó de la escalera y se precipitó a través del portal de niebla después de Ligera.

Si hubiera pensado que ella había conocido el miedo y el dolor antes, no era nada comparado con lo que pasó a través de ella cuando vio a Albert corriendo a través del portal después de Ligera.

Terry no la vio venir cuando ella se dio la vuelta, golpeándole su cabeza contra la pared de piedra con tanta fuerza que se desplomó en las escaleras, liberándola de su agarre.

Pero ella no se preocupaba por Terry, no le importaba nada, excepto Ligera y Albert, mientras ella corría por las pocas escaleras y a través del pasillo. Tenía que sacarlos, recuperarlos antes de que el portal se cerrara para siempre.

Ella llegó en un santiamén.

Y cuando vio a Albert cubriendo a Ligera con nada más que sus propias manos, su desechada espada se partió en dos por el demonio que se cernía sobre ellos, ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de desatar al monstruo que se encontraba dentro de ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Albert la vio venir, la antigua espada en sus manos y su cara llena de rabia salvaje.

En el momento en que ella entró por el portal, algo cambió. Era como una niebla desapareciendo de su rostro, sus rasgos se afilaron, sus pasos se convirtieron más largos y más elegantes. Y entonces sus orejas, sus orejas cambiaron en puntas delicadas.

La criatura, sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder a su presa, hizo una estocada final para Albert.

Fue lanzado lejos por una pared de la llama azul.

El fuego desapareció para revelar a la criatura golpeando el suelo, rodando una y otra vez. Estaba en sus pies antes de que terminara de rodar, girando hacia Candy en un mismo movimiento.

Ella estaba entre ellos ahora, espada en alto. Ella gritó, dejando al descubierto unos colmillos alargados, y el sonido era diferente a todo lo que había oído en su vida.

No había nada humano en ello.

Debido a que ella no era humana, Albert se dio cuenta, mirándola con la boca abierta desde donde todavía estaba agachado cubriendo a Ligera.

No, ella no era humana en absoluto.

Candy era un hada.

_Continuara…_


	51. Chapter 51

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 50.

Ella sabía que el cambio había sucedido, porque dolía como el infierno. Un destello de dolor insoportable mientras sus rasgos se liberaban del control que los escondía.

El demonio se abalanzó, y ella se desplomó dentro de la fuente de poder que desbordaba de ella.

Magia, salvaje e imperdonable, salía de ella, golpeando a la criatura y mandándola a volar. Fuego, hace años, su poder usualmente se manifestaba en fuego.

Ella podía olerlo todo, ver todo. Los sentidos amplificados llamaban su atención a cualquier lugar, diciéndole que este mundo estaba mal y que ella necesitaba salir ahora.

Pero ella no saldría, no hasta que Albert y Ligera estuvieran a salvo. La criatura dejó de rodar, en sus pies en un instante y Candy se colocó entre la criatura y Albert. El demonio la olfateó, apoyándose en sus cuartos traseros. Ella levantó a Damaris y gritó su desafío. Desde lejos en la niebla, rugidos le contestaron. Uno de los rugidos viniendo de la cosa en frente de ella.

Ella miró a Albert, aún de cuclillas sobre Ligera y mostró sus dientes, colmillos que irradiaban una luz gris. Albert la observaba. Ella podía oler su terror y su temor. Podía oler su sangre, tan humana y ordinaria. Ella sintió la magia brotando más y más, incontrolable, antigua y quemándola.

— _Corre _— gruñó ella, más como una súplica, que como una orden, porque la magia era un ente viviente y quería ser liberada y era tan probable que lo lastimara a él, al igual que a la criatura. Porque ese portal podría cerrarse en cualquier momento y dejarlas aquí para siempre.

Ella no esperó a ver lo que hacía Albert. La criatura se abalanzó hacia ella, desembocado por la carne blanca marchita. Ella corrió en dirección a la criatura, arrojando su poder inmortal como un golpe fantasma. Disparó una ráfaga azul de pólvora, pero la criatura la esquivó, al igual que el siguiente golpe y el siguiente.

Candy blandió a Damaris y la criatura se agachó antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Los rugidos en la distancia se acercaban.

Un crujido de una roca se escuchó detrás de ella y supo que Albert estaba llegando cerca del portal.

El demonio empezó a acecharla. Después el crujido paró. Eso significaba que Albert estaba en el pasaje de nuevo, seguramente se había llevado a Ligera con él. Estaba a salvo. A salvo.

Esa cosa era demasiado lista y demasiado rápida, demasiado fuerte, a pesar de sus extremidades larguiruchas.

Y si otras cosas vinieran… si más de esas cosas pasaran por el portal antes de que se cerrara…

Su magia se estaba fortaleciendo nuevamente, surgiendo de más profundo ahora. Candy midió la distancia entre ellos mientras retrocedía en dirección al portal.

Ella tenía un poco de control sobre el poder, pero ella tenía una espada, una espada sagrada, hecha por las hadas, capaz de resistir la magia. Un conductor.

Al no tener el tiempo suficiente para pensar, ella arrojó todo su poder más puro hacia la espada dorada. Su espada brilló de color rojo caliente, los bordes crepitando con los rayos.

La criatura se tensó, como si pudiera sentir lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer cuando levantó la espada sobre su cabeza. Con un grito de batalla que rompió a través de la niebla, Candy hundió a Damaris en la tierra.

El suelo se abría en dirección al demonio, como una enorme red de líneas y fisuras. Y después el suelo que los separaba comenzó a colapsarse, pie por pie, hasta que la criatura estaba corriendo lejos.

Pronto hubo únicamente un pequeño borde de tierra rodeando a Candy, que estaba de espaldas al portal abierto y un inmenso abismo ante ella.

Candy arrancó a Damaris del suelo roto. Ella sabía que tenía que salir. Tenía que salir _ahora_.

Pero antes de que se pudiera mover, antes de que llegara al portal, la magia fluyó, tan violentamente que hizo ceder a sus rodillas. El dolor fluyó y cambio a su torpe y frágil cuerpo humano.

Y después sintió unas fuertes manos en sus hombros, unas manos que conocía tan bien, arrastrándola, a través del portal, dentro de Erilea, donde su magia se apagaría como una vela.

Terry llego justo a tiempo para ver a Albert acarreando a Candy de regresó al portal. Ella estaba consciente, pero era un peso muerto en los brazos del capitán mientras él la arrastraba por el suelo. Una vez que estuvieron del otro lado, él la dejó caer como si estuviera hecha de fuego y Candy yació jadeando en las piedras.

¿Qué había pasado? Antes había un terreno de roca más allá del portal y ahora... Ahora no había nada más que un pequeño saliente y un enorme cráter. La criatura pálida se había ido.

Candy se apoyó en sus codos, sus miembros temblando. La cabeza de Terry dolía, pero logró caminar hacia ellos. Él la había estado acarreando hace un momento y luego... Luego ella lo había noqueado. ¿Por qué?

—Ciérralo — le decía Albert, su cara tan blanca que la sangre salpicada en él destacaba aún más. — _Ciérralo_.

—No puedo — suspiró Candy. Terry se apoyó en la pared para no caer de rodillas debido al dolor de cabeza. Llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, en frente del portal, donde Ligera acariciaba a Candy.

—Seguirán cruzando — se quejó Albert. Algo andaba mal, Terry se dio cuenta, algo estaba mal entre ellos.

Albert no la tocaba, no la ayudaba.

Más allá del cráter dentro del portal, los rugidos se hacían más fuertes. Sin duda, esas cosas encontrarían una manera de cruzar.

—Estoy seca… Ya no tengo nada de magia para cerrar esta puerta— Candy hizo una mueca de dolor y levantó sus ojos hasta mirar a los de Terry — Pero tú si puedes.

Desde el rabillo de su ojo, Candy vio a Albert girar la cara hacia Terry. Ella se tambaleó, poniéndose de pie. Ligera se colocó nuevamente entre el portal y Candy, gruñendo en voz baja.

— Ayúdame — le susurró al príncipe, mientras algo de energía regresaba. Terry no miró a Albert y dio un paso hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Necesito tu sangre. Lo demás lo puedo hacer yo, al menos eso espero.

Albert comenzó a objetar y Candy le lanzó una débil, amarga sonrisa.

— No te preocupes. Sólo será un corte en el brazo.

Desenvainando su espada, Terry subió la manga de su camisa y guió una daga por su brazo. Sangre salía del corte, rápida y brillante.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a abrir un portal? — gruñó Albert.

— Encontré un libro— dijo ella. Era la verdad — Quería hablar con Annie. Se hizo el silencio, un lastimoso y espantoso silencio. Pero después ella añadió: — Y-yo creo que accidentalmente añadí un símbolo.

Señaló a las marcas del Wyrd que había hecho, una de las que había reorganizado.

— Fue direccionado al lugar incorrecto. Pero podríamos cerrar esta puerta, si tenemos suerte.

Lo que ella no les dijo fue que había una buena posibilidad de que no funcionara. Pero porque no había otros libros en sus aposentos y porque Archie se había llevado _Los Muertos Vivientes _con él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era el hechizo sellador que había usado en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Y no había manera, no había ninguna maldita manera, de que ella abandonara el portal abierto o que dejara a uno de ellos para cuidarlo. El portal se cerraría por sí mismo eventualmente, pero ella no sabía cuándo. Más de esas podrían arrastrarse del otro lado en cualquier momento. Así que ella intentaría esto, porque era su única opción. Se le ocurriría otro plan, si éste no funcionaba.

_Funcionará, _se decía a sí misma.

Terry puso una mano cálida, tranquilizadora en su espalda mientras ella metía los dedos en su sangre. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo congeladas que estaban sus manos, hasta que el calor de su sangre calentó las yemas de sus dedos. Una a una ella dibujo las marcas selladoras sobre los símbolos color verde brillante. Terry nunca la soltó, únicamente la acercó más cuando ella se tambaleó. Albert no dijo nada.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero terminó de cubrir los símbolos con la sangre de Terry. Un rugido prolongado resonó en el maldito mundo cuando el último símbolo estalló, la niebla, las rocas y el barranco fundiéndose en negro, y luego convirtiéndose en la familiar piedra.

Candy mantuvo su respiración tranquila, utilizando toda su concentración en eso. Si mantenía así su respiración, no se desplomaría.

Terry bajó sus brazos y dejó salir un suspiro, finalmente soltándola.

— Vámonos — ordenó Albert, recogiendo a Ligera, quien se quejó de dolor y le dio un gruñido de advertencia.

— Creo que todos necesitamos un trago— dijo Terry silenciosamente —Y también una explicación.

Pero Candy miro a través del pasillo, en dirección a la escalera. Donde Archie había huido. ¿Había sido hace solo unos minutos? Se había sentido como una eternidad.

Pero solo habían sido unos minutos… Su respiración titubeó. Ella había descubierto la única salida del castillo y estaba segura que era por donde Archie se había ido. Después de lo que le había hecho a Annie, después de tomar el libro y abandonarlos con esa criatura…

El cansancio fue remplazado por esa familiar ira. La ira que ardía a través de todo, al igual que cuando Archie había destruido lo que ella amaba.

Albert intervino en su camino.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Jadeando, Candy desenvainó a Damaris.

— Él es mío.

Antes de que Albert pudiera detenerla, ella se precipitó por las escaleras.

_Continuara…_

_Hola chicas…_

_Bueno con está actualización me despido. Gracias por haber ledio, por sus comentarios que siempre me hispirán a seguir con este tipo de historias._

_También a aquellas que se mantuvieron en el anonimato._

_Laura GrandChester, CONNY G e irene._

_Espero volver el siguiente año con Heredera de Fuego y se que el final de Corona de Medianoche las va a sorprender mucho! _

_Espero y lo hayan disfrutado._

_Saludos!_

_Cellyta G._


	52. Chapter 52

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 51.

Aunque los sentidos de hada de Candy se habían extinguido, ella juraría que todavía podía oler la colonia de Archie cuando ella se movió hacia el túnel de la alcantarilla, todavía olía su sangre.

Él había destruido _todo_. Él había hecho asesinar a Annie, los había manipulado a ambos, había usado la muerte de Annie para separarlos a Albert y a ella, todo por el poder y la venganza…

Ella lo destrozaría. Poco a poco.

_Yo sé quién eres_, había dicho él. Ella no sabía que le había dicho Arobynn sobre su herencia, pero Archie no tenía ni idea que clase de oscuridad la acechaba, o en qué clase de monstruo ella estaba dispuesta a convertirse, con tal de hacer las cosas bien.

Delante de ella, podía oír maldiciones amortiguadas y golpeando contra el metal.

Cuando llegó al túnel de la alcantarilla, sabía lo que había pasado. La rejilla se había deslizado cerrándose, y ninguno de los intentos de Archie por abrirla lo había conseguido. Quizás a veces los dioses realmente escuchaban. Candy sonrió, agarrando sus dagas.

Ella caminó a través del arco, pero el callejón estaba desierto a ambos lados del pequeño río. Caminó más lejos por el callejón, mirando detenidamente el agua, preguntándose si él había tratado de nadar lo suficientemente profundo para ir bajo la rejilla.

Ella sintió sus latidos antes de que él la atacara por la espalda.

Paró su espada con sus dos dagas por encima de su cabeza, lanzándose hacia atrás lo suficiente para darse tiempo para calcular. Archie se había entrenado con los asesinos, y por la forma que él manejaba su espada, ella sabía que él había mantenido aquellas lecciones.

Estaba agotada. Archie tenía una gran fuerza, y sus golpes hacían que sus armas temblaran.

Él asestó un golpe hacia su garganta, pero ella lo esquivó, cortando su costado. Rápidamente como un relámpago, él saltó para evitar que ella le destrozara.

— La maté por _nuestro _bien— jadeó Archie cuando ella exploró cualquier debilidad, cualquier apertura — Ella nos habría arruinado. Y ahora que tú puedes abrir portales sin las llaves, piensa en lo que podríamos hacer. _Piénsalo_, Candy. Su muerte fue un sacrificio digno para impedirle destruir la causa. Nosotros _debemos _levantarnos contra el rey.

Ella le embistió, dándole por la izquierda, pero él paró el ataque. Ella refunfuñó — Prefiero vivir a su sombra que en un mundo gobernado por hombres como tú. Y cuando me encargue de ti, voy a encontrar a todos tus amigos y devolverles el favor.

— Ellos no saben nada. No saben lo que yo sé— dijo él, esquivando todos sus ataques con enfurecida facilidad. —Annie escondía algo más sobre ti. Ella no quería involucrarte, y creía que era porque ella no quería compartirte con nosotros. Pero ahora me pregunto _por qué_. ¿Qué más sabía?

Candy se rió suavemente. —Eres tonto si tú crees que te ayudaré.

— Ah, una vez que mis hombres se encarguen de ti, pronto cambiaras de opinión. Rourke Farran era un cliente mío, antes de que fuera asesinado. ¿Recuerdas a Farran, verdad? Él tenía un amor especial por el dolor. Me dijo que torturar a Anthony Brower fue lo más divertido que alguna vez había hecho.

Ella apenas podía ver a causa de la sed de sangre que se apoderó de ella en ese momento, apenas recordaba su propio nombre.

Archie la esquivó dirigiéndose hacia el río para conseguir que ella retrocediera hacia la pared, donde ella misma se atravesaría en su espada. Pero Candy conocía ese movimiento, lo conocía porque ella se lo había enseñado a él todos aquellos años. Así pues cuando él golpeó, ella lo esquivó más allá de su protección y embistió el pomo de su daga cortando su mandíbula.

Él cayó como una piedra, su espada cayó ruidosamente, y ella estaba sobre él antes de que terminara de caer, con su daga en su garganta.

— Por favor— él susurró con voz ronca.

Ella empujó el borde de su daga en su piel, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podía permanecer así sin matarle.

— _Por favor _— suplicó, levantando su pecho. —Yo sólo lo hago por nuestra libertad. Nuestra _libertad_. Al final estamos en el mismo lado.

Un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, y ella podría cortar su garganta. O podría dejarle inválido de la misma manera que le había dejado a Tumba. Podía hacerle las mismas heridas que Tumba le había hecho a Annie. Ella sonrió.

— No eres una asesina— susurró él.

— Oh, yo lo soy, — dijo suavemente, la luz de la antorcha bailaba en la daga como si ella hubiera considerado que hacer con él.

— Annie no querría esto. Ella no querría que tú hicieras esto.

Y aunque ella sabía que no debía escucharlo, las palabras la golpearon.

_No dejes que la luz se vaya. _

La oscuridad que prosperaba en su alma no permitía luz. Ninguna luz, excepto un núcleo, un destello débil que se convertía más pequeño por días. Dondequiera que estuviera ahora, Annie sabía cómo de pequeña era la llama que se estaba transformando.

_Que la luz no sé vaya. _

Candy sintió como la tensión salía de su cuerpo, pero ella mantuvo su daga en la garganta de Archie hasta que ella estuviera de pie.

— Abandona Rifthold esta noche—le dijo ella. —Tú y todos tus amigos.

— Gracias—suspiró Archie, poniéndose de pie.

— Si averiguo que todavía estás en la ciudad al amanecer— dijo ella, dándole la espalda andando con paso majestuoso hacia la escalera del túnel — Te mataré.

Suficiente. Era suficiente.

— Gracias— volvió a decir Archie.

Ella siguió andando, escuchando cualquier señal de él moviéndose para atacarla por la espalda.

— Yo sabía que tú eras una mujer buena—dijo él.

Candy se paró. Y se giró.

Había un indicio de triunfo en sus ojos. Él creía que había ganado. La había manipulado otra vez. Con un pie después del otro, ella caminó de vuelta hacia él con una tranquilidad devoradora.

Ella se paró, lo suficientemente cerca para besarle. Él la dio una sonrisa recelosa.

— No, no lo soy— dijo ella. Entonces se movió, demasiado rápido para que él tuviera una posibilidad de reaccionar.

Los ojos de Archie se ampliaron cuando ella deslizó su daga, asestándola en su corazón.

Él se dejó caer en los brazos de ella. Llevó su boca a su oído, manteniéndolo derecho con una mano y retorciendo su daga con la otra cuando ella susurró

— Pero Annie sí lo era.

_Continuara…_


	53. Chapter 53

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 52.

Albert observaba burbujas de sangre saliendo de los labios de Archie mientras Candy dejó desplomarse en el suelo de piedra. Ella se quedó mirando el cuerpo, las últimas palabras a él flotando en el aire, como garras corriendo sobre la piel helada de Albert. Ella cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomaba un largo suspiro, como si estuviera abrazando la muerte ante ella, y la mancha que dejó como pago por su venganza.

Él había llegado a tiempo para oír a Archie rogar por su vida y pronunció las palabras que habían sido su último error. Albert cambió su bota contra el escalón para advertirle de que él estaba allí. ¿Cuánto de sus sentidos de Hada conserva cuando se miraba como un ser humano?

La sangre de Archie se esparció por las piedras oscuras, y Candy abrió sus ojos mientras lentamente se volvía hacia Albert. La sangre había empapado las puntas de su cabello, convirtiéndolos de un rojo brillante. Y sus ojos... No había nada allí, como si hubiera sido vaciada. Por un instante, se preguntó si ella lo mataría también, sólo por estar allí, o por ver la oscura verdad de ella.

Ella parpadeó, y la calma asesina en sus ojos desapareció, reemplazado únicamente por un cansancio y dolor tan profundo que llegaba al hueso. Una carga invisible que no podía empezar a imaginar hizo caer sus hombros. Cogió el libro negro que Archie había dejado caer sobre las piedras húmedas, pero lo dejó colgando de los dedos, como si se tratara de una prenda de ropa sucia.

— Te debo una explicación— fue todo lo que dijo.

Candy se negó a que el curandero la revisara hasta que la pierna de Ligera estuviera arreglada. Fue sólo un largo arañazo, pero era profundo. Candy había mantenido la cabeza de Ligera en sus brazos mientras el perro se vio obligado a tragar agua mezclada con un sedante. Terry ayudó lo mejor que pudo mientras el sanador trabajó en el perro que yacía inconsciente en la mesa de comedor del Candy. Albert se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él no había hablado con Terry desde que se habían ido abajo en el pasillo.

La joven curandera, de pelo castaño no preguntó nada, tampoco. Una vez que Ligera se remendó y se trasladó a la cama de Candy, Terry insistió en que Candy consiguiera revisar su cabeza. Pero Candy agitó la mano, y le dijo a la curandera que si ella no inspeccionaba el príncipe heredero en primer lugar, ella la denunciaría ante el rey. Con el ceño fruncido, Terry dejó a la joven limpiar la pequeña herida en su sien de cuando Candy le había noqueado. Teniendo en cuenta lo sangriento Candy y Albert estaban, se sintió completamente ridículo, incluso si aún le latía la cabeza.

La sanadora terminó con él, dándole una tímida sonrisa ligeramente afectada. Y cuando llegó el momento de decidir quién debía ser el siguiente en ser revisado, el concurso de miradas entre Albert y Candy era para recordar. Por fin, Albert se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se dejó caer en el asiento que Terry había dejado vacante recientemente. Tenía sangre por todas partes, y acabó despegando su túnica y camisa para que el sanador pudiera limpiar sus heridas menores. A pesar de los arañazos y cortes, las abrasiones en las manos y las rodillas, la curandera siguió sin hacer preguntas, su linda cara era una máscara profesional ilegible.

Candy se volvió hacia Terry, con voz tranquila.

— Voy a ir a tu habitación cuando haya terminado aquí.

Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió la rigidez de Albert, y Terry se mordió el aumento de los celos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo despedido. El capitán estaba haciendo un buen espectáculo de no mirarlos. ¿Qué había sucedido durante el tiempo que había estado inconsciente? Y ¿qué había sucedido cuando ella había ido a matar a Archie?

— Bien— dijo Terry, y agradeció a la curandera por su ayuda.

Al menos tenía tiempo ahora de reconstruirse a sí mismo, para ordenarse a través de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. Y para planificar cómo explicar su magia a Albert.

Pero incluso mientras salía del comedor, parte de él se dio cuenta de que su magia que _él _era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Porque incluso desde ese primer día en Endovier, esto siempre había sido sobre _ellos_.

Candy no necesitaba una sanadora para mirar su cabeza. Cuando la magia se había apoderado de ella, se había curado todo. Todo lo que quedaba de sus heridas ahora eran manchas de sangre y ropa desgarrada. Y agotamiento, un agotamiento total.

— Voy a tomar un baño— le dijo a Albert, que seguía sentado sin camisa bajo las ministraciones de la sanadora.

Tenía que lavar la sangre de Archie fuera de ella.

Ella se despojó de su ropa y se bañó, frotándose a sí misma hasta que le dolía la piel, lavando su cabello dos veces. Cuando salió, ella se deslizó en una túnica limpia y pantalones, y justo cuando terminó de peinar el pelo goteando, Albert entró en su dormitorio y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. La sanadora se había ido, él se había puesto su camisa de nuevo, y ella pudo ver las vendas blancas que aparecían a través de las rasgaduras en la tela oscura. Candy comprobó a Ligera, que seguía inconsciente en la cama, y luego se acercó a las puertas del balcón cerradas. Estudió el cielo nocturno durante un largo rato, buscando a una familiar constelación, el ciervo, el Señor del Norte. Dio un largo suspiro.

— Mi bisabuela era un hada— dijo— Y a pesar de que mi madre no podía cambiar a la forma de un animal como las hada pueden, de alguna manera heredé la capacidad de cambiar. Entre mi forma hada y mi forma humana.

— ¿Y no puedes cambiar nunca más?

Ella miró por encima del hombro.

— Cuando la magia se detuvo hace diez años, he perdido mi capacidad. Es lo que me salvó la vida, creo. Cuando era niña, cuando yo estaba asustada o enojada o teniendo rabietas, no podía controlar el cambio. Yo estaba aprendiendo a dominarlo, pero me habría rendido en algún momento.

— Pero en ese... ese otro mundo, tú podrías...

Ella se volvió hacia él, viendo el resplandor embrujado en sus ojos.

— Sí. En ese mundo, la magia o algo así que todavía existe. Y es igual de terrible y abrumador como lo recordaba. — Ella bajó al borde de su cama, la distancia entre ellos sintiéndose como ligas. — No tenía ningún control sobre él, sobre el cambio, o la magia, o yo misma. Era tan probable que te hiciera daño tanto como estaba de hacer daño a esa criatura. — Cerró sus ojos, sus manos temblaban un poco.

—Así que sí abriste un portal a otro mundo. ¿Cómo?

—Todos esos libros que he estado leyendo sobre las marcad del Wyrd... tenían hechizos para abrir portales temporales— y entonces ella explicó sobre encontrar el pasaje en Samhuinn, y la tumba y el mandato de Elena para convertirse en el Campeón, y lo que Neil había estado haciendo y cómo ella lo había matado, y cómo esta noche ella había querido abrir un portal para ver a Annie. Ella dejó fuera las llaves del Wyrd, el rey, y lo que ella sospechaba que podría estar haciendo con Kaltain y Roland.

Cuando terminó, Albert dijo,

— Yo diría que estás loca, excepto que tengo la sangre de esa criatura en mí, y que entre en ese mundo por mí mismo.

— Si alguien sabe, no sólo acerca de los hechizos de abrir portales, sino de lo que soy— dijo con cansancio—tu entiendes que voy a ser ejecutada.

Sus ojos brillaron.

— No voy a decirle a nadie. Te lo juro.

Ella se mordió el labio, asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana.

— Archie me dijo que él era el que había asesinado a Annie, porque era una amenaza a su control sobre el grupo. Él se hizo pasar por el consejero de Mullison y contrató a Tumba. Él te secuestró a mantenerme lejos. Plantó esa amenaza anónima contra su vida, también. Porque él quería que yo te echará la culpa de su muerte.

Albert juró, pero siguió mirando por la ventana, se quedó mirando a esa constelación.

— Pero a pesar de que sé que no eres responsable— dijo en voz baja— Yo todavía...— Ella encontró su rostro lleno de angustia.

— Todavía no puedes confiar en mí— él finalizó por ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. En esto, ella sabía que Archie había ganado, y lo odiaba por ello.

— Cuando te miro— susurró— todo lo que quiero hacer es tocarte. Pero lo que ocurrió esa noche... no sé si alguna vez podré olvidarlo. — El corte más profundo en la mejilla había cicatrizado, y ella sabía que iba a dejar una cicatriz—Por mi parte, estoy arrepentida por lo que te hice.

Él se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca por sus heridas, y se acercó a ella.

— Ambos cometimos errores — dijo con esa voz que hizo a su corazón tropezar.

Ella encontró el valor para acudir a él, mirándole a la cara.

— ¿Cómo puedes seguir mirándome así que cuando sabes lo que realmente soy?

Sus dedos rozaron sus mejillas, calentando su piel fría.

— Hada, asesina... No importa lo que eres, yo-

— No. — Ella dio un paso atrás. —No lo digas.

Ella no podía darle todo de nuevo, no ahora. No sería justo para ninguno de ellos. Incluso se ella aprendiera a perdonarlo por escoger el rey sobre Annie, su viaje para encontrar la llave del Wyrd requeriría que fuera a lo lejos, a un lugar donde nunca le pediría que la siga.

— Tengo que preparar el cuerpo de Archie para presentar al rey— ella se levantó.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, cogió a Damaris desde donde ella la había dejado caer junto a la puerta, y se desvaneció en el pasaje. Ella esperó hasta que estuvo muy adentro antes de que ella dejara que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir.

* * *

Albert miró a donde había ido, y se preguntó si debía seguirla en esa antigua oscuridad. Pero pensó en todo lo que ella le había dicho, todos los secretos que había revelado, y sabía que necesitaba tiempo para comprender todo.

Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de lado información. Ella le había dicho sólo los detalles más vagos, y luego estaba el asunto de su herencia Hada. Nunca había oído hablar de alguien que hereda sus poderes de manera de retroceso, pero de nuevo, nadie hablaba de las hadas en la actualidad. Eso explica cómo sabía los antiguos cantos fúnebres.

Con una suave palmada en la cabeza de Ligera, salió de la habitación. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y en silencio.

Y Terry, ella había actuado como si Terry tuviera algo de poder, también. Había habido ese momento en el que la criatura fue lanzada hacia atrás por una pared invisible... Pero era imposible que Terry tuviera poder. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, cuando la propia _magia _de Candy había desaparecido tan pronto como regresó a este mundo?

Candy era Hada, y heredó un poder que no podía controlar. Incluso si ella no podía cambiar, si alguien alguna vez descubriera lo que era...

Eso explica por qué estaba tan aterrorizada del rey, el por qué ella nunca dijo nada acerca de donde había venido, o lo que había pasado. Y vivir _aquí_... este era el lugar más peligroso para ella o cualquier Hada para estar.

Si alguien se enterara de lo que ella era, ellos podrían utilizar esa información en su contra, o para matarla. Y no habría nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla. Ninguna mentira que decir, sin hilos de los que pudiera tirar. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que alguien comenzara a cavar en su pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que alguien decidiera ir derecho a Arobynn Hamel y torturarlo por la verdad?

Los pies de Albert sabían dónde iba mucho antes de que hubiera tomado la decisión, formó un plan. Minutos más tarde, se encontró llamando a una puerta de madera.

Los ojos de su padre estaban nublados por el sueño, y se estrecharon cuando lo vieron.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?

No lo sabía, y no le importaba. Albert se abrió paso en la habitación y cerró la puerta, escudriñando la penumbra en busca de otras personas.

— Tengo un favor que pedirte, pero antes de hacerlo, promete no hacer ninguna pregunta.

Su padre le dio una mirada un poco desconcertado, luego cruzó sus brazos.

— No hay preguntas. Haz tu pedido.

Más allá de la ventana, el cielo empezaba a aclarar a un tono más suave del negro.

— Creo que deberíamos enviar a la Campeona del Rey a Wendlyn para eliminar a la familia real.

Las cejas de su padre se levantaron. Albert continuó.

— Hemos estado en guerra con ellos durante dos años, y todavía tenemos que romper más allá de sus defensas navales. Pero si el rey y su hijo son eliminados, podríamos tener una oportunidad de conseguir pasar a través del caos. Especialmente si la Campeona del Rey también pone sus manos en sus planes de defensa naval. — Respiró, manteniendo su voz desinteresada. — Quiero presentar la idea al rey esta mañana. Y quiero que me apoyes.

Porque Terry nunca estaría de acuerdo con él, no sin saber que era Candy. Y Albert nunca le diría a nadie, Terry incluido. Pero con una idea así de drástica, necesitaría tanta fuerza política como pudiera.

— Un plan ambicioso y despiadado. — Su padre sonrió. — Y si yo apoyo esta idea y convenzo a mis aliados en el Consejo para apoyar, también, entonces, ¿Qué puedo esperar a cambio?— Por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, su padre ya sabía la respuesta.

— Entonces voy a volver a Anielle con ustedes— dijo Albert. — Voy a dejar mi cargo de Capitán y... volveré a casa.

No era su casa, ya no, pero si eso significa conseguir Candy fuera del país... Wendlyn fue el último bastión de las hadas y el único lugar en Erilea donde ella estaría verdaderamente a salvo. Cualquiera que sea hilo de esperanza que había tenido para un futuro con ella se había ido.

Ella todavía sentía algo por él, ella lo había admitido, pero nunca confiaría en él. Ella siempre le odiaría por lo que había hecho.

Pero él podía hacer esto por ella. Incluso si nunca la volviera a ver, incluso si ella abandonara sus deberes como Campeón del Rey, y se quede con las hadas en Wendlyn para siempre... siempre y cuando él supiera que estaba a salvo, que nadie podía hacerle daño... Él vendería su alma una y otra vez por eso.

Los ojos de su padre brillaron con el triunfo.

— Dalo por hecho.

_Continuara…_


	54. Chapter 54

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 53.

Cuando Candy terminó de contarle a Terry la historia que le había contado a Albert, aunque fue una versión mucho más limitada, él dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Suena como algo salido de un libro— dijo, mirando al techo. Ella se sentó en el otro lado de la cama.

—Créeme, yo pensé que me había vuelto loca por un tiempo.

—Así que en realidad ¿Abriste un portal a otro mundo? ¿Usando las marcas del Wyrd?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—_Tú _también tiraste esa criatura a un lado como si fuera una hoja atrapada en el viento— Oh, ella no se había olvidado de eso. Ni por un momento ella olvidaría lo que significaba para él que tenía un fuerte poder.

—Eso fue pura suerte— Ella lo observó, a este amable, inteligente príncipe suyo. —Todavía no lo puedo controlar

—En la tumba—dijo ella — hay alguien que podría... ofrecerte algunos consejos sobre la manera de controlarlo. Alguien que podría tener alguna información sobre el tipo de poder que has heredado— En ese momento, sin embargo, ella no sabía exactamente cómo explicarle sobre Mort a él, por lo que dijo —Algún día pronto, tú y yo podríamos ir allá y reunirnos con él.

—Él es…

—Ya verás cuando lleguemos allí. _Si _se digna a hablar contigo. Puede ser que tome un tiempo para que él decida que le gustas.

Después de un momento, Terry se acercó y le tomó la mano, llevándola a sus labios para un beso rápido. Nada romántico, un gesto de agradecimiento.

—A pesar de que las cosas son diferentes entre nosotros ahora, quiero decir, lo que dije después del duelo con Neil. Siempre estaré agradecido de que hayas venido a mi vida.

Su garganta se apretó, y ella le apretó la mano.

Annie había soñado con una corte que podría cambiar el mundo, un tribunal donde la lealtad y el honor eran más valorados que la obediencia ciega y el poder. El día en que Annie había muerto, Candy había pensado que el sueño de ese tribunal se desvaneció para siempre.

Pero al mirar a Terry y como él le sonrió, este príncipe que era inteligente y reflexivo y amable, que inspiró a los hombres buenos como Albert para servirle...

Candy se preguntó si el imposible y desesperado sueño de Annie, de ese tribunal aún podría llegar a suceder. La verdadera pregunta ahora era si su padre sabía la amenaza que representaba su hijo.

El rey de Adarlan tenía que darle crédito al capitán, el plan era implacable y audaz, y enviaría un mensaje no sólo para Wendlyn, sino a todos sus enemigos. Con el embargo entre sus países, Wendlyn se negó a dejar que los hombres Adarlanianos pasaran sus fronteras. Pero las mujeres y niños que buscaban refugio aún podían entrar. Haría que el envío de cualquier otra persona fuera imposible, pero su Campeona...

El rey miró a su mesa del consejo, donde el capitán estaba esperando su decisión. El padre de Westfall y otras cuatro personas habían apoyado la idea de inmediato. Otro poco de astucia inesperada del capitán. Había traído aliados para esta reunión.

Terry, sin embargo, estaba mirando al capitán con la sorpresa apenas disimulada. Claramente, Andley no había pensado que Terry apoyaría su decisión. Si sólo Andley hubiera sido su heredero en su lugar, su mente de guerrero era fuerte, y él no se negaba a hacer lo que había que hacer. El príncipe aún tenía que aprender ese tipo de crueldad.

Conseguir que la asesina estuviera lejos de su hijo sería un beneficio inesperado. Confiaba en que la mujer hiciera su trabajo sucio, pero él no la quería alrededor de Terry.

Ella había traído la cabeza de Archie Cornwell a él esta mañana, no un día después de lo que le había dicho, y le explicó lo que había descubierto: que Archie había sido responsable del asesinato de Annie debido a su participación mutua en la sociedad traidora. No le sorprendió que Annie estuviera involucrada.

Pero ¿Qué tendría que decir la asesina sobre este viaje?

—Convoque a mi Campeona— dijo. En el silencio que siguió, los miembros del consejo murmuraron entre sí, y su hijo trató de llamar la atención de los ojos de Andley. Pero el capitán evitó mirar al príncipe.

El rey sonrió un poco, girando el anillo negro en su dedo. Una lástima que Perrington no estuviera aquí para ver esto. Él se retiró tratando con el levantamiento de los esclavos en Calaculla, noticias de que se había mantenido tan secretas que incluso los mensajeros habían perdido sus vidas. El duque habría estado encantado en gran medida por el cambio de los acontecimientos de hoy. Pero él deseaba a Perrington aquí por razones más importantes, también, que le ayudara a saber quien había abierto un portal la noche pasada.

Él lo había sentido en su sueño, un cambio repentino en el mundo. Estuvo abierto por sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que alguien lo cerrara de nuevo. Neil se había ido; ¿Quién más en este castillo poseía ese tipo de conocimiento, o el poder en la sangre? ¿Era la misma persona que había matado a Baba Yellowlegs?

Puso una mano sobre Nothung, su espada.

No había habido ningún cuerpo, pero no creyó ni por un momento que Yellowlegs hubiera solo desaparecido. La mañana después de que ella había desaparecido, había ido al propio carnaval para mirar el carro en ruinas. Había visto las manchas de sangre sobre el suelo de madera oscura.

Yellowlegs había sido una reina entre su pueblo, una de las tres facciones brutales que habían destruido la familia Crochan hace quinientos años. Habían saboreado borrando gran parte de la sabiduría de las mujeres Crochan que habían gobernado con justicia durante mil años. Él había sido invitado al carnaval para reunirse con ella, para comprar algunos de sus espejos, y aprender lo que quedaba de la Alianza Ironteeth que una vez había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozar el Reino Blanco.

Pero antes de que ella le hubiera dado alguna información decente, había muerto. Y lo frustraba el no saber por qué. Su sangre se había derramado en su castillo, otros podrían llegar a exigir respuestas y retribución. Si ellos venían, estaría preparado.

Porque en las sombras de La Brecha de Ferian, había estado criando nuevas monturas para sus ejércitos que cobraban fuerza. Y sus dragones heráldicos todavía necesitaban pilotos.

Las puertas de la sala del consejo se abrieron. La asesina entró, los hombros echados hacia atrás de esa manera insufrible de ella. Ella miró con frialdad los detalles de la habitación antes de detenerse a unos metros de la mesa y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

— ¿Su Majestad me llamó?— Mantuvo los ojos alejados, como solía hacer. Con excepción de ese día agradable cuando ella había entrado y prácticamente desollado a Mullison vivo. Una parte de él deseaba que no tuviera ahora que liberar al concejal llorón de las mazmorras.

—Su compañero, el capitán Andley, ha llegado con una idea bastante... inusual— dijo el rey, y agitó una mano hacia Albert. — ¿Por qué no lo explicas, capitán?

El capitán se retorció en su silla, y luego se puso de pie para hacer frente a ella.

—He sugerido enviarte a Wendlyn a despachar al rey y su heredero. Mientras estés allí, también te apoderarás de sus planes de defensa naval y militar de manera que una vez que el país está en caos, seremos capaces de navegar por sus arrecifes de barrera impenetrable y tomar al país por nosotros mismos.

La asesina lo miró durante un largo rato, y el rey se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba muy, muy quieto. Luego sonrió, algo cruel y retorcido.

—Sería un honor servir a la corona de tal manera.

Él nunca había sabido nada de la marca que había brillado en su cabeza durante el duelo. La marca del Wyrd era imposible de descifrar. Significaba "sin nombre" o "no nombre" o algo parecido a "anónimo". Pero bendecida por los dioses o no, por la sonrisa malvada en su rostro, el rey sabía que disfrutaría de esta tarea.

—Tal vez vamos a tengamos un poco de diversión con esto— reflexionó el rey. —Wendlyn estará teniendo su baile de Solsticio en unos pocos meses. ¡Qué mensaje le enviaría si el rey y su hijo fueran a encontrarse directo con su fin en las mismas narices de su propio tribunal, y en su día de triunfo!

Aunque el capitán se puso de pie ante el repentino cambio de planes, la asesina le sonrió de nuevo, júbilo oscuro escrito sobre ella. ¿De qué infierno venía, para encontrar placer en tales cosas?

—Una idea brillante, Su Majestad.

—Está hecho entonces— dijo el rey, y todos lo miraron a él. —Partirás mañana.

—Pero...— su hijo interrumpió —seguramente ella necesita un poco de tiempo para estudiar Wendlyn, para aprender sus costumbres y…

—Es un viaje de dos semanas por vía marítima– dijo —Y entonces ella necesitará tiempo para infiltrarse en el castillo en el tiempo para el baile. Ella puede tomar cualquier tipo de material que necesita y estudiarlos a bordo.

Sus cejas se habían levantado un poco, pero ella bajó la cabeza. El capitán seguía de pie, más rígido de lo habitual. Y su hijo era evidente mirando al capitán, tan enojado que se preguntó si lo golpearía.

Pero el rey no estaba particularmente interesado en sus pequeños dramas, no cuando había surgido este brillante plan. Tendría que enviar jinetes inmediatamente a La Brecha de Ferian y a las Islas muertos, y tener al general Narrok listo con su legión. Él no quería cometer errores con esta única oportunidad en Wendlyn. Y sería la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba algunas de las armas que había estado forjando en secreto todos estos años.

Mañana.

Ella se va _mañana_.

Y ¿a _Albert _se le había ocurrido la idea? Pero ¿por qué? Ella quería exigir respuestas, quería saber lo que estaba pensando cuando a él se le había ocurrido este plan. Ella nunca le había dicho la verdad acerca de las amenazas, que el rey iba a ejecutar a Albert si ella no regresaba de una misión, si ella fallaba. Y ella podía fingir la muerte de pequeños señores y mercaderes, pero no la del rey y el príncipe heredero de Wendlyn. Ni en un millar de vidas podría ella encontrar una manera de salir de esta.

Caminó y caminó, sabiendo que Albert no estaría de vuelta en su habitación todavía, y terminó bajando a la tumba, aunque sólo fuera para darse algo que hacer.

Ella esperó que Mort la sermoneara sobre el portal, lo que él hizo a fondo, pero ella _no _esperaba encontrar a Elena esperándola dentro de la tumba.

—Tienes el poder suficiente para aparecer ante mí _ahora_, ¿Pero no podías ayudar a cerrar el portal de anoche?

Echó un vistazo al ceño fruncido de la reina y se puso a caminar de nuevo.

—Yo no podía— dijo Elena. — Incluso ahora, esta visita me está agotando más rápido de lo que debería.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—No puedo ir a Wendlyn. Yo no puedo ir. Albert sabe lo que estoy haciendo por ti, así que ¿Por qué obligarme a ir allí?

—Respira — dijo Elena en voz baja.

Candy la fulminó con la mirada.

—Esto arruina _tus _planes, también. Si estoy en Wendlyn, entonces no puedo hacer frente a las llaves del Wyrd y al rey. E incluso si finjo ir y en su lugar voy en una búsqueda por todo este continente, no tomaría mucho tiempo para que el rey se dé cuenta de que no estoy donde debo estar.

Elena se cruzó de brazos.

—Si estás en Wendlyn, entonces estarás cerca de Doranelle. Yo creo que es por eso el capitán quiere que vayas.

Candy soltó una carcajada. ¡Oh, en qué enmarañado lío la había metido!

— ¿Él quiere que yo me vaya ocultar con las hadas y nunca vuelva a Adarlan? Eso no va a suceder. No sólo él _morirá_, sino que las llaves del Wyrd...—

—Tú navegarás a Wendlyn mañana— Los ojos de Elena brillaban —Deja a las llaves del Wyrd y al rey, por ahora. Ve a Wendlyn, y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

— ¿Plantaste esta idea en su cabeza de alguna manera?

—No. El capitán está tratando de salvarte la única forma que sabe hacer.

Candy negó con la cabeza, mirando a la luz del sol que entraba en la tumba del conducto por encima.

— ¿Alguna vez dejarás de darme órdenes?

Elena dejó escapar una risa suave.

—Cuando dejes de correr de tu pasado, lo haré.

Candy rodó los ojos, y luego dejó caer sus hombros. Un fragmento de memoria rodó a través de ella.

—Cuando hablé con Annie, mencionó... mencionó que ella sabía su propio destino. Que ella lo había abrazado. Que había puesto las cosas en movimiento. ¿Crees que de alguna manera manipuló a Archie para...

Pero ella no pudo terminar de decirlo, no pudo dejarse a sí misma decir la posible horrible verdad: que Annie había diseñado su propia muerte, a sabiendas de que podría cambiar el mundo, cambiar a _Candy_, más a través de su muerte que en vida.

Una fría y esbelta mano cogió la de ella.

—Aleja ese pensamiento en los confines de su mente. Conocer la verdad, sea lo que sea, no cambia lo que debes hacer mañana donde tienes que ir.

Y aunque Candy sabía la verdad en ese momento, lo sabía por la negativa de Elena para responder, ella hizo lo que la reina mandó. Habría otros momentos, otras veces para sacar la verdad y examinar cada faceta oscura e implacable. Pero ahora... Ahora mismo...

Candy estudió la luz que entraba en la tumba. Un poco de luz de este tipo, la manteniendo la oscuridad en la bahía.

—Wendlyn, entonces.

Elena sonrió tristemente y le apretó la mano. —Wendlyn, entonces.

_Continuara…_


	55. Chapter 55

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 54.

Cuando la reunión del consejo terminó, Albert hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a su padre, quién le estaba mirando con cautela mientras anunciaba sus planes al rey o a Terry, cuyo sentimiento de traición se erigía en él mientras continuaba la reunión. Él trató de apresurarse a regresar a los cuarteles, pero se sorprendió cuando una mano le palmeó el hombro y le giró.

— ¿Wendlyn?— gruñó Terry.

Albert mantuvo su cara en blanco.

—Si ella es capaz de abrir el portal como lo hizo anoche, entonces creo que ella necesita salir del castillo por un tiempo. Por nuestro bien. Terry no podía saber la verdad.

—Ella nunca te perdonaría por echarla así, expulsándola de un país entero. Y de una manera tan pública, haciendo un espectáculo de todo ello. ¿Estás loco?

—No necesito su perdón. Y no quiero preocuparme sobre ella liberando una multitud de criaturas de otro mundo solo porque ella echa de menos a su amiga.

Él odiaba cada mentira que salía de su boca, pero cuando Terry terminó de beber, sus ojos parecían brillar de rabia. Esto era otro sacrificio que él tendría que hacer; porque si Terry no le odiaba, si él no quería que se fuera, entonces dejar Anielle sería mucho más difícil.

—Si algo le pasa a ella en Wendlyn, — refunfuñó Terry, negándose a echarse atrás— lamentarás el día en que naciste.

Si algo le pasaba a ella, Albert estaba bastante seguro que también lamentaría ese día para siempre. Pero sólo dijo:

—Uno de nosotros tiene que empezar a hacer algo, Terry. — y dicho eso se fue con paso airado.

Terry no le siguió.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando Candy llegó a la tumba de Annie. La última nieve del invierno se había derretido, dejando el suelo árido y marrón, esperando por la primavera.

Hace unas horas, ella había zarpado a través del océano. Candy cayó de rodillas en la tierra húmeda e inclinó su cabeza ante la tumba. Entonces dijo las palabras que había querido decirle la noche anterior a Annie.

Las palabras que ella debería haber dicho desde el principio. Palabras que no cambiarían, sin importar lo que ella aprendió con la muerte de Annie.

—Quiero que sepas— susurró al viento, a la tierra y al cuerpo lejos, lejos enterrado bajo ella— que tenías razón. Tú tenías razón. Soy una cobarde. He estado huyendo por tanto tiempo que había olvidado que debo parar y luchar. Ella se dobló más profundamente, poniendo su frente contra la suciedad. — Pero prometo, — respiró en el suelo— prometo que pararé. Prometo que nunca perdonaré, nunca te olvidaré lo que ellos te hicieron. Prometo que liberaré a Eyllwe. Prometo que veré la corona de tu padre de vuelta en su cabeza.

Ella se levantó, cogiendo una daga de su bolsillo y cortó una línea a través de su palma izquierda. La sangre brotó, brillando como rubíes contra el dorado amanecer, deslizándose hacia abajo por su mano cuando ella presionó su palma en la tierra.

—Prometo— susurró otra vez— Con mi nombre, con mi vida, aún si toma hasta mi último aliento, prometo que veré a Eyllwe liberado.

Dejó que su sangre empapara la tierra, demostrando con esto que las palabras de su juramento eran llevadas al otro mundo, donde Annie por fin estaba a salvo. De ahora en adelante, no habría otros juramentos salvo éste, ni otros contratos, ni otras obligaciones. _Nunca perdonaría, nunca olvidaría. _

Y no sabía cómo lo haría o cuánto tiempo le tomaría, pero lo lograría. Porque Annie no podía.

Porque era el momento.

_Continuara…_


	56. Chapter 56

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 55.

La cerradura rota de la puerta de la habitación de Candy todavía no se había arreglado para el momento en el que Terry apareció, antes del desayuno, con una pila de libros en sus brazos.

Ella estaba delante de su cama, metiendo ropa en una gran bolsa de cuero.

Ligera fue la primera en reconocerlo, aunque él no tenía ninguna duda de que Candy lo había oído venir por el pasillo.

La perrita salió cojeando hacia él, moviendo la cola, Terry dejó los libros sobre la mesa antes de arrodillarse sobre la alfombra de felpa. Paso las manos sobre la cabeza de Ligera, dejando que ella lo lamiese un par de veces.

— El curandero dijo que su pierna va a estar bien, — dijo Candy, todavía concentrada en su bolso. Su mano izquierda estaba vendada, una herida de la que no se había dado cuenta ayer por la noche. – Ella acaba de salir hace unos minutos.

— Bien, — dijo Terry, poniéndose en pie. Llevaba una túnica y pantalones pesados, con una capa gruesa. Sus botas marrones eran fuertes, un atuendo mucho más moderado que el habitual. Ropa de viaje. — ¿Ibas a irte sin decir adiós?

— Pensé que sería más fácil de esta manera, — dijo. En dos horas, ella partía a Wendlyn, esa tierra de mitos y monstruos, un reino de sueños y pesadillas en carne y hueso.

Terry se acercó a ella. — Este plan es una locura. No tienes que ir. Podemos convencer a mi padre para hacer algo más. Si te pillan en Wendlyn…

— No me van a pillar.

— No habrá ayuda para ti, — dijo Terry, poniendo una mano en la bolsa. — Si te capturan, si te lesionas, estarás fuera de nuestro alcance. Estarás por tu cuenta.

— Voy a estar bien.

— Pero _yo _no. Cada día que estés allí, me preguntaré qué ha sido de ti. No... no me olvidaré de ti. Ni siquiera por una hora.

Su garganta se movió, era el único signo de emoción que se permitió mostrar, y ella miró hacia su perrita, observándola en la alfombra. — ¿Tú la…— La vio tragar otra vez antes de encontrarse con su mirada. El oro en sus ojos brillaba como el sol de la mañana. — ¿Vas a cuidar de ella mientras yo no estoy?

Terry le tomó la mano. — Como si ella fuese uno de los míos. Incluso la dejare dormir en la cama.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, el tenía la sensación de que cualquier signo de mayor emoción rompería su autocontrol. Él hizo un gesto con la mano a los libros que había traído. — Espero que no te importe, pero necesito un lugar para almacenarlos, y tu habitación podría ser... más segura que la mía.

Ella echó un vistazo a la mesa, pero, para su alivio, no fue hacia allí. Los libros que había traído sólo darían lugar a más preguntas. Genealogías, crónicas reales, cualquier cosa sobre cómo y por qué el podría tener magia. — Por supuesto, — fue todo lo que dijo. — Creo que _Los Muertos Vivientes _sigue dando vueltas por aquí de todos modos. Tal vez este feliz de tener compañía.

Él podría haber sonreído si no hubiera sido una inquietante verdad. —Te voy a dejar terminar. Tengo una reunión del consejo, a la misma hora que sale tu barco, — dijo, luchando contra el dolor en el pecho. Era una mentira, una mala. Pero él no quería estar en los muelles, no cuando sabía que alguien más estaría allí para despedirla. — Así que... Supongo que esto es un adiós.

Él no sabía si se permitiría abrazarla de nuevo, así que metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dedicó una sonrisa. — Cuida de ti misma.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Ahora eran amigos, y él sabía que las fronteras físicas entre ellos habían sido alteradas, pero... Se dio la vuelta y no la dejó ver la clara decepción en su rostro.

Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta antes de que ella hablara, palabras suaves y tensas. — Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Terry. Gracias por ser mi amigo. Por no ser como los demás.

Se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella. Ella mantuvo la barbilla alta, pero sus ojos brillaban.

— Voy a volver, — dijo en voz baja. — **Voy a volver por ti**. — Él sabía que había algo más que ella no estaba diciendo, un significado más grande detrás de esas palabras.

Pero Terry aún la creía.

* * *

Los muelles estaban llenos de marineros, esclavos y trabajadores que cargaban y descargaban mercancías. El día era cálido y ventoso, la primera señal de primavera en el aire, y el cielo estaba despejado. Un buen día para navegar.

Candy se quedó de pie delante de la nave que la llevaría a través de la primera etapa del viaje. Sería navegar a un lugar previamente acordado, donde un barco de Wendlyn los cogería, para llevar a bordo a los refugiados que huyen de la sombra del imperio de Adarlan. La mayoría de las mujeres que viajaban en la nave ya estaban bajo cubierta. Movió los dedos de la mano izquierda vendada, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que irradiaba hacia el exterior de la palma.

Apenas había dormido esa noche, abrazando a Ligera en su lugar. Decirla adiós hace una hora había sido como arrancar un pedazo de su corazón, pero la pierna de la perrita estaba demasiado herida, como para hacer el arriesgado viaje a Wendlyn.

Ella no había querido ver a Albert, no se había molestado en decirle adiós, porque tenía muchas preguntas para él que era más fácil no hacer.

El capitán del barco gritó una advertencia de salida en cinco minutos. Los marineros comenzaron a revolver, duplicando sus esfuerzos para prepararse para abandonar el puerto y navegar por el Avery, y luego en el Gran Océano.

Hacia Wendlyn.

Tragó saliva. _Haz lo que hay que hacer_, le había dicho Elena. ¿Significaba que realmente tenía que matar a la familia real de Wendlyn, o había algo más?

Una brisa salada le revolvió el pelo, y ella dio un paso hacia adelante.

Pero alguien salió de las sombras de los edificios que bordean los muelles.

— Espera, — dijo Albert.

Candy se congeló cuando él se dirigió hacia ella, y no se movió ni siquiera cuando se encontró mirándole a la cara.

— ¿Entiendes por qué lo hice?, — preguntó él en voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero dijo: — Tengo que volver aquí.

— _No_, — dijo, con los ojos brillantes. — Tú…

— _Escucha_.

Tenía cinco minutos. No podía explicárselo, no podía explicarle que el rey le mataría si no regresaba. Ese conocimiento podría ser fatal para él. Y aunque él se escapase, el rey también había amenazado a la familia de Annie.

Pero sabía que Albert estaba tratando de protegerla. Y no podía dejarlo totalmente ignorante. Porque si moría en Wendlyn, si algo le pasaba a ella...

— Escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir.

Sus cejas se levantaron. Pero ella no se dio un momento para reconsiderarlo, para adivinar su decisión.

Tan sucintamente como pudo, le habló de las llaves del Wyrd. Le habló de las puertas del Wyrd y sobre Baba Yellowlegs. Le habló de los papeles que había escondido en la tumba, el enigma con las ubicaciones de las tres llaves del Wyrd. Y entonces ella le dijo que ella sabía que el rey tenía al menos una. Y que había una criatura muerta cerrada debajo de la biblioteca. Y que nunca debe de abrir la puerta de las catacumbas, nunca. Y que Roland y Kaltain podrían ser parte de algo más grande, el plan mortal.

Y cuando esa horrible verdad hubo sido revelada, se desabrochó el Ojo de Elena de su cuello y lo puso en su palma. — Nunca me lo quito. Te protegerá de cualquier daño.

Él negó con la cabeza, con el rostro pálido. — Candy, no puedo…

— No me importa si vas en busca de las llaves, pero _alguien _tiene que saber acerca de ellas. Alguien que no sea yo. La prueba está en la tumba.

Albert tomó su mano. — Candy...

— _Escucha_, — repitió ella. — Si no hubiera convencido al rey para enviarme lejos, podríamos haber... podíamos haberlo descubierto juntos. Pero ahora...

Dos minutos, el capitán gritó. Albert estaba mirándola, con tanto dolor y miedo en sus ojos que las palabras le fallaron.

Y entonces ella hizo la cosa más imprudente que jamás había hecho en su vida. Se puso de puntillas y le susurró las palabras al oído.

Las palabras que le harían entender, comprender por qué era tan importante para ella, y lo que significaba cuando dijo que iba a volver.

Y él la odiaría para siempre, una vez que entendiera.

— ¿Qué significa eso?, — Exigió.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. — Te darás cuenta. Y cuando lo hagas... — Ella sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que no debería decirlo, pero haciéndolo de todos modos. — Cuando lo hagas, quiero que recuerdes que no habría hecho ninguna diferencia para mí. Nunca hizo ninguna diferencia para mí cuando se trata de ti. Yo aún te escogeré. Yo siempre te escojo a ti.

— Por favor, por favor, dime lo que significa esto.

Pero no había tiempo, por lo que ella negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Albert dio un paso hacia ella, un paso más, y luego dijo, — Te quiero.

Ella ahogó un sollozo que construyó en su garganta. — Lo siento, — dijo ella, con la esperanza de que él recordaría esas palabras más tarde, después, cuando él lo supiese todo.

Sus piernas encontraron la fuerza para moverse. Ella respiró. Y con una última mirada a Albert, ella caminó por la pasarela. Sin tener en cuenta las personas a bordo, ella dejó la bolsa en el suelo y tomó un lugar junto a la barandilla. Bajó la mirada hacia el muelle para encontrar a Albert aún de pie en el paseo.

El capitán del barco les llamó para que soltasen amarras. Los marineros se apresuraron, desataron y ataron las cuerdas, y la nave se sacudió. Tenía las manos entrelazadas a la barandilla con tanta fuerza que le dolían.

El barco empezó a moverse. Y Albert, el hombre al que odiaba y amaba tanto que apenas podía pensar en él, se quedó allí, mirándola partir.

La corriente agarró el barco, y la ciudad comenzó a disminuir con la distancia. La brisa del mar pronto acarició su cuello, pero ella nunca dejó de mirar a Albert. Ella miró hacia él, hasta que el castillo de cristal era una mancha brillante en la distancia. Ella miró hacia él, hasta que sólo había océano a su alrededor. Ella miró hacia él hasta que el sol cayó más allá del horizonte y un puñado de estrellas colgaba por encima.

Sólo cuando sus párpados se cerraron y se tambaleó sobre sus pies, Candy dejó de mirar hacia Albert.

El olor de la sal llenó sus fosas nasales, tan diferente de la sal de Endovier, y un viento enérgico azoto su pelo.

Con un siseo entre dientes, Candy White dio la espalda a Adarlan y navegó hacia Wendlyn.

_Continuara…_


	57. Chapter 57

_(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)_

_*nota: si están inconformes con que utilice su traducción, favor de avisarme._

Capitulo 56.

Albert no entendía lo que le había dicho, las palabras que le había susurrado al oído. Era una fecha. Ni siquiera un año. Era un mes y un día, un día que había pasado hace semanas y semanas. Fue el día en que Candy había salido de la ciudad. El día en que había llegado a Endovier un año antes. El día que sus padres habían muerto.

Se quedó en el muelle hasta mucho después de que el barco estuviese fuera de puerto, mirando las velas hacerse más y más pequeñas, mientras reflexionaba sobre la fecha una y otra vez. ¿Por qué le había dicho todo sobre esas llaves de Wyrd, una pista tan confusa? ¿Qué podría ser más importante que la horrible verdad sobre el rey al que sirvió?

Las llaves del Wyrd, mientras le aterrorizaban, tenían sentido. Explicaban tanto. El gran poder del rey, sus viajes, que terminaban con todo el grupo muerto misteriosamente, cómo Neil había llegado a ser tan fuerte. Incluso entonces Albert había mirado a Perrington y había visto cómo sus ojos se oscurecían tan extrañamente. Pero cuando ella le había dicho, ¿Sabía qué tipo de elección le había dejado? Y, ¿Qué podría hacer al respecto de Anielle?

A menos que pudiera encontrar una manera de salir de la promesa que había hecho. Él nunca había dicho _cuando _se iría a Anielle. Podía pensar en eso mañana.

Por ahora...

Cuando Albert regresó al castillo, se fue a su habitación, a los contenidos de su escritorio. Pero no había nada de esa fecha. Comprobó la confesión que había escrito, pero que no se había firmado hasta varios días después. El silencio y el vacío de su habitación amenazaron con tragárselo todo, y estaba a punto de irse cuando vio una pila de libros medio ocultos en las sombras de su escritorio.

Genealogías e incontables crónicas reales. ¿Cuándo había traído ella estos libros aquí? No los había visto la otra noche. ¿Era alguna otra pista? De pie ante la mesa, sacó las crónicas reales, todas desde los últimos dieciocho años, y revisó, una por una. Nada.

Luego cogió la crónica de hace diez años. Era más gruesa que el resto, como debe ser, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos que habían sucedido ese año. Pero al ver lo que estaba escrito acerca de la fecha que le había dado, todo se congeló.

_Esta mañana, el rey Orlon Galathynius, su sobrino y heredero, Rhoe Galathynius, y la esposa de Rhoe, Evalin Ashryver, se han encontrado asesinados. Orlon fue asesinado en su cama, en el palacio real de Orynth, Rhoe y Evalin fueron encontrados muertos en su cama, en su casa de campo a orillas del río Florine. No se sabe todavía cuál ha sido el destino de la hija de Rhoe y Evalin, Aelin._

Albert agarró el primer libro de la genealogía, el de las líneas de sangre de las casas reales de Adarlan y Terrasen. ¿Qué había tratado Candy de decirle, que sabía la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado esa noche, que ella podría saber dónde está escondida la princesa perdida Aelin, que había estado allí cuando sucedió todo esto?

Él pasó las páginas, escaneando las genealogías que ya había leído. Pero luego recordó algo sobre el nombre escrito encima de Aelin: Evalin Ashryver.

_Ashryver_.

Evalin había venido de Wendlyn, había sido una princesa de la corte del rey. Con manos temblorosas, tiró de un libro que contenía el árbol real de Wendlyn.

En la última página, el nombre de Aelin Ashryver Galathynius estaba escrito en la parte inferior, y por encima de ella, estaba Evalin. Pero el árbol genealógico estaba trazado únicamente por la línea femenina. La mujer, no el hombre, porque…

Dos lugares por encima del nombre de Evalin estaba Mab. Bisabuela de Aelin.

Ella fue una de las tres reinas hermanas hadas: Maeve, Mora y Mab. Mab, la más joven, la más justa, que, al morir, se había convertido en una diosa, conocida ahora como Deanna, diosa de la caza.

El recuerdo le golpeó como un ladrillo en la cara. Esa mañana de Yulemas, cuando Candy tenía un aspecto tan incómodo por estar recibiendo la flecha dorada de Deanna, la flecha de Mab.

Y Albert contó hacia atrás en el árbol, uno tras otro, hasta que…

_Mi bisabuela era un hada_.

Albert tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa. No, no podía ser. Se volvió hacia la crónica que todavía estaba abierta, y paso a la del siguiente día.

_Aelin Galathynius, heredera del trono de Terrasen, murió hoy, o en algún momento de la noche. Antes de que la ayuda pudiese alcanzar la casa de sus difuntos padres, el asesino que había olvidado matarla el día anterior regreso. Su cuerpo aún no ha sido encontrado, aunque algunos creen que fue arrojado al río detrás de la casa._

En una ocasión ella había dicho que Arobynn la había... _encontrado _medio muerta y congelada, en la orilla del río.

Estaba sacando conclusiones. Tal vez sólo quería que él supiera que ella todavía se preocupaba por Terrasen, o...

Había un poema garabateado en la parte superior del árbol genealógico Ashryver, como si algún estudiante lo apunto como un recordatorio mientras estudiaba.

_Los ojos Ashryver_

_Los ojos más justos, tan viejos como las leyendas_

_De color verde brillante, rodeado de oro._

Brillantes ojos verdes, rodeados de oro. Un grito ahogado salió de él. ¿Cuántas veces había mirado a esos ojos? ¿Cuántas veces la había visto evitar la mirada del rey?

Candy White no estaba emparentada con Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

Candy White era Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, heredera del trono y reina legítima de Terrasen.

Candy era Aelin Galathynius, la mayor amenaza viva de Adarlan, la única persona que podía levantar un ejército capaz de enfrentarse contra el rey.

Ahora, ella también era la única persona que conocía el secreto de la fuente de poder del rey y que buscaba una manera de destruirlo.

Y él la había enviado a los brazos de sus aliados potenciales más fuertes: a la patria de su madre, en el reino de su primo, y el dominio de su tía, la reina Maeve de las hadas.

Candy era la reina perdida de Terrasen.

Albert cayó de rodillas.

_Continuara en el siguiente libro…_


End file.
